


Through my lens

by Whealangel



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Im Changkyun | I.M-centric, M/M, Minor joohyuk, Slow Burn, Texting, Tiny bit of Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, changkyun a physics major, hyungkyun the main ship ofc, hyungwon is a photography major, i literally ship everyone with changkyun so therell be some undertones hoho, kyun developing a huge crush, traces of showho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 122,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whealangel/pseuds/Whealangel
Summary: When he got outside he could immediately spot the tall figure he was about to search. He could feel his jaw clenching at the sight. The tall man had his hair slicked back slightly, some of the silver blond strands falling gracefully onto his face. His eyelids had been colored darker, giving his deep round eyes a much more intense look. The grey turtleneck emphasized his thin neck and the black sweater stuck to his slender frame perfectly. His long legs seemed even longer -if that was even possible- with the black leathery pants which fitted just right. Black laced boots rounding it all up to bless humanity with a gorgeous human being.Holy fuck.[AU where the boys are in college and get to know each other through Minhyuk. Slow burn af cause I like to suffer and you have to too.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> G´day beautiful people,  
> this is my first fanfic for MX and the first after a thousand years, so yeah.  
> English is not my native language so I apologize for any mistakes, I still hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing this mess.  
> Just giving a heads up that I ship everyone with everyone so I gave myself a present and put some cute undertones in this fic, but it´s still going to be focused on Hyungkyun though.  
> I`m also really sorry for the memes, but I just had too.  
> I dedicate this to my wonderful friend who´s into this ship as deep as I am (love you).  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> [Comments and Kudos appreciated]

 

 

If you’d have told Im Changkyun a couple of years ago that he would actually be able to enrol in a physics major and attend one of the better colleges for advanced physic courses, he would have laughed in your face. But to his own surprise, he thankfully changed from a lazy good-for-nothing to a (kind of) hardworking student, in his last two years of high school. The reason for it being his best friend who only had that _one_ college in mind, where he could finally begin his path as a musical composer or at least get some good mixtapes for his blossoming rapper career out of it. Since Im Changkyun wasn’t the _best_ at making new friends, he just _had_ to follow Jooheon to this huge college. It was just a happy coincidence that there was also a possibility to take a physics major -one of the few subjects he actually knew how not to fuck up- but he would never give Jooheon the satisfaction of letting him know he only enrolled there to be with his friend. 

So here he was now on the first day of his second year, after four uneventful weeks of summer holidays strolling through the huge ass campus searching for the god damn 3rd building, Science Department, room number 56. Sure, he had already been there a few times in his first semester since he was a physics major. But who says he can actually remember the way after _four_ _weeks_.  

Why did this college have to be so huge? At least give the poor newbies and old forgetful students some god damn maps to actually find their desired destinations. Not that he would bother looking at it even if he had one. He was too prideful for that. Whatever _pride_ had to do with looking up where you needed to go. But that was Im Changkyuns mind for you.  

He clumsily pulled out his phone out of his black skinny jeans, opening the messenger and clicking on the bee icon of his best friend. 

 

 **[** **Kyunnie** **, 9.12 am** **]**  

 _I´m lost. Help a poor soul out_  

 _I don´t know where I am_  

 _H e l p_  

 _Imma_ _die_  

 

He stared at the big greyish building with at least a hundred windows in front of him, which was surrounded by some tiny, really tiny trees -if you could call them that- and a few benches here and there. On the right of the building was a small green area of freshly cut grass, where some students were sitting on the ground, studying. The next big grey building was a bit further away, a carefully groomed street winded through the green spots around the campus. Changkyun couldn’t even see the ending of the campus, that’s how awfully _huge_ it was. He scoffed, put away his phone again and walked towards the building, his eyes searching for some kind of number or information on where the heck he was standing in front of. Before he’d break his neck to look around the corner at the high walls of the grey box, the glass door opened and around twenty kinda weird looking people came out of the building.  

Ah, the art majors _._  

Most of the students had some kind of unnatural hair color, their clothes also bright and all kind of patterns awfully mixed together. It was a stereotype that artsy people looked like...that. But it also was kinda true. Changkyun stepped aside as they made their way towards him, not particularly making eye contact or even acknowledging that he was there. He eyed some girls talking to each other loudly about some memes they saw on their Twitter accounts, making him cringe with their over the top recreation of said memes. One of them had short fiery red hair and gestured wildly with her phone in her hand, while the other one was smaller with shoulder length hair. She laughed a loud laugh adjusting her glasses after they’ve been slipping down her nose. Cute.  

Looking away and holding open the glass door which was about to close, he slipped into the -still unknown- building and let out a sigh, adjusting his heavy backpack. The big clock across from him showed 9.16. Changkyun was now officially late to his first class. Great.  

He walked up to the clock and made a face of disgust, as if it was at fault for making him late. Thankfully he spotted a big blackboard next to the stairs, hopefully he’ll know where he needed to go before it got dark. Changkyuns eyes searched the board and after a few seconds of reading about a new anime fanclub and the notification for missing sculptures, he found what he was looking for. Before he could take a better look at the floorplan (finally!), a figure rushed down the stairs, turned the corner and bumped into him. Rolled papers scattered on the floor, as well as a handbook for advanced photography. 

“Ah, damn it!” the figure grunted and proceeded to pick up their utensils, without looking at whom he had just run into. Changkyun looked down at the pink head of what appeared to be a tiny guy. He wanted to kneel down and help pick up his stuff -even though it wasn’t his fault, the tiny guy ran into him- but as fast as he came around the corner, he already had everything back in his clasp. The pink haired boy...man...boy-man stood up in a flash and finally looked at him. Changkyun arched his brows, not really knowing what to say in this situation.  

“Sorry about that, I’m in a hurry” the boy, who was maybe only a tiny bit smaller than him nodded at him as to acknowledge his statement. “You shouldn’t just stand around in the hallway though, or people might run into you.” He added with raised eyebrows.  

Changkyun frowned, flicking his finger on the floorplan. “I was looking at this, I wasn’t standing in _the middle_ of the hallway.” Pinky -that was his name now, no takebacks- shrugged and let out a deep sigh. In a matter of seconds he changed his sour expression to a friendlier one and gave him a small smile. 

“Yeah, as I said I’m in a hurry so I wasn’t really looking where I was going.” he glanced at the floorplan and then at the watch he was wearing around his left wrist. He clicked his tongue and eyed at Changkyun.  

“You know I’m one of the dorm supervisors, I know my way around here" he smiled again, the high cheekbones prominent on his small face. “If you need help finding your classroom, I can show you.” 

Changkyun raised his eyebrows, confused at this one sided conversation they were having. “I thought you were in a hurry?”  

The dark eyes of the other boy looked at the plan again, then snapped back to the secondyear. “I am, but it’s my duty as dorm supervisor to help first years around campus. It’s not easy to keep track of all the buildings here.”  

“Well, I’m not a first year, but...” he cleared his throat and gave a small smile back to the other man. “I still have no clue where the 3rd building, Science Department, room nr. 56 is.” And there goes his pride. 

Pinky looked with a bit of a surprise, before he snorted and walked passed him but turning around and nodding, gesturing him to follow him. “It happens to the best of us. Come I’ll show you, it’s on my way too.” 

Changkyun adjusted his backpack, took a quick look back at the floorplan and walked up to the other who was already walking with small quick steps. “Thanks I guess.” He mumbled, trying to catch up to the speed walk the pink haired guy was doing. “By the way, my name is Kihyun. I’m a photography third year, so I’m older than you.” He smirked back at him, exiting out of the glass door.  

“Ah, I’m Im Changkyun. Physics major.” Kihyun nodded as an acknowledgement and they continued walking -for Changkyun it was almost jogging to be honest- away from the building towards the bigger street.  

“You’re a physics major and don’t know where the science department is?” he asked surprised, smiling at some students walking past them.  

“Yeah...I tend to forget things like that.” he snorted at his own awful sense of direction. They turned left and two long brown buildings came to view. There were more students walking around and rushing in and out of the building than at the previous one. Kihyun chuckled and they continued walking for a bit not getting more into an awkward small talk scenario. Which Changkyun was thankful for. 

Kihyun stopped at an intersection and turned towards the slightly taller male. “Here we are.” he motioned towards another brown building with a huge sign on it that said _Science department. “_ That´s the science building over there. I have to go the other way, but I guess you´ll be able to at least find your classroom.” he smirked at Changkyuns small frown.  

“So, I´ll be on my way. See you around!” Kihyun didn´t even give him the chance to answer or even thank him, as he turned on his heels and speed-walked towards his destination.  

“Okay, thanks.” he mumbled, watching the pink head disappearing behind a corner. Well that hadn´t been one bit awkward. Changkyun looked back at the complex, took a deep breath and finally walked into the 3rd building science department. Maybe getting lucky and finding room 56 within the next hour.  

 

* * *

 

 **[** **Honeybee, 9.26 am** **]**  

 _You dead?_  

 

 **[** **Kyunnie** **, 9.41 am** **]**  

 _Nah, still going strong_  

 

 **[** **Honeybee, 9.50 am** **]**  

 _Did you get to your nerd_ _dep_ _?_  

 

 **[** **Kyunnie** **, 9.52 am** **]**  

 _Yah_  

 _A pink dude helped me_  

 _It was awkward_ _af_  

 

 **[** **Honeybee, 10.13 am** **]**  

 _Lol_  

 _Why? What´d you do?_  

 _Oh wait_  

 _You don´t need to answer_  

 _You´re always awkward_ _af_  

 _Lol_  

 

 **[** **Kyunnie** **_,_ ** **10.25 am** **]**  

 _I hate you_  

 

 **[** **Honeybee, 10.26 am** **]**  

 _You know you love me :^)_  

 

 **[** **Kyunnie** **, 10.30 am** **]**  

 _What is that smiley? Its not 2008_  

 _I do_  

 

 **[** **Honeybee, 10.33 am** **]**  

 _ <3  _ 

 _Come to the cafeteria later_  

 _Minhyuk_ _wants us to meet some dude_  

 

 **[** **Kyunnie** **, 10.35 am** **]**  

 _What dude?_  

 _I have things to do_  

 

 **[** **Honeybee, 10.36 am** **]**  

 _Idk, some dude_  

 _What?_  

 _You mean like go back to the dorm and watch_ _netflix_ _?_  

 

 **[** **Kyunnie** **, 10.36 am** **]**  

 _…._  

 _So?_  

 

 **[** **Honeybee, 10.38 am** **]**  

 _I´ll be waiting in front of the science_ _dep_  

 _Because I know where it is_  

 _Cause I am a good student_  

 

 **[** **Kyunnie** **, 10.41 am** **]**  

 _Says the guy who only goes to classes he likes_  

 _Which are like...2_  

 

 **[** **Honeybee, 10.56 am** **]**  

 _I´ll kill you if you don´t come_  

 

 **[** **Kyunnie** **, 10.57 am** **]**  

 _That´s what she said_  

 

 **[** **Honeybee, 10.57 am** **]**  

 _W h a t ?_  

 

 **[** **Kyunnie** **, 11.03 am** **]**  

 _Idk_  

 

 

The class ended after three long hours of his professor talking about some formulas he was too lazy to write down. They would get the power point presentation either way, so why waste time, paper and strength to hold a pencil and write everything down?  

He had better things to do, like messaging back and forth with Jooheon or take new selcas for his socials. The only time where he kind of payed attention was when the older professor with his thick glasses and grey slicked back hair assigned them an essay they should make until next month. Something about Philosophy of Modern Physics. He was already burned out just thinking about writing and researching for hours and hours in their college library.  

Changkyun got up from his seat in the last row. He´d slipped in 10 minutes too late but still got lucky enough that his professor didn´t really care about him coming late and even got to sit in the back of the huge room. He packed his papers –which he didn´t use, by any means- and stuffed them into his black backpack, not caring if they crumbled or not. The other students rushed outside and almost everyone went straight for the cafeteria. It was lunchtime after all, the best time of the day. 

Changkyun pushed himself out of the stream of people and walked to the front door, waiting for a group of girls to go through it before he slipped outside eyeing the people standing there. The sun was shining brightly and it was warm even though it was already September. He shuffled to the sidewalk near the main entrance and fumbled for his phone, still looking around for his friend.  

 

 **[** **Kyunnie** **, 12.19 pm** **]**  

 _Where are you?_  

 _I´ve been waiting_ _foreveeerr_  

 _I could be home by now watching Stranger Things_  

 _But I´m sitting here_  

 _Barbecue sauce on my_ _tiddies_  

 _I´m so alone_ _honeey_  

_This could be yours if you come now ; )_  

 

 _“_ I am _disgusted!_ ” a playful smack on his head made Changkyun jump as he looked back at the culprit, his phone almost dropping to the ground. He pouted at the taller boy who looked at his own phone and made an over the top disgusted face, putting it back into his pocket. His recently dyed white hair was pulled back into a tiny ponytail and his dimples deepened as he grinned at his friend.  

“You don’t want to take this once in a lifetime offer?” he batted his eyelashes at Jooheon and pouted, trying to look cute.  

“I decline, thank you very much.” The taller man smirked amused and pulled Changkyuns hoodie down his face, covering the cute pout on his lips. “Ahh, you’re no fun!"  

Laughing they began walking towards the cafeteria, where the whole campus seemed to be headed.  

“Gunhee isn’t with you? Didn’t you have classes together?” he asked. 

Jooheon shrugged. “Nah, well…yeah we do have classes together. But he stayed over at some girls place yesterday- shouldn’t you know if one of your roommates is at home or not?” 

“Why should I? It’s not as if I keep track of you guys. I may be at home 24/7 but I still don’t know about all the shit y’all do at home… or not at home, for that matter.”  

The white haired laughed out loud. “Y’all.”  adjusting his posture he continued “As I was saying, he didn’t come home this morning so I guess they fucked and he’s still sleeping or they are _still_ fucking.” 

The smaller boy snorted, not commenting any further on his other roommates one night stand. 

They walked in silence for a bit, Changkyun watching the other students in front of him who were talking about a party they went to and how fucked up they got. It’s been some time since he last went to a good party. Maybe he should bribe Jooheon to make more friends so that he could get shitfaced again and forget about his problems. It would be a nice change of pace. 

“So why do we have to go meet some dude?” Changkyun slipped his hands into the pouch of his large hoodie.  

“I don’t know, Minhyuk just told me he wanted us to get to know his new friends from the seminars. You know how he is.”  

The dark haired boy snorted “Yeah, I know how he is. But I still don’t understand why we all have to have the same friends? Isn’t it already good enough like this?” it wasn’t really a question he was asking, more like a statement. But Jooheon still chuckled and bumped into him with his shoulder, teasing him. “It wouldn’t hurt you to get to know more than three people. You’re always in your room. There wasn’t even one time when I was home and you weren’t. I bet your bed has a deep ass imprint of your tiny body on it.”  

Jooheon let out a loud laugh when his friend pushed him away with his shoulder. “It doesn’t…I think. And I’m not tiny, I’m still at an average height so fuck you.”  

They continued teasing and pushing each other until they reached the enormous cafeteria. It was packed with students and teachers alike. Most majors came here to eat lunch, even though their assigned buildings were on the other side of the campus. The food was good. Better than the awful meals Jooheon and him made at their dorm. Thankfully for their stomachs and wallets Gunhee was quite a good cook -unexpected, but surely appreciated- and they were glad when he decided to join them in their four bed dorm room. Before they realized that Gunhee basically had a different girl every other night and after a major accident -which included Jooheon and himself walking in on their roommate being _intimate_ with a random woman in their tiny living room- they had agreed on taking everything sexual anywhere else than at the dorm. 

As soon as they entered the loud main hall with every little corner fillled with eating students or some study groups, his stomach began to grumble. He hadn’t eaten since 7 am, if one half slice of bread with butter would count. Maybe he had some money left to at least get a salad or something. Jooheon led the way through the many tables, his eyes scanning every single group until he spotted whom they were looking for.  

It seemed as though Minhyuk could sense them, as he looked up from what appeared to be a drawing book for children and happily waved at them as soon as he caught sight of Jooheon.  

Changkyun walked behind his best friend and glanced at the few unfamiliar faces sitting next to Minhyuk. One guy who was right next to his friend seemed to be double his own size, with shoulders and arms almost bursting out of his skin tight t-shirt. Unlike his absurd muscles his face was almost delicate and the sweet and friendly smile made you want to pinch his cheeks. The soft black hair falling nicely in his pale face. Changkyun couldn’t deny that he was quite attractive. He couldn’t deny his peaked interest either, since it had been a literal eternity since his last romantic interest and even longer since he last got laid. 

Damn it had been so long. What kind of 22 year old _was he_. 

The other dude who sat beside him was the whole opposite, all lanky and slender almost hiding behind the muscleman’s body. You could see the way he was crouched down that he didn’t really want to be here. His ash blond, almost kind of silvery hair covering his face. He couldn’t imagine him being friends with an over the top loud guy like Minhyuk. But who was he to judge, he wasn’t the most sociable person either.  

An empty seat across the lanky guy with a bag on the table made him realize that there was another person Minhyuk wanted them to get to know. 

Jooheon let himself be hugged tightly by the tall blond ball of sunshine who was already asking why they had taken so long. As they sat down Changkyun smiled at the blond who reached out to him and squeezed his hand to greet him. 

“I’m glad you two came to eat with us!” he chirped and closed the drawing book in front of him, sliding it to the side. “I wanted you all to meet, since you’re all my friends. And my friends should be friends with each other!” 

Jooheon snorted at the explanation and smiled at the blond across from his seat at the table. Changkyun -who of course sat down next to Jooheon- glanced at the big guy who was now smiling brightly at him. He forced his creeping blush away and smiled back at him. 

“Changkyunnie, Jooheonie, this is Hoseok. He studies design like me and we got like almost every course together this semester!” he beamed, placing his hand on those huge arms who could crush every- 

“Nice to meet you guys! I’m happy Minhyuk finally introduces us!” the gummy smile oozing friendliness. Changkyun felt himself gulp. This dude was a God walking amongst humans. _How dare he_. 

“I’m Jooheon, nice to meet you too. I’m sorry you have to endure this” he gestured at the now pouting blond “for more than three hours a day.” 

“You’re so mean Jooheonie!” Minhyuk whined, trying to slap him on his arms. “Do you lie when you say you like to spend time with me?”  

Hoseok laughed at the scene of Jooheon dodging the others weak attempts at hitting him, the two boys teasingly fighting each other while loudly disputing their shared time together. Changkyun chuckled and his eyes met with Hoseoks, who than gave him a cute smile as if to encourage him to talk.  

God, why did he have to be such a hunk. 

“Minhyuk already said it, but I’m Changkyun.” he raised his hand a little and looked down at the tray in front of the muscleman. “Nice to meet you Changkyun.” The other said again, still smiling. Maybe he was just born with a smile on his face. A beautiful smile nonetheless. 

Before he could think about this gorgeous human being any more, the black haired man turned to his right and gave the other figure a slight slap on the neck. As if he’d been hit by a bus, the ash blond whipped his head up and looked at his friend with furrowed brows. Irritated he glanced at the other three people at the table and put the camera he had been holding in his hands under the table, next to his empty tray. That explains why he had been looking down the whole time.  

“Wonnie, at least try to _look_ sociable" he smacked him again, this time on his long and thin arm. Honestly, Changkyun wouldn’t even have noticed him anymore if Hoseok wouldn’t have brought their attention on the tall man.  

Minhyuk and Jooheon sat down again, after settling their fight on a tie. “Ah, Hyungwon!” the blond eagerly reached out to the tallest and gave him a pat on his arm, looking at Changkyun and Jooheon again with a bright grin.  

“That’s Hyungwon, Hoseokkies partner in crime and an awesome photographer! I got some really good headshots thanks to him!" Changkyun eyed the now clearly uncomfortable guy. Even though he was lanky, he had a really beautiful face. His lips were thick, thicker than most girls surely and his dark eyes were big and round. He basically looked like he came out of a Shoujo Manga. 

“Ah, well…I’m a photography major so I should know how to take pictures.” The low but soft voice sounding a bit like he had just woken up. 

“Don’t be so humble! You’re one of the best students here, you should show everyone how great you are!” Minhyuk continued slapping Hyungwons arms with enthusiasm, making the latter scrunch his face at the slight pain.  

“One of the best, but not _the_ best.” The sudden voice behind him startled Changkyun and he whipped around to look at the smug face of a familiar pink haired guy.  

“Kihyun, what took you so long to get some food?” Hoseok watched him take his seat next to Changkyun who was lowkey irritated at how many new people he had met today. The smaller man sat down and placed his full tray in front of him, putting away the bag he had left on the table. Changkyuns stomach grumbled again at the delicious smell. He should get some food before his insides ate themselves. 

“Did you not see how many people are here? I was standing in line for an eternity” he huffed and placed a tissue on the tray before he put down his chopsticks.  

Minhyuk glanced at the food as he stopped hitting Hyungwon and finally sat back on his own seat.  

“Kihyun is a photography major too, though he isn’t as nice as Hyungwon. He doesn’t want to take pictures of me" the blond crossed his arms on the table, resting his head on them.  

“That’s because you move around too much…and talk to much" the smallest picked up his chopsticks, glaring at the other across the table. “Basically everything you shouldn’t do if you’re taking photographs.”  

Minhyuk scoffed and turned his head around, looking at the other tables which were still as full as before. Hoseok patting his back comfortingly. 

Kihyun rolled his eyes. Before he reached out to pick up some rice and vegetables with his wooden chopsticks, he turned his head to the people sitting next to him. 

A short look of surprise on his face, when he saw _who_ was indeed sitting there. 

“Oh! Changkyun right? That’s a funny coincidence!” he smiled at the dark haired boy, who mirrored him and fiddled with his fingers on the table.  

“Yeah, I can’t believe how many people I’ve been meeting today.”  

Jooheon snorted and leaned forward to look at the new addition to the table. “Ah you must be the pink dude!” he side glanced at his best friend with a smirk. “What an honor to meet Kyunnies lifesaver.”  

Changkyun glared at him, hitting his stomach with his elbow. The other flinching at the contact. 

“Am I? I just did what any dorm supervisor would do."  

“Ugh, not that again!” Minhyuk turned his head, whining loudly. Kihyun glared at him but quickly turned his attention to the other boys again. 

“You wanted me to be here!”  

Minhyuk turned his head slightly, then snapped it back to look away from the frowning upperclassman. “I wanted Hoseok here, you just come as an annoying extra.” he whispered into his arm, but still loud enough for Kihyun to hear. The latter ignoring the remark and turning to Changkyun again. 

“I hope you found your room too? I’m sorry I couldn’t show you, but I really had to go to my class before I would have been late” he smiled apologetically. 

“What? No, god no, please don’t apologize! You didn’t even have to show me in the first place!” gesturing with his hands Changkyun bowed a little. “Thankfully I found the room after some...rounds.” 

Kihyun chuckled. “Well then, that’s good to hear.” he shoved the rice and vegetables into his mouth, humming slightly at the taste. 

With that said, everyone went back to their own food. Jooheon ranted about his new music theory professor who was beyond detestable or how he said it _a huge egotistical asshole_. Minhyuk gladly took part in his rant, even though he had never even met the dude. Hoseok switched between laughing at the two loudest boys and speaking softly to Hyungwon who looked like he just wanted to go home, but Changkyun couldn’t quite make out the words. 

After his stomach finally had enough and grumbled so loudly even the people in the next door building would have heard it, he stood up with a burning face and rushed towards the food line. The giggles of his friends and new acquaintances making him blush even more.  

He wouldn’t have thought the _dude_ Minhyuk wanted them to meet were actually three dudes and weren’t as annoying as he would have imagined them to be, since they were Minhyuks friends and studied design. Well at least the _god_ did. He left a very good impression on Changkyun and he would even consider trying to get to know him better. Of course all just for good fun and a new blossoming friendship. Of course.  

Strangely he’d be also interested in getting to know Kihyun a little better. It certainly would be entertaining watching him and Minhyuk bickering for a good amount of time. Even more so if he got to shut the blond up with a witty comment. 

The one who didn’t really strike him as someone he could have much in common with was Hyungwon. Even though they both seemed to be awful at social situations, he could still hold a conversation with people he never met before. Or at least try to look a bit more approachable than the slumped down sack of potatoes the tall dude had been. Even his beautiful face couldn’t help him with that.  

The thing Changkyun could say for sure, was that they would certainly all be spending their lunch together from now on. If he wanted to or not. Minhyuk wouldn’t let anyone escape now that he had reached his goal of making his “friends become friends”. Even though maybe the term _friends_ was a bit rushed. At least for Changkyuns taste. And at least for now. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter, I hope you´re ready for much more of this löl.  
> I´ll update as soon as I finish writing other two chapters so that there won´t be such huge gaps between each chapter update.  
> Have fun reading and tell me what you think! :)

 

 

He closed the book shut with a loud thud. The scattered papers almost flying off the long wooden table.  Changkyun groaned and leaned back, his hands ruffling through his dark hair. It was already dark outside when he looked through the big windows of their college library. He had been sitting there for  five hours already, trying to research some highly uninteresting and unbearably complicated formulas and texts for his essay. There weren’t as many students as in the afternoon when he came in here after having lunch with his new group of friends, as  Minhyuk called them. It’s already been a week since he had been introduced to the fellow students and apart from three times he hasn’t been there to eat with them -because why would he, if he hadn’t classes until 3 PM- they religiously met at the big table next to the window. Talking and exchanging funny stories or rant about how awful some classes are. 

He had to admit to himself that he was liking the company of both  Hoseok and  Kihyun . Even though they were really different from him and honestly, if  Minhyuk hadn’t introduced them he was certain that he wouldn’t spare them a second glance. Well,  _ maybe _ he would at  Hoseok . Everyone would. 

Even though he wasn’t the best at making new acquaintances he had opened up a bit to the two guys. They were those kind of people who made you feel welcomed and appreciated when they talked to you. It’s like the two upperclassmen had put a spell on him to make him feel comfortable, making it easy to talk and laugh with them. Kind of like  Minhyuk . Even though the blond always carried the conversation and it was almost always him talking when the chance was given. 

Changkyun sighed and glanced at his papers. With a quick motion he ruffled them all together to a halfway decent pile and shoved them into his backpack. With a groan he stood up, swinging his bag over his shoulder and picking up the three heavy books pressing them against his chest, making sure that they wouldn’t slip down. He checked if he had everything he needed and when he was positive he had, the boy walked away from the long empty table making his way to the library reception. 

The  blonde  girl sitting behind the desk didn´t look up when he put the books down in front of her and continued scrolling through her phone, most likely checking her social media feed.  Changkyun cleared his throat, waiting for her to do her actual job of getting the books and checking his name off the list. She raised her head with a sigh, glancing at the books and then at the boy who was  impatiently  grimacing at her. Annoyed she clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes, putting away her phone and grabbing the pile of books. She opened up the cover and slid the list out of it. 

“Your name?” her voice was as annoying as her attitude. 

“Im Changkyun.” he said coldly. His eyes watching her finger with an awful pink nail polish slide over the list of names and stopping at the end where his own was written.

She checked the time and wrote it down on the tiny field next to his name. With a loud thud she  _ slammed  _ the book close and heaved them from the desk to a trolley. Uncaringly letting them fall on it. She turned back to him and raised a brow. “You need something?” she asked already picking up her phone again and staring at the bright screen.

“No. Thanks.”  Changkyun frowned. How could someone be as unfriendly as her?

He pushed himself off the desk and walked out of the library, adjusting the strap  of his backpack. The big glass door closed shut behind him and a pleasant warm breeze welcomed him to the dark campus. The streetlights and a few stars on the dark blue skies illuminated the grey pavement. There weren´t as many people out now anymore as just a few hours ago. Well it was getting late so everyone had already gone home or off campus to have some free time with their friends.  Changkyun pulled his phone out of his jean pocket and turned it on again, the bright screen almost blinding him for a second before he reduced the brightness and checked his messages.

** [ ** ** GUN, 20.34 pm ** ** ] **

_ Jo  _

_ We don´t have shit at home since no one went to get some goddamn groceries so we´re  _ _ gonna _ _ get a burger or something, you coming? _

** [ ** ** GUN, 20.40 pm ** ** ] **

_ You there??? _

** [ ** ** GUN, 20.52 pm ** ** ] **

_ We´re  _ _ gonna _ _ go to the diner _

_ You know which one _

_ Just go there _

_ Or don´t _

_ I don´t really give a shit _

** [ ** ** Honeybee, 21.28 pm ** ** ] **

_ Jah nerd _

_ Stop wasting your time at the library and come to the diner _

** [ ** ** Honeybee, 21.56 pm ** ** ] **

_ We´re still here _

_ Come eat you antisocial  _ _ gaylord _

_ You don´t  _ _ wanna _ _ leave your  _ _ hyungs _ _ hanging, do you? _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 22.05 pm] **

_ Yah I was researching  _

_ I´m on my way  _ _ tho _ _ , I´m starving _

_ You didn´t even take this pic now you  _ _ dickward _

_ The sun is literally shining through the windows _

** [ ** ** Honeybee, 22.07 pm ** ** ] **

_ It´s still a good pic _

_ Damn _

_ We were just about to leave _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 22.07 pm ** ** ] **

_ Fuck _

_ You _

** [ ** ** Honeybee, 22.08 pm ** ** ] **

_ Nah thanks you´re not my type _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 22.08 pm ** ** ] **

_ I know _

_ You like them  _ _ loud _ _ and blond _

** [ ** ** Honeybee, 22.09 pm ** ** ] **

_ F u c k   y o u _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 22.11 pm ** ** ] **

_ Nah thanks you´re not my type _

_ :-) _

Changkyun arrived at the huge front gate of the campus, putting his phone away with a low chuckle. He looked up already seeing the neon light of the diner in the distance. They were really lucky to have a good and cheap restaurant just a few minutes away from the campus and their dorm. They didn´t go there  _ that  _ much but he also couldn´t deny that they weren´t already known by some of the  waiters .  He picked up his pace and after not even five minutes, he was jumping up the small stairs to the diner and pushing open the door, the bell announcing his arrival to the employees. He was greeted by a lanky boy with a red and white striped diner-uniform on.  Changkyun made his way to the table he knew  Jooheon and  Gunhee were sitting at, after telling the guy at the entrance that he didn’t need a table since he was going to sit with his friends. 

As he had predicted his roommates were sitting in the booth next to the window. Both wearing black hoodies and sweatpants. They were hunched over  Gunhees phone looking at something he couldn’t see. It seemed to be something nasty though since his white haired friend flinched back and shoved the other away from him, who was now laughing a loud throaty laugh. 

“You guys should behave, you’re at a restaurant.” He plopped down next to  Jooheon who was startled at the sudden voice and gaped at him with huge round eyes. 

“Holy shit  Changkyunnie ! Do you want to give me a heart attack?” he grabbed his hoodie, clicking his tongue frowning. 

“You’re such a  scaredy cat, oh my God!”  Gunhee laughed at his overdramatic friend. 

“I mean, I could give you a heart attack in many ways if I wanted to.” He smirked, ruffling  Jooheons hair and teasingly leaning into him. 

“Stop it, you’re making me regret asking you to join us!” the music student whined and playfully shoved him away.  Changkyun snorted at his pouting friend. He reached over him to slide the sticky menu to his part of the table.

“ Jooheon told me you were at the library, what for?” the smaller brunette across from him stabbed at his few remaining French fries, sliding one of them over the whole plate as if he wanted to clean every last drop of ketchup.

“I have an essay due to next month so I was looking up some shit.” His eyes quickly running over the menu to find the perfect food for his cravings. 

“You already have an essay to write? That’s harsh, man.” he grimaced.

“Yeah, it really fucking sucks. It’s not even been a week and I’m already burned out.” He groaned, closing the menu after choosing some chicken wings and French fries. “He gave us the assignment on the first day, like…how about no?” 

Gunhee snorted “Sounds like you’re already having a splendid time my friend.” 

Changkyun let out a groan, letting himself fall on  Jooheons arm who was now patting his head as if to encourage him. 

One of the waiters came to get  Changkyuns order and after writing down his food and a Pepsi he quickly left, disappearing into the kitchen. The dark haired boy leaned back to the seat with a long sigh, playing with the loose skin around his fingernails.

“Ah”  Changkyun glanced over at  Jooheons exclamation. He was looking at his phone and reading through a text. 

“What is it?” he lifted his head to be able to read the text as well.

“ Minhyuk wants us to help out with a song a friend of his is producing.” 

Gunhee raised a brow. “What? What friend?” 

“I don’t know, but apparently he’s a first semester and wants someone to check out his mix or something.” He shrugged and started tipping an answer. “I mean we could look over it, it’s not  gonna be taking too long and we don’t have any assignments right now, so.” 

Gunhee snorted at that, finally leaving his French fries alone and putting the fork on his almost empty plate. “I think the only reason you’re willing to help is because of  _ who _ asked you.”

Changkyun chuckled at  Jooheons killer glare he shot his brunette friend. “I am  _ not _ doing it because  Minhyuk asked me to!” he continued typing, a reddish tint  forming on his cheeks. “I'm doing it because I have time and was asked by a friend. And because I’m a good senior and am willing to help out first years.” He clicked sent and put his phone down on the table.

“Whatever you say, Romeo.”  Gunhee smirked at the glaring man, who kicked him under the table. “We all know you have the  hots for that loudmouth.” 

Jooheon wanted to lounge forward, but stopped in his tracks when the waiter came back with  Changkyuns order, placing the chicken wings, French fries and Pepsi in front of him. He quickly walked away again after  Changkyun thanked him and started shoving the food into his mouth.

“I do  _ not _ have the…the  hots for him.” The blond mumbled with a frown, blushing deeply.

Changkyun had to bite back the need to counterargument. It was obvious that his best friend had been crushing on the blond for years.  Jooheon and  Minhyuk knew each other since they were literal babies, always clinging to each other and never leaving each others side. His friend never  _ exactly _ told him that he liked the blond ball of sunshine, only subtly hinting at it with some comments about how good he looked with pushed back hair or how sweet he had been when he had slept right next to him, curled up against the others chest. But  Jooheon was like an open book for him and  Gunhee since they have been spending almost every day together for the last two years. It wasn’t really hard seeing that he had an obvious soft spot for the design student.

Minhyuk was much more difficult to decipher. Sure, he was always clinging to  Jooheon and his face seemed to light up even more when he came into a room. But he was like that with literally everyone. He just was a social butterfly and almost every person he met ended up being his friend.  Changkyun couldn’t even say if he was into guys or not. He could surely imagine it, but he was also very flirty with girls whenever they approached him to ask for his number. Well there was a thing called bisexuality, but that still didn’t mean that  Jooheon was his type. Whatever  Minhyuks type was.

“I’m surrounded by gays. Where did I go wrong?”  Gunhee sighed, grinning at the two other guys. 

“You mean what did you do to receive such a blessing.” the dark haired boy said with a full mouth, winking at the brunette.

“Yeah, it’s been really a blessing listening to you constantly talk about how hot literally every guy in the whole universe is.”

“What can I say, I just appreciate the beauty of all men. Of all people.” He smirked as  Gunhee rolled his eyes.

“I’m bi though, so you’re not really surrounded by only gays.”  Jooheon chirped in “And may I remind you of that one night after the Halloween party one year ago, when you were so wasted that you literally climbed on top of me and started making out with-" 

“Noo, stop stop stop!” Gunhee threw his arms over his head with a groan, sliding them down his face in frustration. “That was because I was drunk as fuck and you were kind of cute with your dimples and pink bunny ears. And I had just broken up with…with whatever her name was. But it’ll never happen again. Ever.” 

“You know that sounds really gay when you say it like that.”  Changkyun snorted.

“I hope so, cause I still get goosebumps thinking about your awful tequila breath.” Now it was  Gunhees turn to kick him under the table. “And it does sound gay.”

“Fuck you, you kissed me back you asshole!”  Jooheon shrugged with an innocent smile on his face. “Making out is making out, it’s fun.” 

Laughing the three roommates spend the rest of the evening in their booth, waiting for  Changkyun to finish his food and talking about random memes and which new game they should buy for game night. At 11.30 they finally headed back to their dorm and  Changkyun hadn’t realized how tired he was until his body touched the bed and he immediately fell asleep.

* * *

“You need me as a model?”  Changkyuns eyes widened at the unexpected request of the pink haired man. They were sitting outside at one of the many grey blocks that served as tables. The older student had asked him to meet him in one of their breaks to discuss something. This something was apparently about him modeling.

“Yeah well,  Hyungwon and I need someone to model with each of us. It’s our editorial assignment and you’re kind of the only one available that doesn’t look like a walking trashcan.” the man said, his camera dangling around his neck. 

“I guess I’ll take that as a compliment?” he frowned and looked at his open laptop screen. The empty first page of his essay staring back at him. “Do you really not have anyone else? I thought you both know many people who are professional models or at least know how to pose in front of a camera.” he gave up on his essay for today and closed his laptop, putting it into his backpack. “Like maybe  Hoseok or  Minhyuk ? I’m sure they’ll gladly do it.”

“We do know  _ some _ models, but they are mostly all already booked or aren’t around and we only have one week to shoot an editorial. I already asked them but they both have things to do.”  Kihyun sighed, playing with his camera. “I’m sorry I’m asking you this, but we really need someone and you’d fit into our theme.” He looked him in the eyes, pleading. “But if you really don’t want to, I won’t force you to.” 

Changkyun grimaced. He really didn’t want to be in front of a camera, especially not with someone like  Hyungwon modeling with him. He’d look like a sack of  potatoes next to him. And he wasn’t thrilled taking pictures with the gloomy manga man who was still like a stranger to him. 

But he also didn’t want to be an asshole who didn’t help his -yes he’s just going to say it- friend out. So he slowly nodded, fiddling with his fingers. “And when would you want to shoot this?” 

Kihyuns face lit up and he smiled brightly at him, making  Changkyun blush a little. “Whenever you’re free. We just need it like… maybe until Friday? Since we have to develop and edit them.”

“So basically we have to shoot it today, tomorrow or Thursday.” 

Kihyun chuckled embarrassed “Yes, I’m sorry. Are you free one of these days? Or today?” 

Changkyun stretched out his arms over his head, groaning at his cracking bones. 

“I have classes all day on Thursday, so I can only do it tomorrow or…today.” He grimaced. He was not ready to go shoot some photos right now. Especially since his hair was sticking in every direction possible and he had one of his older hoodies on. At least he wanted to try to look half as good as  Hyungwon . If that was even possible. 

“Okay that’s good. I don’t have that many classes tomorrow and  Hyungwon has the whole day free so that should work out.”  Kihyun put his camera on the table and pulled his phone out of his small bag and opened his messenger, probably texting  Hyungwon . “What about 3 pm?”

Changkyun nodded slowly, his heart already racing. He knew he would be so damn nervous tomorrow. He just hoped he won’t embarrasses himself  _ too much _ . 

“Okay perfect!” Kihyun beamed at him, his high cheekbones prominent on his face. “Thanks Changkyun, you’re really saving us here.”

“Yeah…no problem.” He gave him a small smile. “Should I just wear whatever or…?”

“Ah right.”  Kihyun leaned a bit forward so that he see what  Changkyun was wearing. “You don’t have to dress up that much but it should be better than  _ this _ ” he gestured at the brunettes clothes, who groaned. 

“I know I look like shit today, thanks.” He rolled his eyes and tucked at his old hoodie, regretting his choice to just pick whatever was in his reach this morning. 

Kihyun chuckled and sat back down. “Do you have a black sweater or maybe turtleneck? We wanted to do something less flashy and more on the cooler, rock-like side.” 

Him and rock-like? That would be interesting.  Changkyun nodded. “Yeah, to be honest I almost always wear black and white so…no problem there I guess.” 

With a satisfied smile the older student stood up, holding his precious camera in his hands. “Perfect. I have to go to class now, but I’ll write you where we’ll meet tomorrow, later. See you and thanks again for the help!” with that he turned  around and before  Changkyun could even say anything back, he was already gone. Deja-vu. 

* * *

Changkyun was laying on his bed, the processor of his old computer warming up his stomach as he scrolled through the many movies on Netflix. His list was already packed with movies and series he had wanted to see for the last couple of decades. But there was none for this particular _moment,_ so instead of picking one of them and finally checking them off his list he continued scrolling. Maybe passing the _Continue watching for_ _Kyunnie_ for the 100th time. If he didn´t decide now then it would actually be getting too late to start a movie since he had to get up pretty early tomorrow. In the end he just decided to continue watching Modern Family, even though he already knew every episode by memory. Netflix was so exhausting. As the first minute passed and he was getting sucked into the story again, something vibrated next to his head. Not pausing the show, he reached to the phone and swiped over the screen to open the messenger. With a frown he opened the incoming text and with a raised brow read through the message.

** [Unknown, 21.23 pm] **

_ Hi _

_I just wanted to thank you too since I couldn’t_ _be there to ask you today_

_ I mean thank you for being our model _

_ I got your number from  _ _ Kihyun _

_ This is  _ _ Hyungwon _ _ btw _

With a snort he sat up and leaned on the headrest of his tiny unmade bed, the computer sliding a bit down on his thighs. The message was written as awkward as he would have imagined  Hyungwon to actually say it out loud, stumbling a bit over his words with his sleepy but still soft voice. He wouldn’t have expected the other to write him, since he didn´t even really talk to him directly and since they would see each other tomorrow and he could have just thanked him then. He saved the unknown number and typed his reply.  

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 21.25 pm] **

_ Ah yeah sure, no problem :) _

He debated for a few seconds if he should be adding a smiley just to seem a bit more friendly and approachable before deciding in favor of the emoticon and pressing send. He threw his phone back on his pillow next to him not expecting a reply within the next few seconds and proceeded watching one of his favorite series. But after some minutes the phone vibrated again, making him groan in annoyance. He still picked it up and swiped the messenger open.

** [ ** ** Hyungwon ** ** , 21.34 pm] **

_ Kihyun _ _ told me I should text you that we´ll meet in front of the cafeteria at 3 pm _

_ You can change your clothes there or just come wearing them already if you want _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 21.35 pm] **

_ Okay I´ll be there _

_ I think I´ll just come wearing them _

** [ ** ** Hyungwon ** ** , 21.37 pm] **

_ Okay  _

_ See you tomorrow _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 21.38 pm] **

_ Yeah, see you tomorrow _

Changkyun couldn´t stop frowning at the conversation -if you could even call this a conversation- happening on his screen. It felt awkward texting this guy who he had maybe said two sentences to. He could already imagine how painfully awkward it would be tomorrow, not to mention  _ modeling  _ in front of him...or with him for that matter. Thankfully  Kihyun was there too or they´d just stand there in silence creeping each other out. Yup, that´ll be  _ fun _ .

He turned his attention back to his laptop but couldn´t really get into the episode anymore . With a loud annoyed groan, he closed his computer and threw it on the other side of his bed. He sat up and glanced at his closet across the room. The room was tiny but he still managed to get his old closet from his childhood home into the small space. As well as a wooden desk and his single bed. Maybe he should tidy up his place a bit, since there were a few clothes and books sparse on his floor, bed and desk. But it  _ could  _ wait. He wouldn´t have any visitors soon so who cares. 

The brunette got up from his bed and stretched his arms over his head, groaning at the feeling of his bones cracking. He stepped over the mess on the floor and walked up to his closet, opening the two wooden doors which revealed his few clothes. The whole content of the closet being either white or black, or some greyish or blue tone. Wow, he was such a colorful person in an out. 

With a quick look over his –not dirty or currently laying on the floor- clothes he picked out a striped black and white turtleneck and a black, ripped skinny jeans. He also had a leather jacket which he almost never wore except for going out. If he remembered correctly it was  Minhyuk who insisted one day to buy him something that looked more fashionable than the “nerd shit” he always wore. Pleased with his choice he put the clothes on his bed, looking them over once again before stacking them over each other on his desk chair. At least he was prepared now. 

Changkyun looked at the clock above the doorframe. It showed almost 10 pm. With a sigh he slipped out of his hoodie and his jeans, remaining in a white t-shirt and some blue boxers. He stumbled over his bed and let himself fall on the hard mattress. Carefully he put his computer on the small drawer next to the bed and pulled the covers over his body. Thankfully the light switch was right behind his bed, so he just had to reach out and the room sunk into darkness. He´ll do himself the favor today and not go to bed at 3 am so he turned around and closed his eyes, hoping he would be sleeping soon. But the nervousness of the photoshoot tomorrow kept him up at least two more hours. Two hours of him turning left and right until he could finally fall asleep, dreaming about a horrible, horrible photoshoot where he ended up naked and laughed at by everyone. 

* * *

The next morning he had two classes until 12.15 pm, which gave him some time to get something to eat and prepare himself mentally for the upcoming shoot. Since everyone was busy, their shared lunchtime had a time out for today. He knew about  Gunhee and  Jooheon helping  Minhyuks friend out and  Hoseok had an appointment with a friend of his - Hyun woo if he remembered the name correctly- to go work out. He would love to go with him one day and pretend to work out so that he could see how the gods muscles moved from the pressure of the weights. Ah yes, that would be a very  _ nice  _ day. 

He didn’t know about  Minhyuk , but the blond was always out and about and meeting people so he wasn’t surprised he didn’t have time. That left  Kihyun ,  Hyungwon and himself and they were about to meet to do that god damn photoshoot.

Standing up from one of the smaller tables in the packed cafeteria, he put the now empty tray on the provided space and walked towards one of the big doors that led outside. He felt a little conscious about his unusual styling as some of the girls -and a few guys- eyed him up and down. He had the clothes on which  he had chosen yesterday and apparently that made a good impact on the people. At least more than he usually did. That wasn’t that hard with his loose hoodies and washed out jeans and sneakers. He even put some thought in his makeup, emphasizing his eyes more than usual and parting his black hair fixing it with some gel. Hopefully that wasn’t too much…or too little effort. 

When he got outside he could immediately spot the tall figure he was about to search. He could feel his jaw  clenching  at the sight. The tall man had his hair slicked back slightly, some of the silver blond strands falling gracefully onto his face. His eyelids had been colored darker, giving his deep round eyes a much more intense look. The grey turtleneck emphasized his thin neck and the black sweater stuck to his slender frame perfectly. His long legs seemed even longer -if that was even possible- with the black leathery pants which fitted just right. Black laced boots rounding it all up to bless humanity with a gorgeous human being. 

_ Holy fuck. _

Changkyun had known that  Hyungwon was a good looking guy from…well because he had eyes for gods sake. Even with the baggy shirts, slouched posture and his mostly sleepy expression he was nice to look at. But this getup showed just  _ how _ good looking he was and damn if  Changkyun wouldn’t mind hitting that. He wouldn’t of course. He hadn’t given him the best first impressions to be honest and looks weren’t everything. Yeah.

He wasn’t the only one though admiring the man looking at his camera, almost everyone -scratch that-  _ everyone _ gave him a lingering gaze, astonished at the model standing in front of the cafeteria. 

Changkyun gulped, looking down at his clothes for the nth time today. His nervousness really getting to him now that he’d seen the other boy. With a deep inhale he tried calming himself down and proceeded walking towards him, fiddling with the strap of his backpack.  Hyungwon didn’t notice him until he almost stood right in front of him. Startled at the approach, the tall guy looked up from the screen on his camera.

“Oh, you’re already here.” He cleared his throat as his voice came out a bit husky, his eyes landing on his face first then eyeing him up and down for a quick second. He shot his eyes back up to the dark haired boy’s. But as quickly as he looked at him, his gaze was already leaving  Changkyuns face.

“Yeah, I just ate and came right out.”  Changkyun followed  Hyungwons example and glanced at his black chucks, a small blush creeping on his cheeks from the obvious mustering of the other. Damn these intense eyes.

“ Kihyun should be coming anytime soon. He is very punctual.” the older said, his tone low and quiet.  Changkyun nodded at that, not knowing how to answer or even keep the conversation going. 

“It’s a good outfit you chose. It fits well with the theme.”  Hyungwon gave him a small smile which he guessed should have been reassuring, but looked more forced than anything.

“Thanks.” He grimaced back. “You…your outfit looks great too.” After a gesture at his frame and an awkward thumbs up,  Hyungwon mumbled a “thank you" and they stood in silence both hoping for  Kihyun to arrive soon.

Thankfully the pink haired man came after a few minutes, panting a bit at his powerwalk through the campus. He spotted them immediately after coming closer and couldn’t help but chuckle at the obvious awkward tension between the two men.

“You already found each other. Great!” he smiled at them. “I’m sorry for the delay, I had to pack some more things.” he clutched the big back filled with equipment closer to his side. 

“Are you ready?” they both nodded in unison, thanking the gods that there was finally someone who knew how to talk to people. “Okay then let’s go. I already talked with  Hyungwon earlier and we think it might be the best if I shoot now and  Hyungwon after. That way we can get enough shots and it won’t be too hasty.” He started walking, the other two following him like lost puppies. 

“Where are we going to shoot?”  Changkyun speeding up a bit so that he was walking next to  Kihyun .  Hyungwon remaining a bit behind them, playing with his own camera.

“We wanted to shoot outside, but it still has to fit the theme so we’ll be going behind the art building. They have some interesting architecture and sculptures there.” 

They turned around a corner of another big brown building, coming closer to their destination. 

“Good choice of clothing by the way. A whole other level of your normal outfits, that’s for sure.”  Kihyun chuckled. He always wrapped his compliments in a sassy and sometimes irritating way, but  Changkyun could handle sass. Hell, he could be real sassy himself.

“Thank you, I didn’t even need to borrow anything.” He made a gesture as to tipping an imaginary hat, which made  Kihyun laugh out loud. “Wow, what an achievement.” 

Kihyun turned his body while still walking forward. “I don’t even have to say anything about you.” 

Hyungwon snorted, looking from  Kihyuns smirking face down to his boots. “Yeah, yeah, I also don’t want to hear it.” 

“You’re so extra with your leather pants.” The pink haired man teased, flashing his white teeth at which  Hyungwon took a long step forward so that he could smack the others arm playfully. “Stop it, I hate you.” 

Changkyun swore he could see a tiny red flash of color on his cheeks. 

“You always put them on when you get the chance.”

“Well we wanted a rocker theme, so these are a perfect fit!” he defended, making  Kihyun laugh.  Changkyun was a bit astonished at this exchange. He’d only ever seen  Hyungwon with a blank expression and exchanging a few murmurs with  Hoseok and  Kihyun and if he had to, with  Minhyuk but it was always quite monotone. 

“Such a good model.” The smaller man continued teasing, turning towards the street again. 

“I’m more a photographer than a model, but okay.” He could hear the silver haired saying faintly behind him.

They reached the art building after a few minutes.  Changkyun was impressed with the sculptures decorating the big yard of the art department. There weren’t many people around. He guessed that they were all either in the cafeteria or in some of the classrooms.  Kihyun and  Hyungwon walked towards one of the benches next to the wall of the building, the smaller one gently putting his bag down on the bench.  Changkyun followed his example and threw his bag on the bench, nervously tugging on the hem of his black leather jacket.

“So how is this  gonna work out? Do I have to do something in particular?” he asked as soon as  Kihyun finished getting the equipment ready he needed. His camera hanging around his neck. He was pushing some buttons and checking whatever – Changkyun didn´t know shit about photography- through the lens. 

“Don´t worry too much, you´re  gonna have fun!” he gave him a reassuring smile and looked around the location, taking in the different angles and searching for the perfect spot where the light would hit just right. “It´ll be awkward at first but you´re going to be comfortable soon.” 

Kihyun walked towards a big sculpture which looked like a long bench, but in silver and with wavy lines all around the strange metal block. He couldn´t even begin to imagine what meaning the artist had put behind it. 

“Here should be fine for the first few shots.”  Kihyun nodded to himself, eyeing the sculpture and taking a few steps back and looking through his camera. Again, controlling every little setup and positions.

The brunette stood next to the sculpture not really knowing what to do as he glanced from  Kihyun to the sculpture. He tried calming himself down, thinking back to  the  strange  modelesque poses  you co uld see in magazines and on posters around the city before they´d start shooting. Why didn´t he look it up yesterday?

“Okay, I´m all set.”  Kihyun looked up from the display and smiled at  Changkyun , then turned his head to  Hyungwon who was sort of stretching out his arms standing at his side. “If you two are ready we can get some practice shots first before we start getting the good shots.” 

The physics student nodded nervously, biting down on his lips and glancing to the other model who didn´t look one bit shaken. Well why would he, he surely had done enough photoshoots before. The latter glanced up and met his gaze  and raising his brows, making  Changkyun turn his head and look straight into the camera. 

“You know I´ve never done this, so I´ll need a bit of guidance.” 

“Of course, we won´t let you do everything on your own.”  Kihyun replied with a smile. “ Hyungwon is going to help you with the posing maybe and I´ll tell you how it´ll look better on camera and adjust you, you´ll get used to it. We´re just going to start taking practice shots. Try and relax as you move around a bit. You don´t have to get to the perfect pose immediately, it takes some time to adjust to the camera.” 

“Okay, I´ll try my best.” he glanced at  Hyungwon who was now standing next to him, but not too close. The older had one hand in the pocket of his leather pants, looking at him with his blank expression.  Changkyun flashed him a kind of crooked smile, not knowing how to react any other way. This was what had bugged him from the start. This feeling of utterly helplessness and nervousness next to someone who on the contrary knew what he was doing. And he knew how to do it amazingly.  Hyungwon gave him a somewhat pressed smile back.

As soon as he started hearing the shutter close, he was getting into position. It wasn´t anything extraordinary, but it didn´t have to be. The silver haired man ran his hand through his shining hair, looking down at the ground and back up into the camera then switching to turn his head upwards, exposing his neck a bit more.  The thing  Changkyun admired most about him was the switch from his blank and kind of confused expression he had on most of the time he had seen him and the gorgeous  pokerface he showed in front of the camera right now. 

Changkyun quickly followed the others movements and got into position. He tried really hard not to think about the clicking camera and the guy next to him…or that they were standing there in the open for anyone to see. He imagined himself being in his room -or anywhere by himself for that matter- and taking one of his many  selcas , thinking about his good angles and poses he always did. 

At first it really  _ was _ a bit awkward, but as  Kihyun had said he quickly got used to the camera and started relaxing his face and muscles. He even stepped a bit more towards the taller man and straightening his neck to gave a look of superiority for the camera.  Kihyun had only adjusted him twice, once to stand a bit more to the left and once to maybe hold onto his jacket a little. Time passed quickly and the first twenty minutes of practice shots turned to thirty minutes of serious photos. He was surprised by how fast he got used to the camera and how -dare he say it- comfortable he was, posing like one of those many models in fashion magazines.

Kihyun gave him -and  Hyungwon too- words of encouragement, his expression impressed as he looked down on the display in between shots. They continued like this.  Changkyun and  Hyungwon standing next to each other, trying out various poses and sometimes interacting with each other -like  Changkyun leaning his arm on his shoulder or  Hyungwon stepping behind the other and looking over his shoulder. It was a bit awkward touching the other even though  they hadn’t really talked, but the awkwardness disappeared pretty fast with the flow they’d had gotten themselves into. The brunette gave his best, also closing his eyes from time to time and showing his side profile -which had always gotten many compliments, especially his straight nose. 

After approximately an hour or so,  Kihyun put down his camera stretching his back. With a huge grin on his face he gave a thumbs up. “Awesome, I think I have a few good shots!” 

Changkyun relaxed after hearing his bright voice. 

“You two look really good together. Like really!” he beamed and walked over to them while switching from manual mode to performance mode. 

Hyungwon and  Changkyun exchanged a look, both with raised eyebrows and a surprised undertone. As quickly as they locked eyes they glanced away again. The brunette ignoring the little, tiny skip in his heartbeat. Damn these beautiful people. 

“Here look, these came out quite well.”  Kihyun turned the camera towards them so they could see the pictures, even though they were a bit tiny on the display. The boys squinting their eyes to see with the sunlight hitting the screen.

“They really came out looking good  Kihyun .” Hyungwon let out an impressed hum. The other grinning proudly at his work. “Thanks!” 

“We look really cool. These pics are awesome  hyung !” the deep voice cut in, his eyes fixed on his appearance in the pictures. He really  _ did _ look good.

“You two were good models.” He turned the camera again, shutting it off and letting it hang around his neck. “Are you sure you never posed for anyone before? You were really good, I didn’t even have to help you that much.” 

Changkyun felt the heat rise in his cheeks as  Kihyun and  Hyungwon looked at him. He glimpsed at the taller boy and then back to the other, scratching his neck in embarrassment. “I mean  Jooheon says I take too many  selcas so maybe that helped…” he joked, giving a slight chuckle. 

Kihyun laughed at that, giving him a friendly pat on the back. “I hope you’ll look as good with me next to you. Or even better.” he winked and chuckled at  Changkyuns wide eyes and slightly red cheeks. 

Hyungwon rolled his eyes at the ambiguous suggestion. “He'll look good even  _ with _ you next to him.” He snorted out, crossing his arms. 

The brunette whipped his head around and started at the taller male. Did he not realize what he had just said?

“Oh so you think  Changkyunnie here always looks good?”  Kihyun smirked, ignoring the others attempt to hurt his pride instead loving the way  Hyungwons eyes widened at the realization that he really had actually just implied that. 

“What? No , well…” he groaned, his cheeks turning a slightly pink color of embarrassment. “Of course he looks good. We wouldn’t have asked him to model for us if he didn’t.”

Great save.  _ No homo  _ indeed.

Changkyun snorted. “Thanks I guess. Appreciate it.”  Hyungwon gave him a side eye, the pink on his cheeks more evident now .

Kihyun laughed again walking past them to the bench and putting his camera down, taking the bag and swinging it over his shoulder. 

“I’ll go change quickly. You can start preparing  Hyungwonnie .” With his grin still on his face he almost ran into the building, disappearing from their line of sight. 

Before  Changkyun could say anything,  Hyungwon was already strolling towards the bench to get his own equipment sighing on the way.  “This guy...”

As expected they waited in silence. The older checking his functions and adjusting the different options while  Changkyun played on his phone until  Kihyun came back. He looked really good with the black pants and an oversized black and grey sweater. The pink hair was slightly pulled back out of his face, revealing his dark -now also more defined- eyes and eyebrows.

The shoot went even quicker than the last one. He could feel himself more relaxed and at ease with  Kihyun and with the camera. The two smaller men were in sync and  Hyungwon was silently taking pictures from different angles.  Since he felt a deeper bond with the pink haired upperclassman than with the other, he didn´t have problems getting a bit more  handsy –for the photos of course, the latter wasn´t really  Changkyuns type even though he also was pretty good looking.  Hyungwons intense eyes made his back stiffen when he was looking up from the sensor from time to time to stare at his two modeling friends.  He didn’t say anything  though  in contrary to  Kihyun before, but when he looked down at the display after they were done, he’d nodded and smiled at them. 

Changkyun was glad it was over after almost two hours of posing and frowning for the camera. The upperclassmen thanking him again -more like  Kihyun reassuring and thanking him and  Hyungwon grimacing his forced smile next to him- for helping them out. They packed their stuff and as fast as they had found each other, they split up each going to their own dorm.

As he got home and strolled through the living room to his own room -waving at  Gunhee sitting on the sofa watching some soap opera- he closed the door behind him, stripped out of his now really uncomfortable clothes and threw himself on the bed. Not even minutes passed and he was already asleep, his brain going through what had happened today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m glad you are enjoying the story!  
> This chapter will finally have a bit more interaction between Hyungkyun.  
> Hope you enjoy & comments are always appreciated :^)

** [Honeybee, 7.43 am] **

_ Tonight OW _

_ Buy some snacks on the way back _

_ I want Nachos  _

_ And get some booze _

_ Thanks babe <3 _

** [Kyunnie, 8.10 am] **

_ Uuuuughhhh _

_ - _

** [Sunshineboy, 9.56 am] **

_ Kyunniiie~ _

_ I heard you´re gonna play some OW tonight?? _

_ I´m in too! _

** [Sunshineboy, 11.30 am] **

_ Honey told me I can´t play, why??? _

_ Why is he being mean??? _

_ Tell him I want to play!! _

_ ( ≧Д≦) _

-

** [Kyunnie, 11.35 am] **

_ Don´t be an ass to your boyfriend!!! _

** [Honeybee, 11.36 am] **

_ Fuck you, he´s not my boyfriend _

_ And I´m just teasing him _

_ Cause he´s a baby _

** [Kyunnie, 11.40 am] **

_ You´re never gonna get laid if you tease him _

_ Wow a baby calling someone a baby _

_ Amazing _

** [Honeybee, 11.42 am] **

_ I hate you _

_ - _

** [Kyunnie, 11.47 am] **

_ He´s just teasing you _

_ Come over later _

** [Sunshineboy, 12.14 pm] **

_ So mean!! _

_ But thanks Kyunnie _

_ I love you (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤ _

** [Kyunnie, 12.31 pm] **

_ Sure thing _

_ (Me too) _

** [Sunshineboy, 13.02 pm] **

_ (/ ᵒ̴̵̶̷౩ᵒ̴̵̶̷ )/ ᵏᴵˢઽ ❤ _

 

* * *

After his classes ended, it was time to head over to the cafeteria to have lunch. Changkyun was already starving, really craving some warm ramen noodles and they had some really tasty ones at the cafeteria. He still had to go to two classes later in the afternoon so he wanted to get something warm to eat before trying not to fall asleep in the most boring class he had this semester. Of course he’d have to go to the usual table, always occupied by his group of friends. They didn’t even get to see each other all the time. Sometimes there where only Minhyuk, Jooheon, Gunhee and himself and other times only Hoseok and Kihyun. Everyone had different schedules and sometimes even lunchtime could vary depending on whether you still had to sit and finish copying the blackboard or didn’t have time to walk over the whole campus just to get something to eat. Latter was mostly Changkyuns case. 

But they all  would always come sit at the same table, even if they’d be the only ones. Minhyuk  had been so proud of them for  _ staying true to  _ _ their _ _ friendship _ .  Whatever he meant by that.

The physics major strolled into the noisy cafeteria, already many people sitting and eating their lunch. He made his way to the line and grabbed a tray, standing behind a short girl with short dark brown hair and a crop top on. The line moved quickly -thank god- and he fished out a glass out of the big cabinet, filling it to the brim with Sprite. He stepped further to the front and as the lunch lady asked him what he wanted to have today, he replied asking for ramen. She quickly turned around and handed him the big bowl containing his craved food. Thanking her, he followed the line and reached the checkout. After paying for his food and getting the needed cutlery -which was just a spoon and chopsticks- he unhurriedly made his way to the regular table. 

He immediately spotted a buff frame sitting there with his back turned to him. The white shirt clutching tight to his muscles. Next to him was another -to him unknown- muscular body, but a little slimmer and taller than the other. They were sitting relatively close together, talking.

Two hunks  at once .  He’d truly been blessed.

Changkyun straightened his back and walked over to them, putting his tray  on the table and sitting across from Hoseok who had jumped a bit at his  arrival. His surprised face changed quickly into a friendly one, giving him his  trademark  goofy smile.

Such a beautiful smile.

“Ah ,  hey Changkyun!  Didn’t know you’d come today.” he put down his  spoon and looked at the other who was now seated and  already breaking apart the chopsticks.

“I have some free time now until the next class and I was hungry so I came here.” He started mixing the noodles with the soup and vegetables. “We still didn’t go grocery shopping so we don’t even have bread at home.”

Hoseok chuckled. “ I thought  at least one of you would be  responsible-” 

Changkyun glanced  incredulously  at him , making him laugh out loud. “Okay, maybe I thought wrong.”

“Yeah, you most certainly did.” 

The buff man was still smiling when he turned to the other sitting next to him , bumpi ng him l ightly  with his elbow. “This is my friend Hyunwoo by the way. We always go work out together.” He basically beamed at him -which was really cute because he looked like a happy little kid- then turned to Changkyun. 

“Hello, nice to meet you.”  The man smiled  a bit  shyly  at him, his already small eyes almost disappearing into the  creases.  He had a gentle almost brotherly kind of vibe. It was really nice and calming, despite his tall and broad appearance.  And of course he also had to be gorgeous. 

“Nice to meet you too, I’m Changkyun.” He gave him a smile back and finally started picking up the noodles, guiding them into his mouth. He moaned slightly at the spicy yet sweet taste and slurped the rest down his throat. Hoseok chuckling at him. He continued eating his own food, which was ramen as well.

“I heard you helped Kihyun and Wonnie out yesterday? How did it go?” he glanced up at him as he gulped down the noodles. Hyunwoo keeping quiet but still keeping his attention  on the other two men.

“It went well...I was a bit nervous though.” he grimaced at his food. “I never did a photoshoot before so I´m not really sure if they can use the material. But they said there were some good shots in there, so I guess they can?” 

“I´m sure you did great!” he gave him a big gummy grin making Changkyuns heart jump, before digging into his meal again. “If they told you there are some good shots, then there  _ are _ . Kiyhun wouldn´t tell you you did great if you didn´t.”

“Yeah true, I can imagine what he would have said if I´d fucked up.” he raised a finger imitating the smaller man. “Changkyun is it that hard not to look like a fucking trashcan or are you just born that ugly?” 

Hoseoks loud laugh and Hyunwoos chuckle made him crack a smile at his own imitation. The smaller of the two reaching out and smacking his shoulder in a friendly manner. “That would be an accurate representation!”

“You should be glad you did so well. Good for you that Wonnie was there. He wasn´t there when I did it. I remember the first time I posed for Kihyun and he almost made me cry.” the older continued laughing at the memory. Changkyun couldn´t really imagine this buff and strong mountain of a man crying, even if Minhyuk had told him that it literally needed one slightly sad story and he´d be already bawling his eyes out. An empathetic, beautiful and friendly man. How  _ much more  _ perfect could Hoseok become?

“Actually I had an easier time with Kihyun than with-” he stopped talking when he saw the tall figure approaching their table. He quickly picked up a huge amount of noodles, slurping until they all disappeared into his mouth. Hoseoks attention shifted from him to Hyungwon who had reached them and with a quick look of uncertainty sat down next down to Changkyun, keeping a bigger distance between them than the one between the other two men across from him. He quickly greeted the younger with a bit of an awkward smile, which he reciprocated just as awkwardly. 

“Hey Wonnie, how did classes go?” the brunette asked as friendly as ever, his tall friend shrugging his shoulders and looking up. Hyunwoo and Hyungwon both nodding at each other as a kind of greeting.

“It went okay. I did try not to fall asleep though.” he fished out a neatly packed sandwich out of his backpack and openend up the paper around it. Changkyun guessed it had been prepared and wrapped by Kihyun since the two shared a dorm together and he knew by now that the latter was really, really tidy.

“You always try not to fall asleep.” Hoseok teased him, grinning as the other pouted at him. 

“I can´t help it if my body is always tired. It´s not my fault."

“You could just go to sleep earlier than 12 am-” Hyungwon glared at him, then proceeded taking a  _ huge _ bite out of his sandwich.

“I´m taking naps anytime I can and going to bed earlier than 12 am already, let me live.” The two broad men chuckled at the slim student who was munching on his food. Changkyun was kind of amazed  by  the exchange, since he didn´t really see him talk that much or at all when he was present. He got a glimpse of a talkative Hyungwon yesterday with Kiyhun but that was kinda it. 

Hoseoks attention turned to his work out buddy who tipped him on the shoulder, showing him the time on his phone display. Changkyun got a glimpse of the wallpaper and it was a selca of the two buff guys smiling into the camera, both holding up peace signs leaning a bit into each other. He raised an eyebrow at that, already having some suspicions but quickly pushing them into the back of his mind – _ not everyone is gay Changkyun _ , he told himself. He had enough selcas with Jooheon or Gunhee -not to mention Minhyuk, who was always basically sitting on his lap when they took pictures together, pressing his face onto his own- on his phone and they weren´t a thing, so why would they be. 

“Oh, it´s almost time for us to go. We wanted to go swim a few laps.” he looked between the two boys across from him and gave them a smile. “If you want you can come too.” 

Changkyun shook his head. “I have classes later and I have to get some groceries before I head back to the dorm.”

“Ah yeah right, I forgot.” he now glanced to the silver haired man who was just giving him a unbelieving grimace, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Why would you even ask me that?” at that Hoseok laughed and waved his friend off, standing up with his tray in his hand. “Right, I´m sorry I forgot you don´t move more than absolutely necessary.”

“See? And I have to get some bread and milk.” he took another huge bite of his sandwich. The other men were now both standing with their big trainingbags around their bulky bodies and the empty trays in hand. 

“Why don’t the two of you just go together ?” Hoseok  smiled, looking between them. 

“...Go where?” Changkyun stared at Hoseoks soft face. He chuckled when Hyungwon turned his head to the brunette and back to his muscled friend, a questioning look on his face.

“You both have to get some groceries right? It´s more fun if you go with a friend.” the two boys glanced at each other for a second before shifting a bit on their seats. Changkyun getting a bit nervous at spending time with Hyungwon. Alone.

“You don´t have to, I mean you could. Just saying.” he snorted, adjusting the heavy bag on his shoulder. Hyunwoo watching them all with an amused smile on his face. 

With a small embarrased blush on his cheeks Changkyun straightened his back, his hand waving around a bit too much. “Yeah, no, sure. Why not? I mean it´s more fun with company, you´re right.” 

God damn it.

Hyungwon gulped down the rest of his sandwich and when his mouth wasn´t  _ that  _ full anymore, he nodded slowly. “Sounds good.” he cleared his throat glancing at Hoseok whos smile transformed more to a slight smirk. The photography major looked down at his hands again.

“Good. Have fun then!” he gave them both another bright grin and turned to leave. Hyunwoo following him after slightly nodding and smiling to the still sitting stunned boys. 

“You too.” Changkyun said a bit confused at what had just went down. He looked back down at his –now empty- bowl  of r amen. Great, now he had a  _ grocery shopping date _ with the only person whom he didn´t really speak to. He could already feel the shift in the mood. He really wasn´t good talking to people who were as introverted as him, but he couldn´t just sit there and keep quiet the whole time. He had to take the initiative this time around. Shifting on his seat and trying to be as casual as he could, he looked over at the other who was playing with the sandwich paper and crumpling it in his big hands.

“Do you have classes later or...?” his voice thankfully still sounded as comfortable as it did when talking to Hoseok just a minute ago. Maybe that was their chance to actually get to know each other a bit better and maybe even become friends, or at least aquaintances. It wasn´t that he didn´t like him, they just hadn´t really talked.

Hyungwon turned his head to look at him with his big deer eyes. “No, I just wanted to eat here since  Kihyun didn´t cook yesterday and then go get groceries.”

“Ah okay.  Kihyun cooks for you?” the brunette asked, slightly entertained by the embarrassment on the others face after his question. Maybe he thought  Changkyun would laugh at him for not cooking his own food but relaying on his roommate.

“Well...yes. He´s a really good cook and he insists on making dinner and-” he scratched his neck, leaning back to his chair. “I can´t really cook anything except maybe eggs and bacon.” he crooked a shy smile.

The smaller boy snorted, running his hand through his hair as he leaned his elbows on the table. “Don´t worry I´m not judging you.  Jooheon and I can´t cook for shit,  Gunhee is kind of our mother cooking for us. He even has a  _ Kiss the cook _ apron.”

Hyungwon flashed a small smile, a chuckle escaping his lips.  Changkyun relaxing already a bit more at the small exchange of words. “So, do you want to go now or later? Because I have classes in an hour or so.” 

“We can go now if it´s better for you. I don´t really care.” their eyes met again and the raven haired boy gave him a smile. 

“Yeah, let´s go now since I only have an hour before I have to head back.” 

The taller nodded and picked up his bag the other man doing the same. They stood up from the table,  Changkyun also picking up his tray with the empty bowl as he waited for a small nod from the other to start walking towards the exit. He made a short detour to put away his tray, then proceeded following the silver mop of hair. They stepped out of the cafeteria which was now getting emptier since most classes had already begun. The brunette adjusted his bag and turned left, keeping up with the others longer but slow steps. They were walking next to each other with a gap in between each other because –well because why would they walk close if they just started talking to each other. 

“How much do you have to get? Only bread and milk?”  Changkyun was now determined to keep at least somewhat of a conversation going and he channeled his inner  Minhyuk . 

“Bread, milk and maybe some ramen or something.  Kihyun didn´t really give me a list.” he kept looking forward as he answered and they reached the huge campus front entrance, taking a right turn and heading down the busy street. “What about you?”

Thank god he finally asked something. It wasn´t  _ that  _ one sided.

“Nachos and booze for  Jooheon .”  Hyungwon glanced at him with a smile, his plump lips stretching out more than usual. “And I´m just going to get some really healthy frozen pizzas, coke and some more snacks.”

“Really healthy indeed.” he snorted. Wow, this was going smoother much, much quicker than he had anticipated. 

“The essentials of a healthy meal.” he could pat himself for his sarcastic way of talking which seemed to appeal to the others humor. Thankfully.

“True words.”  Hyungwon put his hands in the pockets of his tight blue jeans. They were almost at the store, which was also relatively near to the campus. Their college really had a good location with almost everything students needed in walking range. Except a club unfortunately, which was also a huge meeting spot for horny college students. After a minute or so the soft voice next to him spoke up again. “Are you having a party or something? Sure sounds like it.”

“No  no , we´re just  gonna play a few rounds of  Overwatch and get drunk.” he turned his head, looking at the others small and delicate profile. He really had a manga face. “Do you know  Overwatch ?”

At that the other chuckled giving him a side eye, making the brunette relax more and at the same time speeding up his heart beat for a second. “I mean I am an old man in a young body, but I do know that much.” 

Now it was  Changkyuns turn to laugh. “Sorry, didn´t want to offend you.”

Hyungwon kicked away a small stone on the sidewalk as they stopped in front of a red traffic light crossing. “I don´t really play  many  games, but Minhyuk showed it to me once and let me play for a bit.”

“Ah, of course he did.” he already imagined the blond  persuading and annoying the lanky boy so much until he finally gave in and played the world famous shooter game. “And how did it go? Did you like it?”

“God no. I sucked so hard, all the twelve year old kids were swearing at me to get off the server.” they both laughed out loud _ ,  _ Changkyun pe e king at the other who swayed a bit while exhaling a breathy laugh. He could imagine him actually laughing with his whole body when he found something extremely funny. He´d like to see that one day, it´d be fun. And cute. Kinda.

“You´re not the only one, don´t worry. I used to suck _so hard_ Minhuyk got really pissed off at me.” at the memory of the blonds cursing and annoyance he snorted. Maybe he had failed more times than he actually would have just to make him mad. Because a desperately annoyed Minhyuk meant an amazing time for Changkyun. “I´m much better now though.” 

“Good for you.”  Hyungwon nodded at him with a smile as the light switched to green and they crossed the street finally arriving at the small shop. The taller of the two opened the door and slipped in,  Changkyun following him closely –but not too closely- grabbing a small shopping basket. They made their way through the  aisles and reached the first section of the shop. The colorful row of chips and salty snacks had something for every taste. The brunette grabbed a huge pack of nachos with cheese flavor and some chili chips as well as some barbeque flavored ones. He threw them into his basket and continued walking through the  aisles until he reached the frozen food section, looking through the different types of pizza. After a few debates he got two salami ones, two with extra cheese and two with mushrooms. Meanwhile  Hyungwon walked over to the fridges and got some milk and a cappuccino from Starbucks, then strolled to the convenience food department and picked out four spicy ramen noodles and grabbed some bread on his way to the beverage section where  Changkyun was standing now , holding everything in his long arms.

The smaller was debating which booze he should get for tonight. Favorably one which wasn´t as expensive but still tasted good. He already got the two bottles of coke since  Minhyuk and  Jooheon had a sweet tooth and didn´t really like drinking the bitter alcohol without mixing it with something sweet. 

“What are you going to get?” the soft voice beside him asked, looking through all the different kinds of bottles standing in a line in front of them. 

“I don´t know. I usually just get some Vodka, but  Gunhee prefers something more like Rum or Whiskey. And  Minhyuk and  Jooheon like sweeter things.” he pursed his lips, thinking way to hard about this  purchase . 

“Why don´t you get all?”  Hyungwon raised his eyebrows when the other stared at him in disbelieve.

“You know not everyone has that kind of money, do you?” he snorted, still keeping a friendly tone as the tall man turned away his head clearing his throat. He was most certainly blushing. Even a blind person could tell that  Hyungwon had been raised in a wealthy household. One glance at his clothes and  accessories could tell. 

“Anyway, which one would you get?” he picked up the bottle of cheap vodka, eyeing the sticker on it.

“Me?” he looked at him again, his cheeks still a bit pink. After he nodded at him, the taller peaked at the bottles furrowing his eyebrows. “I don´t really drink that often.”

Changkyun quirked an eyebrow. “Really? You don´t go to parties or just hang out and get drunk?”

Hyungwon snorted at that, shifting his arms a bit which were getting heavy with his purchase. “Not really, I´m more of a movie night guy than a party guy.” 

“Wow, you could be the only one I know that doesn´t like to just get wasted on the weekends.” 

“That´s actually kind of concerning.” he furrowed his thick brows, looking at him with  _ actual _ concern on his face.

“Nah, we´re students. That´s what we´re supposed to do." the brunette shrugged his shoulders and finally put the vodka bottle in his basket and grabbing a cheap bottle of rum adding it to his purchase.

“Hm.”  Hyungwon looked to the ground with an unreadable expression before he followed  the other who was now going towards the checkout. 

They put everything down on the counter, the young man behind it with the red and blue striped shirt began scanning the items in a really slow and lazy way. As Changkyun put everything in some paper bags, the cashier looked up at him with droopy eyes. “I need your ID please.” 

With wide eyes he stopped  putting his purchase in the bags. “Seriously? I come here almost every  day . I bought a ton of alcohol already.” 

“It’s the rules . ” he lazily pointed at the sign behind him which said  _ Alcoholic beverages will only  _ _ be  _ _ sold with a valid ID _ ,  without turning  around.  Hyungwon held back a chuckle at the absurd situation. 

Changkyun groaned, letting go of the nachos he was about to throw into the bag and reached into his  back pocket pulling out his old brown wallet. He fished out his ID and held it towards the guy behind the counter. 

“So, can I  get the booze now?” he asked  with a wide  and obviously very  fake smile.  The  employee rolling his eyes and nodding. 

“Thank you very much.” the sarcasm dripping from his lips.  He finally got everything in his bags and  put the ID back into his wallet.

“That’s  48 .000 ₩ please.”  The cashier  not looking up at him.

Changkyun opened his wallet once again, reaching into it to pull out the  money. But it wasn’t there. There was no money in his wallet. Fuck.

He paled as he glanced up from  his wallet to the cashier, then to  Hyungwon who was looking at him with a raised brow. Of course this had to happen the first time he’d be spending time with him. 

“I  ehm …I have no money.” His  pale face now turning deep red with embarrassment.  The other two men looking at him,  Hyungwons brows raised as he peaked at the cashier who was just sighing and mumbling something under his breath. 

This was so embarrassing, he just wanted to  die and bury himself deep into the ground.  What should he do now? The shop didn’t take  credit cards and he didn’t even have enough money for a gum.  The only way was to just put everything back and come back later and live with the shame of not having thought about bringing the essential thing  he needed  to  go shopping. 

“ I’ll pay.”  Changkyuns head whipped around to s ta re into  Hyungwons face. He was  smiling slightly at him, definitely feeling sorry for him.

He quickly shook his head. No way he was going to let him pay.  “What? No! You can’t- I can’t let you pay, I’m just going to  come  back later and buy it myself.” 

“That’s so much  effort though. It’s really no problem, you can repay me later.”  He was still keeping his smile up, this time a bit more encouragingly.  “I have enough money on me.”

“No, I can’t. ” he murmured. He could feel his cheeks still burning uncomfortably.

“ Excuse me, but you have to pay now or put everything back. There are still other customers in line.”  The cashiers voice getting more annoyed.  Changkyun looked back and saw an elderly woman standing behind  Hyungwon not really paying attention or caring about the situation in front of her. 

The silver haired man stepped a bit closer to him, leaning slightly down so  he was talking more into his ear.  “You really don’t have to worry, you can repay me later or even in a  week. It’s no problem at all.” 

Changkyun didn’t turn his head or he’d be staring right into the others  close  beautiful face, so he kept looking at his empty wallet.  He would also ignore the warm breath on his ear .  With a long sigh he ran his free hand through his hair. His dignity and pride waving him goodbye.

“Okay fine.” He murmured, stepping away a bit from the taller man so that he could look at him. He gave him an appreciative smile, still feeling really bad about  him lending him money. “Thank you.” 

Hyungwon smiled and fished out his own wallet out of his pocket and handed the waiting cashier the money, who took it and put it into the register. Changkyun proceeded taking the two plastic bags into his hands, looking at the ground like a kicked puppy. After the other had also paid and gotten his purchase into a bag, they walked out of the shop and onto the street again. 

They made their way back to campus as the physics major thanked the other for another six times before Hyungwon snapped at him to stop thanking him and just accept his offer. After a few minutes of walking in silence they arrived at Changkyuns dorm building. He stopped himself from thanking him again and just said his goodbyes as they parted ways a bit awkwardly, not knowing if they should wave, shake hands or hug -the hugging option was still way, _way_ to early- and they settled for a strange nod and small smile, Hyungwon leaving and Changkyun entering the big building to leave the groceries in the dorm room and heading back to classes afterwards.

* * *

With a loud groan he closed the many open tabs on his web, closing the old computer and shoving it further away from him.  Changkyun stretched out his limbs on the office chair. He´d just finished his goal of ten pages for the upcoming essay and was ready to relax not only his body but also his mind. He peeked at the clock above the door. It was already 7.45 pm. Putting his headphones down he could already hear his two roommates preparing everything for game night and the slow hip hop music playing in the background. They all had classes late or none on Friday, that´s why they put they chill game night and hang out on Thursday. Also because clubbing or parties were mostly on Fridays or Saturdays and they wanted to keep these evenings open. He got up from his chair, making sure all his notes were carefully put on one staple. He didn´t want to rewrite everything if he lost the pages. The brunette opened up his wardrobe fishing out a clean white shirt with some black lettering on it and changed into it, throwing his current black shirt into his laundry basket. Or more on top of it since it was already filled to the brink. Maybe he should wash them tomorrow. He grabbed his phone, pulling the charging cable off it and let it slid into the pocket of his comfy grey sweatpants. 

As he opened the door of his small room he was greeted with  Jooheons butt who was bending down to put the fluffy blanket on the big red carped they had between the sofa and the  tv . He couldn’t resist and slid to his friend smacking the round ass with a loud slap, making the other jump in surprise. The white haired boy whipped his head around with big eyes, his mouth gaping open as it always did when he got scared. 

“What the- that hurt!” he whined, pouting his round cheeks.  Changkyun laughed his high pitched laugh as he pinched his best friends fluffy cheeks, the other continuing to look at him as if he had just stabbed him or something. 

“I couldn´t resist the temptation.” he grinned at him, smacking his lips and letting him go.  Jooheon continued whining but quickly got back to putting all the blankets and cushions they had in their small dorm on the carpet and couch.  Gunhee came out of the kitchen with bowls filled with the snacks  Changkyun had bought earlier with  Hyungwon and put them on the tiny table next to the sofa. The beverages and a few glasses already waiting for them to get drunk. At the thought of the taller man he grimaced slightly.  Changkyun should have asked him earlier if he´d maybe wanted to join them since he had talked about his plans of playing  Overwatch tonight. He grabbed his phone, opening up the messenger app and quickly typing on the small keyboard. This would be his first message to him and he hoped it would be better than the one  Hyungwon had sent him a few days back.

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 7.54 pm] **

_ Hey _

_ Sorry I didn´t ask you earlier but if you want you can come over and join us playing  _ _ overwatch _

_ You don´t have to drink if you don´t want to of course _

_ If you want to _

They usually played with four people – Gunhee ,  Jooheon ,  Minhuyk and himself- since no one else they knew really played games or wanted to spend a whole night drinking and getting shouted at by twelve year olds. But none of them were opposed to new players joining them on their game night, in contrary it was even funnier with more people.

Hopefully  Hyungwon wouldn´t be weirded out by his message. But why would he, they got along well today even though it was completely embarrassing making the photography major pay for him. He was glad they got a bit closer than the awkward relationship they had had before.  Changkyun liked the others humor –which he didn´t know he had based on the two sentences he had said to him before today- and as far as he could tell, the other had warmed up to him a little bit too.

“Are you just  gonna stand there or start up the  Playstation and actually do something helpful?” he looked up from his phone, slipping it into his pocket again.  Gunhee looked at him with an expecting face. 

“Yeah, yeah, chill out I just send a message.” rolling his eyes as turned towards the  tv , kneeling down to turn on the console. The other brunette continued getting all the food they had, putting them in bowls and on the table or on the ground next to the sofa.  Changkyun loved their efforts they always put into game night. It was so comfortable laying around on the sofa and carped filled with warm blankets and big fluffy cushions, drinking away their problems and stuffing their faces with unhealthy foods. It was like a sleepover for little kids, but with booze and sometimes bloody videogames and movies. With other words, it was perfect for twentysomething college kids. 

He looked up as someone knocked loudly on their door. He already knew who that´ll be, so he jumped up and slid over the wooden floor to the entrance. The wide grinning man hugged him as soon as he opened the door. The flowery perfume enveloping them both. 

“Heya Kyunnie!” the blond greeted him as they stepped inside and closed the door behind them, Minhyuk letting the other go after a few more seconds of hugging him tightly. 

“Welcome, make yourself comfortable as always.” he smiled at him as the taller slipped out of his chucks and ran inside the living room straight to the silver haired boy who´s cheeks were already decorated with his trademark deep dimples. 

“I will!” they hugged,  Minhyuk almost squeezing  Jooheon to death. His best friend laughing at the blonds loving embrace. 

“Oh god, why? My eyes are already bleeding.”  Gunhee came into the room after putting the frozen pizzas into the oven. The other two stepped away from each other, the tallest making his way over to the whining brunette with a wide smirk.

“Don´t worry, I´m going to shower you with love too.” his roommate groaned as the other slung his long limbs around him an squeezed his cheeks on his face.

“I´m  gonna repeat myself but: Why god, why?” he whined loudly, faking a heart attack and sliding down  Minhyuk who was laughing and still holding onto him until they were both laying on the ground. 

Changkyun sat on the armrest of the sofa watching the hilarious scene, laughing himself. The two boys stood up after they had calmed down and both slumped down on the couch. The blond sitting down right next to  Jooheon who already had a bowl of nachos in his lap, while  Gunhee was on his other side leaning his upper body on the armrest.  Changkyun slipped down on the ground already claiming a blanket and a big pillow, sitting between  Jooheons and  Gunhees legs. 

“Let´s go! I´m ready!” the blond screamed out, swinging his arm around the boy on his right. The brunette on the floor picked up the controller and started the game. 

Gunhee turned to the table next to him and poured the rum into one of the glasses. “If we´re  gonna start we need some booze!” 

“Yes, please. I need some alcohol in my body.”  Minhyuk moaned out. “ Gimme some coke mix please.” 

Taking another glass and mixing the coke with some vodka, he handed him the glass and turned around again pouring the next glass. “ Jooheon you want a mix too right?” 

The white haired man nodded at him, watching  Minhyuk already gulping down half of his drink. He leaned forward as  Gunhee held out the now full glass. 

“What about you  Changkyunnie ?” with his foot he poked the youngers side.

“Just give me whatever, I don´t care.” he really didn´t. Both of the alcoholics were cheap and just burned your throat and if he was mixing them with coke he didn´t care whether it was the strong rum or the bitter vodka. While his roommate poured him his drink, he scrolled through the menu of the game starting a random match. “Who wants to go first?”

Before someone answered,  Jooheon snatched the controller away grinning at the glaring man sitting on the many blankets and pillows.  Gunhee handed him his drink as the match started and after a few seconds they were already all growling and screaming at the screen. 

The evening passed just like always. They switched after every match and the ones who weren´t currently playing took sips of their drink every time someone died or just if they wanted to drink. After the first twenty minutes they took the pizzas out of the oven and continued playing, even though their greasy hands on the controller wasn´t a great idea. Changkyun checking his phone every once in a while, but he didn´t receive any new messages. The snacks vanished after a few hours as well and as fast as they started, it was already 12 am. They were all at least tipsy, their aim horrible as they didn´t really focus on the game anymore. Gunhee had suggested to switch to a movie. A horror movie of course which they put in even if Jooheon was loudly protesting against it. He shut up as soon as Minhyuk snuggled closer to him, holding him against his body which made the other two snort, teasing the blushing white haired man. They watched the first part of _The Conjuring_ which was more hilarious than scary for Changkyun and Gunhee since the other two boys who were pressed together were basically screaming and cursing at the tv the whole time. The alcohol in their veins making everything even funnier –or for Minhyuk and Jooheon\- scarier. In the middle of the second part of the movie, Gunhee was snoring on the armrest, Changkyun laying on the floor now with the blanket wrapped around him almost falling asleep and the blond laying with his legs on top of the others lap, his flushed face on Jooheons shoulder –who was also looking at the tv with droopy eyes, the drunkness appearent\- with a big blanket on top of them holding them both warm. They had managed to eat and drink almost everything the physics major had bought. Changkyun glanced behind him at the other three on the couch who also weren´t paying attention to the movie anymore and he allowed himself to just lay back down, grab another pillow and fall asleep to the screaming coming from the tv. 

* * *

Changkyun woke up to the flickering  tv and a thud somewhere in the dorm, his back hurting a little from the hard floor he´d been sleeping on. He reached for his phone, his eyes still half-closed as he swiped on the screen. His mind a bit dizzy and cloudy from the alcohol circulating in his blood. The time showed 3.46 in the morning. A notification from his messenger was covering up his wallpaper of him,  Jooheon and  Gunhee making a ridiculous pose on one of the many benches around campus. He opened up the app and read through the message , a swoop of happiness gliding through him. 

** [ ** ** Hyungwon ** ** , 2.29 am] **

_ Sorry I was asleep _

_ I hope you had a good time _

_ Maybe I´ll join next time _

_ Thanks for asking though  _

Changkyun stared at the message. What even was this guy´s sleep rhythm? He locked the phone, telling himself that he´ll answer in the morning after he´d got rid of his uncomfortable headache. It wasn´t as bad as other times he´d woken up with a hangover, but it still wasn´t really pleasant. He slowly got up from his sleeping place on the ground and ran a hand through his now messy dark hair. He looked back up at the sofa.  Gunhee was still snoring on the armrest, his legs on the top of the couch and his mouth open drooling on his own chin and arm. He glanced over where the other two had been sitting earlier, but there was only the big blanket and an empty nacho bowl on their spot. Maybe they went to  Jooheons room. It  _ was _ much more comfortable than sleeping on the tiny couch. 

The brunette got up and stretched his limps, feeling his bones crack at various places. It was good that he had woken up now so that he could at least get a few hours of sleep in his –somewhat- comfortable bed. He walked to the small table next to his roommate, trying not to make too many sounds as he searched for some leftover coke. Sadly, there was none. He sighed and tip toed around the couch. He would just get a glass of water to wash down the flavor of cheap vodka and the sweet coke, go to the bathroom and then fall into his bed. Thank god he didn´t have early classes tomorrow or he would die. He needed at least a good eight hours of sleep or he couldn´t function. 

With slow and careful steps he made his way over to the almost nonexistent corridor which led to their kitchen. He yawned as he supported himself with his hand on the wall next to him. Hopefully he wouldn´t step on something and fall on his face. The raven haired man looked a bit confused as he saw a flickering light coming out of the kitchen. Normally they wouldn´t leave lights on in rooms they weren´t staying in. He slowed down his steps even further as his ears picked up some quiet sounds from the kitchen. Maybe his two friends weren´t in the bed but talking in the kitchen to not wake  Changkyun and  Gunhee up. He pushed himself off the wall and was about to walk into the kitchen to greet the other two and get his water his throat really needed, but he froze in his movements as he could hear the sounds coming out of the kitchen more clearly. Much clearer.

They were  _ moans. _

He didn´t want to, but the nosy part of him was just so curious and he peeked into the kitchen, still hiding in the shadows like a creep. His heartrate shot up as his wide eyes spotted his two friends leaning against the kitchen counter, clearly not just talking. Even from where he was standing there was no other way that what was happening was really,  _ really  _ intimate and should not be seen by  Changkyun or anyone else except these two.  Minhyuk was literally pressing his body onto  Jooheons , his leg positioned between his strong thighs. His one hand on the others hipbone circling and pushing his thumb around it holding him in place, the other entangled in the thick white hair pulling on some loose strands and trapping him against the counter.  Jooheons arms tightly wrapped around the  tallers neck, holding onto him for dear life. The moans escaping both their lips as they hungrily kissed were shaky and heavy with lust. They had their eyes closed, solely focusing on devouring each others kisses.  Minhyuk pushing his tongue into the others mouth as soon as he pulled away to gasp for some air. A louder groan escaping  Jooheons plump lips as the blond grinded his hips into his groin, making him visibly shake. The hand on his hipbone slipped under the hem of the shirt, sliding further up. He threw his head back with his eyes clenched shut, his face flushed and the other didn´t wait another second before attacking the exposed neck. 

“Fuck, Min-” A whimper escaping  Jooheons lips, his hip buckling into the blond. 

That was  Changkyuns cue to turn around and get  _ the fuck  _ out of there. He had already seen  _ way _ too much and his face was burning. He absolutely refused to acknowledge the tiny bit of arousal that had creeped up in him and walked straight to his bedroom –he didn´t care about water or going to the bathroom anymore- careful as not to make himself noticeable to the couple. He closed his door silently and stood with his back against it. His heart still thumping loudly in his chest. 

Holy fuck he just saw his best friends making out.

He tried calming himself down as he made his way to his bed slipping out of his clothes and climbing on his bed, laying down on his back and pulling the blanket up to his chin.  Changkyun was still shocked at the sight but he was also really happy for his best friend finally getting somewhere with his long lasting crush. At least he hoped it would lead to something good. 

He turned around his mind still going back to the make out, but his tiredness thankfully hitting him soon enough again. Even though his thoughts were still racing, he fell asleep soon after preparing himself mentally to absolutely get  Jooheon to sp i ll the beans tomorrow morning about how the hell that had happened. There was no way he was going to let  _ this _ go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don´t mind the Joohyuk moments, they are so cute I just have to put them in this story huehue  
> Since college started again I hope I´ll be able to update weekly, I´ll try!  
> Comments and Kudos are always very welcome °v°  
> Have fun reading!

The next morning he woke up to a still very silent apartment. It was already noon as he walked out of his room and dragged himself into the kitchen, ignoring the mess in the living room from yesterday evening.  Changkyun rubbed his belly with half closed eyes and a still pretty annoying headache as he walked straight to the fridge, getting some milk. He leaned over to take the muesli out of the cupboard over their stove, the events that he had witnessed in the middle of the night coming back to him as he looked down at the counter where his best friend had been making out with  Minhyuk . He grimaced as a small embarrassed blush formed on his cheeks. He really shouldn’t have looked even if it had been only for a second or two. The image would haunt him forever. 

Shaking his head he sat down on the tiny kitchen table and poured the milk into his favorite bowl which he had taken out of the cupboard as well, adding the chocolate muesli and stirring everything with a big spoon. He hoped to god that  Jooheon still remembered the  _ no fucking in the dorm _ rule they had, especially when it was fucking in their kitchen. The thought making him stop his movement of putting the spoon into his mouth, as he really, really,  _ really  _ hoped his best friend didn’t have his ass on the counter or the kitchen table where he was currently eating his god damn breakfast. 

As he ate his muesli and finally got rid of the awful booze taste in his mouth, he heard the heavy footsteps of his friend coming into the kitchen. 

„Oh, you’re up already?“ he didn’t turn around as the sleepy and ruff voice spoke to him. 

„Already? It’s noon.“ He snorted out, crunching down on the muesli.  Changkyun was getting a bit nervous as  Jooheon sat down on the other chair next to him, his back leaning against the wall with a heavy sigh. 

„You alright?“ he glanced at the white haired man. 

„I feel like shit.“ He had his eyes closed and furrowed his brows.  Changkyuns eyes spotted a small dark mark just above the collar of  Jooheons shirt. He gulped as he knew exactly what it was. He just had to get it out of the way and ask what the heck happened as soon as possible. 

„Is  Minhyuk still here?“ he could feel the other shift in his seat.

„No. He went home.“  Jooheons voice sounding harder than usual.  Changkyun nodded slowly as they sat in silence for a bit before he took a deep breath, getting ready for the upcoming most likely sensitive and emotional conversation.

„Did something happen with  Minhyuk ?“ the question hanging heavy in the room. Silence filling the kitchen as  Changkyun looked at the spoon in his hand.

„What?“ the shaky high tone of his friends voice thick with surprise and fear, the hardness vanished.

„I saw you guys.“ He pressed his lips together, embarrassed that he had to expose his accidental peeping from last night. „I didn’t mean to, I just wanted to get a glass of water but…“ he stopped not wanting to embarrassed himself and his friend even more. 

„Oh.“ Silence fell over them as  Changkyun put his spoon into the now almost empty bowl. He glanced at his friend who was now staring at the counter where he had seen them, his cheeks a deep crimson red.

„Was it…was it the first-“ he carefully asked before the other cut him off with the same hard tone as before.

„It wasn’t the first time.“ 

„What?“  Changkyun whipped his head around, gawking at his best friend.

„We’re fuckbuddies. Friends with benefits. Bros who fuck.“ He kept staring at the counter.

„ _Excuse_ _me_ , _what_?“ he incredulously spat out, his eyes staring wildly at Jooheon. „How come I didn’t know about that? Why didn’t you tell me?“

„I don’t know, I didn’t know how to tell you.“ 

„But you tell me everything, even things I don’t  wanna know!“  Jooheon crossed his arms in front of his chest, turning his head and glaring at the milk on the table.

„Yeah, but there wasn’t really a perfect timing to tell you  _ Hey  _ _ Changkyunnie _ _ , you know,  _ _ Minhyuk _ _ and I are  _ _ kinda _ _ fuckbuddies now so yeah, have fun with that information _ _. _ “ he clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. 

„Of course, you could have told me anytime! You always tell me random shit!“ he was actually a bit hurt that his friend didn’t trust him enough to tell him about the change in their relationship.

„But this isn’t really random shit material!“  Changkyun opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly decided against it as he saw the hurt on  Jooheons face, his brows furrowed and his eyes avoiding his stare. He felt really bad now. His friend didn’t need a lecture, he needed to talk about it. Most importantly about his feelings.

„Since…When did it first happen?“ he asked carefully, taking a peek at his friend who was still blushing a crimson red. 

„It-it  happend at the party.“  Jooheon still staring at the milk, biting on his plump lower lip. „Two weeks before the semester started. You weren’t there.“ 

„So long ago? How didn’t I notice, oh my  God!“ he slapped his forehead. He was a really bad friend or just plain stupid for not seeing the change in the other  twos behavior. If there even was. They had still been the same as before, even  Jooheon who he would have thought would be so obvious about it as soon as something would have happened. But  apparently he was as good at acting normal as  Minhyuk was. Wow,  Changkyun had really overestimated his ability to read his friend like an open book, huh. He wondered if  Gunhee knew about it. 

„How far did you go?“ he hesitated asking but still did.

„Jesus christ Changkyun, we're _fuckbuddies_. What do you think that means? We hold hands and go on dates like in a fucking romcom?“ 

„Sorry, sorry. I was just asking…“ he mumbled the last part, scratching his head as he looked at his empty muesli bowl. „So  Minhyuk …is gay?“ 

He could feel the  eyeroll on the others face. „I don’t know. Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe he just wants to put his dick into something and that something just happened to be me.“ He scoffed and sunk further into the uncomfortable chair. „That’s what having a fuckbuddy is about. It’s okay with me.“

Changkyun frowned at his friend. He could fool someone else with his attitude, but he knew that the composing major had had a crush on the blond for a long time now and he surely didn’t only want a friends with benefits kind of relationship with him. Not the way he knew how  Jooheons was. He never slept around or flirted with people he wasn’t truly interested in. He was more of a relationship type, so it baffled  Changkyun hearing him say that it was  _ okay _ for him to just fuck his crush without considering his feelings. Even though he wasn´t as sure anymore since he didn´t even notice the new kind of relationship his two friends shared. He had to revalidate his empathic skills.

„Are you sure you’re okay with that?“ he asked with a careful tone.

„Why wouldn’t I be?“ the way in which he mumbled wasn’t convincing at all and  Changkyun knew that it wasn’t what  Jooheon actually wanted.

„ Jooheon .“ He looked at him with soft and pleasing eyes. „I know you. You can talk to me, you know that.“ They looked at each other for a moment before the taller turned his head away, looking at his shaking leg. He let out a long sigh, his neck now decorated with a red tint too. 

„It’s the only way I can be with him,  Changkyunnie .“ The brunette was glad that his friend was finally opening up to him and let out a sigh. It was the first time he had somehow admitted to actually liking him. „After it happened the first time he kept apologizing to me. As if he had taken advantage or something, which he didn’t-“ he clarified with a quick glance to the dark eyes of his friend. „So I just said it wasn’t a big thing and…and I kind of drove myself into this…this situation.“ 

„So you told him you could be friends with benefits?“ his eyebrows raised. It was like a situation of a cheesy drama.

„Kind of, yeah.“  Jooheon mumbled, his eyes fixed on his own feet.

„And he accepted just like that?“

„Yeah.“

„Okay.“  Changkyun cleared his throat, thinking about what the heck he could say to his friend to make him feel better and help him out. He shifted on his chair and turned his body more towards the other. „So it’s not that he is saying he only wants you two to be fuckbuddies.“

„Well he accepted my offer so I don’t think this will develop into something else.“ the small eyes of his friend snapped up to his, a tint of hurt and  uncertainty making  Changkyun feel bad for him. „Why are you so sure about that? Did you talk about it?“

„No we didn’t…I don’t think he’ll be interested in something else. He was just horny and drunk that time and made a mistake.“ he waved his hand in dismissal, throwing his head back and staring at the wall as he took a deep breath. 

„But he accepted the relation-"  Changkyun tried to understand this situation a bit more but was cut off by his friend. „He accepted being  _ friends with benefits _ nothing else. And of course he accepted, which healthy twentysomething single man wouldn’t like to fuck without having to think about feelings and relationships?“ 

„Hm.“ now he really didn´t know what to say. It´s not as if he could do much more than just ask about it and let  Jooheon open up to him about what he thought. “I´m glad you told me about it now. I mean I  kinda knew you liked him, but...well I wouldn´t have thought you two have been fucking all this time. You can really keep your secrets, I´m impressed.” 

The other gave him a hard glare as he snapped his head back down and  Changkyun ran his hand through his hair, regretting his choice of words. “Sorry. I can´t really tell you what to do but maybe you should talk to him about it, since it´s obviously not a  _ normal _ fuckbuddy situation without any feelings involved.”

“I know. But it´s okay, really.” the grimace on  Jooheons face was telling the complete opposite of  _ okay,  _ but  Changkyun decided not to question him any further and make him uncomfortable. 

“If you say so. I just don´t want you to get hurt,  Jooheonnie .” he gave him a sympathetic smile and reached out to the others arm, squeezing it in support. The other turned his head and gave him a weak smile back, his own grip on his crossed arms relaxed a bit more. 

“I won´t. I´m a big boy.” the small chuckle his best friend gave him at his own words, made the brunette smile. This was a clear end to the discussion about the blond and he was glad  Jooheon had not shut him out completely. With a slap on the white haired boys arm he stood up, grabbing his empty bowl and the –now lukewarm- milk and walking over to the cupboard and  placing the bowl into the sink. 

“I hope you still remember our dorm rule though. I don´t want to be scarred again by my moaning best friend.” he teased with a wink and a grin, knowing it was a good thing to say to lighten up the situation. And  Jooheons groan that transitioned into a deep laugh confirmed it.

“Oh my god,  Kyunnie !” he threw his head back, hiding his crimson face behind his hands. The two friends laughed loudly,  Changkyun could feel  Jooheon relaxing and the heavy air in the kitchen vanished as he continued teasing the other making him ultimately feel much better than he had before and  Changkyun was glad he could distract him from the blond. 

* * *

** [ ** ** Hyungwon ** ** , 2.29 am] **

_ Sorry I was asleep _

_ I hope you had a good time _

_ Maybe I´ll join next time _

_ Thanks for asking though _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 2.02 pm] **

_ You have the weirdest sleep rhythm _

_ It was fun though _

_ You can join whenever you want just give me a heads up _

_ : ) _

** [ ** ** Hyungwon ** ** , 2.15 pm] **

_ I just like to sleep _

_ I will thanks _

_ : ) _

The smiley that followed  Hyungwons message made  Changkyun smile and feel a warm wave of satisfaction. He´d contemplated whether to send an emoticon again or not, but he guessed this time the other would maybe reply with one too. They had finally found their way to each other. Maybe now they could get to know each other as good as he knew  Hoseok and  Kiyhun by now. Of course they weren´t the closest of friends now, but they all saw each other almost everyday at lunch and also shared some messages forth and back.  Changkyun didn´t mind these new additions to his few friends and  Minhyuk knew this, which made the latter very happy.  Jooheon and  Gunhee were also having a good time with the others, it almost seemed as if they all had known each other for longer than two weeks but sometimes it just clicked between people and you´d get along perfectly even after only a day or two. He smiled down at the still open message.

“ Ya , let´s throw a party. I  wanna drink.”  Changkyun looked up from his phone, frowning at the other brunette who was sitting on the sofa next to him where he had just finished his assignment.  _ Thank god _ . 

“What?” he snorted. “You literally still have a hangover from yesterday, how desperate are you?” 

Gunhee pursed his lips, his arms behind his head serving as a pillow. “Very to be honest.”

Changkyun laughed out loud, throwing his phone on the books on the table where he had been studying for the last hour. “Okay.” 

“We didn´t have a party in like...forever. I need the loud music, the alcohol and of course-” he smirked and gave him a wink. “Some nice company.”

He shifted to a more comfortable position while chuckling at his friends known need of  _ physical contact _ . “I mean, I´m in. Booze and music always sound good.”

“I´m sure  Hoseok and the others will come too, so maybe...you know?” he gave him a sly smirk.  Changkyun snorted and rolled his eyes at the implication that he would start something with the beautiful man. 

“I mean he  _ is  _ really fucking attractive and cute as fuck and I wouldn´t be against the idea , but-” he crossed his legs and picked up the glass of water he had put on the little table next to the sofa and took a sip, the water feeling good in his dry throat. “I think he´s already taken.” 

Gunhees eyes widened in surprise. “Really? Why do you think that?”

“I don´t know, just a hunch.” he didn´t want to share his thoughts on  Hoseoks and  Hyunwoos too-close-to-be-just-workout-buddies-relationship so he just shrugged his shoulders. His  gaydar could also be wrong for once but still. “And when do you want to throw it? Next week?”

The brunette nodded. “Yeah, we have time to buy all the stuff and spread the news.” 

Changkyun nodded in sync with his friend, making them both chuckle. “Sounds good.”

“ Imma talk to  Jooheon , but surely he´s in too.”  Gunhee gave him a thumbs up, turning his head and resumed watching the drama that was currently playing in the background. A party really wouldn´t be all that bad. It´ll be nice to have one before even more exams and assignments popped up. 

The phone on the staple of books vibrated, the low sounds alarming him as he picked it up and looked at the screen. Maybe it was another message from  Hyungwon . Not that he´d be especially happy if it was from the older boy. But it wasn´t.

** [ ** ** Kihyun ** ** , 2. ** ** 30 ** ** pm] **

_ I wanted to start editing the photos tomorrow _

_ If you´re free today you can come to the art building and look at the photographs I chose  _

_ I should be there by 4 _

_ You can just drop by _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 2. ** ** 31 ** ** pm] **

_ Cool, sure I´ll come! _

_ Damn I´m nervous _ _ lol _

** [ ** ** Kihyun ** ** , 2. ** ** 32 ** ** pm] **

_ You don´t need to be _

_ They came out great! _

_ Okay _ _ , _ _ just go to the media room on the third floor _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 2. ** ** 34 ** ** pm] **

_ I´ll be there!! _

Changkyun looked at the time on his phone and debated whether he should play another round of Overwatch and then go to the media room, or if he should maybe catch up on yesterdays lesson and then go. Of course it didn´t take long for him to choose the first option and he scrambled up from the sofa, his phone being tossed on the table again as he kneeled in front of the tv and plugged in the black console. The screen turning blue as he pressed X on the icon with a cartoon wolf and the name _Kyunnie_ from the three avatars.

* * *

After walking into not one but three wrong classrooms and ignoring the judging looks of the students and teachers inside,  Changkyun finally stood in front of the right room. The small writing left next to the door wrote  _ Media room 3.  _ Before he opened the big brown door, he fished out his phone. Leaning on the wall next to the door so that people eventually coming in or out of the room wouldn´t run into him. He typed a quick message telling  Gunhee that he would ask  Kihyun if he wanted to come to the party since he was going to see him now and let the phone slide into his pocket as soon as he finished, turning towards the door and opening the door. He slipped into the room looking around for the pink haired man. There weren´t many people inside the relatively big media room. Eight rows of desks with the newest Mac Computers covered the few students sitting behind them, probably working on their assignments. Many had books and various equipment reaching from graphic tablets, tech supplies to cameras next to the computers.  Changkyun silently walked by the different rows looking out for a pink mop of hair. Instead his eyes fell on a hunched over figure with a camera next to him and long fingers sliding the white mouse in different directions, his brows furrowed in concentration as he stared at the screen through his round golden glasses with slightly pursed lips. He contemplated whether to keep looking for  Kihyun or be an educated kid and greet the person he now kind of knew. Before he could decide for or against it though, the man on the laptop sensed his movements and turned his head keeping the same concentrated expression and their eyes met. 

Hyungwons face immediately softened and surprise took over his features. He gave him a little smile and a nod,  Changkyun awkwardly raising his hand and waving. He took the straightening of the others back and his fixed gaze on him as an invitation to walk over to him. And he did.

“Hi, didn´t know you´d be here too.” the brunette crooked a smile, speaking a little softer than usual since there were people studying in the room. 

“I have to work on my assignment since I have to have it finished until Monday.” the silver haired man kept his eyes on the other who came closer to him, standing next to him and looking from him to the screen.  Hyungwon followed his gaze and looked at the edits he was doing on the photos he had taken of the boy next to him. 

“Oh, these are the ones from the photoshoot.”  Changkyun leaned a bit more to the screen as he saw his own face looking back at him with a serious expression and a hand in his hair. He blushed a bit at the uncomfortable feeling of watching himself being so engrossed into the photoshoot.

“Yeah, I have to edit them. I already did a few.” the soft voice spoke close to his ear as he cleared his throat. “What are you doing here by the way? It´s unusual for a science major to be in the art building.”

Changkyun leaned back again so that he could look at the other better and lean on the back of the chair in front of him and not because the warmth of  Hyungwons breath had been  _ way _ to close to his face. The taller glanced at him as he did, a questioning look in his big deer eyes.

“Oh, I´m supposed to meet  Kihyun here.” he looked around the room, searching the one he wanted to actually meet. But there was still no trace of him. Maybe he was late, even though he could hardly imagine  Kihyun to be late to anything. It was already 4.15 when  Changkyun arrived to the building. “He wanted to show me the pictures he took.” 

Hyungwon nodded slowly in understanding, playing with the mouse on the computer. He cleared his throat again. “He´s not here, maybe something came up in the dorms.” 

As soon as he said it, the brunette felt his pocket vibrating and pulled out his phone looking at the popped up message. It was from  Kiyhun saying he had an emergency at the dorms and that he probably couldn´t make it.  Changkyun chuckled as he showed the older his phone who squinted his eyes reading through the message. “Are you a psychic?”

Hyungwon snorted adjusting his glasses and crooking a smile at him. “Sorry, forgot to mention it.”

Changkyun chuckled again, looking down at his hands gripping on the back of the chair. He quickly typed a reply to  Kihyun saying that he didn´t have to worry and that he would just look at the photos another time. He sighed deeply as he stretched out his legs, turning his head to the other. “I guess I came for nothing then. I could have played another round of  Overwatch .” 

“Sorry about that.” the silver haired man glanced at him again, before he turned towards the big screen of the computer in front of them. “If you want you can look through my photos with me.”

Changkyun raised his brows. He had been a little bit disappointed  Hyungwon hadn´t asked him earlier as  Kihyun had, but of course he hadn´t said anything. “I mean it is  _ you  _ in the photos, so...maybe you want to see them.” 

Hyungwon awkwardly smiled at him as to apologize for asking –or not asking, he wasn´t quite sure. The younger nodded slowly as he pulled out the chair and plumped into the seat next to him. “Yeah why not. I´m here already, aren´t I?” 

The taller boy shifted in his own seat pulling the mouse more towards him and turning the computer screen so that  Changkyun had a better view at the photos. “Okay, I can show you the ones I already edited if you like.” 

“Sure.” he leaned on his elbow and observed as  Hyungwon quickly slid the mouse between the different files and open documents. He bit his lip as he was getting a bit nervous looking at his own pictures. The silver haired clicked on a file which opened after not even a second and changed the view to full screen mode so that they could entirely focus on the photo. The first picture was him and  Kihyun looking into the camera with stern faces. It was a full body shot a bit from a lower perspective to give the impression that they were taller than they actually were. It really looked like a picture out of a magazine. He could see why  Hyungwon was supposedly one of the better students in his major. It wasn´t a complicated picture per se, but it still had so much depth and emotion that was just perfect for the kind of editorial shoot. The next one he showed him was as good as the first one. They had the same feeling to them –most likely due to the same editing style. It was another of  Kihyun and him, this time though  Kihyun was standing next to him and  Changkyun was sitting on the statue with his gaze towards the ground. He had to admit to himself that he had done a better job than he had excepted. Of course  Hyungwons skills were evident and could basically make anyone look good on camera. But still. 

“This is really good!”  Hyungwon looked at his impressed facial expression and smiled, a pink tint on his cheeks and turned his head to the screen again.

“Thank you.” he said in his usual soft mumble, still smiling. “You two did  great too , that helped.”

Changkyun laughed, his gaze fixed on the screen after he saw the shy smile the other had on his face and slapped himself internally for thinking it was absolutely adorable. “Yeah, but I mean your skills are amazing. I don´t really know that much about photography but it looks all so perfect, like the light, the composition, the edits...I´d give you an A.”

Hyungwon chuckled, opening the next picture which was a portrait shot of  Kihyuns sharp profile which looked beautiful too he admitted. “It´s not perfect, but thanks.” 

They looked through four more, all looking as if they´d been copied out of a magazine.  Changkyuns self esteem almost overflowing with pride. If they asked him to model again he for sure would accept right away. Even though the nerves killed him at the beginning, the fun he had once he got used to the camera and the finished products were enough to make him do that again.

“That was all I did for now. I have other three I have to edit, if you want I can send them to you when I finish or show you at lunch next week.” the taller closed the open folders and opened up  Lightroom again where he had been currently editing another picture. This one was a full body shot again, but taken from behind and slightly above. 

“Yeah, that would be great. Now I know why  Minhyuk is constantly asking you both to take pictures of him, these are a good alternative to blurry  selcas for SNS -or dating apps for that matter.”  Hyungwon snorted as he leaned back into his chair, his hands in his lap. “I guess so.” 

“It´s really impressive to know how to do this properly. I only push one button on my phone and put like five filters on it, and boom-” he made an exploding motion with his hands, emphasizing the sound effect with his mouth. “Awful  selca .”

Hyungwon laughed out loud his whole body leaning forward and whipping back again into the chair, making  Changkyun laugh along with him enjoying how the other always seemed to express his emotions with his whole long body. They immediately got shushed by another student sitting two rows in front of them, glaring at them. The brunette raised his hands as an apology, but still had a grin on his face. The annoyed student turning around again to keep working on whatever he had been until he had been “disturbed” by the two boys.

“Do you not have a camera?”  Hyungwon asked him curiously, his body slightly facing him now. Apparently he had decided to take a little break from working for now.  Changkyun was  lowkey glad that the other wanted to talk to him some more, even though he had work to do. He did enjoy the way he talked with his soft and calm voice.

“No, sadly I don´t. I only have my crappy phone camera.” he patted his pocket where his phone had been, grimacing. 

“Ah, did you ever have your own camera or?”  Hyungwon put his elbow on the back of his chair, leaning his chin on his palm and playing with the little silver earing in his earlobe looking at the younger boy with interest. 

“No...well, I used my dads camera sometimes when I was little and went on vacation. But I never had my own though.” he mirrored the others posture and shifted in his seat so that he was facing him more with his body and wouldn´t get a neck cramp for turning his head the whole time. “I always wanted one, but I never had enough money for it. Or more like I spent my money on other stuff, like...games and stuff.” he snorted, thinking back at how much money he had spend on stupid shit through the years. 

“I mean games and  _ stuff  _ are also essential needs.” they both laughed out, but this time trying to keep the noise to a minimum to not piss off the others in the room again. 

“You are absolutely right.”  Changkyun nodded enthusiastically, the other chuckling through his long fingers he held up to his mouth as he looked at him. “But well, maybe I should have bought a camera. It would have been nice to know how to take a good pics.” 

Hyungwon kept looking at him with his big dark eyes, almost analyzing his face.  Changkyun could feel himself tense up a little but thankfully the other averted his eyes after a few seconds, looking back at the screen than at him again. “I think I still have an old camera at the dorm that I don´t use anymore. If you want I could lend it to you.” he spoke slowly.

Changkyun was a bit taken aback with the offer. This was literally the second time they had exchanged more than two sentences and he trusted him already to give him his old camera? Maybe he came across as really trustworthy -which would be hilariously unlikely since the other knew already how _laid back_ Changkyun was- or he just wanted to get rid of the old thing he didn´t use anymore. Or he was just that nice. 

The brunette shook his head. “No, I can´t accept that.” 

“Why not? It´s my old camera, I don´t really need it anymore and if you want to learn some basics you need a camera.”  Hyungwon shrugged his shoulders, as if it wasn´t that big of a deal. It may be for him but  Changkyun couldn´t accept an in all likelihood expensive camera  _ after _ the other had given him money to buy his unhealthy groceries yesterday. 

“It may be old but I´m sure it´s still an expensive camera. You trust me with that?” he snorted incredulously, but  Hyungwon just shrugged again lifting a brow in confusion. “Why shouldn´t I trust you? You´re not a small child. And as I already said it´s old and I don´t shoot with it, so why not take it to use again?” 

“You already lent me money yesterday...” he mumbled, glancing around the room.

“So what? That´s something else.”  Hyungwon kept his eyes locked on the grimacing brunette in front of him. It was a little bit entertaining seeing him contemplating his choices and he held back a chuckle.

They locked eyes,  Changkyun grimacing silently at the other who was just waiting for a response with a slight hint of amusement on his face. He sighed. Maybe he should just accept since it was a nice offer, even if he wouldn´t have guessed that  Hyungwon would be so open to give people he barely knew money and now even his camera. His old camera, but still. The power of rich people he guessed.

“Well...if you´re offering it, then I´ll accept it. At least for a few practice shots.” he clarified as he nodded in gratitude. 

“Good! I just have to search it, but I can give it to you next time.” the taller smiled at him and it may have just been Changkyuns imagination but he could see genuine delight in his deer eyes. Was it that exhilarating to give him his own camera?

“Okay, now I just need to learn how to use it properly like a pro.” He joked. Of course he knew how to take a picture, he wasn’t a fucking idiot. But it was one thing to just click on a button and let the camera do the rest of the work, or if you learned all about the things you can change manually and make the picture really _yours_. That’s what Kihyun had ranted about one of the times they had eaten together at lunch, complaining about how people who photographed on automatic were just lazy good-for-nothing idiots who didn’t know how shit about photography. His words not Changkyuns. 

Hyungwon pushed his glasses further up his small nose, sliding his hand through his shiny silver hair all in one graceful motion. Changkyun was still confused at how this man could be a beautiful, head-turning model and at the same time an always sleepy, slouched over dude who didn’t really talk much and only moved when it was absolutely necessary. Even though he would always be handsome, no matter how deep the bags under his eyes would get. That was just unfair in Changkyuns opinion. 

“I don’t have any assignments at the moment -after I finish this one, I mean.  I always go out and take some pictures, sometimes with  Kihyunnie . You could tag along and I can show you some stuff.”  With th e  long fingers still entangled in his soft hair he glanced at the other over the rim of his glasses , shrugging.

“I mean…” Changkyun wouldn’t have thought that Hyungwon would be so open to actually go out of his way and help him as much as he had. He’d thought that the other was someone who didn’t really bother with helping people out whom he didn’t know that well, given how he wouldn’t even say more than hello to him just a few days back. He had to admit he had been wrong. And he had to admit that his skills in reading and judging people was much, much shittier than he had thought. “If its okay with you then sure-" he grinned, giving him an okay sign with his fingers. “-I'd be happy to get on your nerves and ask you the same questions over and over again. Kihyun surely appreciates it.” 

That made  Hyungwon laugh out loudly, causing the student in front of them to whip around again and glare daggers at them. But  Changkyun didn’t care as he  joined the others breathy laugh , enjoying the way his body slumped forward  and his small nose  s crunched  up.  Ah yes, he  _ was _ really cute when he laughed. 

Damn all these gorgeous men around him. 

“I am _sure_ Kihyun will be jumping with joy if you ask him a question more than once.” Hyungwon snorted out as he turned back towards his computer saving the editing progress, closing all the windows and shutting the computer down after putting everything on his USB stick. 

Changkyun eyed him as he put his things into the stylish brown leather bag . “I´m finished for today. Are you going to wait for Kihyun?” 

“No, I think he´ll be busy for while. I´ll just go back to the dorm if you´re leaving.” he glanced at him as the other nodded, his bag on his lap as he played around with one of the zippers on it. 

“I think I´ll get a coffee before I head home.”  Hyungwon glanced up at him for a second before he grabbed the strap of his bag, swung it on his shoulder and stood up. “You can join me if you want. It´s a small café nearby, it´s really good.” 

Changkyun mirrored the friendly smile with whom the other was looking at him and slowly stood up as well, stretching out his legs. He actually didn´t like coffee that much and he had wanted to play GTA, but  somehow he didn´t want to turn down the offer. He was enjoying  Hyungwons company -and he was also nice to look at- so why not spend more time with him. So he nodded with a lopsided smile after mentally checking if he had bought money with him this time . “Yeah, sounds good.”

They walked out of the room as the one student who had glared at them sighed in relief that they would finally be gone.  Hyungwon led the way through the building outside, while  Changkyun pulled his phone out quickly and looked at the new messages. One was from Kiyhun.

** [Kihyun, 5.05 pm] **

_ Sorry again for canceling on you _

_ I´m stuck here at a meeting _

_ I´ll show you the pictures soon though! _

** [Kyunnie, 5.12 pm] **

_ Don´t worry _

_ I´m with  _ _ Hyungwon _ _ so it´s okay _

** [Kihyun, 5.12 pm] **

_ You are? _

** [Kyunnie, 5.13 pm] **

_ Yeah _

_ We´re going to get a coffee since we both have nothing to do _

** [Kihyun, 5.14 pm] **

_ Oh really? _

_ Okay, have fun then! _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 5.15 pm] **

_ Yeah... _

_ Thanks _ _ you too _

Changkyun furrowed his brows as he read through Kihyuns messages again. Why was he so surprised? Of course Hyungwon and himself weren´t the closest but they could still hang out and get a coffee, couldn´t they?

They reached the big entrance, the brunette following the tall man since he didn´t know to which café he wanted to go. He guessed it was nearby since they were on foot and  Hyungwon wasn´t keen on walking more than fifteen minutes just to get coffee. 

“Did you drink yesterday?”

“What?” before the taller repeated the question, he quickly responded since he actually did hear him. “Yeah I did. Not that much to be completely wasted but I did.” 

“Ah.”  Hyungwon tuned his gaze to look at him with a small smirk. First time he had seen  _ that  _ expression on him. “You don´t really look shitty so I guessed you didn´t.” 

Changkyun laughed surprised at the sudden teasing, raising one eyebrow and quickly jumping to a sarcastic tone. “That means I am still looking good as always?”

The silver haired snorted looking back at the street with his hands in his pockets, a smile on his plump lips. “I didn´t say that.”

He chuckled to himself as they stopped at the same red light as last time they went out together. “I actually don´t get drunk easily, so the three drinks I drank didn´t get to me.”

“I guess that´s good. Wouldn´t want to pass out after one drink.”  Hyungwon shrugged, staring at the red light across the street with sleepy eyes.

“Oh, by the way-” he contemplated whether he should ask him to come to the party or not, since he had told him he wasn´t that keen on parties. But he actually would want him there, so he just did either way. Asking wouldn´t hurt. “-we´re going to have a party next week, if you want to come.” 

Hyungwon stared at him with wide eyes and raised brows, making the younger jump a bit in surprise. “What? Did I say something wrong?”

Quickly the taller shook his head and turned his gaze to the now green light, walking over the street with long steps. “No, no,. ..I ´m just surprised.”

“Why?”  Changkyun snorted in confusion, keeping his eyes on the other. He could see the pink tint coming back on his round cheeks. Maybe he could guess why he´d be surprised and it was  kinda adorable that he was blushing because of that.

“I don´t really ge t invited that often? Not like I don´t have any friends or something but-”  Hyungwon cleared his throat, embarrassed at having to say that out loud. “-I just always said no, so people don´t ask me  anymore I guess. I´m not the type for parties.”

Changkyun chuckled as the other glared at him in embarrassment, the pink blush deepening a bit on his cheeks. “Don´t worry I´m not judging you.” he held up his hands in defense. “The offer stands, you´re officially invited but if you come or not is your decision.” 

Hyungwon pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing up his glasses again who kept sliding down his small nose. “I´ll think about it. But thanks for asking.”

“Sure.” the brunette kept a smile on his face. The other was surprisingly easily flustered, which meant a whole lot of fun for  Changkyun . He already loved teasing  Minhyuk and make him mad to just laugh at him, but  Hyungwon would be another kind of fun to tease. He got flustered and no t mad, which was cute. 

Cute. It was _not good_ that he kept thinking Hyungwon as being cute so often.

As they turned another corner  Changkyun could see the small café with the two green bushes on each side of the entrance and the small wooden board with written  _ Open _ on it. The shop was between two bigger buildings and stood out with its many small flowers and shrubs as decoration. He was surprised he never saw it, since it wasn´t far from the campus.  Jooheon and him mostly went to the bigger coffee chains like Starbucks, even though it was overpriced and not as good as they would like to be. But it was Starbucks and everyone knew that students always went to Starbucks. 

They reached the café and  Hyungwon pulled the door open and waiting for the other to go through first. Taken a back a little, but smiling nevertheless  Changkyun nodded at him in thanks and slipped through the door. The coffee odor instantly hitting him. 

“It´s so cute.” he mumbled loud enough for  Hyungwon to hear him as he stepped next to him, running his long fingers through his hair. 

“Yeah, I like coming here. They have good coffee and not too many people come here, so it´s kind of relaxing.” the older boy walked up to the counter already pulling out his wallet.  Changkyun looked around and there really weren´t many people. Two girls were sitting on one of the small dainty tables, sipping some sweet iced coffee and excitedly talking about something he couldn´t quite make out. Another older man was seated on a sofa, reading a book with his hot tea on the small black table in front of him. The rest of the shop was empty.

He walked up to the other, reading through the menu on the wall across from him behind the counter. They didn´t have as much as Starbucks, but they had the basics as well as some sweets and varieties on tea and chai lattes. 

“Do you know what you´re going to get?”  Hyungwon turned to him, observing the furrowed brows and pursed lips on his face.

“Hmm...I think I´m  gonna go with a chai latte? Maybe? I don´t know.” his frown deepening in concentration. The soft laugh next to him made his eyes shift to the others toothy smile. “What?”

“You look as if you´ll punch the menu any minute.”  Hyungwon chuckled, making  Changkyun blush a little this time. He turned back to the cashier who was looking at them with a friendly professional smile, waiting for them to order. 

“I take choosing the drink I´ll have to sip for the next ten minutes very seriously, you know.” he crossed his arms, still staring at the menu. 

“The chai lattes are really tasty. They´re not that sweet.”  Hyungwon kept observing him. The brunette finally looked at him and sighed.

“Okay, then I´ll just take that.” The older smiled at him then turned around to the cashier and ordered one chai latte for  Changkyun and one iced espresso for himself. The cashier nodded and quickly darted around preparing their order. After the drinks were done,  Hyungwon payed for both of them after shutting  Changkyun down quickly, saying that he should just pay him everything back in one go. They didn´t sit down at one of the empty tables but walked back towards campus. While they sipped on their drinks they kept talking about random stuff, like why  Changkyun chose this college specifically and how he ended up in a dorm with  Jooheon and  Gunhee as well as how  Hyungwon got to know  Minhyuk . He learned that the blond had met him and Kihyun through  Hoseok . As they reached the dorm they awkwardly –but not as much as last time- stood in silence for a few minutes before  Changkyun gave the other a pat on his shoulder with a smile and thanked him for showing him the photos and getting him a coffee.  Hyungwon returned the friendly smile and waved him goodbye, his coffee still in his hand as he turned around and walked to his own dorm room. As  Changkyun closed the door to his dorm room, he felt as he just came home from a cheesy date with his –now empty- latte in his hand. And the idea of going on a date with a handsome man like Hyungwon wasn´t such a bad mental picture. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more texting in this chapter, but I hope you don´t mind that much.  
> Not long until something good is gonna happen, so stick around if you wanna know what huehue  
> That´s enough from me, have fun reading and as always: tell me what you think about the story so far, I´d love to hear from you guys! °w°

 

Changkyun yawned loudly as he propped up his head on his hands and looked up from his phone, observing the few people in the cafeteria. He was waiting for Hyungwon –yes Hyungwon whom he had been texting throughout his unspectacular weekend after spending time with him on Friday- to meet him in the cafeteria to borrow the promised camera and pay him back the money the other had lent him. Jooheon had been sitting with him until ten minutes ago, since he had to head back to classes. The others left after eating their lunch all together and talking about their weekends and discussing the upcoming party. Hoseok had asked Jooheon and him if he could bring along Hyunwoo since the latter never, ever went  t o parties and he wanted him to at least come with him one time where all his other friends would be too. Of course they agreed, not only because Hoseok was their friend but also because Hyunwoo was really nice to have around. Jooheon had established calling him  _ dad _ which the other didn´t mind at all and just laughed along with the others, his eyes nearly disappearing in his eye wrinkles. Changkyun was especially looking forward to continue his own little game of  _ are they, aren´t they  _ to find out if the two buff men were actually a thing or not. And with alcohol in their veins they´d surely let some hints slip. Wouldn´t be bad to have other non-heterosexual people in his circle of friends, even though there were already Jooheon and possibly Minhyuk. But still. You couldn´t have enough gays around you, that was Changkyuns philosophy. 

Kihyun firstly wasn´t really into the idea of a party since –as he said himself with a raised finger- he was a dorm supervisor and parties weren´t welcomed that much. As his duty he should be against it and forbid them to throw such a big one which was most certainly going to get out of control, but after some whining from Minhyuk and Jooheon and some soft nudges of Hoseok and himself he promised not only to not prohibit the party but attend it too. He even promised –even though not that keen about it- to not nag the whole time and enjoy himself. 

Everyone they wanted to actually see at the party  had been  officially invited now . Gunhee and Jooheon had asked more people in their major and a few  acquaintances  to come as well, there was no way this would be just a chill evening between friends after they asked around twenty people to come. Some would surely bring some other friends with them and that meant even more people would be attending their dorm party. Thankfully they didn´t have the smallest dorm room, but it´ll still be cramped as fuck. They wanted to get all the things they´d need on Wednesday, that´s why Changkyun had already gotten enough money from the cash machine this morning. Fortunately it was the three of them and the actual bill wouldn´t be that high for each of them since they would split the costs for the party. 

“Hey, sorry for making you wait.” he jumped a bit at the sudden voice behind him and whipped his head around to look into the smiling face of the tall silver haired boy. Hyungwon chuckled at his surprise and walked to sit across from him, putting his bag on the table. 

“God, you almost gave me a heart attack.” he mumbled, gripping his cream colored hoodie over his chest. 

“Sorry.” he apologized with a lopsided smile. He rummaged in his bag until he found what he was looking for and pulled out the camera, which by the way didn´t look old  _ at all _ . Changkyun grimaced as Hyungwon put the camera in front of him and closed his bag again after pulling out the matching charging cable. 

“That doesn´t look as old as you said it would be...” Changkyun frowned at him. He didn´t feel good taking a good and surely expensive camera to take some crappy photos. “Are you sure I can borrow this?”

“Yes, I´m sure you´re not going to destroy it.” Hyungwon gave him an encouraging smile, lifting up his cap and combing his hair back under it. Changkyun tried not to think too much about how good he looked now that the bangs didn´t fall into his face and pried his eyes away, staring at the shiny black Nikon camera to not further distract himself. 

Without saying anything he took the camera into his own hands and turned it around to look at the many buttons and the lightly used screen. That was the only indicator that the camera had been actually used. It wasn´t that heavy but it was bigger and more impressive than the one his dad used to have back in the day. 

“It´s a DSLR camera, you can just put it on semiautomatic to get used to the feeling before you go full manual.” the long fingers reached out and pointed to the small wheel on top of the camera. “You can play around with the settings however you like, I don´t mind since I never use it. But be sure to stay on RAW though or you won´t be able to do some good edits after.”

As Hyungwon kept on blabbering about all the different things to do and not to do with a DSLR camera –whatever that meant- he eyed the other from time to time, his eyes gliding from the concentrated brown eyes down to the small nose and the plump lips which kept on moving as he kept explaining the difference between a high ISO and a low ISO. He noticed the tiny mole just in the middle of his bottom lip, unconsciously biting down lightly on his own lip.

“I´ll explain the rest when we´re taking some pics together, okay?” quickly he cleared his throat and kept his eyes fixed on the camera as Hyungwon looked at him, waiting for an answer.

“Ah yeah, okay.” Changkyun sniffed still not looking up. Hopefully the other hadn´t caught him staring so intently or it would get awkward. But thankfully he didn´t notice –or decided not to say anything- as he leaned back to the chair, fiddling with the strap of his bag. 

“I have to go back now. Just wanted to give you the camera.” with that Hyungwon stood up from the chair, sliding his bag smoothly over his shoulder.

Changkyun glanced up at him, carefully putting the camera down on the table. “Oh wait, I have to give you the money.”

Hyungwon stopped in his motion and  watched him as he pulled out his wallet and took out the money. The brunette sat up from his chair a bit so that he could reach the other and  pushed the money into the tallers bigger hand. “Thank s again for lending me the money. ”

The older nodded, pulling out his own wallet and slipped the money inside. “No problem, don’t worry about it.” 

After the brown wallet had disappeared in his bag again, Hyungwon  pushed his chair back further and stood next to the table,  his gaze on the other boy. “So see you then and have fun with the camera.”

Changkyun looked up at him with a nod and a smile, his dimples  appearing in his cheeks. “I will, thanks. See you.” 

Hyungwon grimaced a  smile and gave him a small wave, then turned around and walked towards the exit of the cafeteria.  Even though he only had a black shirt on with some grey jeans, he was still  getting attention from  many students. Changkyun was one of them as his gaze followed him until the lanky boy had disappeared out of the glass door. 

* * *

**[Kyunnie,** **4.2** **3 pm** **]**

_ I´m taking some photos around campus _

**[Hyungwon,** **4** **.50 pm** **]**

_ Really?  _

_ Already? _

**[Kyunnie,** **4** **.52 pm** **]**

_ Yeah, already took like...30 _

**[Hyungwon,** **4** **.52 pm** **]**

_ You´re not just saying that to make me think you´re using the camera? _

** [Kyunnie,  ** ** 4 ** **.53 pm ** ** ] **

_ Why would I? _

** [Hyungwon, ** ** 4.54 pm ** ** ] **

_ I don´t know _

_ To get on my good side? _

** [Kyunnie, ** ** 4.55 pm ** ** ] **

_ Okay, well... _

_ Believe me now? _

** [Hyungwon, ** ** 5.02 pm ** ** ] **

_ Why did you send me a selca? _

**[Kyunnie,** **5.04** **pm** **]**

_ To show you I´m outside _

_ And taking pictures _

** [Hyungwon, ** ** 5.05 pm ** ** ] **

_ Okay _

_ But I can´t see the camera  _

** [Kyunnie, ** ** 5.0 ** ** 5 ** ** pm ** ** ] **

_ You just have to trust me that the camera is here with me _

_ And appreciate my selca _

**[Hyungwon,** **5.06** **pm** **]**

_ Okay _

**[Kyunnie,** **5.07** **pm** **]**

_ And I´m already on your good side _

_ Cos you keep texting me back :^) _

**[Hyungwon,** **5.07 pm** **]**

_ Whatever you say _

** [Kyunnie, ** ** 5.10 pm ** ** ] **

 

** [Hyungwon, ** ** 5.11 pm ** ** ] **

_ Why another one? _

**[Kyunnie,** **5.11 pm** **]**

_ To bless you with my face _

** [Hyungwon, ** ** 5.11 pm ** ** ] **

_ Oh, wow okay _

_ And here I thought you were shy _

** [Kyunnie, ** ** 5.12 pm ** ** ] **

_ I  _ **_ am _ ** _ shy _

_ Send me one too _

** [ ** ** Hyungwon, 5.13 pm ** ** ] **

_ Why do you want one of me? _

** [Kyunnie, ** ** 5.13 pm ** ** ] **

_ Because that´s what I do with all my friends _

_ I fill my storage with selcas of friends _

** [Hyungwon, ** ** 5.14 pm ** ** ] **

_ So we´re friends now? _

** [Kyunnie, ** ** 5.14 pm ** ** ] **

_ : ( _

** [Hyungwon, ** ** 5.15 pm ** ** ] **

_ I´m kidding _

_ But I´m at a café right now _

** [Kyunnie, ** ** 5.16 pm ** ** ] **

_ So what? _

_ Just take a quick pic _

_ Or I´ll send you another one _

** [Hyungwon, ** ** 5.18 pm ** ** ] **

_ Okay fine _

_ Happy now? _

** [Kyunnie, ** ** 5.18 pm ** ** ] **

_ Yess _

** [Hyungwon, ** ** 5.18 pm ** ** ] **

_ You´re really strange you know that? _

** [Kyunnie, ** ** 5.19 pm ** ** ] **

_ Strange is my middle name _

He could feel the dorky smile on his face as he scrolled back up to look at Hyungwons selca. He really did look _good_ with his hair combed back under his cap. You could see his whole beautiful face that way. Even though he looked good either way and he also had his hair styled back at the photoshoot, this was Changkyuns favorite look of him. Not that he had some feelings for the other. He just liked looking at beautiful people. Like Hoseok. Like Hyungwon. He had eyes so of course he knew if someone was good looking or not and Hyungwon most certainly was. He wasn’t his type though. Hoseok was more build like someone he’d…be _interested_ in. Or Hyunwoo. He liked the muscles and the athletic build, so that there was some substance that he could hug. That excluded him having any feelings of interest for the tall and lanky man. So the tiny warmth of happiness he felt now that they were texting and talking was just because he was happy he gained a new friend who happened to be good looking. Yes, that was it.

He snapped out of his own trance of staring at Hyungwons picture as he  shook his head lightly and stored his phone in his back pocket where it had been previously .  Some people passed the bench on which he was sitting , chattering about stuff he didn’t care about.  Changkyun took the camera which had been lying on his lap and stood up, dusting off his butt even though the bench had  been relatively clean. He really had taken some pictures around campus.  Not really with an intention or theme in mind, just going around and snapping picture s  of some flowers, trees,  buildings or people. He was sure they were all complete crap and totally unartistic, but he just wanted to use the camera he got from Hyungwon as soon as possible. 

Continuing his previous activity of strolling around and  snapping pics  - sometimes even changing some settings to experiment just to reset them all because all you could see was a white picture or a completely  blurry  one- he found himself in front of the  art building. It was the building where he had first run into the pink haired  photography major.

“Changkyun, what are you doing here?” for the second time today, he jumped in surprise and whipped his body around just to look at a seemingly  surprised Kihyun.

“What is it today with all of you creeping up on me!” the brunette whined, his hand on his knees  in defeat. The older laughed at him, crossing his arms and looking at him with a raised brow.

“ Who’s _ all of you _ ?” Changkyun straightened up again, the camera securely  saved around his neck and in both his hands. 

“Hyungwon creeped up to me at lunch too.” He said with a sigh at which Kihyun snorted.

“You have to pay more attention to your surroundings then.”  the older smirked, receiving a glare from the other. “ You take pictures too?” 

Changkyun followed his glance down to the camera in his hands  and shook his head. “Ah, no. Not really.”

Kihyun raised a brow with a questioning look and he continued explaining while  turning the camera around in his hands. “Hyungwon lent me his camera. It’s an old one he doesn’t use and I wanted to learn how to take some photos so-"

“So he just gave you his Nikon?” the wide eyes on the smaller mans face alarmed Changkyun. That surprise could only be interpreted that the camera was indeed expensive and not that old.  He nodded with a frown, looking at the camera.

“Wow okay.” Kihyun laughed with a hint of bitterness in his tone , his arms crossing over his chest. “He didn’t even let me  take some pics with it and  I actually know how to use it properly.”

“Sorry about that.” The brunette awkwardly grimaced, shuffling his feet. 

“That ass…” Kihyun mumbled under his breath, but Changkyun could still hear him cursing. 

The upperclassman cleared his throat as he looked up at the other with a slightly raised eyebrows. “ Well ,  consider yourself lucky,  you’re  apparently  on Hyungwons good side. Not an easy  task, trust me.” 

This time Changkyuns eyes widened. “Me? But we barely even talked.”

“I  know, that’s why I’m mad. I’ve been wasting my  good years to let him open up to me.”

Changkyun snorted at the others pout. “ I don’t think he opened up to me. We just kinda get along now, I guess.”

“ He seems to like you though or he would have never given you his precious first-ever camera. And he is actively texting you too. ” The brunette felt a warmth rushing through his body, up to his cheeks and he knew there would be a red brush of  blush now.  It shouldn’t make him feel like this but he was a bit flattered that Hyungwon seemed to  actually  stand him, since obviously the latter didn’t open up  easily and  didn’t try to get to know people  if he wasn’t interested in building up a friendship with them. He almost felt honored  to be one of the few even though their first impression wasn’t the best one.

“I feel betrayed .” Kihyun  still pouted with a frown on his face . His brown eyes glancing at Changkyuns. “ At least do me a favor and take some pictures of really gross stuff for him.  As revenge.” 

Changkyun snapped back to the conversation , a chuckle falling off his lips. “Okay sure, I’ll do that.” 

“Good.”  Kihyun let h i s arms fall down and adjusted his button-up. “Well, I gotta go back now. I’m going to  cook something that idiot can’t stand.”  He said with a dark smile on his face.

The brunette felt a bit guilty, even though there was nothing to really fe el guilty about. He nodded at the smaller man , still gripping the -now he knew,  _ precious _ \-  camera in his hands. “Have fun with that.”

“Oh, I  _ will. _ ”  Kihyun winked at him with his evil smile still lingering on his lips, making Changkyun feel really bad for Hyungwon. “And you  have fun taking some pictures. If you have questions you can ask me, I’ll help. ” 

“Thanks, I will.” He smiled at the proposition. Kihyun nodded and  walked past him, patting his shoulder . “See you tomorrow at lunch again.”

“Yeah, see you.” Changkyun watched the other  walk for a few meters before turning left towards the dorm and disappearing behind the brown wall of the art department. 

The physics major sighed deeply and looked back down to the camera. He felt himself smile at the thought that Hyungwon had trusted him with his first-ever camera. It really was funny how sometimes your perception of someone could change entirely even after a few days. He remembered when Jooheon had first introduced him to Minhyuk, he couldn’t really stand the loud and exaggerated way the blond would act and talk. But he quickly changed his mind after realizing that this wasn’t an act to be popular or something, but that it was genuinely his bubbly character and he learned to appreciate the company of the blond. Surely Changkyun himself didn’t always leave the best impressions. He had always been on the quieter side -even though only with strangers and people he wasn’t that close too- and would consider himself to be more introverted than extroverted. That’s why maybe Hyungwon felt like he could trust him? Since the older was a total introvert and didn’t have many close friends and Changkyun was more or less the same as him. Though he wouldn’t sit quietly at a table slouched over, while his friends were having fun and introducing them to new people. Like he had done almost two weeks ago. But well at least now they were friends, as Changkyun had called them earlier as he was texting the taller. He had to admit that he was happy that they were getting along, even to a point where he got Hyungwon to send him a selca in a crowded café.

Changkyun  pushed away the upcoming thoughts of the tall silver haired boy and  turned on his heel  to walk  towards his  dorm.  It was now late afternoon and he had been taking pictures for some time now, so he wanted to reward himself and  play some rounds of Overwatch. Maybe Gunhee was already  home and they could also play some Fifa.  He didn’t suck at Overwatch, but Changkyun could actually win against his friends in the soccer game . It was most fun when they played a  tournament with a prize for the winner at the end,  like a huge  bag of chips or a  six pack of beer. They were easy to  hype up. 

As he almost reached the building he wanted, his gaze fell on some tiny flowers next to a bench. They were small and had round soft petals, shining almost silver. The dark in the middle seemed to expand into the petals, just like black hair roots into light colored hair. The flower stood out from the green of the grass and the brown ground. It looked really beautiful and Changkyun couldn’t resist turning on the camera and focusing on the flower, looking through the viewfinder. Zooming in and trying to position the viewframe in the center, he kneeled on the ground and pressed the release button. The camera clicked and clicked again when he changed his angle slightly. He took three more pictures each zoomed in a little closer to the petals. With a content sigh after looking at the pictures on the small display, he turned the camera off again and eyed the flowers. He walked through this street almost everyday but he had never seen these once. Maybe he was more aware of his surroundings now that he had a camera in his hands. After taking their beauty in for a bit more, he turned back to walk to the dorm. He should show these photos to Hyungwon when they’d see each other next time. Maybe he’d like them too.

* * *

 

While bobbing his head to the beat of the pop music playing silently through the whole store, he leaned his body weight on the handle of the shopping cart. He glanced up from the phone in his hands and observed his two roommates contemplating which salty snacks to get for the upcoming party on Friday. They have been shopping for at least forty five minutes now and they still had to get the beer and the snacks. The shopping cart was already packed with different bottles of booze and soft drinks, as well as red solo cups and fruit cans for a -by Minhyuk- requested punch. Some paper plates and towels were also somewhere in the cart, to prevent an awful lot of dishes to wash. 

“If we get the cheesy  n achos, we don’t need the cheese dip!” Gunhee rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, but what if someone likes to dip the cheese  n achos into even  _ more  _ cheese!” Jooheon  held the dip in one hand and the cheesy chips in his other , a frown on his face.

“Then let’s just take  the salty  n achos and the cheese dip!” the brunette pulled out one of the salty nachos in the  shelf .

“But the cheesy  n achos are so much better than the salty ones!” the taller whined and held the chips to his chest as if to  underline his sentiments. 

“It just so happens that I like the salty ones more . ” Gunhee mirrored the ridiculous action, but holding the salty variation to his chest.

Changkyun groaned at the never ending discussion about nachos.  “Oh my God, let’s just take both: the cheesy and the salty ones and  the cheese dip!” 

“But then we don’t have enough money left to buy some more  Gummybears!” 

“No one ever eats the Gummybears except you, Jooheon!” Gunhee threw his hands up in exasperation. The taller pouted with a frown, crossing his arms like a child. The other took this opportunity to take out four salty and four cheesy nachos as well as the cheese dip, doing as Changkyun had suggested . 

“If I’m craving  Gummybears on Friday it’s all your fault that I’m going to be sad!” the silver haired  whined, shuffling over to Changkyun as Gunhee put the chips into their shopping cart.

“The way that you behave is just sad.” Gunhee grumbled and Jooheon flipped him off with a frown. They continued down the aisle, taking paprika chips and sour cream chips as well as some barbeque chips with them. Their -thankfully- last stop was the beer aisle and there wasn’t much bickering about that. They took two big beer crates and four six packs of some flavored beer. _Pussy beer_ as Gunhee liked to call it. After they struggled a bit to fit all into the already packed cart, they strolled over to the cashier and took almost fifteen minutes to put everything _on_ the conveyor and put everything back _into_ the shopping cart. All the other customers were wise in choosing another line to wait in and not behind the struggling students, who were obviously shopping for a party. After they had paid almost all their hardly-even-there money, they continued to push the full cart out of the store and towards Gunhees old, tiny white car who’d already crumbled apart at the sight of the many heavy things that would fit inside it. Changkyun held onto the cart for fear life as not to make it break down or slide away, as the other two squished everything inside the little car. The brunette would most likely be sitting pressed against the window and holding some beer packs, since he was the poor soul who had to sit in the back. Gunhee and Jooheon always pulling out the hyung card.

With groans they got into the car after all the groceries had been  thrown into it  and  Gunhee started the car. The white  Seat  Arosa shaking due to his struggles to spring to life. 

“God, you should get a new car. This thing is gonna  blow up one day.” Jooheon mumbled as he played with his  precious cheesy nachos.

“This  _ thing _ is called Gwen and how dare you say anything against her, after all she’s done for you! Respect my old lady!” Gunhee glared at him, puffing out his cheeks  and slapping his friend on the thigh, making him flinch in pain . 

“Yeah, respect your elders Jooheon!” Changkyun snorted on the backseat , earning another glare of his best friend. 

“You two are so ridiculous. It’s just a damn car…” the pouting guy mumbled under his breath and the abrupt stopping of Gunhee signaled him that he had heard him nevertheless. 

“Apologize to Gwen, you animal!” the stare off between the two men in the front seat was hilarious  to Changkyun, who just silently watched as Jooheon finally broke and groaned loudly.

“Oh my God! Fine!  I am sorry Gwen!” he shouted at the  radio, as if that was Gwen’s face. The smug and pleased grin of the driver made him flip him off again and turn his gaze to the window. 

“See, that’s so easy .” He teased his friend, accelerating again. “Appreciate the old lady for driving your  license-free ass around.”  Changkyun knew without looking that Jooheon had rolled his eyes as far back into his head as he could. 

Gunhee had put some loud rap music on and after a while they were all singing and screaming to the lyrics of  _ Low _ , getting irritated glances from the people in the cars next to them in lines or stop lights. Gwen shaking as the loud music and the weight of the people and groceries took all of her strength to keep rolling to the official dorm parking lot, where -once they arrived- they had to take several rounds of carrying the plastic bags to their room. After what felt like ages and their limbs hurting from walking up and down the stairs, they had all the bags in their kitchen and where gulping down some cold water to give them some of the lost strength. Thank god they lived on the second floor or they would have died on their way to their room for sure. 

After their heart was beating at a normal pace again, they started putting everything on their designated places which took another twenty minutes. Jooheon groaned as he put the last sixpack next to the fridge. “Done! We did it!”

“I forgot how shitty it is to throw a party.” Gunhee grumbled as he stretched his back with a loud sigh. 

“Wait until saturday when we have to clean up possible vomit and used condoms.” Changkyun snorted, grabbing a coke out of the fridge and heading towards the living room with his roommates following him.

“Oh god, please don´t make me think about that!” Jooheon whined as he threw himself on the couch as soon as they walked into the living room. 

“There won´t be any used condoms.” Gunhee slumped down on the couch next to the white haired boy. “If I don´t get to have sex here, then no one will.”

Changkyun rolled his eyes, sitting down on the armchair diagonal to the couch. “Yes, there won´t be. I don´t want anyone having sex on my bed...or anywhere else in this dorm for that matter.”

“We´ll surely have to keep some people from doing it, or just put a sign up that reads  _ no fucking in this sacred place of jesus!”  _ Gunhee snorted, grabbing the remote control off of the coffeetable and turning the TV on, some kind of action movie flickering on the screen. Changkyun glanced over to his best friend who was also looking at him for a split second before turning a rosy shade of red and turning his attention to the TV again. So they both had recalled the same incident from a few night ago in the kitchen. Jooheon hadn´t talked to him about Minhyuk and their situation anymore and Changkyun respected that, not interrogating him about it. Even though he really wanted to see where this was going. Jooheon was his best friend after all and he wanted him to be happy. 

“By the way Jooheon-” Gunhee kept his eyes on the TV, zapping through the channels to find something worth to watch. “-we need to put your stereo here for the party.”

“I know, I´ll move it here tomorrow.” the brunette finally chose a movie and leaned back on the sofa, his legs crossed. It was  _ Mr. And Mrs. Smith,  _ a movie Changkyun had watched at least thirty times with his roommates. It was one of Gunhees favorite movies. But he wouldn´t complain since the starring roles were Angelina Jolie  _ and  _ Brad Pitt. So he had no right and reason to complain.

“Is Hyungwon coming too by the way? He was never there when I was at lunch, so I couldn´t ask him.” Gunhee casually looked over to the other brunette whose eyebrows raised with a questioning look. 

“Why are you asking me?” he mumbled a bit, getting nervous without really knowing why.

“I don´t know, you kept texting with him all of last week so I figured you´re closer now and maybe asked him.” Gunhee shrugged and turned his gaze to the TV again, while Chankyun stared at him feeling a bit embarrassed that the other had caught him texting Hyungwon almost everyday for the past week.

“Well...yeah I did text him sometimes and I asked him once, but he isn´t really into parties.” he cleared his throat, running a hand through his slightly oily locks. He had to take a shower later. “He said he´ll think about it.”

Jooheons gaze was fixed on him, observing the others movements and –now- nervous eyes. Gunhee just nodded, his attention back on the movie. “Okay.”

Changkyun glanced to Jooheon again as the other kept staring at him as if he wanted to read his mind. It made him nervous even though he hadn´t anything to hide. The older raised a brow at his friend, but Changkyun shrugged it off and turned to the TV. He knew Jooheon was suspicious of him, just because he usually only texted his  _ really  _ close friends or when he had something important to discuss for college or something –like he had previously with Kihyun. He felt a vibration in the pocket of his sweatpants and pulled out his phone, frowning at the message.

** [Honeybee, 7.46 pm] **

_ The fuck was that _

** [Kyunnie, 7.46 pm] **

_ What do you mean? _

Changkyun looked up from his phone meeting Jooheons gaze. His best friend´s eyebrows high on his forehead, looking at him with an expression that could have been read as  _ Really? You´re really asking me that? _

** [Honeybee, 7.46 pm] **

_ You know what I mean _

_ The thing with Hyungwon _

_ Is there a  _ thing _? _

** [Kyunnie, 7.47 pm] **

_ What? No?? _

_ We just texted a bit what´s the big deal _

** [Honeybee, 7.47 pm] **

_ Idk man you tell me _

_ You  _ never _ text anyone you´re not friends with or fucking _

** [Kyunnie, 7.47 pm] **

_ Brah _

_ I´m just getting along with him _

_ I also texted Gunhee at the beginning _

_ And didn´t want to fuck him _

** [Honeybee, 7.48 pm] **

_ Yeah, I know but still _

_ I saw you being so smiley when you texted _

_ I thought it was some dude _

_ But not... _ Hyungwon _ -dude _

** [Kyunnie, 7.48 pm] **

_ Omg _

_ Trust me I don´t like him or shit like that _

_ He´s really chill _

_ It´s fun talking to him _

_ So calm down loverboy _

** [Honeybee, 7.49 pm] **

_ Don´t call me that _

_ Well fine _

_ I almost had some hope that you´re finally gonna get laid again _

** [Kyunnie, 7.49 pm] **

_ Not everyone needs to get laid to be happy _

Jooheon glared at him, flipping him off as the brunette looked up from his phone with a smug smile as an answer. 

** [Honeybee, 7.50 pm] **

_ Fuck you, I don´t need it _

_ I just have the privilege to get some _

_ Not like you _

** [Kyunnie, 7.50 pm] **

_ Sucks to be me then _

_ :^) _

With that he put away his phone again, ignoring the incoming bombardment of messages from his best friend, who kept glaring at him from across the room. Changkyun was glad Gunhee was still here, keeping Jooheon from interrogating him about his relationship with Hyungwon. Even though it was completely platonic. The taller was cute and gorgeous and also really fun to be around, but that was it. Just because Changkyun liked guys didn´t mean he wanted to fuck every dude that he talked to. That was something Jooheon liked to forget from time to time, even though he was bisexual himself. 

Not that Changkyun would mind getting laid, it had been  _ quite  _ some time. But not with friends. Not with Hyungwon. Of course he had already admitted to himself that he found the other to be really attractive and all. And he surely would be a thoughtful and lovely boyfriend or whatever, but still. He would rather look for someone else who wasn´t so clearly heterosexual as Hyungwon. That guy really didn´t activate his gaydar -which he was proud of since everyone he thought looked gay, had been actually gay- at all. There was no happy ending with straight guys. He sadly knew about that too well, since his only ever boyfriend at the age of 15 had only experimented with him at the time, realizing he wasn´t as gay as he had previously thought. It didn´t help Changkyuns mental condition that the dude had a girlfriend as soon as they had broken up. Thankfully he was over it now and also had had two or three flings, the last one being with 20. But he never had a serious relationship after his first one. Changkyun didn´t mind that much. A good make-out or some skin ship wouldn´t be bad though. His left hand was good, but there were better possibilities. 

The loud explosion on the TV pulled him out of his trance. He turned his head to the movie where Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt were currently watching their house burn down after the explosion. Gunhee was glued to the TV as if he had never seen the movie before and Jooheon had also stopped sending him messages and was also following the events on the screen. Changkyun was glad about that and he quickly stood up from the armchair mumbling a good night to his friends and walking to his bedroom, Gunhee lazily waving him off and Jooheon watching him as he disappeared into his room. The brunette pulled his hoodie and his sweats off and slipped under the covers after grabbing his laptop and headphones. He put the headphones on and opened Netflix, scrolling through his list and choosing  _ Modern Family  _ again. The episode started and after a while he was chuckling at the ridiculous mess the adorable family had gotten themselves into once again. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the others..and I loved writing this, huehue.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> [Btw did y´all see the fancams of the new world tour?? I died so many times, it´s gonna be so good oml!!]

 

“Did one of you see my phone?”  Gunhees head peered out of his room, his eyes darting around to see if he could find the small device somewhere in the living room.  Changkyun who was just rolling up the red carpet, looked up at his roommate with a raised brow. “Is it one the table? Do you see it?”

“Why don´t you just come out and look?”  Changkyun asked, heaved up the rug on his shoulder and turned towards the other. 

“I don´t  wanna flash you.”  Gunhee grimaced with his hand on the door handle, but his body still hidden behind the white door.

“Since when do you care about that? I´ve seen your dick more times than I wanted, which was like...not even once.” he snorted and walked towards his own room, putting the rolled-up carpet against the wall next to his wardrobe so that it wouldn´t get dirty with alcohol and mud and whatever other things could ruin a perfectly good rug at a party. 

“Ah shut up, just tell me if my phone´s there!” the brunette groaned, rolling his eyes.  Changkyun sighed and walked back into the living room, haphazardly looking around the tidied up room. They had already put all the possible breakable and precious things to safety in their bedrooms and had decorated the table as well as the walls with some streamers and tiny balloons. The small  coffeetable had been pushed to the wall next to the TV and a big bowl with  Minhyuks desired fruit punch as well as three piles of red and blue plastic cups and bowls with various snacks were decorating it. They had enough space now for a small dancefloor, or at least somewhere were you could actually move to the music without bumping into anything every second.  Jooheons stereo stood in all it´s glory on the TV table, guaranteeing loud music with a bass that would vibrate through your bones.

“It´s not, maybe you forgot it in class again.” the brunette ignored the upcoming groaning and mumbling of his roommate, who had already given up on searching his phone and retreated back into his room. Most likely to get ready for the party which was set to begin in half an hour. The first guests –which would surely be  Minhyuk and  Kihyun \- would arrive soon, which was why  Changkyun turned his attention back to preparing everything for the party as quickly as possible so that he would get himself ready as well.

He walked over to their kitchen where  Jooheon had already put all the strong alcohol bottles and the  softdrinks on their dinner table as well as all the beer cans that would fit into their fridge to keep them cold. He was currently opening up more chips bags to fill them into the plastic bowls. 

“Should I put the beer pong table in the living room?”  Changkyun leaned against the countertop, watching his friend pouring out the snacks into the older green bowl. 

“Yeah, just put it next to the TV. It´ll be a bit crowded but who cares.” he pushed the green bowl into  Changkyuns hands and immediately proceeded to opening another bag, this time his favorite cheesy nachos. “Take this with you too, thanks!”

“Ay, ay, captain!” The brunette nodded and pushed himself off of the counter and dragged his body to the living room again. He put the bowl down on the coffee table after struggling to make it fit on it without the whole bowl falling down and decorating the clean floor with nachos.  Changkyun picked up the foldable small table out of the bathroom and placed it next to the TV, just as  Jooheon had requested. He left enough space between the TV and the table so that someone could actually play and try to get the small ping pong ball into one of the ten red solo cups. After he had placed the cups to be ready to be used, he finally had some time left to actually make himself look presentable and not run around with two week old sweats and an oversized white shirt. 

Changkyun opened his wardrobe, staring at all the possible clothes he could put on tonight. He didn´t want to suit up since it was a party and not a wedding or something, so he chose black and white striped pants which weren´t too fancy but also not just some random black jeans. He contemplated which shirt would fit the best with the stripes and after holding a white flowy blouse on his chest and a grey sweater, he went with the equally black and white checkered button down. After slipping into his chosen outfit he checked himself out in the narrow mirror, turning left and right to see if everything looked acceptable. After winking and flashing finger guns at his own reflection, he strolled over to the bathroom which thankfully wasn´t occupied by his roommates and applied some foundation on his face to hide the small scars on his face and even out his skin. It wasn´t as bad as when he was younger, but he still had some issues with it.  Jooheon had told him that you couldn´t even see the scars and even if you could, it wasn´t the end of the world. But he still was very insecure about them. He skillfully put on some of the brown eyeshadow which let his almond shaped eyes pop. His cousin had showed him once how to properly apply makeup for his eye shape and since then he had been doing it like that when he wanted to impress -on rare  occations . He didn´t want to impress anyone today, but he wanted to look good for the first party in this semester. With a few quick  brushes and a bit of hairspray, he combed his hair back and loosened a few strands to fall on his face.

When he came out of the bathroom he almost ran into Gunhee who was looking him up and down. “Oh damn, look at you! Looking like snack!” he fanned himself with his hands, exaggeratingly checking the other boy out. “Who do you want to get into your bed tonight?”

“No one. Aren´t you the straight one in this household?”  Changkyun snorted and rolled his eyes, but a smile escaped his lips as he other faked fainting dramatically. 

“So handsome, my heart can´t take it! You turned me! You turned me gay!”  Gunhee shouted, sliding down on the wall and landing on the ground. Thankfully they had cleaned the whole apartment or his pearly white jeans would be dirty now. 

“You´re such an idiot.” laughing,  Changkyun passed over his roommate who was sighing and having the time of his life at making fun of him. The brunette scrambled to his feet again and locked himself into the bathroom after the other had left to go into their other roommates room. 

Changkyun jumped over to  Jooheon and wrapped his arms around his back, startling the other. His friend tried turning towards him as he held onto a grey jacket. “ Changkyunnie , don´t just jump on me!” he whined and the other let go after giving another squeeze. 

“Sorry, sorry.” The brunette sat down on his best friend´s bed crossing his legs and looked up at the other who was continuing to change his clothes for the party.  Jooheon had a nice shiny white blouse on with two silver chains around his neck and dark grey skinny pants which fitted him perfectly. He threw the jacket around his shoulder, elegantly slipping his arms into the sleeves. He´d already styled his hair. It was parted on his right side and lightly combed to the back, still looking fluffy and smooth.  Jooheon turned to  Changkyun again with raised brows as if to ask him if everything looked fine. Which it absolutely did.

“You look great.”  Changkyun grinned at his friend with two thumbs up, earning a pleased smile from the other. 

“Thanks! As  Gunhee said: You look like a snack  Kyunnie .”  Jooheon chuckled while he watched himself in the mirror, straightening his jacket and pants until he was completely satisfied with his look. 

“If someone didn´t know you, they´d never guess you like to spit some verses in your free time.” the brunette fiddled with the hem of his striped shirt, some strands of his hair already falling into his face even though he´d put in as much gel and hairspray as he could. 

“Well, I don´t have to look like a gangster 24/7, don´t I?”  Changkyun snorted. The white haired man jumped again when the loud bell rang through their dorm room, cursing under his breath. 

“Nope you don´t. Now go open the door, I´m too tired to stand up.” the brunette whined and let himself fall back on the soft bed.  Jooheons scent surrounding him and he spread his limbs like a starfish. The other rolled his eyes and walked out of his own room. “The party didn´t even start yet, you slowpoke.” 

Changkyun heard his friend opening the door and a loud shriek and  Jooheons following low laughter indicated that  Minhyuk was indeed the first guest arriving. The brunette rolled around on the bed and stretched his neck to peek around the corner and greet the blond without leaving the warm and soft bed. He´d be standing for a long time when the party would actually begin.  Gunhee was still in the bathroom probably trying to tame his hair and wrap himself in too much after shave and perfume, so he didn´t see the quick kiss  Minhyuk pressed on  Jooheons lips at which  Changkyun could make out his best friend smiling rather shyly. He quickly looked away again before one of them would notice him and rolled back on the bed. It wasn´t even a second before the slender figure of the blond ran over to him and jumped on him, wrapping his arms around the younger and snuggling into him. “ Kyunnie ! I´ve missed you!” 

Changkyun groaned at the extra weight on him and rolled around to shake  Minhyuk off, but the other just giggled and hugged him tighter. “We saw each other just a few  hours ago.”

“That´s too much time already!” the taller finally let him go after squeezing all the air out of Changkyuns lungs and sat up on Jooheons bed, looking down at the still groaning and whining brunette. Minhyuk had his blond hair parted and the light makeup and his pinkish tint on his lips made his face shine even brighter. The flowy yellow turtleneck huge on his slender body, only his long legs with the tight rolled up black jeans indicating how slim he actually was. Minhyuk slapped him on his butt with a huge grin and jumped up to go back into the living room where the heart of the party would be. “Now get up, we have to bring some life to this apartment!”

“You´re literally the only guest right now.” Changkyun mumbled under his breath as he sat up with groan as well. He patted down his clothes to get the formed wrinkles out of his shirt and strolled out of his roommates bedroom. Minhyuk was already fiddling with the stereo, scrolling through the playlist Jooheon had made for tonight. He put in some of his own remixes and compositions into the mix as well. Changkyun loved the music his friend –as well as Gunhee\- made, it was a nice and fresh turn on rap with some heavy bass influenced rhythms and that was the perfect music to dance to. Jooheon turned the light down and turned on the colorful light string they had hung on their wall earlier. The atmosphere changed immediately, turning the ordinary boring room into a club like lounge. Suddenly the loud roar of the bass filled their apartment and a rhythmic RnB song started playing. Minhyuk turned to the two men with a grin and started dancing exaggeratedly with his hands and swinging his hips from left to right. Not even a second later the other two joined in. They looked like they were performing some sort of satanic dance as they wiggled their bodies and shouted the lyrics with high pitched voices. Gunhee stormed into the room with wide confused eyes, but a smile on his lips as they all burst out laughing, clasping their bellies and struggling to keep on their feet. Changkyun could tell that it would be a fun night.

Soon after Minhyuk, the other guests slowly started showing up with some extra booze or various snacks to thank them for inviting them. A few friends of Gunhee and Jooheon from their composition major, some older school friends and a few plus-one people they had never met before filled their apartment. There was a good balance of female and male students, which most likely meant more people making out later at night. As long as nobody fucked in his bed he was absolutely fine with it. He wouldn´t be against some fun times as well. If there would be a good opportunity. It was already getting full and surely there were around 20 people in their dorm room. Changkyun had closed off his own room to not get any nasty stains on his things or random people fucking on his bed. Jooheon had closed off his room for the same reasons as Changkyun had. Gunhee didn’t mind the possibly drunk people on his bed, so his room was open which was good since their apartment wasn’t as big to begin with, so another room to have the guests sit in wasn’t bad. People were crowding mostly in the living room, talking and exchanging news. The solo cups were already in almost everyone’s hands, some with more alcohol than others. Changkyun had grabbed himself a cold beer from the fridge. He wanted to start lightly. 

It was around 9.30 when the doorbell rang again and Changkyun sprinted to the door, carefully slipping past all the people standing around in their living room. The music had been turned up a bit, still playing in the background but no one was dancing at the moment. It took a while to get the party started and get people to dance. Most likely when the alcohol level rose. Which honestly wouldn’t take that much longer. They were healthy college students after all. As he opened the door, the blinding smile of his favorite person to look at came to view. “Hoseok, Hyunwoo welcome come in!” 

Changkyun grinned at the two buff m e n in front of  him and opened up the door wide r  to let them both inside.  They were both in almost the same clothing . Bl ue jeans,  leather jackets and  comfortable chucks. E xcept that  Hyunwoo wasn’t wearing a  _ deeply  _ cut V-neck like  Hoseok did  –which should be forbidden, since his prominent collarbones and a slip of his strong pectoral muscles would be deadly to anyone with eyes- but instead chose an equally white shirt.  Changkyun dared to say that he hoped to  _ god _ that he would sneak a peek at these two making out. Because that would be the death of him. Even though that sounded really creepy, but he didn’t care. No one could read his mind, right?

Hoseok mirrored his grin and patted him on the shoulder , glancing down at the beer in his hand. “I  see you’re already having a good time?” 

“It’s still my first one, but  I will be having a good time tonight.”  Hoseok laughed his  throaty laugh at  Changkyuns confident smirk and  slipped past the brunette, the other taller man right behind him .  He winked at him.  “ Let’s hope you’re right.” 

Hyunwoo greeted him with a shy _hello_ and followed his friend into their apartment. Changkyun closed the door and went back to the living room as well. The two newcomers were greeted warmly by Jooheon, Gunhee and Minhyuk. The latter hugging them tightly with his trademark bright smile. They casually fell into a conversation about how leather jackets could make anyone look good and soon Gunhee had given everyone a drink that didn’t already have one in their hand. After a while of catching up and bad puns they all started to split up and find other company. Jooheon and Gunhee were soon with some of their colleagues talking about some music stuff that Changkyun didn’t understand and wasn´t really interested in. Minhyuk had wandered off with other people -the brunette had maybe seen them once or twice around campus- into the kitchen probably to talk in a less crowded place, even though their apartment was getting really full after an hour and a half. Of course it was, it was a college party after all. Changkyun had sat down on their sofa with Hoseok and Hyunwoo since he didn’t even know the other strangers in his own house and was too lazy to make new connections. Hoseok was the one talking most of the time, while Changkyun and sometimes even Hyunwoo gave their input to the story the older was telling them. The brunette contemplated whether he should just ask them if they were together or not, but decided to keep that for later when they were in a more private area. Even though he really didn´t need to, honestly, since Hyunwoo had his hand basically the whole time on Hoseoks thigh, caressing it absentmindedly and the raven haired had his muscled arm around the others shoulder on the couch, sometimes combing his fingers through the brown hair or sliding it on his nape. If they weren´t together, Changkyun would make it his mission to hook them up. They _were_ really cute together. 

Around 10.15 some girls he could have sworn he had seen before on campus, turned up the music and  scrolled through  Jooheons playlist until they found some songs with more funky and  danceable beats. As quickly as the song played through the apartment,  the students standing and talking while sipping on their beverages were gathering on the small dancing space.  It was quite the movement in the three main rooms available to the guests, as  the people who wanted to dance were strolling into the living room and the ones who wanted to talk or just take a round of shots were in the kitchen.  Gunhee and some of his friends were sitting in his room, listening to the music and the laughter and swallowing down their beers and playing some sort of drinking  cardgame . 

After talking to Hoseok and Hyunwoo and excusing himself to search for some of his other friends, Changkyun had been standing with Jooheon watching his best friend play Flip Cup in the kitchen. Minhyuk stuck to his side as he cheered him on and soon after joined in on the fun. They were playing against three other guys, all of them studying the same course as the blond. Changkyun wondered if Minhyuk had just invited other people only he knew without telling him or Jooheon. But he guessed that the white haired boy would know if Minhyuk had done so. After little persuasion from them to join their team, Changkyun found himself playing along and downing the beer in one go before trying and failing miserably at flipping the solo cup back on the table. They lost three times, before Jooheon and Minhyuk whined at him for being this bad at this game and shoving him away from the table. Changkyun laughed at them as they played and lost another round even with him not being a member of the team anymore but a tall dude with blueish hair. 

He could already feel his body warming up at the two beers and the two shots he had drunk until now. He wasn´t drunk but slightly tipsy for now. You could see that the others were also getting looser. Dancing more confidently, approaching different people or drinking their cups filled with some sort of alcoholic beverage in a much faster pace than before. The lights were all switched off, except for the colorful light sling and a small mirror ball someone had brought along sometime in the last two hours. It really looked like a small VIP club and Changkyun was digging it. He slipped through the dancing mass and poured himself a glass of fruit punch. He got as many fruits as possible since they were the true deadly poison for his liver. Gunhee had put them in some rum and sugar the night before, letting them soak through the whole night and day. You could basically count the fruit as a shot of rum. He sipped on his cup, a tiny piece of peach sliding into his mouth as he did and the sugary flavor of it tasted absolutely amazing with the strong taste of alcohol.

He only heard the doorbell ring because he was standing next to the entrance, leaning on the wall with his drink. He tore his eyes away from the dancing students,  lowkey searching for someone that peaked his interest.  Changkyun pushed himself off of the wall and opened the door, expecting some other to him unknown faces. But he was greeted with a parted pink mob of hair on top of a frowning  Kihyun .

“I am  _ so  _ sorry for coming this late, but I had to literally drag this one out of his room!”  Kihyun sighed and gave him an apologetic look before turning his head and glaring at the unaffected taller man next to him who just rolled his eyes.  Changkyun didn´t respond for too many seconds as he looked  Hyungwon up and down, totally not expecting him to actually show up. Also not expecting him to come with his platinum hair slightly wavy, an oversize black blouse that exposed his clavicles and white tight pants. Their eyes met and he quickly collected himself again before he could see more of the slight pink tint on  Hyungwons cheeks, his straightening back and the slim fingers combing through his hair. There was no doubt the taller had caught him red-handed gawking at him. Great.

“No  probs , it´s still early. Come in.” With a nod the shorter man walked past him as  Changkyun stepped aside to let him and the other tall man inside. 

“Still sorry though.”  Kihyun gave him a pat on his shoulder and quickly made his way inside, surely wanting to apologize to  Jooheon and  Gunhee as well for coming “too late”, which was ridiculous for a god damn party. But that was how  Changkyun had come to know  Kihyuns absurdly grown-up character.  Hyungwon glanced at him with a small smile and raised his hand in a greeting, the blush gone.

“Wouldn´t have though that you´d show up. You didn´t text me you´d come.”  Changkyun closed the door behind them and stood next him in the cramped entryway, waiting for  Hyungwon to also keep moving to the living room. But he didn´t, so  Changkyun just slowly took a step towards the bigger room. 

“Yeah, I actually wasn´t sure but  Kihyun kind of persuaded me to come with him.” a sheepish smile danced on his lips as he followed him. The music blasting through the dorm room. “You could say it was a spontaneous decision.” 

“You mean he dragged you here to get you out of your anti-social black hole you call your room?”  Changkyun teased him. Not only because he had fun teasing people, but also to make them both loosen up around each other again. It worked, thankfully.

“Well yes, you could say that.” he covered his laugh with his hand in slight embarrassment.  Changkyun ignored how his own mouth twitched at the sight and his chest tightened at the soft sound. “I mean not that you´re better than me in social situations, but okay.”

“Don´t put me on the same level as you. At least I can talk to people for more than a second.” The brunette snorted and smirked.  Hyungwon laughed again, his body tipping forward as it always did when he laughed. This time  Changkyun joined in and grinned as they stood in the loud living room. 

“You  wanna go greet the others?”  Changkyun looked back at the taller who was observing all the dancing and already slightly drunk people, making a bit of a grimace that vanished as soon as his gaze met the brunette´s again replaced by softer features and a smile.  Changkyun knew that  Hyungwon would most likely stick to the few people he called his friends. Not that he himself was any different. He understood his struggles too well. 

“Yes actually.” As they made their way through the dancing people careful as not to bump into anyone  _ too  _ much,  Minhyuk had spotted them immediately and waved them over to where he was standing leaned against the wall next to  Gunhees room with  Jooheon and  Kihyun .  Changkyun could tell that he had already drank quite a lot.

“Oh my god, I thought  Kihyunnie was just messing with me but you´re actually here!”  Minhyuk threw himself on  Hyungwon making him stumble a bit backwards at the impact. He squeezed him and didn´t intend to let go anytime soon.  Jooheon slapped him lightly on his blond head, whining to let the tall man go but  Hyungwon didn´t seem to mind  _ too  _ much and just patted the others back. Finally he let him go, his huge grin still plastered on his face. “Am I  gonna witness drunk  Hyungwon tonight?” 

“No, I don´t think so. I won´t drink tonight.”  Hyungwon grimaced, knowing what would come after saying that. As expected  Minhyuk and  Jooheon both gawked at him. “What? But it´s a party! You  _ have  _ to drink, at least one shot with us!”

“Yeah, at least one drink to celebrate you actually coming to a party for once!”  Jooheon swung his arm around  Minhyuks shoulder as they were both coming too close to  Hyungwons face, both astonished at the non-drinker. The blond wasn´t the only one already slightly drunk.  Changkyun could tell  Jooheon had been keeping up with most of the crowd as his eyes were slightly hooded and his cheeks had a slightly more red than white tone on them.  Kihyun watched them with a deep sigh, most likely been gone through the same gawking at his own non-drinking commitment a few minutes earlier. 

“You guys, at least he is here and is  gonna party with us even without drinking. Think about it, there´ll be more alcohol left for us!”  Changkyun winked at them, his hand on  Hyungwons shoulder to reassure him that he was backing him up.  Hyungwon glanced down at him with an appreciative expression.  Minhyuk pouted as he stepped back out of his comfort zone,  Jooheon following his movements, still leaning on the blond.  Changkyun could feel the  taller´s body relax and unconsciously started caressing his upper shoulder. 

“I wanted to see drunk  Hyungwon ...”  Minhyuk crossed his arms, leaning his weight back on the smaller man behind him.  Jooheon stumbled a bit until his back hit the wall and  Minhyuk just leaned against him. The white haired didn´t mind the closeness or the extra weight on him and just stared at the hand on  Hyungwons shoulder. An evil grin appearing on his face and as soon as  Changkyun saw it he immediately retreated his hand, clearing his throat and glaring at his best friend ushering him to keep quiet about whatever unnecessary comment he was about to make.  Hyungwon glanced between the two roommates, confused about the unspoken discussion that was going on. 

“Maybe next time.”  Hyungwon turned his attention back to the blond, giving him a smile that the other quickly mirrored.  Minhyuk sure was even more susceptible when he was drunk. “ Fiine .”

“Okay now let´s go dance honey, I  wanna dance!”  Minhyuk abruptly turned his body and was just a breath away from  Jooheons face. His red tint of alcohol on his cheeks quickly turned to a deep red shade of bashfulness and he turned his head so that it wouldn´t take a millimeter to touch the blonds lips with his own. 

“Y-yeah,  lets´go , let´s go!” he softly pushed the taller off of himself and quickly slipped out of his embrace.  Changkyun wanted to tease him, but decided against it since the two _ fuckbuddies _ were already slipping through the dancing people hand in hand and already singing along to the loud  spanish song.

“I´m going to find  Hoseok and get something non-alcoholic to drink.”  Kihyun grimaced and turned on his heel walking towards the kitchen, leaving  Hyungwon and  Changkyun to themselves. 

“Great, what now?” the brunette mumbled to himself but the other still heard him, even over the loud bass and singing students. 

“You don´t have to babysit me, you can go and dance if you want.”

“Thanks for allowing me to dance.”  Hyungwon grimaced.  Changkyun quickly chuckled and amicably hit him on his chest. “It was a joke.”

“I know.” the slight pink tint that  Changkyun started to like seeing on him, was back on  Hyungwons puffy cheeks. It wasn´t good that he was starting to like many small different things about the slim photography major. He needed more alcohol in his body.

“ Imma go play some beer pong.” he glanced at the other expecting him to come with him and stick by his side. “You want to come with?”

“Ah, no. I think I´ll just join  Kihyun and drink some water shots with him.”  Changkyun laughed and nodded at the smirking man, who was clearly –and adorably- proud of his joke. 

“Okay, but don´t get too wasted. Water is dangerous after all.” this time it was  Hyungwon who laughed, his hand covering his mouth again. 

“I´ll try not to get too wasted.”  Changkyun gave him another nod and chuckle, before he turned and walked to the table on the other side of the room next to the TV, leaving  Hyungwon behind who after observing him for a few seconds  before he  turned on his heels and disappeared into the kitchen. 

Gunhee and a few other people were currently playing on the small foldable table. Changkyun waited until the round finished, cheering his roommate on and casually talking to the others who were also playing or standing around the table watching the game. Gunhee grabbed his arm and proudly announced that he would be on his team this round. Changkyun wasn’t the _best_ player, but he had a winning streak in this game and -even though it surprised him- some people knew about his lucky left hand. So they started playing and he could proudly hold up to his own legacy. He got 7 out of 10 cups on his first tries, loud cheers and encouraging pats on his back getting him more and more into the game. 

“That’s my boy!” Gunhee hugged his friend, almost crushing him in his drunken state as he continued to score relentlessly in the next two games. 

Winning felt good. Winning was fun. But the thing is, that this was still a drinking game and  Changkyun had stopped counting how many cups of beer he had  drunk until he felt himself slur a little. The familiar warmth of  alcohol flowing through his body, making his head cloud y, his eyes  unfocused and his movements sloppy.  He  opted out after the third game , much to  Gunhees dismay. But his roommate quickly got back into the game as he was too drunk to  persuade  Changkyun to keep playing on his team. 

He strolled to the bathroom to get rid of the  uncomfortable feeling of a full bladder. Full of alcohol nevertheless. After he relieved himself  and just then realized  _ how  _ drunk he had gotten himself - his eyes not able to focus on the  patterns of the blue tiles and the hole bathroom feeling like a ship on high  sea- he walked back to the party, ignoring some couple making out against his  bedroom’s door. They couldn’t get inside, so that wasn’t a problem. 

Changkyuns gaze flew over the many moving bodies in the living room. He could tell that at this point, almost everyone was drunk or at least getting there. The slight smell of sweat and alcohol didn’t throw him off, since he surely wasn’t smelling that great either. He let his eyes wander over the people grinding and dancing in front of him. He moved a bit to see if someone he knew was in the crowd as well and as he expected he spotted Minhyuk and Jooheon dancing so close together, they were basically one moving body. A blind person could tell that they both were very, _very_ drunk at this point. Since he had caught them in the kitchen and spoken to Jooheon about their _situation_ he was baffled at himself how he couldn’t have sensed their relationship sooner. Minhyuk was grinding on him so much that Jooheons face was contorted in an almost painful way. Surely it wasn’t pain he was feeling but rather something else as -even from where he was standing-he could see his hands gripping tightly on the flesh of Minhyuks butt. Their faces were inches away from each other, inhaling each others breath. It graced on a wonder that they weren’t already sucking their faces off. He guessed it wouldn’t take that much longer for them to do that.

Changkyun snorted at his drunk friends and turned his head just to find  Kihyun on the dancefloor as well. He was dancing with some girls.  It was surprising to see how he moved his body,  swayin g completely in sync with the music and even doing some body rolls that made the girls giggle.  And that was  Kihyun without any alcohol. It would surely be fun to see him when he was wasted. 

The brunette walked past some other people leaning against the wall and sipping on their drinks  and made his way to the kitchen. As soon as he got to the kitchen table with the many  bottles -some empty and some half full- he was greeted by a strong arm around his shoulder. The  alcohol breath ghosting over his cheek as  Hoseok grinned widely at him. 

“ Changkyunnie , I didn’t see you since forever!” he slurred slightly as he squeezed  Changkyuns shoulder a little bit too hard, making the smaller boy wince. The muscleman was pulled away  carefully by  Hyunwoo , who shot the brunette an apologetic smile. 

“Yeah, I was playing some beer pong. I see you ’re having fun as well?”  Changkyun smirked at  Hoseok , who was  now leaning on the taller man next to him, a dorky smile on his face. The  hooded eyes and the red flushed face only  confirming that he was indeed drunk as fuck. He was  lowkey grateful that most of his friends also  didn’t have any problems with getting shitfaced once in a while. 

“I am! It’s an awesome party, I love it! You even made some sweet punch!”  Hoseoks voice louder than usual, his lisp  heavy.  Changkyun found it absolutely adorable and he could see in  Hyunwoos face that even if he was drunk and basically a big baby to take care off,  he loved listening to him. 

“Awesome, I’m happy you’re having a great time!”  Changkyun took a small shot glass and a bottle of Tequila. Thankfully there were still a few slices of lemon and salt left on the full table.  “You  wanna take another shot?”

Hoseok lit up at the  offer and nodded furiously, almost tripping backwards as he did. Thankfully  Hyunwoo had his back. Figuratively and literally.  Maybe he shouldn’t give  Hoseok more alcohol, but since he himself wasn’t exactly thinking straight  he just did what one would do at a party. Drink shots until you drop. 

“ You’re  having fun too? Do you want  to drink with us?”  Changkyun glanced up at  Hyunwoo who was watching him fill the Tequila in his then in  Hoseoks small shot glass.  The broad man looked at him with an almost childish expression on his  face. How come the two strongest men he knew were contemporary the softest , cutest babies?

“I’m having fun, it’s a great party !  You really have thought about everything. You even have  disco lights.”  Hyunwoo smiled, his eyes almost disappearing as always.  “But I’m going to decline on having a drink. I’m good with a beer.” 

“ Glad you’re having fun too!”  Changkyun mirrored his smile and nodded. “Sure, I won’t  pressure you to drink.” 

He gave  Hoseok his shot and a slice of lemon and took his own glass in his hand too. “Okay now, give me your hand so I can put some  salt on there.”

Hoseok nodded, but instead turned towards the other man and held his hand up to his plush lips. “ Lick.” 

Changkyun almost choked on his own spit as Hoseok grinned up at Hyunwoo slyly, waiting for him to lick the back of his hand. A deep blush formed on his cheeks as he glanced at Changkyun and then back at Hoseok, who motioned him to do it not seeing why it was taking so long. The dark haired man sighed, his blush deepening as he actually opened his mouth and slid his tongue across Hoseoks hand. The latter giggling at the rough and wet texture. As soon as he closed his mouth again, Hyunwoo turned his head in embarrassment while Hoseok just grinned and stretched out his arm to Changkyun who poured the salt over the shining spot on Hoseoks hand, completely in awe at what had just happened. He quickly licked over his own hand and poured the salt on it. After placing the salt shaker back on the table he grabbed the slice of lemon and looked up at Hoseok who was already nibbling on the lemon. 

“Ready?”  Hoseok beamed and nodded.  Changkyun gave him a smirk and  they  clinked their tiny glasses, looking each other in the eyes to avoid getting the curse of 7 years bad sex.

“Okay, one two three and down with that shit!” they both  licked off the salt from their hands then downed the shot and quickly  bit into the lemon with grimacing faces. The tequila burning pleasurably in their throats .

“ Ahh , that’s a good burn!”  Hoseok giggled and put his glass as well as the lemon down on the table.  Changkyun doing the same, chuckling at the  childish giggle. “It sure is.” 

“Now that we got some more  alcohol in our bodies, let’s go sweat it all out!”  Changkyun laughed when  Hoseok patted his and  Hyunwoos chest  a t the  same time and turned on his heels towards the living room, not even waiting for the other two. 

“He’s like a big baby.” The brunette snorted as he looked up at the other man, who sighed deeply and ran his big hand through his hair. “Yes, he truly is.” 

Hyunwoo and  Changkyun chuckled as they followed the already vanished  drunk man. “You two are really cute together, it’s almost making me jealous.”

The tall man whipped his head around to stare at  Changkyun with wide eyes. He didn’t even know he could open them that much -just like  Jooheon .  Changkyun didn’t know if he was shocked because they weren’t together and he had just offended him, or because  they were together and they didn’t want anyone to know,  let alone  look like they were a couple. “You really think so?”

“Well, yeah.” Okay so maybe  Changkyun was wrong. Again.

“Thank you!”  Hyunwoos face lit up with a shy smile, his cheeks getting that pinkish tint on them.  It was adorable. “ Most people don’t even think about us being together because we don’t look a certain… way. Or they  think it’s odd for us to be together.” 

Changkyun felt a wave of affection as a sad  hint sat on  Hyunwoos face. He patted the others shoulder encouragingly. “You two are  _ adorable  _ together!”  he contemplated  to say more, but his drunk self just did anyway.

“And _hot_. Like I just died when you did that back there in the kitchen. Not to sound like creep, but it’s the truth. You’re the hottest couple _ever_.” The smaller man did an appreciative thumbs up. Hyunwoo laughed lowly, the red shade deepening on his cheeks and nape. Changkyun was glad he didn’t take it the wrong way, since it was indeed a tad creepy to say shit like that to someone you didn’t talk to _that_ much.

“Thank you, I guess. I appreciate that.” Hyunwoo chuckled. They got to the dancefloor, Hoseok had found Kihyun and was already dancing wildly with him. They were having a dance battle with the most ridiculous moves. Hyunwoo walked up next to them and started swaying to the rhythm, his attention on the other two though who were now alternating between awful dance moves and actual good body movements. Changkyun didn’t join them right away, but searched for another person he hadn’t seen the whole evening. He slipped through the dancing people and craned his neck to see if the slender man was perhaps sitting on the sofa, but he wasn’t. Instead there was Gunhee, sitting closely to a cute girl with a short brown bob and a tight black crop top on, his arm around her shoulders and whispering something in her ear that made her giggle. 

Ah, s o that would be his fling for the night.

Changkyun turned away from the sofa and was about to go continue his search in Gunhees room, before he saw a flash of silver disappearing towards the bathroom. His heart made a quick jump as he pushed through the people in his way and he walked to the closed bathroom door. Changkyun didn’t really know why he had been searching for the thin man, but he blamed it on his need to be a good host and wanted to check if even the ever so introverted Hyungwon was having a good time.

As the door opened again after a few minutes, he leaned on the opposite wall facing a surprised Hyungwon. His hair was a little more damp than before and his skin was slightly shimmering due to the warmth in the apartment. Changkyun didn’t even want to know how he must look right now. 

“ Changkyun …you can go inside now.”  The older motioned back to the bathroom as he stepped to the side, thinking  he needed to use the toilet. 

Changkyun shook his head and pushed himself off of the wall. “I don’t need to go, I was just waiting.” 

“Waiting for what?” Hyungwon raised his brows and closed the bathroom door, standing across from the other man. 

“I was waiting for you. Actually I’ve been searching for you, to see how you were doing.” Changkyun put his hands in his pockets, casually strolling to Hyungwon who was watching him still confused. 

“Me? Why?” The taller observed him as Changkyun leaned against the wall right next to him, shrugging his shoulders. “I’m doing fine, don’t worry. I thought you didn’t want to babysit me.” 

The slight teasing smirk made the brunette snort. “I’m not babysitting you. I’m just doing my duty as a  good host.” 

“Okay, whatever you say.”  Hyungwon leaned against the wall as well, crossing his long arms  in front of his chest with a small smirk on his face. “You’re really wasted, aren’t you?” 

“I’m not  _ wasted _ . I may be drunk, but I’m not  _ wasted _ .” He snorted, emphasizing his words to give them more meaning.  Hyungwon just laughed not  looking away from  Changkyuns sharp almond shaped eyes.

“I’ll believe you for now.”

“Thank you, that’s very kind of you, good sir.” 

At the slight bow, Hyungwon laughed again. His body moving with his laughter and his hand going up to cover his mouth. 

“Do you know that when you laugh, your whole body just sways with  your laughter?”  Changkyun slightly slurred, trying to keep focusing on  Hyungwons face. That really,  _ really _ beautiful face. 

“ I guess so? I mean I know I’m always on the floor when something really cracks me up.” He shrugged , crossing his arms again but the smile still on his face. 

“Can’t wait to see that then. I guess I’ll have to be funnier to get you to  fall on the ground with laughter.”  Changkyun grinned at him,  a warm feeling  flowing through his whole body as  Hyungwon chuckled again . The plump lips constantly stretched into a smile and his cheeks puffy.  “I guess.”

“Ah.”  Hyungwon glanced up at him again as the other pushed himself off the wall and pulled out his  hands out of his pockets. “I have to show you something.” 

Hyungwon raised a brow . The music was still loud and the bass made the walls tremble.  Changkyun motioned him to follow him. “I took some pictures.” 

The taller  nodded as he curiously followed him through the corridor. “ I know, you told me.”

“Yeah, I told you. But I didn’t show you.”

“And you want to show them to me now? Righ t now?” they reached  Changkyuns room.

“Yes.”  Changkyun fiddled with something in his pocket until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the key to his room and  after two failed tries, successfully put the key into the  keyhole , opening the door and sliding inside. He motioned for  Hyungwon to come in, before other people saw that there was another room available for them to  party in. When the taller boy slipped inside as well, he closed the door behind them. 

Changkyun turned on the lamp on his desk, since he didn’t have a big ceiling lamp. He picked up the camera which he had carefully put on his table, not wanting to damage it in any way. 

Hyungwon slowly took in the room, looking around the small bedroom before he made his way to the  desk.  He leaned against the wooden surface, observing the  younger as he was fiddling with his old camera.

“Just a second, I have to find the one…the one I want to show you.” Changkyun mumbled, concentrating on not being too drunk and focus on the small pictures on the screen. 

“What did you take pictures of?” Hyungwons voice was softer now that the music was a bit more muffled and they didn’t have to half-shout to understand each other. 

Changkyun was about to answer when he finally found what he was looking for. With a victorious grin he looked up at the other, who he hadn’t known had been standing  _ way _ too close. But  Changkyun didn’t step away and just  pushed the camera into  Hyungwons hands.

“I took a few of them, you have to scroll through them.” He proudly  tipped on the arrow  on the camera setting  buttons.

Hyungwon held onto the camera and  examined the photos. He glanced to  Changkyun who was leaning into him, trying to look at the pictures as well.

“You took pictures of flowers?” he  smirked slightly, not having thought that the brunette would be so  corny.

“I thought they were beautiful.”  Changkyun shrugged nonchalantly, not looking up from the screen. He sniffed, a nervousness creeping up on him and he didn’t know why. Well, he knew why. He was showing  Hyungwon his first ever pictures he took with  _ his  _ camera  and the dude was a photography expert. 

But maybe he also felt nervous because they were standing so close to each other. He could smell  Hyungwons perfume  and even hear him breathe. It was making him sweat more, his  head felt like it was thumping at the same beat as his heart. Which was way too fast for his liking.

He looked at his photos of the flowers he had taken a few days back and recalled the thought that had occurred to him as he took the picture.  “They kind of look like you.”

Hyungwon whipped his head around with raised brows.  “Like me? How?”

“Look at the color, it’s the same as your hair. It’s silver and the root is black just like your hair. It’s really beautiful. ”

Hyungwon stared at him,  then back at the photo.  He didn’t say another word which made  Changkyun even more nervous. So he dared to look up at the others face again. Even though he saw only his profile, there was no way he would miss the red  tint on his small ears and cheeks.  He could see how he was biting the inside of his mouth, the thick  lower lip disappearing slightly under his teeth.

Changkyun swallowed. _Hard_. It wasn’t helping that he was drunk and his mind and body didn’t work like he wanted them to work. But the hot wave that he felt throughout his body and his increasingly loud and fast heartbeat wasn’t just the alcohol. He tried tearing his eyes away from Hyungwons lips, but he couldn’t. It was like they were calling out to him. Like the tiny mole in the middle of his lip was telling him to taste it. He could feel the others body heat and it made his brain even cloudier. Their arms were brushing, the softness and warmth of Hyungwons skin gave him goosebumps. 

“You really think this looks like me?” Changkyuns eyes were still glued on the thick pink lips just a few inches away from him, as he felt the other shift and turning his long body towards him. He nodded slowly, not really paying attention to what the other was saying. Hyungwons mouth parted open, but snapped shut again instantly and Changkyun just now realized that he had been leaning closer to the other. His eyes flickered up to Hyungwons who was just staring back at him, not moving an inch. The camera tightly in his hands, his knuckles almost turning white from the force of the grip. 

Changkyun swallowed again as he slightly shifted more towards  Hyungwon , slowly  taking another step into his comfort zone. The taller man didn't move, his soft features hardened  as his big eyes flickered from  Changkyuns eyes to his lips and back up. 

He didn’t know what was happening. Well, yes he did. But he also didn’t  _ know what was happening _ .

The brunette waited for  Hyungwon to do something, anything. Stepping away, pushing him off of him, or  god forbid actually  leaning forward. But he didn’t, he just stared .  _ Waited _ .  Changkyun bit his lip , in the back of his mind someone was screaming at him to back away, but he couldn’t hear  it. So he did what he had wanted to since he laid eyes on the thick, plump lips.  He  leaned forward and pressed his lips on  Hyungwons . 

He felt the soft flesh underneath his own mouth, immediately loving the taste of the flavored chapstick Hyungwon had put on earlier before he had left the house. He imprinted the feeling into his mind, as they stayed like that for a few more moments before Changkyun pulled away slightly, their breaths ghosting on each others lips. He dared looking up at Hyungwon who’s expression was unreadable. But he still didn’t move away.

Changkyun swallowed . He  _ really _ wanted to kiss him again. Their eyes met and  he just went for it as he nudged forward, brushing over  Hyungwons lips again and when he felt a light twitch  on the others mouth he  closed the distance between them in a heartbeat .  This time he pressed harder , moving against the bottom lip . He pecked him  once and then again, slightly turning his face to kiss him better.

Finally  Hyungwon moved . He could hear the sharp inhale of the older man as he  kissed him  back. And that was it for  Changkyun .

He turned fully towards him, his hand moving up to grab onto Hyungwons nape his fingers sliding through the silver hair he longed so much to touch. He opened his mouth, slowly licking over the others lip, inhaling his scent. He felt Hyungwons breath hitch, so he did it again, this time pressing his tongue more against his lip to ask for permission to deepen the kiss. Changkyun groaned lowly at the small whimper that escaped Hyungwons throat when he parted his lips and the brunette immediately slipped his tongue inside, opening up his mouth even more. 

Changkyuns mind was pure chaos. He deepened the kiss and slid his tongue over the outlines of Hyungwons mouth. He could taste the coke he had drunk before and he could taste Hyungwon. His scent. Another whimper went straight to Changkyuns lower parts and he gripped harder onto the silver hair, running his hand through it as the kiss got deeper. 

Hyungwon was moving against him, their tongues sliding over each other and their noses brushing on each others cheeks. The taller still held onto the camera, even though his body was basically  pressing up against  the others .  Changkyun sucked on his tongue, on his lips and slightly bit down on the plump  lower lip. He licked over the tiny mole and kissed it. 

After  a few more seconds they parted again, breathing heav i er  against each other.  Changkyun couldn’t think straight, his groin already reacting to the  making out. Before he could taste the juicy lips again that he now knew he had craved since the beginning,  he was being pushed away. Not roughly but steady and he let go of the strands between his fingers and  finally  opened his eyes again.

His heart dropped as he looked at the utter shock  on  Hyungwons face.  Changkyun took a step back as the other  continued staring at him in disbelief. The brunette didn’t know what to do, but he absolutely didn’t want to ruin their  relationship. But he guessed it was too late now. 

Hyungwon came back to his senses, covering his red  kissed lips with his hand. He looked away from  Changkyun who just stood there, his heart in his throat. 

“I'm so sorry, I didn’t…” Hyungwon cleared his throat and glanced at the other, taking another step back. Changkyun watched him as he placed the camera down on the desk again and stepped away from him. 

“The pictures are good.”  w ith  that he turned on his heels and almost ran out of the room, closing the door behind him again and leaving a baffled  Changkyun behind.  The brunette stood there for another moment before it dawned  on him what had just  happened. He groaned loudly, running his hands through his hai r. He had just  made out with his straight newly established friend.  This would have been one of the dumbest things he had ever done. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the "making out drunk at a party" is a standard trope, but I love and relate too much to that so..yeah. Hope you still enjoyed the chapter!  
> I´ll try to upload as soon as possible again, but since I´m going away for two weeks I may not have that much time. I´ll try tho! Let me know if you like the story this far, I´d be happy to hear from y´all :^)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m sorry for the delay, it took me some time to get into the chapter because I changed some things that I had planed in this story, but now I finally managed to write a chapter in my holidays.  
> I´m happy to see you´ve enjoyed the last chapter (I did too) and I hope you have fun reading this one as well.  
> As always: leave some comments and tell me what you think.  
> Now, enjoy!

The throbbing pain against his temples drummed in time with his heartbeat. His whole back ached as he slowly gained his consciousness back. He felt the dryness of his lips as he pulled  them apart to taste the awful taste of alcohol, sleep and vomit. Little by little his limbs came back to life, every single one of them seemed to scream at him. Slowly he opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the sun rays blinding him through the roller  blinds . He groaned, his voice rough and scratchy in his dry throat.  Changkyun slowly turned in his bed to not move around too much and feel sick again. His outfit from yesterday night had been thrown on the ground next to him, leaving him with boxers and no shirt on. His skin felt sticky and gross when he roamed his hands over his body and up to his face, covering his eyes from the sunlight. After a few moments of just laying there with an awful hangover and throbbing limbs, he pushed himself off of the bed. He reached for his phone that was laying on the pile of clothes next to his bed and pressed down on the small button to bring it back to life. It showed no new messages and five percent of battery. 1.46 pm was written in big letters on the screen. 

With another groan he got up from his bed, immediately feeling an awful wave of nausea overcoming him. He threw his phone back on his bed, not caring about the low battery percentage. He stretched out his limbs as much as he could without falling or hurting himself even more. The brunette picked up a sweater that was hanging over his chair and pulled it over his head. God. That really was an awful hangover.

Changkyun ran a hand through his hair as he walked out of his room to drag his painfully screaming body to the kitchen, needing a good liter of water to get rid of the dryness and awful taste of the previous night. Some food wouldn’t be bad either even though his stomach was still aching. He remembered vomiting more than once last night. He remembered some bits and pieces of yesterday night. More the things that happened before his god awful decision to suck Hyungwons face off, than the things after that. 

He didn’t forget that . God no, how could he? 

He’d scarred that kid for life. The way Hyungwon had stared him down with his shocked expression and had basically fled from him, he seemed like he had not just burned down the bridge he had carefully build up in the last few weeks of knowing the tall senior, but blew it up in a big, messy explosion. And just because he couldn’t keep it in his pants. Just because his drunk self thought his hair looked as pretty as the damn flowers he had photographed. And just because he couldn’t stop looking at these plump red lips with that stupid tiny mole.

After  Hyungwon had left him stunned and drunk in his own room, he had joined the party again after holding himself back to not just jump out of the window and save himself the embarrassment of facing the other sober again. He remembered disappearing into the dancing crowd and just filling his body with as much booze as possible. He had danced with random people and also with  Hoseok and  Hyunwoo sometime after 12. It was all blurry though. Maybe he had also caught  Jooheon and  Minhyuk making out again against the countertop –they really seemed to like it there- and he´d sang with  Gunhee on the top of his lungs to an awful Taylor Swift song that someone had put on. He also remembered seeing  Kihyun on the dancefloor as well as in line for the bathroom, after  Changkyun had thrown up for what felt like an eternity. The slim man was the only one he had maybe seen a glimpse of after their make-out. It was a  surprise to  Changkyun that  Hyungwon hadn´t left the party all together after running out of his bedroom. The silver haired had managed to avoid him the whole night, even though their apartment was tiny. He wasn´t mad that he avoided him, it was just unnerving not knowing how it had affected their relationship. Of course  Changkyun knew that he had fucked up, but he still wanted to know  _ how much _ he´d fucked up.  The rest of the night contained dancing, drinking and throwing up and  maybe at around 4.30 am, being dragged into his bed by  Kihyun who had found him sitting on the floor next to his room with unfocused eyes and  a empty beer bottle in his hand.

The brunette dragged himself into the kitchen getting a glass and filling it to the brink with water, gulping it down in a millisecond. He filled the glass two more times before he put it down into the sink and sighed, supporting himself on the countertop. He looked outside the window in front of him, the sun already high in the sky. It hurt his head looking straight at it. 

A loud yawn behind him let him turn around.  Minhyuk shuffled into the kitchen, his blond hair sticking out in various directions and his eyes barely open. He scratched his belly underneath  Jooheons shirt he had on. “ Changkyunnie , morning.” 

“Morning.” he grumbled back, watching the other as he walked past him and opened the fridge looking for something fresh to drink. 

“Still feeling sick?”  Minhyuk grabbed the milk carton and opened up the lid, drinking from it directly without a care. “You threw up your whole soul yesterday.”

Changkyun groaned again, pushing himself off of the counter and walking to the chair next to the kitchen table that was still packed with all the empty bottles and cups from the party. He hadn´t looked around the living room, but he guessed that it was as chaotic as the kitchen table, with all the remains of a good college party. “I didn´t throw up again, but I still feel like someone put me in a washing machine and let me spin in there for like three days.”

Minhyuk snorted as he sat down next to him, the milk still in his hands. The big shirt rode up his thighs and  Changkyun prayed to god that he had something on underneath it. “You sure look like it.”

“Thanks.” 

“I didn´t even see you for more than a few minutes. When did you get so wasted?”

Changkyun pushed a cup away to lean his elbow on the table and let his still throbbing head rest on it. “I don´t know, I guess after drinking too much.”

The blond grimaced and  Changkyun gave him a slight smirk. “Wow really? I wouldn´t have thought that.” 

Minhyuk shifted in his seat, crossing his long lean legs. “Was it after you disappeared into your room with  Hyungwonnie ? Did something happen?”

The smaller boy froze, looking up at him. He felt his body become cold before turning warmer for embarrassment.  Minhyuk wouldn´t know about what he had done, right? Unless  Hyungwon had told him. But he wouldn´t. Would he?

“I thought you haven´t seen me that much yesterday.”  Changkyun turned his attention back to the cup he had pushed away earlier, the others sharp eyes making him nervous. 

“Well, I saw that.”  Minhyuk shifted again, leaning his body more towards the other man who was grimacing at the cup. “Why do you look so guilty? Did you do something with that beanpole or what?”

Changkyun whipped his head around and stared at him. “What? No.”

Even for him it didn´t sound convincing at all. The man in front of him let out a snort, leaning back into the chair and crossing his arms watching him like a hawk with a sly smile on his lips. “Are you sure about that?”

“I... well maybe something happened-”  Minhyuks eyebrows rose and his mouth slowly shaped more like an O, as he waited for the brunette to further explain himself.  Changkyun trusted him enough to actually tell him what had happened. Even though the blond was a loudmouth and always talking, he knew how to keep secrets. And there was no way  Minhyuk would just let him go that easily. “-I just maybe, maybe,  kinda kissed him?”

“ _ Kinda _ kissed him? How can you  _ kind of  _ kiss somebody?” 

“Okay, okay. I kissed him.”  Changkyun rolled his eyes, his cheeks sure as hell flushed for the  embarrassement . 

“Wow.” 

“What wow?”

Minhyuk shrugged, his observing eyes never leaving the others face. “Just that  Hyungwon is the last person who would ever make out with someone at a party. Or like...ever.”

“Why ever? Is he abstinent or what?”

“So many questions,  Changkyunnie .”  Minhyuk grinned at the others frown. “I meant he wouldn´t make out with a  _ dude  _ he just met a few weeks ago at a party with so many other people around.” 

“I figured.”

“Well he kissed you, didn´t he? Was he drunk after all?” the blond exaggerated a shocked expression, grabbing onto  Changkyuns arm, one hand on his chest. “Oh my god, did you take advantage of him  Kyunnie ?”

Changkyun pulled his arm away, glaring at the others tasteless joke. “Of course not, who do you think I am? And no, he didn´t drink.”

“I´m joking, just joking! I think you were a drunk, little boy whipped for a straight beanpole.” 

The brunette groaned, slumping back down on his chair. “I´m not  _ whipped  _ for him. I was drunk and he was cute and I just went for it. It happens.”

“So, you think he´s cute?” the smirk on  Minhyuks face made him blush and angered him at the same time. Why did he even tell him all of this?

“I mean look at him, you´d have to be blind not to find him attractive.” 

“That´s true.” Even though they were both hungover  Minhyuks gaze was as intense as ever, making him feel small and observed. The blonds consistent sly smile not helping him feeling less nervous about what had happened. “Did he kiss you back though? Was it just a peck?”

“Why are you interrogating me? I´m still not even sure what the heck happened.”

“I´m your friend, I want to know how your first kiss felt.”

“That wasn´t my first kiss and you know it.”

“I´m just messing with you,  Kyunnie . So, did he or did he not?”

“Why does it even matter? He fled after I shoved my tongue down his throat.”

“Oh wow, so aggressive  Changkyunnie .” the shorter man rolled his eyes with a groan, leaning his head back over the back of the chair. He fixed his gaze on the ceiling.

“And he is straight. So even if he kissed me back, that doesn´t mean anything. Remember when  Gunhee made out with  Jooheon ? That was also just in the heat of the moment, nothing more. And  Gunhee is the straightest dude I know.”  Changkyun felt a light shift in  Minhyuks movements, most likely due to the mentioning of the blonds fuckbuddy making out with his friend. Maybe he wasn´t as unaffected by  Jooheon as he had thought. But he decided not to comment on that.

The taller had recollected himself in a second, boring for more information. “So, to answer my question, yes he also kissed you back and didn´t just stand there shocked and fazed.” 

Changkyun contemplated for a moment. “Yes and no. He didn´t really move much, I just did whatever I did and he maybe got a bit into it for a second, but that´s really it. It´s just a random make out at a party, it happens all the time.”

“That´s so cute though!”

“It´s not.”  Changkyun turned his head back to face  Minhyuk who was just grinning at him. “I feel like we´re twelve year old girls who´re talking about their first ever kiss or something. It´s depressing.” 

“Aw no, don´t say that! You finally made out again, after years of nothingness.”

“Thank you for reminding me about that.” he frowned for the nth time this morning –or more like afternoon. 

“You´re welcome.”  Minhyuk winked at him. “What are you  gonna do now?”

“What do you mean?”  Changkyun glanced at the other as he stood up from the chair and walked over to the fridge, putting the milk away again. He had some boxers under the long shirt, thankfully. 

“Are you going to talk about it with him or just let it slide?”

Changkyun shrugged with a deep sigh. He really didn´t want to talk or think about yesterday anymore. “I don´t know. If he still wants to talk to me, I guess I´ll have to apologize and hope I didn´t scar him too much.”

“Oh god  Kyunnie , are you that much of an aggressive kisser?”  Minhyuk laughed as the other glared and flipped him off. “Sorry, sorry. But yeah maybe talk to him. Fleeing out of a room after making out isn´t the healthiest way to cope with that.”

Changkyun nodded slowly, the cup he had been playing with warm in his hands.  Minhyuk walked past him and patted his shoulder in an attempt to reassure him. 

“Good luck with that.  Hyungwon can be really hard to handle, but you´re  gonna manage.” the blond grinned at him before he walked out of the kitchen and –he guessed- back to  Jooheons room.

Changkyun kept his eyes on where the other had just vanished. A sharp pain in his temples reminding him that he should  get some medicine as soon as possible. The conversation that had resurfaced  all the shit that had happened yesterday, didn’t help his headache.  The brunette let out a deep sigh, trying not to hate himself too much and got up from the chair. His legs slightly wobbly from one of his worst hangovers . With a slow pace he got to the bathroom and  pulled some painkillers out of their small medicine cabinet. Yes they had something like that.  He swallowed two pills with a bit of water from the sink and looked at himself in the mirror above their sink. 

He looked like a mess. His hair was greasy and oily, sticking out in various places. The makeup he had carefully put on last night, was completely ruined and smeared at the corner of his eyes.  Without the makeup his bags under his eyes were even darker and hang lower than before. Wow. He hoped he didn’t look like this when he had made out with  Hyungwon .

His consciousness would never make him forget  that that actually happened.

It really wasn’t that unusual for -especially\- college kids to make out with random people on parties where the alcohol was the main focus, so he shouldn’t be thinking that much about it. It shouldn’t be affecting him as much as it was. But it did. It did affect him. And Hyungwons shocked expression would be forever burned into his brain. Since the other wasn’t used to parties and wasn’t the most extroverted, he maybe didn’t even know this was quite common to happen. Sure, it’s not that it happens _all the time_ and not to mention him being kissed by a gay dude who had met him a little more than two weeks ago and just now got used to him. Changkyun wouldn’t want to be kissed like that by some drunk he just met either. Okay maybe he wouldn’t mind _that_ much. 

It’s been a long time, okay?

Either way, he had to apologize to  Hyungwon . Maybe he would actually listen to him and forgive him for crossing the line. The brunette ran a hand through his dark  messy hair, trying to comb through gel, hairspray and  sweaty knots.

Before he could think about what exactly he should write  him, a familiar nausea overcame him and he just made it in time to turn towards the  toilet, push the lid up and throwing up the water and rest of yesterday’s food into the toilet. 

* * *

 

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** ,  ** ** 4 ** **.40 pm] **

_ Hi _

_ I just wanted to say that I´m really sorry about what happened yesterday _

_ I was too drunk to think about it _

_ I´m sorry, I didn´t want to scare you or anything _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** ,  ** ** 5 ** **.12 pm] **

_ I hope you´re not angry? _

_ I´m really sorry  _

_ For real _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** ,  ** ** 6 ** **.05 pm] **

_ It was my fault _

_ I thought about them flowers too much,  _ _ haha _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** ,  ** ** 8 ** **.47 pm] **

_ I´m too pushy when I´m drunk _

_ Let´s just forget it, okay? _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** ,  ** ** 9 ** **.16 pm] **

_ It was just a kiss _

_ But I´m still very, very sorry _

_ Won´t happen again _

_ I swear _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 10.08 pm] **

_ Sorry _

With a sigh he put his phone back on the  pillow behind him.  Jooheon looked down at him, his  chin brushing against  Changkyuns forehead. They had been laying on  Jooheons bed for almost two hours now, cuddling with a mountain of blankets over and around them and soft whale music -that  Minhyuk had insisted on putting on, before finally going home and leaving the two boys  alone in their dorm room- in the background.  The blond had also told them that he’d seen  Gunhee disappear out of the party with the  bob-girl , which meant he was sleeping over at her house and maybe still fucking around with her. 

“What is it?”  Jooheons voice low and raspy. The brunette could feel the vibrations  through his forehead. 

“Nothing, just  wrote  a message.” 

“Ah, okay.”  Changkyun snuggled closer to his best friend, his arms and legs wrapped around him as he pressed his face into the broader chest. He loved cuddling with  Jooheon . It was  their most intimate and vulnerable time as best friends and they would use it to shut the rest of the world out and talk about all of their problems. Or just don’t talk at all and  relax in each others arms, as they were doing right now. 

“ Jooheonie .”  Changkyun mumbled against the  warm chest of his friend. The white haired man was sliding his fingers through  Changkyuns hair , making him shiver slightly at the feeling.

“ Hm ?” the hum was low and he felt the vibrations again. It was almost tickling him. 

“Did you know  Hyunwoo and  Hoseok are a couple?” 

“What? Really?”  Changkyun couldn’t see, but from the tone of his friends voice he  imagined him to be opening his plump lips in surprise , his brows raised. 

“Yeah. I wasn’t sure, but  Hyunwoo told me yesterday when we were taking shots together.” 

“I wouldn’t have guessed that.”

“ That’s what he told me too.”

“What?” Jooheon shifted, pulling one of the blankets over his legs with a swift move.

“That people usually don’t even consider them dating. They’re not even hiding it, but nobody ever notices their relationship.”

“That’s so sad…”

“Right?  They are so cute together though.”

“True. Two of the buffest men ever being together is strangely adorable.”

They chuckled , wrapping their limbs tighter around each other. They both still had very much of a hangover,  the headache  not that painful anymore but still there and sometimes  coming forth and painfully stinging  i n their temples.  Jooheon had told him -after  Changkyun had  asked him about it- that  Minhyuk had stayed over  and he didn’t get that much sleep at night .

“ How come there are so many gay people around us?”

“More like non-heterosexual people.” Changkyun sighed. “But yeah, you’re right. We just attract each other.” He snorted, shifting his head to find a cozier position on Jooheons chest.

“ Just the people we want to be gay, aren’t.”  Changkyun looked up to his friend, the sadness that flashed through his face  immediately  letting him know what and who he was talking about.  The brunette didn’t want to, but his own mind  tormented him  with an imagine of a tall thin man with silver hair and big dark eyes . He quickly  pushed the thought away .

“ Jooheonie …”  the brunette shifted away from the other a bit, to look at him.  “ You never know.”

The white haired boy grimaced, pulling  Changkyun against his chest again and squeezing the smaller body. “ Ahh , I know, I know. Sorry, I don’t want to always talk about that…him."

“It’s okay, I don’t mind at all. You know that.”  He let himself be cuddled ,  humming  as he slid his leg between  Jooheons . 

“I know, but still.”

“ _ Still _ , you can talk about him with me…I hope you didn’t break our  _ no sex at the dorm  _ rule yesterday though .”

Jooheon groaned. He could feel his chest  vibrate under him. “I didn’t…almost, but I didn’t.” 

“Wow that’s impressive. You were all over each other  yesterday. I almost waited for some gross moaning coming from your room.”  Changkyun laughed as  Jooheon slapped him on his back with a loud  annoyed  groan. 

“You’re such an idiot, I hate you.” He continued slapping the brunettes back. Changkyun kept laughing, turning his body around so that Jooheon wouldn’t be able to hit his -now sore- back.

Quickly the older wrapped his arms around him,  spooning him from behind to  keep him in place on his bed. “ We actually just fell asleep. Too drunk I guess.” He mumbled into  Changkyuns nape. 

“Oh my god, I don’t know if that’s cute or sad.” The brunette snorted out, wiggling his body  more into his friends arms. 

“ Stop it.” They both chuckled and fell silent again, just enjoying the cuddling  and relaxing with their slowly fading hangovers. 

Changkyun could tell  Jooheon what  has been tormenting him since the party. But after talking with  Minhyuk and thinking about it  _ constantly,  _ he didn’t want to  discuss every detail again. Surely he would casually slip the  kiss into a conversation, but not today. And not tomorrow. It would be soon though, just to let his best friend know about what he did with his life. Or more like, how he had decided to ruin a blossoming friendship with a  gorgeous young man. 

After a while Changkyun felt Jooheons body slump more onto him, his breathing calming down in an even rhythm. He closed his eyes as well, carefully pulling another blanket that was laying on his roommates bed over his body. Snuggling into the soft blanket he hummed with a smile, the warmth surrounding him. This was the best way to cure his hangover and ease his mind and body. Slowly he felt his own body relax, his mind wandering off to a quiet and warm place. His eyelids heavy and the image of silver petals the last thought before he finally drifted off to sleep.

The sound of the heavy dorm door closing woke him up. His headache was almost gone as he blinked into the night. He heard shuffling feet and after a while of some noises in the kitchen, he heard Gunhee walking into his room. The door closing after him. Changkyun yawned and shifted. Jooheons arm was a deadweight around his waist. He was sleeping on his stomach, his face turned towards Changkyuns. Soft snoring coming out of his slightly open mouth, a bit of drool rolling down his lips and onto the cushion. The brunette leaned up carefully, trying not to wake his sleeping friend. He wiggled out of the bed with some impressive cat like movements, soon standing on his feet next to the bed. Turning around again to cover his friends body with the blanket, he patted the fluffy white head as Jooheon hummed slightly, gripping on the blanket and snuggling into it. On tip toes Changkyun walked out of the olders room, blindly trying not to crash into every furniture in his way. He reached the door, shutting it behind him and dragging himself to his own bedroom. 

With a sigh he jumped into his bed, his hard mattress welcoming him. He pulled his clothes of his body without leaving his bed, wiggling out of his sweats and shirt and throwing them onto the ground next to his bed. He could tidy up tomorrow morning. He wrapped himself into his blanket, tossing and turning for about ten minutes before the phone on his nightstand lit up. Changkyun frowned as he reached forward and picked up his phone, the screen blinding him. It was already quarter to two in the morning. His heart didn’t only skip a beat, it practically jumped out of his chest as he read the name of the sender. 

** [ ** ** Hyungwon ** ** , 1. ** ** 44 ** ** am] **

_ It´s okay, it happens _

_ Don´t worry about it _

_ : ) _

Changkyun was  wide awake as he read and reread  through the short message. His whole body on fire, even his toes were tingling in excitement of the message he so desperately hoped to receive.  He shouldn’t feel that happy and relieved, but he did and he couldn’t contain a sigh escaping his lips and the smile that crept up , making him look like an idiot. He collected his thoughts after realizing he had been way too giddy about the response and quickly began typing a  reply, his eyes constantly shifting up to the message  Hyungwon had sent him at this ungodly hour.

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** ,  ** ** 1.46  ** ** am] **

_ Okay good! _

_ I’m glad _

_ See you at lu _ _ nch tomorrow t _ _ hen : ) _

Okay, maybe it wasn’t as bad as Changkyun would have thought. Maybe Hyungwon had just been shocked in the moment and now realized it wasn’t that big of a deal. He _did_ kiss him back after all. At least for a few seconds. And he hadn’t even been drunk, so he couldn’t blame it on the alcohol as Changkyun had. Still he was glad that Hyungwon wasn’t ignoring him. He had even put a smiley after his message. That was huge for someone like Hyungwon. 

** [ ** ** Hyungwon ** ** , 1.48 am] **

_ Yes _

_ How come you’re still awake? _

He didn’t actually expect Hyungwon to write back, or even ask another question to keep the conversation going. Changkyun had been already happy enough with the one reply. This was just exceeding his expectations. It didn’t help his too loudly beating heart to calm down. He sat up against the headboard of his bed, clutching his phone in two hands and typing away, nervously biting his lower lip and pulling on the soft flesh there. 

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 1.48 am] **

_ I was about to go to bed again now _

_ I slept a bit with  _ _ Jooheon _

_ I meant I slept  _ in his bed  _ next to him _

_ Sometimes we  _ _ sleep with each other  _

_ OMG  _

_ N _ _ ot  _ with  _ each other _

_ We just like to cuddle _

_ Ugh _

What the fuck was he even writing? What was this mess?

** [ ** ** Hyungwon ** ** , 1.50 am] **

_ O _ _ kay _ _? _

_ Good to know, I guess _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 1.50 am] **

_ Yep _

_ Why are you still awake? _

_ Did you take a nap earlier again and now you’re not tired anymore? _

** [ ** ** Hyungwon ** ** , 1.51 am] **

_ Excuse you, I’m always tired _

_ But yes I actually did _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 1.51 am] **

_ Ah, I knew it _

_ But you should sleep though _

_ I’m sure you still didn’t recover from yesterday _

** [ ** ** Hyungwon ** ** , 1.52 am] **

_ I didn’t drink so I’m not hungover as everyone else apparently is right now _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 1.52 am] **

_ You’re the only smart one _

_ Hangovers are the worst _

** [ ** ** Hyungwon ** ** , 1.53 am] **

_ Yeah I know _

_ I only had one once, but that’s the first and last time for me _

_ It’s awful _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 1.54 am] **

_ It is _

_ I threw up my whole soul _

_ I’m just an empty shell now, can you believe that? _

** [ ** ** Hyungwon ** ** , 1.55 am] **

_ I actually can _

_ I saw you ran into the bathroom more than twice _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 1.55 am] **

_ You did? _

** [ ** ** Hyungwon ** ** , 1.56 am] **

_ I think everyone did _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 1.56 am] **

_ Hm _ _ , guess so _

_ I don’t really remember _

_ I was a bit drunk _

** [ ** ** Hyungwon ** ** , 1.57 am] **

_ That’s the understatement of the year _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 1.57 am] **

_ Okay, I was wasted I _ _ admit it _

** [ ** ** Hyungwon ** ** , 1.58 am] **

_ Good _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , ** ** 1.59 am ** ** ] **

_ You still have to sleep though _

_ It’s already 2 _

** [ ** ** Hyungwon ** ** ,  ** ** 2.00  ** ** am] **

_ Okay _ _ mom, I will _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** ,  ** ** 2.00  ** ** am] **

_ I’m your mom now? _

** [ ** ** Hyungwon ** ** , 2.01 ** ** am] **

_ You sure act like that _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 2.01  ** ** am] **

_ So you make out with your mom? _

_ Omg I’m so sorry _

_ It’s getting late, my brain isn’t functioning right _

_ That sound so bad too, oh god _ _!!! _

Someone just end his misery and kill him, please. The conversation was going so,  _ so _ well, why did he have to ruin it just for a stupid and disgusting joke?

Changkyun groaned, slapping himself on his forehead with his phone.  It was already a miracle that  Hyungwon was being so chill about everything after fleeing from  Changkyun the other night and avoiding him for the rest of the party , and now he had to ruin it again just by mentioning  the kiss and -what’s even worse- combining it with an incest joke.

There was no reply in the next few minutes and the brunette was beginning to feel even more nervous than before. He didn’t want Hyungwon to dislike him. He didn’t want him to think he was a disgusting perv. Changkyun just wanted Hyungwon to keep liking him, that was all. And maybe he should be more careful about his “jokes" if he wanted to keep it that way.

** [ ** ** Hyungwon ** ** ,  ** ** 2.0 ** ** 9 ** ** am] **

_ You don’t need to apologize so much _

_ I’m going to sleep now _ _ , g _ _ ood night _

_..m _ _ om _

Changkyun hadn’t realized he had been holding his breath until he exhaled shakily at the new message on his screen. Hyungwon may be difficult to get to know, but boy was he a forgiving person. Or just too kind to actually tell Changkyun what a fucking idiot he was being.

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 2.10 am] **

_..okay _

_ Good night _

** [ ** ** Hyungwon ** ** , 2.12 am] **

_ : ) _

Changkyun didn’t want to believe it, but he felt himself flush over a god damn smiling emoticon. It was all good. Maybe it’ll be a bit awkward when they’ll see each other on campus, but there won’t be any avoidance or back-to-being-strangers situation and he was so glad about that. He hadn’t fucked up completely. Hyungwon still wanted to talk to him. He still wanted to keep being by his side and that made Changkyuns whole body heat up in affection.

Sheesh.  Maybe  Minhyuk had been right. Maybe  it only took about two weeks and a few conversations  for him to like the other.  M aybe it just took some flowers and a camera to  make  Changkyun realize that he was indeed,  _ whipped _ for the silver haired  beanstalk . And maybe that was enough to imagine himself kissing the tiny little mole on  Hyungwons lips again , and this time without any liquid courage. 

Yes. He was  indeed whipped .

A nd  fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw: STREAM HORIZON, SUPPORT THE BEST MAKNAE OUT THERE :^)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! It´s getting harder to actually sit down and write, I´m sorry about that. I´ll still try to upload as frequent as possible though. Maybe not every week, but I will try.  
> There´s gonna be longer chats in this chapter, so prepare to scroll for a bit lol (sorry, but not really)  
> This story has so much fluff and feelings, I didn´t even plan for that but bear with me here. It´s gonna get smutty eventually..someday...eventually :^)  
> But for now, enjoy and have fun reading!
> 
> [And thank you so much for all your kudos and comments, it´s really nice to hear what you all have to say about this fic and it motivates me to write faster and more, thank you!!]

 

_ Sunshineboy _ _ created a group _

_ Sunshineboy _ _ added Honeybee _

_ Sunshineboy _ _ added  _ _ Kyunnie _

_ Sunshineboy _ _ added GUN _

_ Sunshineboy _ _ added  _ _ Hoseok _

_ Sunshineboy _ _ added  _ _ Hyungwon _

_ Sunshineboy _ _ added  _ _ Kihyun _

** [ ** ** Sunshineboy ** ** , 9.33 am] **

_ Hello, hello  _ ヾ(・ ω・ｏ ) __

_ Welcome to the group! _

** [ ** ** Kihyun ** ** , 9.34 am] **

_ What is this? _

** [ ** ** Hoseok ** ** , 9.34 am] **

_ Hello~ _

_ What a cute picture! ^-^ _

** [GUN, 9.34 am] **

_ What’s  _ _ gooood _

** [ ** ** Sunshineboy ** ** , 9.35 am] **

_Thank you_ _Hoseokkie_ ヾ（〃＾∇＾）ﾉ♪

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 9.35 am] **

_ What’s happening? _

** [ ** ** Sunshineboy ** ** , 9.35 am] **

_ I made a group chat so that I don’t have to tell every single one of you about my plans _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 9.35 am] **

_ What plans? _

** [ ** ** Kihyun ** ** , 9.36 am] **

_ Can’t we just talk at lunch? _

_ I hate group chats, everyone always keeps spamming  _

** [GUN, 9.36 am] **

_ Lol _

** [ ** ** Sunshineboy ** ** , 9.36 am] **

_ Honey and I talked about going to my parent’s summer cottage in three weeks, it’s still warm enough to go and there is a lake too _

_ It’s  _ _ gonna _ _ be on the long weekend when we’ve got our days off _

_ No because I´m not on campus today,  _ _ Kihyun _ _ , so NO _

** [ ** ** Hoseok ** ** , 9.37 am] **

_ Ohh _ _ , that sound great!  _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 9.37 am] **

_ Oh god yes please _

_ I love that house  _

** [GUN, 9.37 am] **

_ Don’t  _ _ y’all _ _ have like…shit to do?  _

** [ ** ** Kihyun ** ** , 9.38 am] **

_ I do actually _

_ That’s why I’m not entirely sure if I’m that excited  _

** [ ** ** Hoseok ** ** , 9.38 am] **

_ You could do your work there though, right? _

_ I’m sure going away for a weekend isn’t going to be that bad ^-^ _

** [ ** ** Sunshineboy ** ** , 9.38 am] **

_ Hoseokkie _ _ is absolutely right _

_ It’s  _ _ gonna _ _ get too cold if we don’t go now _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 9.39 am] **

_ Just work from there _

_ Or don’t work at all and do it when you come back :^) _

** [ ** ** Kihyun ** ** , 9.39 am] **

_ I care about my grades, so that´s a no _

** [GUN, 9.39 am] **

_ Such an ambitious hamster _

** [ ** ** Kihyun ** ** , 9.39 am] **

_ What did you just call me? _

_ A hamster? _

_ Why?? _

** [GUN, 9.40 am] **

_ Just because  ; ) _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 9.40 am] **

_ Oh my god _

** [ ** ** Kihyun ** ** , 9.40 am] **

_... _

** [ ** ** Sunshineboy ** ** , 9.40 am] **

_ Okay getting back to the issue at hand _

_ You´re all invited to come with _

_ You can tell me in a few days if you´re coming or not _

_ It´ll be fun and you´re going to miss out if you stay on campus and be boring though   _ (๑ˇ ῁̫ ˇ)˒˒

** [ ** ** Hoseok ** ** , 9.41 am] **

_ Thank you for the invitation! _

_ I´ll gladly come!  _ ＾▽＾

** [ ** ** Sunshineboy ** ** , 9.41 am] **

_ Awesome  _ Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

_ Btw  _ _ Hoseokkie _

_ Hyunwoo _ _ is of course invited too, I just didn´t have his number  _

** [ ** ** Hoseok ** ** , 9.41 am] **

_ Ah _

_ Thanks, I will ask him if he wants to come too ^-^ _

** [ ** ** Sunshineboy ** ** , 9.41 am] **

_ Of course, sure  _ _ hehe _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 9.42 am] **

_ Me too _

_ I´m not  _ _ gonna _ _ miss out on that opportunity lol _

** [ ** ** Sunshineboy ** ** , 9.42 am] **

_ Yay  _ _ Kyunnie _ _ <3 _

** [ ** ** Kihyun ** ** , 9.43 am] **

_ I have to think about it _

_ But thank you for inviting me, I guess _

** [ ** ** Sunshineboy ** ** , 9.43 am] **

_ Sure  _ _ Hamsterboy _

** [ ** ** Kihyun ** ** , 9.43 am] **

_ I´m really tending to say no _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 9.44 am] **

_ Oh  _ _ noo _ _ , you need to come too,  _ _ hyung _

** [GUN, 9.44 am] **

_ You´re calling him  _ _ hyung _ _ but not me?? _

_ How dare you _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 9.45 am] **

_ :^) _

** [ ** ** Kihyun ** ** , 9.44 am] **

_ I´ll think about it _

** [ ** ** Sunshineboy ** ** , 9.45 am] **

_ Okay, good _

_ What about you  _ _ Gunhee _ _? _

** [GUN, 9.45 am] **

_ Nah,  _ _ imma _ _ skip this time _

** [ ** ** Sunshineboy ** ** , 9.46 am] **

_ Awww _ _ okay   _ ( ´•̥×•̥` )

** [GUN, 9.46 am] **

_ Thanks  _ _ tho _ _ and have some good  _ _ ol´fun _ __

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 9.46 am] **

_ Nooo _

_ Imma _ _ miss you  _ _ hyung _

** [GUN, 9.46 am] **

_ Too late for the  _ _ hyung _ _ , you ass _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 9.47 am] **

_ TT-TT _

_ Sunshineboy _ _ removed GUN _

** [ ** ** Hoseok ** ** , 9.48 am] **

_ I´ll ask  _ _ Hyunwoo _

_ See you all later at lunch ^-^ _

** [ ** ** Sunshineboy ** ** , 9.48 am] **

_ Yess _ _ , bye  _ _ bye _ __

_ Now only  _ _ Hyungwon _ _ is left _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 9.48 am] **

_ See  _ _ ya _ _ later _

_ Ah, yeah _

** [ ** ** Kihyun ** ** , 9.48 am] **

_ He´s still sleeping, we don´t have class until 2  _

** [ ** ** Sunshineboy ** ** , 9.49 am] **

_ Ahhh _

_ Well, he´ll see it when he wakes up _

** [ ** ** Kihyun ** ** , 9.50 am] **

_ That´s going to take a while, trust me _

__

Changkyun snorted, nodding in agreement to  Kihyuns text even though he was sitting alone in the furthest corner of his lecturing hall. His professor was explaining something on the huge white board which he honestly didn´t understand at all. Or more like he hadn´t paid attention to what he had been saying since he had sat down with heavy eyes and zero ambition to follow the class this morning. He had woken up countless times yesterday night and he didn´t even know why. There just are some days where you can´t sleep, no matter what you do and how tired you are and Sunday night had been one of those nights. Unfortunately he had classes early today so he couldn´t regain his lost hours this morning. 

He took a last look down on his phone to check the time again. Another fifteen minutes to his first break.  Changkyun sighed as he put his phone down on the table where his bag and an empty white paper were laying. At least he looked like he was paying attention and writing everything that his prof had been scribbling down on the board. He was really happy that some other students in this course always took notes and pictures of the board to send them to all the others in the class.  Changkyun didn´t really know why someone would take the extra route to actually do all that, but he was thankful for these strangely ambitious and diligent students. Without them he´d have to write down everything himself and that was just too much work so early in the morning. 

He passed the remaining minutes with filling his blank paper with random doodles, sketching awfully bad portraits of his fellow students.  A girl with huge brown locks with some tiny green and yellow hairclips sparse in her mane, whom he drew some lion ears with his pen. Another girl who was sleeping on her desk. The bag in front of her only hardly covering her closed eyes from their professor. Good for her that he really didn´t give a shit about who was paying attention or not. You just shouldn´t interrupt him or disturb other students.  One  guy  had some huge red glasses on and  Changkyun could see a mole on the guys neck which he drew with a brightly colored green pen on his  notepad . His  dark eyes lingered on the green mole on the paper and he gulped.  Of course his mind  immediately remembered Hyungwons tiny moles  on his face –yes, he had absolutely noticed more than one-  in particular the one on his lip. The one that drove him in, practically seducing him to put his own lips on them. 

That thought wasn´t creepy  _ at all _ .

Changkyun  slid the pen over the sketch, circling the tip over the green mole that was getting bigger and darker the more he was pressing down on the thin paper. He frowned. Just about three weeks ago he didn´t even know the guy and now his mind was always making him remember the taller man. The brunette wasn´t usually swayed that easily. Most of the times he just found someone cute and that was basically it. He didn´t initiate anything and didn´t get any further than maybe some conversation with  _ some _  flirting, that´s it. He actually was looking for someone interesting at their party, but well...that didn´t end as imagined.  Changkyun _ had  _ finally found someone to make out with, but he didn´t want it to be a straight dude whom had just now become his friend. And now he was too whipped for his own good. The brunette knew that he had to forget about him, or at least try not to become even more involved with his feelings. But he also didn´t want to break off his friendship with him and since  Hyungwon hadn´t flipped out over the accident –at least not after a few hours of grasping what  Changkyun had done to him- he didn´t want to be the one to make it all weird. He just had to do what all people had to do when they had a crush on someone they could never have. Swallow the pain and restrain once feelings. Eventually he´d overcome his crush. 

The sudden bell made him jump slightly as he looked up just to realize that he had been daydreaming about the tall man.  _ Again.  _

Changkyun flipped his notepad close and shoved it –with his pencil case- into his backpack, standing up and joining the stream of students walking out of the classroom. The girl with the lion hair brushing his shoulder as she ran past him to her next class. Once he got  outside he checked his phone again. He had twenty minutes before he had to head to his next course. Analytical mechanics. It was two blocks from his current position, so that would take approximately five minutes to get there.  Changkyun put his phone back into his pocket and clumsily swung his backpack around his body, searching through all his stuff to get a grip on the sandwich he had made this morning. He had been lucky that there was some leftover salami in the fridge as well as some –not too hard- bread he could take. The brunette bit on the sandwich, holding it between his teeth as he zipped his bag close again and adjusted the strap on his shoulder. With a content hum to finally eat something, he headed towards the building two blocks from here. 

* * *

 

** [ ** ** Hyungwon ** ** , 12.03 pm] **

_ I’m too lazy to read everything _

_ What’s this about? _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 12.05 pm] **

_ Oh wow you´re alive _

** [ ** ** Hyungwon ** ** , 12.05 pm] **

_ I still have two hours before class _

_ But  _ _ yes _ _ I am alive  _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 12.05 pm] **

_ Ah yeah, Kihyun told us _

** [Hyungwon, 12.06 pm] **

_ So _ _ what is this group for? _

_ I´m irritated by that  _ _ selca _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 12.06 pm] **

_ Minhyuk _ _ invited us to stay at his  _ _ parents _ _ summer cottage in three weeks _

** [Hyungwon, 12.06 pm] **

_ Oh wow, that sounds  _ _ kinda _ _ nice _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 12.07 pm] **

_ Right? It is really beautiful there _

_ And who doesn´t want to chill for a few days? _

** [Hyungwon, 12.07 pm] **

_ Gunhee _ _ and Kihyun for what I have read _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 12.07 pm] **

_ So _ _ you read everything _

** [Hyungwon, 12.08 pm] **

_ No, just a few sentences _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 12.08 pm] **

_ Okay _

_ Gunhee _ _ isn´t coming and Kihyun still has to think about it _

** [ ** ** Hyungwon ** ** , 12.09 pm] **

_ I can imagine _

_ Kihyun is a dork and wants to do our color study paper as soon as possible _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 12.09 pm] **

_ Can´t he  _ _ do _ _ it before we go? _

** [Hyungwon, 12.09 pm] **

_ We can´t start until we know exactly which  _ _ study _ _ we have to do _

_ The prof isn´t going to tell us until we have finished our project for her other class _

_ And that´s in two weeks _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 12.10 pm] **

_ Ah okay _

_ Still he should do it after and come with us _

_ Wait...this is a group chat _

_ KIHYUN COME WITH US!! _

** [Hyungwon, 12.10 pm] **

_ Lol _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 12.11 pm] **

_ Will you come though? _

** [Hyungwon, 12.11 pm] **

_ I don´t know _

_ Maybe _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 12.11 pm] **

_ Why just maybe? _

_ It´s  _ _ gonna _ _ be good _

_ And you´re not a nerd like Kihyun right?  _

_ So _ _ you can lay back and chill and do the important stuff after _

** [Hyungwon, 12.11 pm] **

_ How do you know I´m not a nerd too? _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 12.12 pm] **

_ Just a feeling _

** [Hyungwon, 12.12 pm] **

_ Lol okay _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 12.12 pm] **

_So._ _..you_ _gonna_ _come?_

** [Sunshineboy, 12.13 pm] **

_ He´s surely  _ _ gonna _ _ come _ some  _ day _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 12.13 pm] **

_ W h a t _

Why exactly did he tell  Minhyuk about the kiss again? 

** [Sunshineboy, 12.14 pm] **

_ :3 _

** [ ** ** Hyungwon ** ** , 12.14 pm] **

_ I don´t even want to know what you mean _

_ But nevertheless thank you for the invitation _

** [Sunshineboy, 12.15 pm] **

_ Of course _ _ Hyungwonnie   _ 」(￣▽￣」)

_ You have to come, you´ll have an amazing time _

_ Trust me _

** [ ** ** Hyungwon ** ** , 12.15 pm] **

_ And again: not  _ _ wanna _ _ know what you mean by that either _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 12.15 pm] **

_ I´m gonna cry _

** [Hyungwon, 12.16 pm] **

_ I´ll think about it _

_ But I guess I´ll come _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 12.16 pm] **

_ Nice  : _ _ ) _

** [ ** ** Sunshineboy ** ** , 12.16 pm] **

_ Yaay _ __ ৲( ᵒ ૩ᵕ )৴♡*৹

** [ ** ** Hyungwon ** ** , 12.17 pm] **

_ These emojis... _

_ - _

** [Minhyuk, 12.17 pm] **

_ Cute   _ ಠ‿↼ ♡

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 12.18 pm] **

_ I hate you _

“ Changkyun , how are you doing?” the pink haired man sat down next to him. His tray rattled as he put it on the table, the bottle of Fanta and the plate with a big juicy steak and some french-fries as well as a salad sliding to the left slightly.

“Hey, good  good . How come you´re at lunch? I thought you and  Hyungwon didn´t have classes until two?”  Changkyun put his bag on the other side of his chair so that the other had more room to sit down.  He put his phone next to him, turning it off.

“We don´t, but I still had some papers to do for an upcoming inspection of dorm 5 and 6 so I had to come in earlier than usual.”  Changkyun wasn´t surprised that  Kiyhun was one of the dorm supervisors since he liked having responsibility and being in charge of the organization of...everything to be honest. 

The brunette nodded in understanding and turned his attention to his own food again, picking five pieces of pasta at once and shoving them inside his mouth.  He could ask the older about the papers for that color study he and  Hyungwon had to do and try to convince him to come to the cottage as well. But he didn´t want to keep talking about anything with  Hyungwon for now. Not when  Minhyuk had basically just made a sex joke about them in the group chat.

“I heard you showed  Hyungwon the pictures you took with his old camera?”

Great.

Changkyun choked on his food, coughing and whipping his head around to stare at  Kihyun who was just staring back with the same confusion and shock in his eyes. “God, are you okay? Don´t choke!” 

With the helping pats on his back he actually managed to swallow down the food and took a sip from his water. He cleared his throat, his chest hurting slightly from the aggressive choking. “Ah, shit...thank you.”

Kihyun nodded with a concerned frown on his face as he watched the younger wipe a tear from under his eyelid and recollect himself. “Are you okay now?”

“Yeah, sorry about that.”  Changkyun could feel the heat in his body. That had been really fucking embarrassing. Kihyun watched him intently, making him blush even more and clear his throat trying his best to calm himself down, which wasn´t the easiest thing to do since his mind screamed at him that  Hyungwon had also told his friend about how  Changkyun had kissed him. “Did he tell you I showed him the pictures?”

“Yes, how else would I know?”  Kihyun snorted as the other formed an O with his slips, slowly nodding at the true statement. “Well actually I asked him how his evening went and if he had fun and he started babbling about some photos you took and that you did quite well for the first time.”

“Oh, okay.”  Changkyun gulped, quickly stabbing another noodle in his plate and shoving him into his mouth, chewing for an eternity before having the courage to talk again. “That´s it? He just talked about the photos?”

Kihyun raised a brow in confusion and slight entertainment as he began cutting his steak as well. “Yes? He said you took a picture of a pretty flower.”

The brunette felt his heart beat against his chest, feeling as if it would pop out of his ribcage any second now. Okay so  Hyungwon hadn´t talked about what else happened that night. Thankfully. He didn´t need other people knowing about his embarrassing drunken behavior. Not when he couldn´t play it off as a joke anymore since he´d realized it hadn´t been just a random make out for him. Well, he will have to play it off with  Hyungwon to keep their friendship and don´t creep the other out. But he hadn´t even thought about telling the others about their sudden kiss with a big laugh as he would have done if it had been with someone else, say  Jooheon or  Gunhee .  Of course except for  Minhyuk who he´d spilled his shame to the morning after it had happened.  It was something else when he had a crush on the tall boy and no chance on it getting mutual. Ever.

Thankfully  Kihyun let his weird question and fidgeting behavior slide and just chuckled, taking a bite of his food. “I wouldn´t have thought you´d take pictures of  _ flowers _ . Maybe  Hoseok , but not you.” 

“Well yeah, me too. But it was a really...pretty flower.”  Changkyun thanked his deep and –almost- always steady voice that he could talk like a normal person without his voice breaking or shaking in nervousness. He should calm down. He had no reason to be this nervous since  Kihyun didn´t know about what had happened.

“You have to show it to me too sometime. I´d like to see that  _ pretty  _ flower with my own eyes.” 

“Sure, I´ll take the camera with me and show you.” Kihyun smiled at him and turned to his food again, cutting a piece of the steak.  Changkyun held back a sigh of relief. Thankfully the older didn´t pry into it more.

“By the way I have the finished pictures on my phone if you want to see them. I also have them saved on my USB but we´ll have to go to a media room and I think the only ones which are free right now are on the other side of campus, so.”

“Oh yeah sure. I don´t care if it´s on a phone, it´s big enough to see the pictures right?”  Changkyun shuffled nearer to the slightly smaller man, who was pulling out his phone from his backpack. 

“Yes of course, but I´ll send you the edited ones per email so you have them too. It´s your first photoshoot after all.”  Kihyun grinned at him.

“Awesome, thanks.”  Changkyun mirrored his smile. 

“Okay so I had to prepare seven of them and I went with these pics. They really turned out great!” 

“Oh wow, yeah they really did!” 

“You´re a natural.  Hyungwon was also really impressed with how you gave him exactly what he wanted. He even got a better grade than me.”  Kihyun didn´t look up from his phone for which  Changkyun was grateful for since he felt his cheeks burning up again at the mention of the slender boy and the fact that he had complimented him behind his back. “Not next time though, I´m going to snatch you away first.” 

Kihyun smirked and glanced at him, before turning his attention back to his phone and sliding to the next picture. It was a full body shot,  Hyungwon and himself standing next to each other facing the camera straight on and both had their hands in their pockets. It looked really good, like a mirror of some sort.  Changkyun was impressed at how skillful both of the photography majors were. And they weren´t even finished with their semesters. He was a bit jealous how they could show their progress to the world, instead of learning formulas and sitting in a cramped room to test out various physical theories which most of the time didn´t even work or weren´t that impressive to outsiders. Of course he was also learning and improving his skills, but it wasn´t the same as having skills in the art, music or photography department. You couldn´t just whip out some six pages long formula at a party and begin furiously explaining what the heck all the numbers meant. You´d be forever known as the biggest nerd. And  Changkyun really didn´t need that.

Kihyuns and  Hyungwons pictures had the same theme, the same backgrounds and motives. But they still looked completely different. Their vibe and their focus, as well as the editing showed their own artistic style and  Changkyun admired that. It was interesting to see how they had managed to make such amazing photographs stand out in their own way. It was surely different to shoot people or  still life . Maybe he´ll try doing that too someday. Just for  fun of course.

_ “ _ That was the last one. Did you like them?” Kihyun looked at him as the brunette turned his head to him and gave him a nod.

“Yes. It´s amazing how both of you can turn me into some kind of decent looking model.” he snorted out but smiled nevertheless. 

Kihyun laughed, slapping him on the back. “Don´t be modest, you already look decent without the edits and photography skills.” 

Changkyun just chuckled at  Kihyuns teasing, obviously cheering the other up and thanking him for truthfully liking the pictures. “It´s actually not that hard to take some good shots of people. Even if you´d pick someone not conventionally pretty or handsome. It´s much more difficult to take a good shot of something that is not moving, like architecture or nature.”

The brunette raised his brows, urging the other on to continue. Kihyun shut his phone off and put it into his pocket. “With a person, you already have movement and many different focus points that switch every second. You can easily build the suspense with just a spin or a hand movement. It doesn´t even matter if you have a plain black background or some bright neon lights, the attention is always on the person, on the moving object and giving the viewer the suspense he wants to see and you want to show.”

Changkyun was nodding along everything that came out of the photography  majors mouth. It was indeed really interesting to learn more about taking pictures, even if he had just began photographing. 

“Maybe you should try it out since you already took some pictures of nature. You´ll see what I mean.” Kihyun gave him an encouraging smile, obviously excited to have someone to teach all his wise knowledge to. 

Changkyun nodded again, playing with his fork. “Maybe I´ll try it out someday.”

“You absolutely should if you want to get better.” Kihyun turned to his own food again, that had gone slightly cold from their distractive conversations. “I think one has to try out everything once to know what one likes. In photography and everywhere else.”

“True, true.”  Changkyun chuckled, taking his last bite of the overcooked pasta. “Maybe I´ll try it someday  _ soon _ .”

Kihyun smiled. “Show me and Hyungwon when you do.”

The olders attention shifted to the two approaching bodies. Hoseok and Hyunwoo sat down next to them, both with trays filled to the brink with food that would feed five grown men. The brunettes gaze still fixed on the now empty tray in front of him.  Actually it wouldn´t be a bad idea to take some editorial pictures and try out to shoot some people . Maybe he was already thinking about a face he would want to  see through his lens. And maybe he´ll eventually ask that face if he´d be willing to stand in front of his camera. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, surprise! I actually got this chapter done in one day because I´m hyped to write the next few chapters and since the last chapter was a bit shorter than the others, I wanted to at least give y´all a longer chapter as soon as possible.  
> The story is getting somewhere interesting soon, don´t worry, I´m just a sucker for that slooow burn ;P  
> I hope you like this chapter as well!  
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> [Btw. again: forgive me for the awful puns and memes, I mean well.]

 

 

A week passed by quickly. Nothing noteworthy had happened in that short time. At least nothing that would make  Changkyun feel like he had to talk about it with someone. He had been glad about it. It was a nice change of pace after a party and some drama in his and his friends  lifes .  Jooheon had been kind of down for the whole week where  Minhyuk -and  Hoseok \- had been gone because of a trip with their course to some sewing company or something.  Changkyun hadn’t really been listening to that conversation when they sat together on Monday at lunch.  Jooheon and  Gunhee ranting about how much they had to do for class and would have given anything to take a trip for three days to see some people working on clothes and explaining which requirements they needed to excel in the ar t of sewing.  Changkyun was glad he had already finished his essay a week ago, leaving only a few researches and studies for some of his classes. He’d enjoy the time now, since his chosen major wasn’t a joke. It won’t be taking long for him to sit in his room for weeks on end just studying and burying himself in work to catch up to all the projects and exams he had to do for all the courses. Yes, physics wasn’t the easiest major to study. 

Kihyun had spoken to him more often than not, their schedules aligning so that they would run into each other and exchange a few sentences here and there. Mostly talking about  Kihyuns duty as a dorm supervisor and his constant nagging about how college students were the laziest shits ever, conversations about their shared friends or about photography. The pink haired senior had reminded him to keep on taking pictures, so that he could practice and also had shown him a few tips and tricks here and there, on how to properly use a camera.  Changkyun had been thankful for that. He’d called his parents sometime that week and had told his father about his new found hobby. His father had been happy for him, since usually  Changkyun hadn’t been excellent in the artistic field.  So it was another push for the brunette to actually get some good shots and maybe send them to his father to show him his improvement. Of course -as a  parents duty- he had also reminded him to not get too involved in a hobby and focused more on his own major and the upcoming wrath of exams.  He had gone out sometimes to just shoot a few good –and honestly mostly not so good- shots and photography was really getting him. It had been relaxing in a way to look at the world through a lens.

The first time he had seen the slender boy gain had been a bit nerve wrecking. Not because Hyungwon had been especially awkward or repellent towards him, but just because Tuesday had been the first time they had seen each other face to face after what had happened at the party. So naturally Changkyun had been a bit nervous that the tallers demeanor would have changed, even though they had already texted and buried the hatchet. Thankfully though after a few nervous and almost _shy_ smiles and Changkyun forcing himself to _not_ look at his lips too often, they quickly got back into their own rhythm which Changkyun hadn’t known he appreciated so much. They didn’t get to see each other that often except for their ritualistic lunchtime and meeting randomly on the campus two or three times. The brunette had been a bit confused as to why he’d met Kihyun much more often then Hyungwon, even though they both studied the same and had the same schedules. But the mystery had been quickly lifted when Hyungwon had told him he liked to take things slow and maybe lay in bed sometimes than go to specific classes, which was the complete opposite of Kihyun who was the first to arrive to class and the last to go  his duties as dorm supervisor always a top priority. Changkyun had almost peed himself when the other told him about their first semester and how wrecked Hyungwon had been after trying to keep up with Kihyun for the first two weeks of the semester. He could imagine it perfectly and it was hilarious.

That’s been the time he had asked the platinum haired man again if he wanted to join them Saturday to play some Overwatch. And after contemplating for a bit, he’d actually said yes, not promising that he’d shoot even one enemy. Changkyun had been way to happy that Hyungwon would be actually coming to their dorm to play video games with him and his roommates. The brunette cursed himself afterwards for being a bit too enthusiastic, but Hyungwon hadn’t minded his happily shining eyes as he promised him that he’d join them. On the contrary, he had chuckled and had even _teased_ him for looking like a small puppy. Which of course let to the debate if Changkyun was actually short, or if Hyungwon was just disgustingly tall. 

There hadn’t been a  winning argument. 

This is how  on Saturday afternoon he  lay down with  Jooheon to wait for their friends to  arrive. He loved snuggling with his best friend, but the topic that had surfaced after some talking had really been  stressing him out.

“So that´s what happened. Now you know too.”  Changkyun let out a deep sigh, his hands grabbing onto his hair as he shut his eyes. He felt  Jooheon stare at him in disbelief. He didn´t move from his place on the brunettes bed, his legs crossed and his hands clutching his own thighs. 

“The fuck  Changkyun .” 

“Don´t judge me, it´s not like you never did that-”

“Why didn´t you tell me earlier you ass? We´re best friends and you told  Minhyuk before me, the fuck?!”  Jooheon whined, frowning deeply at the man lying spread out in front of him. 

“I told you now, isn’t that good enough? You didn’t even tell me that there was something going in between you and  Minhyuk . I just stumbled upon that one!”

“I would have told you eventually.” The white haired boy pouted, leaning his body against the wall. 

Changkyun groaned in frustration. He was annoyed at having to talk about that  _ thing _ for the nth time since it happened, and now  Jooheon was also sulking. “See? And I also told you eventually. Now. So don’t be  pissy .”

“So I was right when I thought there was something between you two.”

“There is nothing between  _ us _ . So no.”

Jooheon grumbled under his breath, visibly offended at his best friends “secret". But  Changkyun had been right. He hadn’t told the brunette anything about his relationship with  Minhyuk . Or whatever they had now. “Fine.”

“Good. So now let’s please not talk about it anymore, I’m over the issue and just want to bury whatever shitty, annoying feelings might have surfaced.”

“Might?”

“ Jooheon , for the love of God.”  Changkyun groaned, his annoyance clearly accompanying his tone of voice.

“Okay, sorry.”

Changkyun turned over, facing his friend. He looked up at him with a frown and got one in return. “So?”

“What, so?” the older raised an eyebrow, looking down at his friend who had curled into his body, resting his head on  Jooheons thigh.

“I updated my life. So what’s up with you and  Minhyuk ? Anything happened?”

Jooheons face contorted into a grimace as his brows furrowed more and a hint of sadness crossed his face.  Changkyun wanted to slap himself for not knowing about his friends misery before. He wanted to help him, it hurt seeing him in pain. 

“No…well,  _ something _ happens but not in a way I want it too. Still stuck with that friendship plus shit.” He waved his hands around to mimic the ridiculousness of his complicated situation. “It’s the  _ best _ .”

Changkyun pressed his lips together, trying not show  Jooheon the expression of pity on his face too much. He knew his friend hated being pitied. The hurt in the other voice hurt him too. It wasn’t nice to see your best friend hurting and knowing you couldn’t do anything about it. “You should really talk with him, you know?” 

“I know. But I don’t want to.” The brunette knew that  Jooheon wanted to. He badly wanted to finally tell  Minhyuk his feelings, just because it would lift so much off of his shoulders and he wouldn’t be stuck in this friends with benefits dilemma. It’s been too long. He’d been crushing on the blond for so long already,  Changkyun couldn’t bear seeing him this hurt over it. 

“You have to though. You know you do.”  Jooheon glanced down at him in silence. His hand finding it’s way into the soft dark locks of his friend, sliding through it and pushing the loose strands out of his small face. 

“I know.”  Changkyun smiled at him. It was an encouraging smile and he knew that the topic of  _ feelings  _ and  _ crushes _ had come to an end. Quickly as always. 

Jooheon let out a long sigh, leaning his head back against the wall with a soft thumping sound. “God, I hate  feelings !”

Changkyun snorted, shifting closer to his best friends warm and soft body and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I feel like a teenager talking about this.” 

“Same. And it’s disturbing and annoying as fuck!”  Jooheon groaned loudly over the soft  R'n'B music that had been playing in the background. The brunette chuckled, closing his eyes as he snuggled more onto the other.  Maybe he was tired of talking about his own conflicting feelings, but it was kind of liberating to actually have someone you could  share your thoughts with. He would always  be thankful  for  Jooheon .

On cue, their doorbell rang in a storm and some voices could be heard from outside.  A  rattling of keys  and the door opened.  Changkyun had sat up, elongating his body to see who had  come into their apartment.  Of course it was  Gunhee , who was slapping  a grinning  Minhyuk on the back of his head for violating their doorbell even though  Gunhee had the keys to open the door.  They  both slipped out of their shoes and made their way to the living room. 

“What´s up, gays.”  The smaller went straight to his own room to throw his things on his bed  - a fter greeting them like he always did- a nd get ready to play for the whole night.  Minhyuk on the other hand squealed when he saw  Changkyuns brown mop of head popping out of his room. “ Kyunnie !” 

The slim man running to  Changkyuns room and into his embrace, or more like he  jumped on top of the brunette, crushing him and  Jooheon both in a tight hug. “Honey,  Kyunnie , I missed you! I didn’t get to see you for almost a week!” 

The younger both groaned in unison at the  sudden  weight on top of them -even though  Minhyuk was  slim and not at all a big man, he was still heavy-  and tried wiggling their bodies into a  more comfortable position, so that  Minhyuks bones weren’t stabbing them anymore. 

“We missed you too, hyung.” Changkyun managed to groan out, the man over him moving a bit just to hold them even tighter. The brunettes faced basically squished against Jooheons chest and Minhyuks armpit. 

“What happened to your hair?”  Changkyun felt the vibrations of  Jooheons voice through his chest and he  tried turning his head to look up.  He’d seen a glimpse of it before when they had just came into the house, but now he could see the dark red color much clearer.  Minhyuk had cut his hair too, it  wasn’t as long as before and reached only barely to his eyebrows.  It fitted him.

“Do you like it? I had it cut and dyed by a  girl from a fashion design major on Wednesday. She was really nice and  knew how to handle a pair of scissors. I did it on a whim. Does it look good?” he  looked at them expectantly  and sat back down on the bed, freeing them from the bone crushing hug. 

Changkyun reached out and ran his fingers through the surprisingly still soft hair and smiled at the older. “I like it, it looks really good. It fits your personality.”

Minhyuk grinned at him proudly. “The color is as passionate as me!” 

“I thought  more about  something like  _ loud  _ and  _ flashy _ .” The brunette laughed as  the -now- redhead slapped his arm teasingly with a big smile on his face.  “But for real, it suits you. You look good.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear!”  Minhyuk smiled proudly ,  flipping his hair  - as much as he could since it was short. 

His attention shifted to the other junior in the room who had been silently watching the other two converse. “What about you  Joohoney ? Do you like my new hair?” 

Minhyuks smile morphed into a sly smirk as he bored his eyes into the pinkish face of the white haired boy. Changkyun would feel bad for Jooheon, if it hadn’t been so hilarious to watch him struggle over such an easy question. 

“Y-Yeah.” Jooheon cleared his throat, the cracking of his voice making him blush even more. The brunette had to really hold his laughter back. It was really funny how one person could make the usually loud and confident rapper become a small and shy baby.

“ Don’t be shy, honey!”  Minhyuk lunged forward, wrapping his arms around  Jooheons neck and ruffling his white hair. 

“I am not.” The music student frowned, trying -but not really- with little force to get the taller man off of him. His gaze shifting to  Changkyun for a quick second, before the pinkish tint on his cheeks became more prominent.  Changkyun could be a good friend and just leave them alone, but he also found it hilarious how  Jooheon was now glaring, obviously angry at his flushed expression.  “But I like the hair.”

The redhead chuckled lowly, shifting his body so that he was almost sitting on  Jooheons lap. “I’m glad you do.”

“It’s nice.” The  youngers eyes met  Changkyuns , a plea in them to help him out of his misery and just leave the room or get  Minhyuk to stop teasing him. Yes, he could read that in his best friends eyes,  _ excuse you _ .

“You told me you liked red _things_ on me, so I dyed my hair extra red for you.” Changkyun could _hear_ Jooheon gulping down his spit. Minhyuks expression oozing the confidence of someone who knew he got the strings in his hands and also knew how to pull them.

And that was it.  The brunette didn’t need any more of this.  “Oh my  God, okay. That’s my cue to leave.”

“ Aish ,  Kyunnie ! It’s not like it’s something new for you . ”  Minhyuk grinned  back at him, his arms still wrapped around  Jooheons neck. “ And I only said  _ things _ , nothing else.”

“I’m just  gonna go, before I have to witness even more of this. I don’t even want to know what you meant.”  Changkyun could guess what he meant by it, but really didn´t want to picture it.  He got up from the bed with a bounce, straightening his pants and shirt and waving them goodbye without turning around again. “I’m  gonna go play.” 

“So boring,  Kyunnie !” he heard the  mix between a whine and a laugh from  Minhyuk as he walked out of his room to their  livingroom . 

Gunhee walked out of the kitchen already munching on some snacks. Their usual  couch-sleepover-paradise had been already all set. All the pillow and blankets as well as snacks and drinks were laying around on the couch and  the carpet. “I’m still confused at how these two don’t just say they are together. They are obviously  more than just fucking.” 

Changkyun shrugged , rolling his eyes  and sat down in front of the TV snatching a controller  from the small table and starting the console.  Gunhee settled down next to him, his back leaning against the  couch as he spread out his legs on the  carpet. The blue screen  with the white  Playstation logo popped up on the  TV.

“When’s your friend coming?”  Gunhee asked with his mouth full of nacho chips. 

“Isn’t he your friend too?”

“Meh. More like  acquaintance. I rarely talk to him. ”  He shrugged and grabbed another handful of chips, this time asking  _ before _ he shoved the mountain of chips into his mouth.  “So, when’s he coming over?”

Changkyun leaned forward, putting the  Game into the slot on his console. The black box sucked the CD inside and after a few seconds the game was ready to be played.  “I don’t know, I told him we start at  eight. Maybe he'll come s -"

Both boys jumped in surprise at the loud doorbell.  Gunhee whistled, a grin plastered on his face. “ Uhh , fate.” 

Did everyone know he had a crush on him or why had everyone been making such comments lately? Was he that obvious?

Changkyun threw the controller on  Gunhees lap and stood up to go open the door. He stretched out his legs  and walked the short way over to the entrance. 

“ Hey. I’m not too late right?”  Hyungwon straightened his back as soon as the door opened and the brunette stood in front of him, looking up  with a smile. 

“Nah, you’re good. Come in, we were just about to start.” Changkyun opened the door up wider and stepped away to let his guest enter. He tried not to gawk too much at how Hyungwon could look _that_ good even with the silver bangs hanging down his bare face, a loose pair of jeans and a baggy red flannel shirt.

“Thanks.”  The slim man slipped inside and  began  taking off his shoes. As soon as he had struggled out of his sneakers -without opening the laces- they walked to the living room,  Changkyun surpassing him and sitting next to  Gunhee again. 

“Just put your stuff on the ground and come sit wherever you like. ” The brunette smiled up at him, while  Hyungwon carefully tried not to step on any snacks or bottles that were sparse on the floor. 

“We have every snack you’d imagine, so just take whatever.” Gunhee waved his hand around to indicate that he could really find something to eat everywhere sparse in the whole living room. As Hyungwon sat down on the couch, the Overwatch theme music started blaring out of the two speakers, alarming the other two boys who were still in Changkyuns room. Two seconds later Minhyuk and Jooheon came running into the room, not wanting to miss out on the first game.

“Sup,  sup.”  Jooheon waved at  Hyungwon who smiled back at him and sat down next to him, putting his legs up so that he wouldn’t accidentally kick  Gunhee in the head.  He grinned at the taller man. “You’re  gonna have fun, don’t worry! If  Gunhee gets some kills, you’re going  to too.” 

“Fuck you too.”  Gunhee grumbled from  under them , waiting for the first game to finally start.

“I hope so, I’m going to try to at least get one kill.”  Hyungwon snorted, crossing his legs so that Minhyuk could sit down on the carpet in front of him. 

“You will,  Hyungwonnie . You’re with us professionals, we’re going to show you all the tricks, right  Changkyunnie ?”  Minhyuk patted  the tall boys leg to reassure him, a smile on his face.

Changkyun turned his head to look up at Hyungwon who was sitting on the other end of the sofa. He nodded with a smile. “Sure thing.”

Hyungwon mirrored his smile and the brunette quickly turned his head to the TV again. His quicker heartbeat reminding him that it wasn’t just a friend who sat there with them, but also the dude he couldn’t get out of his head. And now it dawned on him that he would have to spend a whole night with him. Goodness gracious, someone save his heart. 

Minhyuk turned around to look at the taller with a  bright eyes . “How do you like my hair  Hyungwonnie ? It´ s pretty right?”

Hyungwon smiled with a nod. “Yes, it´s really pretty  hyung . It suits you well.” 

The redhead beamed and caressed the others leg, a bright smile on his face as he was visibly proud of all the  compliments he had been getting that evening. “Why, thank you! Everyone likes it too, especially Joohoney.”

Minhyuks sly side glance caught  Jooheon off guard and the  white haired boy didn´t know what to say, but his cheeks were already as red as  Minhyuks hair as he huffed out a small “yes” and turned his attention to the flickering TV again. The two dark haired students groaned at their friends teasing and  Hyungwon just snorted at the obvious flirting that was happening in front of his eyes.

“Okay let’s go!”  Gunhee threw the second controller onto  Jooheon , who only barely managed to catch it in his hands.  After turning back onto his seat with a proud smirk  Minhyuk opened up another bag of chips, passing it around to the non-players after shoving some into his mouth. After the countdown stopped, they began playing. The sounds of them cheering and shouting mixing with the background music and the too loud shooting and explosions from their first map was enough to make every single one of them too hyped and involved into the game.

It didn´t take long until everyone had played a round. And a third one. And a seventh. They were always switching the player so that everyone could have a go at the game. Sometimes they played with two controllers, but mostly it was just one of them with a controller and headphones on, the others screaming uncontrollably in the background while eating various snacks and drinking sickly sweet drinks. The yelling only died down –read: they didn´t shout at each other how to shoot and act, but just watched the current player run around the map- when they were all concentrating at not dying every five seconds when a better team or a difficult map turned up. The best one had been  Minhyuk –as always- second  Changkyun with  Jooheon  close behind with a difference of three kills.  Gunhee trying his best at aiming and getting a few kills too, beating his own high score of nine kills in one game.  Hyungwon  struggled at first, but slowly started getting the hang of it.

“THERE HE IS! SHOOT, SHOOT!”  Minhyuk screamed on top of his lungs, grabbing onto  Jooheons shoulders as he stared at the busy scene on the screen. With a loud shriek  Hyungwon smashed down on the button and the female tank shot the a rcher man right in the head, earning the tense boy his eleventh kill this evening. 

“You did it! You got the final kill!” The five men yelled in victory as the game ended with a win for their team.  Minhyuk jumped on  Hyungwon , hugging him as the other stared at the screen still stunned that he had managed to get the last kill of the game. Thanks to his last headshot, their team had won.  Gunhee ruffled the tall  boys hair, cheering  Hyungwons name loudly with  Jooheon who had also started pinching his cheek.  Changkyun slapping  Hyungwons leg made the taller man finally react and he laughed, happy that he actually got some points in this god damn game. The cheering had been the loudest so far since it had been the first  time he played a good round. Good for his standard. 

“See, I told you  you could do it!”  Minhyuk grinned, letting go of him and sitting back down on his new found seat on the ground next to  him since he had been playing earlier and the cable couldn´t reach the sofa. 

“You got a headshot, that´s not easy for a noob!”  Jooheon pinched his squishy cheek one last time, making the other hiss out at the minor pain. “Good Job!”

“Maybe he´s found his true calling now, he´s  gonna be leaving us all behind.”  Gunhee snorted out at the improbable joke. 

“Sure, I´m going to be a professional in no time. I have like ten kills in three hours, so watch out.”  Hyungwon joined them with his soft laugh, his body shook back and forth as it always did when he laughed. 

“You got eleven kills though, don´t be humble.”  Changkyun ginned at him and it earned him a light shove on his shoulder,  Hyungwon now laughing much more than before, infected by the others who were all hyped up and laughing their asses off. One could tell that they had been playing for quite some time, all the cheering and screaming for a good game had made them all giddy and happy. As it should be when you played with your friends. 

“Ah okay, eleven then.”  Hyungwon grinned at him, his usually huge  eyes only small slits now.  Changkyun felt his heart flutter for the nth time this night, but instead of ignoring it he embraced it now and smiled back at him. He couldn´t deny that the boys laugh was one of his favorite things ever to hear. It was soft but at the same time loud and the fact that he´d mostly  _ literally  _ fell down in laughter was too adorable and  Changkyun could pat his own back every time he was the one who made him laugh out like that.

“I  wanna play now, scoot over!”  Minhyuk shoved  Hyungwons paper doll body away carefully until he was the one sitting directly in front of the TV and grabbed the controller, already searching for a new game he could join.  Hyungwon now squished between the redhead and Changkyun, who could move aside a bit more but he´d rather enjoy feeling his arm and leg against his own. That would be the only thing he could at least enjoy since he knew there wouldn´t be any more physical contact as this innocent one. Who could blame him for taking advantage of it?

“Oy no, we said we´re  gonna watch some movies too!”  Gunhee snatched the controller away from the now frowning redhead, already exciting the game and starting Netflix.

“ Oh come on! Just one more game!”  Minhyuk whined, trying to get the controller back in his hands, but failed as he lunged upwards but didn´t even reach  Gunhees hands which he held up high over his head.  Jooheon grabbed  Minhyuks arms, pulling him down onto the ground again. “We only played for three hours though!”

“ Actually we played almost four hours.”  Changkyun chuckled as he watched  Minhyuk shift and lay his head on the white haired  mans  lap, puffing his cheeks sulking. 

“I think everyone here had enough Overwatch for now, right?”  Gunhee also settled back on his seat on the soft couch when he was sure that  Minhyuk wouldn´t try to steal the controller out of his hands anymore. The three guys nodded in agreement, all wanted to rather chill now after screaming their lungs out and the bright boy had no chance other than accepting defeat and discuss with them which  movie they would watch first. 

This was another challenging task since they were five people with different movie preferences and Netflix had nth movies to choose from. A debate started first about what kind of genre they were in the mood for. As always horror had been a strong runner up, but  Jooheons whining and threat to walk into his room and lock himself in –like a small kid- had them eliminate the horror genre pretty quickly.  Gunhee and  Changkyun wanted to see some action, or at least something that wasn´t a drama or some romantic sad movie, which had been  Minhyuks input to the discussion. He´d told  Gunhee to scroll until the mouse landed on  _ Brokeback Mountain _  which had been quickly declined by everyone in a loudly shouted  _ no _ .  Changkun liked the movie, he had watched it four times already, but he really wasn´t in the mood to watch a heartbreaking movie about two men falling in love and then tragically being torn apart. That really wouldn´t be the best right now and thankfully the other three had the same opinion.  Hyungwon thankfully had a brilliant idea, which gained an appreciative uproar from everyone sitting on that couch and floor. They all agreed,  Gunhee  running and almost falling on his way to the kitchen to get a bottle of Jägermeister and five tiny plastic cups to play one of the most hilarious games. Drink every time something stupid happens in the unarguably best movie of all times called  _ Twilight _ . 

Changkyun  wasn´t even mad that they chose this  god awful film instead of something that you´d actually be able to watch in an non-intoxicated state of mind. It would get even funnier when they´d get drunk within the first five minutes. Usually. But he decided against drinking for  _ obvious _  reasons. First of all, he just drank a week ago and secondly  Hyungwon  still sat pretty closely next to him and that would be something drunk  Changkyun would definitely take advantage of and not be that discreet about as he had been until now, only enjoying the warmth and the smell of his sweet scent. In the end the only ones joining  Gunhee were  Minhyuk and  Jooheon .  Hyungwon would also rather not drink, but that hadn´t been anything new. 

So they´d watch this awful movie and as predicted,  Jooheon and  Minhyuk were drunk at not even the first half of the movie.  Gunhee reaching his limit when they were bursting out in laughter over the end battle at some church. While they had been getting drunk,  Hyungwon and  Changkyun had the time of their lives watching as all three of them fell into serious discussions about weather Edward of Jacob would be a better fit for Bella, only to come up with the solution that they should just all fuck, which had been a thought  Changkyun didn´t want to have in his mind. After the first movie ended  Minhyuk had put on the second in no time. This evening had continued to be filled with bad movies, loud laughing and awful conversations surrounding the twilight franchise. 

Thank god  Changkyun had decided not to drink or he would be as wasted as the three guys entangled in each other on the couch.  Jooheon snoring loudly under  Minhyuk who was curled up on top of him, his long limbs wrapped around his body. The drool coming out of the  redheads mouth wetting  Jooheons neck, but that hadn´t woken him up at all.  Gunhee lay between their legs, his own legs resting on the backrest of the couch as he snored as loudly as  Jooheon with his own drool rolling down his chin.  Hyungwon and himself had shut off the TV and put away the snacks as well as all the junk they had produced in that short amount of time. The tall man had wanted to leave to get to his own dorm, but  Changkyun had insisted that he should just stay here and not go outside in the middle of the night.  Of course only to shelter him from the cold temperature and the longer way to get to the other side of the campus and not for any other reason. Like wanting him to stay longer with him.  Hyungwon accepted with a sigh after  Changkyuns continued pleas to stay the night. The taller didn´t have to go anywhere tomorrow and he didn´t have to get up early, so in the end he turned back into the living room, much to the  brunettes joy. 

After they had cleaned up most of the things  Changkyun had given him a blanket and a small cushion as well as one for himself and they had settled down on the fluffy carpet covered with pillows and blankets, after  Changkyun had shut the lights and locked the door. He could have slept in his own comfortable bed, but one night next to  Hyungwon on the floor wouldn´t kill him, right?

The darkness surrounded them and soon  Changkyun had closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep after the loud and fun evening. It hadn´t been that late, but he felt the tiredness in his body slowly overcoming him. Only the thought that  Hyungwon lay next to him had been shaking him awake again.

“Did you take more photos?”  The familiar soft voice  appearing  louder  than usual as it cut through the silence of their apartment. But still  quiet enough as not to wake up the sleeping bodies in the room.

“What?”  Changkyuns voice deeper as he whispered, turning his head to where he had heard the other voice come from.  Hyungwon laying closer to him than he had thought. He didn´t mind at all. Of course. 

“Sorry, were you sleeping already?”

The brunette shook his head, but remembered than that  Hyungwon most likely couldn´t really  see him. “Ah, no  no . I just wasn´t focused, I guess. What did you say?”

Hyungwon shifted, a small huff escaping his lips as he lay on his back. “Okay. I just asked if you took some more photos with my camera?”

_ More  _ photos _ than the silver flower. _

_ “ _ Yes I did. I´ve been taking some pics here and there around campus. I also went to the art building and tried to understand the sculptures there, but I didn´t really get all the meaning behind a big shiny grey stone with the word  _ world _  on it. It´s a good pic though.” 

Hyungwon laughed, hiding the sound with his hand to not wake up the others who were all sleeping soundly sparse around them. “I don´t get the messages either. I guess we´re not creative enough.”

“That´s surely it.” the two boys chuckled at their shared confusion of modern art. Or whatever the sculptures were that decorated the campus around the art building. Silence fell over them as their chuckle faded out and they kept on looking up to the wall. A few lights flickering due to the various electronical devices loading or working in the dark.  Changkyun didn´t want the conversation to end, but his mind wasn´t exactly  _ there  _ to think about how to keep the conversation about their shared interest going or what  other things to talk about that they had in common. 

“At first I really wouldn´t have thought that you really would actually get out and learn about photography. Most people just press the shutter and that´s it.”  Hyungwon shrugged as he softly spoke up again.

The younger was thankful that  Hyungwon  had kept on talking. “I guess I´ve always been interested but didn´t have the chance to really learn about it?”

“Good thing you can now. You have a camera, a campus with interesting things to take pictures of and also two people who know how to handle a camera.” 

Changkyun  chuckled, turning on his back and clasping his hands over his chest. “I´m lucky.”

“Maybe.” The brunette could  _ feel  _ Hyungwons soft smile on his lips and it made his own lips twitch upwards. They lay on the blankets for a while without saying anything at all again, just looking at the small shadows moving on the roof. Sometimes a ray of light shining through the curtains in other rooms and lightening up the dark living room. 

“I wanted to take some pictures of moving things.”  Changkyun  whispered fainter than before, since their ears had grown used to the silence in the room and he didn´t want to wake the others.

Hyungwon whispered back just as softly, which honestly wasn´t even that different than his usual speaking volume. “What do you mean?”

“Like people. I want to try to take some editorials like you and Kihyun did.” The brunette turned his head and their eyes met. At least  Changkyun thought they did. He could see the shining dark eyes in the darkness and could make out  Hyungwons contours. “Of course I´m not  gonna be as good as you two, but I´d like to try.  Kiyhun told me to try out everything once.”

Hyungwon nodded slowly giving him an encouraging smile, his eyes back to look at the dark roof.  Changkyuns gaze now resting on the delicate profile of the other man. “That´s surely a good idea. You should try it out.” 

“He said it´s even easier to take pictures of people rather than objects, since the movement already has more suspense then a house or...a flower.” he didn´t know if it was just a normal movement, but the shift in  Hyungwons body made  Changkyun nervously bite down on his lip. Had he triggered the memory of the party? Had he made  Hyungwon uncomfortable after mentioning it in person for the first time?

The few silent seconds killed him and  Changkyun was about to apologize, but  Hyungwon  sighed putting his arm behind his head to use as a pillow. His eyes locked onto the lamp on the roof. “For me it´s harder taking shots of people. Sometimes you have to make someone look or pose a certain way to get an interesting image and most of the times they don´t know what you mean or just can´t pose how you want them to and that´s. ..exhausting . Especially when you don´t actually like talking to random people.  _ Especially  _ the ones who think they´re the most beautiful people on earth and have their head up their asses.” 

The brunette snorted as he made out  Hyungwons disgusted frown. He could imagine him being annoyed at just having to ask some arrogant beautiful people to pose for his photographs. 

“It´s different for everyone. You´ll see which one you feel is easier once you try out both.” 

Changkyun hummed in agreement. He teared his eyes off of the others profile, which had been unconsciously resting on the others plump lips that appeared even thicker looked at from the side. “Do you already have someone in mind?”

“What?” 

“For the editorials. Do you already have someone in mind?”

Of course he had. He had  Hyungwons image burned into his mind since he had first thought about taking pictures of a person.

Changkyun  gulped, he kept his attention on the small red dot on the wall above the doorframe across from him. He cleared his throat as he opened his mouth again to speak, trying his best to remain in a casual tone. Thankfully he did. “I don´t know...maybe you?”

Hyungwons head whipped around towards him. The smaller didn´t see it, but he could hear the surprise in his voice. “Me? You want me to be your model?”

“Yeah well, I mean you´re already used to it and-”  Changkyun didn´t dare to turn his head and lock eyes with the platinum haired boy. “I don´t know, you look good...on camera.” he clumsily added.

“Hm.” he slowly turned his head back. It was just a small sound he had made, but it had been enough to make  Changkyun nervous.

“You don´t have to of course.” he quickly threw into the room. “I could ask Kihyun or  Minhyuk  or even  Jooheon . Even though I don´t know if he can actually be serious in front of a camera...”

Hyungwon snorted and this time they both turned to look at each other.  Changkyun  inwardly cursing himself. “No, I would do it.”

“Really?”  Changkyun gaped like an idiot and he could see and hear Hyungwon snickering to himself. 

“Sure. Why wouldn´t I? I model for Kihyun and I actually model sometimes for a few other photographers, so why not for you?” 

So he was basically one of many. That´s what  Changkyun filtered out of that sentence. He was still glad  Hyungwon wouldn´t mind posing for him. 

“Okay, that´s. ..nice I think?”

The slim figure next to him snorted in amusement. “You think?”

“Yeah, no, I mean-”  Changkyun groaned, letting the other chuckle at his awkwardness. “Thanks for volunteering.”

Hyungwon kept on laughing softly, covering the sounds with his hand. “You´re welcome.”

Changkyun gave into the  casual mood and laughed at his own awkwardness , joining into the huffs of laughter of the other. Funnily enough it began escalating, neither of them stopping as both were getting infected to actually laugh out loud at the others chuckles.  Hyungwon turned on his back again, the loud laugh that escaped his lips making the brunette finally crack up and they only returned to the light chuckles when  Minhyuk threw a pillow at them, grouchily telling them to stop being so loud and just go to sleep. After they had calmed down again, they listened to the  olders  pleas to be silent and get some rest.  Changkyun felt light as a feather and thanked the gods that the other three had been asleep throughout their conversation. It felt like they had become even closer and even though there had been a slight stab in the back of his mind remembering himself that he shouldn´t hope that  Hyungwon could maybe feel a tiny bit of something more than friendship towards him, he still enjoyed the giddy feeling of spending time with his crush and he certainly wouldn´t want to destroy the really smoothly evolving friendship.  So he didn´t do anything dumb and just turned on his back again after they both calmed down and silence fell over them again. He had heard  Hyungwon turning too and after a quick “Good Night.” his breathing slowed down and  Changkyun closed his eyes, falling asleep to the soft snoring next to him. 

* * *

 

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , ** **  5.34 pm ** ** ] **

_ So _ _ about the shoot _

_ Do you have time this week? _

_ I´m free on Thursday _

** [ ** ** Hyungwon ** ** , ** **  5.37 pm ** ** ] **

_ Yes, Thursday works for me  _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , ** **  5.38 pm ** ** ] **

_ Okay awesome _

_ See you on Thursday then  _

** [Hyungwon, ** **  5.38 pm ** ** ] **

_ We´re going to see each other at lunch _

_ But yeah, see you on Thursday  _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , ** ** 5.39 pm ** ** ] **

_ Ah  _

_ Right _

_ Okay well... see you at lunch on Monday  _

_ But  _ shoot _ you on Thursday _

** [Hyungwon ** ** , 5.39 pm ** ** ] **

_ Lol _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 5.40 pm ** ** ] **

_ Okay you know I didn´t mean it like that _

_ I´m not  _ _ gonna _ _ kill you _

** [Hyungwon ** ** , 5.40 pm ** ** ] **

_ Good to know _

_ I was just about to say I can´t make it on Thursday _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 5.41 pm ** ** ] **

_ Please let me live _

** [Hyungwon ** ** , 5.41 pm ** ** ] **

_ I will _

_ Because you´re amusing _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 5.42 pm ** ** ] **

_ Thanks _

** [Hyungwon ** ** , 5.42 pm ** ** ] **

_ You´re very welcome  : )  _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 5.43 pm ** ** ] **

_ I´m beginning to hate you _

** [Hyungwon ** ** , 5.45 pm ** ** ] **

_ #sad _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 5.45 pm ** ** ] **

_ Now I do _

** [Hyungwon, 5.46 pm] **

_ #sad _


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheesh, I gotta say the story is taking a slightly different direction of what I had actually planned lol. But I think it´ll still have around 15 chapters, so we´re almost there.  
> This is one of the chapters I was most looking forward to write, so I hope you enjoy it too!  
> The next update will take a bit longer, I´m sorry!  
> Have fun reading!
> 
> [the rating comes into play for this chapter huehue]

 

 

**[** **Hoseok** **, 4.35 pm]**  

_Hyunwoo_ _is coming too_  

 

**[** **Sunshineboy** **, 4.38 pm]**  

_Awesome_ ⁽(◍˃̵͈̑ᴗ˂̵͈̑)⁽ 

_The more the merrier!_  

 

**[Honeybee, 4.38 pm]**  

_It´s_ _gonna_ _be a full house_  

 

**[** **Sunshineboy** **, 4.38 pm]**  

_It´s going to be great!!_  

 

**[** **Hoseok** **, 4.39 pm]**  

_I´m already looking forward to it ^-^_  

 

 

His eyes quickly darted over the incoming messages. Changkyun had been looking forward to go to Minhyuks parents summer cottage since the redhead had first invited them all almost two weeks ago. It wasn´t that he _needed_ a break from college since he didn´t even have that many assignments to work on, but who didn´t want to spend a weekend at a lake with their friends? Right, only fools like Gunhee . Changkyun would never miss out on such an opportunity. Not only would it be relaxing to get away from college and work, but one would have the time of your life just hanging out with your friends and share embarrassing and funny stories and all that at a big lake house with all the things twenty-something students might need to live. Kihyun had also decided to come, even though he still nagged about _just how much_ he had to do for his classes and that he had to do it all after they came back from their short vacation now.  

The brunette put away his phone and his attention focused back to the task at hand, which made him come back to his senses and those weren´t the most relaxed ones.  

Hyungwon stood with his back in front of him, currently fixing the collar of his brown turtleneck in the long mirror ajar the wall and humming to the upbeat song playing in the background. The white light of the lamp hanging above them on the ceiling, illuminating the wavy messy silver hair on the tall man. He had the same black pants on he´d worn at the party and the black and white Vans made the look a bit more casual. Thankfully. The small room they were in was one of the five photography media rooms, which had the perfect equipment for a photoshoot. Hyungwon had told him -when they had met earlier- that it was used by mostly the photography and film majors for inside shoots or equipment checks as well as for small assignments with still life for example. That´s why a big white sheet hung from the ceiling and continued spreading on the ground, covering up a part of the ugly brown floor. A high chair, as well as a couch and some pillows were carefully stowed in the corner next to the sheet. A large desk with a computer, a scanner and some more various multimedia machines Changkyun didn´t recognize had been set up on the other side of the sheet, not fitting anywhere else in the small room. Two to the brink filled storage racks were covering up the rest of the wall, not leaving any room for any other tables or closets.  

The brunette fiddled with the small handle of the big tripod on which his –or more like Hyungwons- camera had been waiting to be used. The camera already connected to the computer to review the pictures on a bigger screen. Changkyun felt in the wrong place. All this professionalism making him nervous. He had just been interested in maybe taking two or three good pictures of Hyungwon and that would have been it. But the older had insisted on bringing him to one of the media rooms to show and explain him various things he had to pay attention to if he wanted to take great photographs. He had booked the room for almost two hours, so that they´d have enough time to shoot. Changkyun had listened closely to Hyungwons explanations and it wasn´t that he didn´t appreciate all the help Hyungwon had been willing to give him since the beginning, it was more like he´d have more pressure being surrounded by all these lights and heavy things he didn´t even know existed until now and that made him even more nervous about getting good shots and not disappoint Hyungwon who´d become like a teacher to him. All of this didn´t help his already wrecked nerves _at all_ . It had been hard enough to focus on anything but Hyungwons soft voice and closely standing body as he had explained to him how to best check the light for a room shoot. The outfit he had chosen to wear challenged Changkyun even more to keep his eyes fixed on the camera and not the long and slim limbs next to him. It´s not that he hadn´t seen him dressed up -which he actually had two times already- and the taller wasn´t even all that dressed up, but it still was the first time he´d be alone with him and had to _actually_ look at him the whole time, which was both a blessing and a curse. Why had he asked the older in the first place again?  

Thankfully Hyungwon wouldn´t be able to tell where Changkyun would be looking since his face would be covered by the camera. But it would still be nerve wrecking enough for the brunette. His heart skipped a beat when the other finished fixing his outfit and turned around facing him.  

“Okay, I´m ready. Do you want me to do something in particular or should I just improvise?”  

“Eh-” the brunettes eyes widened. He had thought about what poses he´d like to shoot and he had even scrolled through editorials just to find some good ideas for today, but once he stared into Hyungwons grey blue eyes –yes, the contact lenses were really, really messing with his brain- all his thoughts vanished and he gaped at him like an idiot.  

Hyungwon raised a brow, smirking a bit at him. “Didn´t you think about it before? You should, it´s better for the photographer to know what he wants to see.” 

Changkyun couldn´t help to blush slightly at the others teasing and looked down at the camera, randomly playing with the lens. He really didn´t enjoy how much power Hyungwon had over him. One teasing smirk and his cheeks were colored pink. “I _have_ thought about it. But I don´t know... I guess just do whatever you want, you´re the professional.” 

“Right now you´re the one with the camera though.” The platinum haired chuckled when the other looked at him with a sour expression on his face. Obviously irritated at himself. “I´ll just improvise. You can always tell me what to do later when you got some practice shots down.”  

Changkyun nodded as he fiddled around with the camera, keeping in mind what Hyungwon –and occasionally also Kihyun- had told him about the right settings. He changed the various settings until everything had been settled, from the ISO to the shutter speed. He looked up at the other as he stood across from him on the white blanket, stretching his limbs like he was about to perform some kind of athletic activity. The brunette glanced to the couch and the other props on his right and he finally got his brain to work again. “Would it be okay if you sat down on the couch or the high chair?” 

Hyungwons eyes locked on him and then shifted to where Changkyun was looking, stopping his stretching. “Yeah sure, if you want me to sit I´ll do that.”  

The smaller boy nodded and stepped away from the camera, walking over to the different seating options. He picked up the high chair after contemplating whether or not his heart would be strong enough to see Hyungwon stretch and pose on a couch. It would not. So he struggled a bit to carry the stool over to the middle of the white shoot area. Hyungwon had been checking the camera in the meantime and gave him a thumbs up at his chosen settings, which made Changkyun slightly proud of himself and he felt better about having to take pictures now.  

“Soo, maybe sit down with your body turned to the side and look...somewhere.” he grimaced at his awful description and knew the remark would come before Hyungwon even opened his mouth. 

“Okay, I´ll look _somewhere_.” the older boy chuckled, sitting down on the high chair –not that high for him since he was a giant- and put one of his feet on the bar of the chair.  

The brunette bit his lip, feeling his body and especially his face heating up at the teasing. Hyungwon had been getting cocky with him and that wasn´t good for his mental state to be honest.  

Changkyun stepped closer to the tripod and picked up the camera, holding it up to his face. He closed his right eye and looked through the viewfinder, Hyungwons body and the white background coming into focus as he turned on the smaller of the two rings on the lens. He pulled the camera away once again to check if he had all his fingers on the right buttons and after he was sure he had, he looked through the viewfinder. Just now he paid attention to Hyungwons face. The photography major had switched to his professional side and it mesmerized him to watch it happen for a second time. It had been fascinating watching that mostly tired and lazy looking face transform into a serious and absolutely gorgeous looking one in a matter of seconds. The dude who liked to laugh at stupid puns and jokes and loved sleeping, could also serve some looks that made Changkyuns knees weak. Honestly Hyungwon made him weak either way, but having to see the close up of his determined eyes and slightly open mouth stare right into his soul had been quite nerve wrecking. The brunette swallowed as he finally snapped back into reality and took his first picture, the camera clicked and after a few seconds clicked again. He got used to the weight of the camera in no time and after a few shots finally started moving around a little, bending down to capture a more interesting perspective or standing on his tippy toes to get a higher shot. Hyungwon had been moving the whole time, waiting for a few seconds before giving Changkyun another perfect pose. He switched the position of his long legs, one time putting his left foot on the chair and another time his right one. He did as Changkyun had oh-so professionally told him and looked up and down, sometimes stretching his neck a bit more and looking into nothingness and sometimes gazing downcast to the floor. He really was a good model and every pose he offered had been a good one. Changkyun took picture after picture, switching between close-ups and full body pics. It went all pretty smooth without neither of them having to correct anything. The brunette being completely sucked into the atmosphere in the small room.  

The only thing the younger man had been struggling with increasingly after a while, had been the thumping heartbeat in his ears and his mind screaming at him every time Hyungwons striking grey blue eyes looked straight into the camera. Changkyun could even see the stroke of the eyeliner just above his eyelid. He tried not letting his feelings distract him, but it was really hard when he could see every little mole and every look Hyungwon had been throwing at him. He gulped more times than he would when he drank water and it made him nervous. He settled for some full body or american shots to calm down his heartrate and his increasing thoughts about the plush and thick lips and wanting to taste them one more time. But it wasn’t easier focusing on his body either. Him sitting on that highchair with the plain white background made him stand out even more. The brown turtleneck rather tight on his slender body, looking almost as fragile as the ridiculously long legs which seemed even longer due to the tight black pants fitting him perfectly. As always. 

So it hadn’t been easy at all to get his mind to focus on the task at hand, which he prayed Hyungwon hadn’t noticed since he more than a few times stopped releasing the shutter button for at least five seconds before realizing the only sound in the small room had been the music playing silently in the background. He grew impatient at himself and angry that he couldn’t really take all the shots he wanted just because he’d panic behind the camera at Hyungwons too close face. 

“You know what-” he groaned, uncertainty overcoming him as he straightened his back and looked at the screen. “-I don´t even know if what I´m doing here looks right.” 

Hyungwon shifted on the stool, raising a brow at the other who was almost glaring at the camera. “I´m sure you´re doing great. You did it a few times already.” 

“I know but...” Changkyun frowned looking down at the small screen on the camera, flipping through the last few shots.  

“Do you want me to check?” Hyungwon carefully asked, making the other mad at himself for getting insecure and flustered. He didn´t want to be so lame in front of the silver haired man, but this was stressing him out and he didn´t even know why.  

Changkyun sighed again, his frown relaxing a bit as he glanced up for a second. “Yes, please. Just this once.” 

The tall man nodded with a small smile and got up from the high chair, flipping his bangs out of his face. Changkyun stepped away slightly to show him the pictures on the small camera screen, but Hyungwon motioned him to come up to the computer. Ah yes right, he forgot he could see the photos much clearer on the big screen on their left. The brunette walked up next to the other as the older started clicking through the different pictures of himself. The brunette looked closely at the photos. They really weren´t as bad as he had thought, but since it was the first time for him and Hyungwon was his model, he got insecure. He gulped as they reached some of the close-ups he had taken and a quick thought crossed his mind how the other would know his feelings just by looking at the pictures. Which was of course absolutely impossible. But the thought still lingered. His dark eyes glanced to the others profile, observing his face and reaction but apart from a concentrated frown and slightly pursed lips –which by the way made his body react, the feeling of having them against his own lips coming back to him- he didn´t react at all. He teared his gaze away from the delicate profile and turned his attention back to the pictures he had taken.  

“They really are all awful.” Hyungwons soft voice cut through the silence.  

_What._  

Changkyun inhaled sharply and for a moment his heart stopped beating. He whipped his head around so fast his eyes needed a second to focus on the older boy again. His usually hooded eyes wide open in shock at Hyungwons statement. He knew he was a beginner and asked for him to check his photographs, but how could he just say it like that? He didn´t even know how to react or what to say and just gawked at him with his mouth opening and closing like a fish without any water. He wanted to say something, _anything_ but his mind hadn´t connect with what had happened yet. Hyungwon kept his eyes on the screen, the frown on his face getting deeper as he continued scrolling through the pictures. Changkyun didn´t know if he should´ve been pissed or thankful for the other to have told him the _brutally honest_ truth. Before he could even recollect himself, Hyungwons frown changed into a grimace before fully transforming into a guilty amused expression and he covered his laugh with his hand.  

It took a few seconds before it clicked in Changkyuns mind and he groaned loudly, leaning away from the desk. “What the fuck, Hyungwon! You can´t just say that, my heart stopped beating for a second there!” 

“I´m sorry, but you´re taking this so seriously, it´s really funny to mess with you!” Hyungwon laughed loudly grabbing onto the desk, his body slumping over the keyboard of the computer as he cracked up in his characteristic laughter.   

“You know, I really hate you.” Changkyun pouted but couldn´t help restraining his twitching lips.  

“You´ve been so nervous this whole time, it’s so cute! You’re so cute!” The brunette felt a huge peng in his chest and he turned his head to the other side so that Hyungwon wouldn’t see the deep red shade that decorated Changkyuns face. It wasn’t at all the first time he’d been called cute, he liked being called cute by his friends and it made him happy. But this had been the first time _Hyungwon_ had called him cute and he wasn’t just happy, he felt excruciatingly giddy about it. Before this he’d called himself flirty or at least confident enough to flirt and not get embarrassed by things like being called cute by gorgeous people. This had been different though. Hyungwon had a totally different effect on him and it didn’t make him confident, on the contrary, it made him all flustered and red in the face. He was thankful Hyungwon was still laughing, barely holding himself up on his feet and it gave Changkyun enough time to at least sort out his thoughts before he groaned and ran a hand through his dark locks, looking back to the screen again. 

“I'm so sorry, really! Give me a minute here.” The older barely pushed the apology through his fit of laughter, now clasping onto his belly that had been began to hurt him.  

Changkyun groaned again, but couldn’t help but smile at Hyungwons laughter. Had it been anyone else, he would have slapped them and walked out of the room for scaring him like that. But Hyungwon was different. Of course he was.  

He didn’t look away this time, observing the older one as he slowly began getting into a straighter position, his laughing still going but not as loud and ecstatic as before. Changkyun shifted, leaning his weight on his left leg as he waited patiently for Hyungwon to stop laughing. Even though he loved every single second of him being bend over in a fit of laughter and all because of him, even if he had been only the victim of his joke. Changkyuns gaze didn’t leave Hyungwons amused face for a second, being completely pulled into the way the older had been trying to calm himself down, even wiping at the edge of his eyes to catch the tear from falling down his small face. The taller boy shook out his arms as if he had been doing some kind of exercise before and with a few smaller laughs straightened his back, still holding himself up with one hand on the brown desk.  

Changkyun didn’t even know how many seconds or minutes had passed of him staring at Hyungwons face. And he most certainly didn’t realize how he’d been gradually leaning more towards the other, whose laughter had finally calmed down, being sucked into his warmth. That’s why he blinked when he noticed that the other hadn’t the huge grin on his face anymore but instead looked at him with a slightly raised eyebrow and the round eyes looking from his eyes down to his lips and back up again. He could feel the tension rise almost immediately,  the mood shifting from comfortable to feverishly tense. Changkyun could see his jaw clenching and this position felt awfully familiar and he knew Hyungwon thought the same thing. But this time he wasn’t drunk and this time it wasn’t him that looked down at his lips. He could hear the sharp intake of breath as Hyungwons gaze lingered on Changkyuns thin lips. The thoughts that flashed through his mind were too loud and too many to decipher and his heartbeat thumped wildly in his ears, the song that had been playing in the background completely fading away.  

Changkyun could have -and should have- thought about what consequences the continuation of the moment would bring, especially after having made the mistake once before. But he didn’t have any time for _thinking_ and _deciding_ after Hyungwons grey eyes flickered up to his eyes for one last time, before the brunette just leaned his body forward and quickly pressed his lips onto Hyungwons, immediately being sucked into the familiar feeling of those plump lips against his. He almost moaned at finally kissing him again, but he held back and tried imprinting the feeling and the taste in the back of his mind. The brunette pulled away after lingering on the others mouth for a few more seconds and at first he didn’t dare opening his eyes, fearing that he’d look into the shocked expression. He cursed himself almost immediately for having kissed him _again_ , having to go through all that drama of a broken friendship _again_ just because he’d been sucked into the others vulnerability _again_.  

Changkyun opened his eyes, expecting a slap, some cursing or even just a kind but sure reminder that Hyungwon wasn’t like him and that he should stop misinterpreting his actions and randomly kissing him. What he in no way and absolutely did not expect was how Hyungwon looked at him. How he _looked_ at him with a mix of confusion and inner debate, but also with something else that hadn’t quite been there the last time Changkyun had kissed him and it lit up the fire inside him. Hyungwon didn’t pull away, didn’t move back but instead -unconsciously or not- wet his lip with the tip of his tongue his gaze slowly looking up from Changkyuns own parted lips to his sharp eyes. It took a moment that felt like an eternity and the slight shift of the taller body towards him, before Changkyun understood whatever he thought he understood and almost threw himself on the other, connecting their lips for a third time. The mood in the small room changed immediately and Changkyun desperately pressed against Hyungwons lips, the heat spread through his whole body like a wildfire as he heard and _felt_ a whimper escaping the tallers throat.  

Changkyuns hands cupped Hyungwons face, pulling him more into his space and sliding his fingers into the soft wavy hair that he had adored from the very beginning. He could feel Hyungwons stiff body finally getting looser as he lost himself into the kiss, grabbing onto the brunettes arms. The frown on his face dissolving as Changkyun pulled away, just to connect them once again but this time licking over Hyungwons lips. Not even a second later and their tongues were dancing together, both moaning at the warm feeling of having the other explore their mouth.  

Changkyun felt like he died and went to heaven. He’d never imagined that he would actually get to taste the others kiss again, even less so a kiss that wasn’t only coming from him.  

Hyungwon clutched to him for dear life, letting himself be pushed against the edge of the desk, his tongue never leaving Changkyuns own. The taller groaned as his back hit the desk and their bodies pressed flush together. He could feel all the muscles in the brunettes body moving against him. Changkyun slid his hands down from his face to his hips, licking over Hyungwons thick lower lip before he pulled back again this time opening his eyes and looking at the other with dark eyes.  

“Are…are you sure about this?” his voice came out rougher than anticipated, but he continued either way. “I don’t want to do something you don’t want to. Not again.”  

Hyungwons grip on his arms loosened as he gazed down at him with hooded eyes and flushed cheeks. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”  

The brunette ignored the way the elders deeper and huffy voice directly went to his groin as he kept his eyes fixed on him.  

Hyungwon searched something in his eyes and the brunette knew that this had been something new to him. At least with a man. “I just…I don’t know, but I don’t want you to stop right now.”  

Changkyun would scream if it wouldn’t be absolutely disturbing to do so, so he kept staring up at Hyungwon and at the way he was licking over his already redder lips. There was no way in hell he’d step away and turn around if there was even an ounce of Hyungwon wanting to keep kissing him too.  

“I don’t want to stop either.” He almost whispered as their faces were so close too each other, Changkyun could feel Hyungwons hot breath on his lips.  

“Then don’t.” he didn’t even let the tall man finish before attacking his mouth again. Changkyun melted at how Hyungwon was kissing him back just as eagerly as he was and it made him bolder. He held onto the boney hips, circling his thumb over the texture of the pants and pulled him against his own hips, earning a small whimper from the slim man.  

Hyungwons hands roamed over his back to come back up to finally rest on Changkyuns head, his long and skinny fingers sliding through the dark hair, tugging on a few loose strands and pulling him closer. Changkyun pulled away, his lips swollen from all the passionate kissing and he took the chance of Hyungwon throwing his head back a bit, to lick and suck on his neck.  

“I thought you didn’t like it last time.” He whispered against the soft flesh which had already started to color a deep red due to his sucking and slight nibbling.  

Hyungwon groaned at the others teeth grazing his sensitive flesh, grabbing on the brunettes hair. “I never said that.” 

“But you were so shocked.” Changkyun pulled away again to look into the blue eyes that were burning with a desire that almost made him whimper. Even though he had been wishing for this to happen again, he didn’t want Hyungwon to do something that he might regret later. It would destroy him. 

Hyungwon groaned impatiently, cupping Changkyuns face between his hands, his hooded eyes roaming all over his face. “I was, but now…just, just keep kissing me. Please.”  

The younger knew he should keep talking about what this meant, but Hyungwon basically begging for him to keep kissing him pushed all rational thoughts to the back of his mind and with a deep groan he kissed him again. The way the tall mans body was pulling him closer, was not lost on him as he gave him a last peck before nibbling on his jaw, down his neck as far as he could. He’d wanted to rip off the turtleneck to get to taste more of Hyungwons delicate neck and collarbones but instead he slowly licked on his jugular up to the back of his ear, thankful for their current position or he would have trouble to nibble on the small ear.  

Hyungwons moan made his whole body shiver, the hot breath on his ear sending a spark down to his groin and he couldn’t help but rock his hips against the other.  

“Fuck.” Changkyuns hands roamed up the slender chest and down again, until he slipped one under the brown turtleneck. A gasp escaped Hyungwons lips as he felt the cold hand slowly sliding over his stomach. The brunette inhaled the sweet but masculine fragrance surrounding him as his hand reached the silver haired mans chest, grazing his fingers over his nipple. The shaky inhale next to his ear arousing him even more as he grazed over the stubble once more, before lightly pinching it. Hyungwons body tensed, his hips grinding into Changkyuns. They moaned in unison, both now letting their bodies move against each other, grinding their groins together to get more friction. The brunette could feel the others bulge against his own and he bit his lip. He pinched the hardened nipple again and again, flicking it as he slid his other hand up to the other and doing the same. He pulled away a bit just to connect their lips again. The kiss wasn’t as calculated anymore, Changkyun biting down on Hyungwons lip and sucking on his tongue as the other tugged on his shirt with a whimper, their kiss sloppier than before. 

They shared a glance before Changkyun slid one of his hands further down on the slim chest and stomach, just to reach the brim of Hyungwons black pants. The turtleneck now exposing his flat stomach as the brunette opened the first button on the jeans, his dark eyes not leaving the others who were glistering in want and anticipation. He kept their bodies as close to each other as possible as he slipped beneath the tight pants, carefully sliding over Hyungwons half hard bulge and cupping his erection through the boxers, a shaky moan escaping the tallers lips. 

“Oh shit." Hyungwon buried his head down onto Changkyuns shoulder, his breath hotly against his neck as he grabbed onto the brunettes hips, desperately holding him in place. Changkyuns free hand now grasping the desk behind them to steady himself as he started sliding his fingers over the erection. His own dick hurting and straining against his now too tight pants, Hyungwons panting turning him on immensely. He could feel a wet spot forming on the boxer shorts under his hand and after another teasing stroke he slipped inside the platinum haired mans shorts, moaning softly at the warm and heavy feeling in his hand.  

“Changkyun…” the slim boy hummed into his neck, mouthing and nibbling the soft flesh there. His hands sliding down from the brunettes hips to his lower back, his long fingers spreading over his butt and grabbed onto it. Changkyun moaned, his dick twitching in his pants. He was getting bolder. 

“Fuck, Hyungwon.” He took revenge by cupping Hyungwons erection and pressing onto the slit, making the other inhale sharply. His hand beginning to stroke the other slowly, teasingly sliding his fingers over the twitching member, spreading the precum over his dick. Hyungwon grinding his hips in the same rhythm as Changkyuns was stroking him. He picked up the pace a bit, pressing down onto the slit and stroking down all the way down the shaft, his mind cloudy and filled with Hyungwons soft whimpers and hot moans. He stopped before he pumped him harder, a hiss filled the room. 

“Wait, stop.” Before he even realized and could do anything, Hyungwon had pushed him away slightly, turning them around so that Changkyun was now the one with his back against the desk. The tend in his pants clearly visible to the other, whose own erection was peeking out of the slightly lowered jeans. The brunette looked up, fear and confusion in his eyes. Had he gone too far? 

“Not only me.” Hyungwons flushed face, heavy lidded eyes and red kissed lips made him dizzy. He didn’t grasp the situation fast enough, almost jumping when Hyungwon closed the small distance again, pressing his lips onto Changkyuns and opening the brunettes pants, not waiting a second longer before sliding his hand down his pants. Changkyun moaned into the tallers mouth, completely letting himself be overtaken by him. It didn’t take long for him before he was dripping in precum, heavily breathing into Hyungwons chest as he kept stroking him. The brunette felt like he would faint any moment. The feeling of Hyungwons long fingers wrapped around his dick and the taste of his heavy tongue in his mouth was too much. He could cum right now, just because it was Hyungwon who was pleasing him and he couldn’t believe this was actually happening. 

Changkyun grabbed his wrist, stopping the older in his movements. With a breathy voice he stared into his grey eyes, that were looking back as hotly as he was. “Wait.” 

Hyungwon pulled his hand away, not looking away from Changkyuns dark hooded eyes as he pulled the taller boy closer to him and cupped his erection, bringing it so close that it was grazing his own. The brunette put his hand over both of their members, holding back a needy whimper at the feeling of the hard and wet flesh against his own. Hyungwon exhaled loudly, his gaze locked on their flush dicks and blushed deeply as the other began stroking them both.  

“Shit-" Changkyun closed his eyes shut, the feeling indescribably good as he pumped them faster, the slick further increasing the friction that was driving him mad. Hyungwon moaned leaning his body onto Changkyuns, his head resting on his shoulder as he looked down on the quickened movement. He gulped before putting his own hand on Changkyuns, making the other stop for a second before they both were stroking themselves to release.  

“Changkyun, I'm-" Hyungwons moan made him shudder and Changkyun groaned as he felt himself getting closer as well. He picked up the pace, the bigger hand on his own grabbing onto his tighter as the room was filled with moans and whimpers and the slick sound of skin on skin. “I’m going to-"  

“Me too." it didn’t take much longer before he felt a familiar heat pulling at his stomach before his toes curled and his vision went white and he came _hard_. The loud moan getting Hyungwon to release into their hands a few seconds after. He could feel the shudder of his slender body against his own. The heat between them almost suffocating him.  

Changkyun lazily stroked them until they both got off their high, their panting slowing down. His rationality slowly came back to him as he let go of their now limp dicks, his hand slick with his and Hyungwons cum. The taller stepped away from him, giving him space to straighten his back. The brunette was afraid to look up from his hand which had all the evidence of what they just did on it. But he did it either way. 

Hyungwons face was flushed, some strands of his silver hair sticking to his forehead and the red shade on his neck visible just above the turtleneck. His gaze locked onto his own cum filled hand. Changkyun gulped, quickly buttoning up his pants again and looking around to find something to wipe his hand with. Fortunately some tissues were laying next to the computer and he grabbed them, pulling out one for himself and one for Hyungwon who had now pulled up his pants as well.  

“Here…to clean yourself.” Changkyun barely whispered as he held out the tissue towards the taller. Hyungwon looked up at him and his face colored a deep red as he took the tissue, wiping his hand with it.  

“Thank you.” Changkyun could feel his own face burn with heat at Hyungwons slightly rougher voice. “Sure.” 

The brunettes mind was screaming. What the fuck had just happened?  

Changkyun didn’t know what to do. He had never been more confused than now. Hyungwon had just _willingly_ made out with him for the second time and even went so far as to give him a handjob. Before he could start and bury himself in so many questions and speculations, Hyungwon spoke up after tossing the crumbled tissue into a nearby bin. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to…you know.” 

“What? No I don’t really know what you mean, honestly. I’m slightly…surprised." Changkyun threw away his own used tissue and stepped away from the desk, giving Hyungwon enough space to let him grasp the situation. Or more like giving himself the space he needed right now.  

“I’m sorry.” Hyungwon cleared his throat, scratching his neck where Changkyun had left a mark earlier. The brunette blushed at that.  

“I just-" the silver haired man glanced up at him before turning his head and looking at anything _but_ Changkyun. A long sigh escaped his lips. “I don’t know why I did that, I’m sorry, I didn’t want to make anything weird. I just got…caught up in the moment.”  

Changkyun frowned. With all the things he thought he would say, this wasn’t one of them. It’s not like it’s the first time they’ve kissed. You could get caught up the first time, not the second where he’d even asked him if it was okay to kiss him. And Hyungwon had said yes. He had wanted him to kiss him.  

“Caught up in the moment?” the brunette repeated with a raised brow carefully wording his sentences, a small sting of anger overcoming him. “You wanted me to continue. You didn’t push me away. I asked you if you were okay with it.” 

Hyungwon crossed his arms and Changkyuns earlier butterflies began transforming into stinging bees. He knew this conversation wasn’t leading anywhere pleasing for his feelings.  

“Why did you kiss me then?” Changkyun asked, fearing he answer. It was getting tiring to have all of this rollercoaster of emotions all the time. A few minutes ago they were panting against each other, literally having their dicks touching. 

“I...I don´t know.”  

A loud noise filled the room, as the door opened and sunlight came shining through. The brunette could have cried right now as Hyungwons head turned towards the door, looking at the person that had interrupted them.  

“Oh, I´m sorry. I didn´t know someone was still using this room.” the girl with short brown hair looked at them apologetically, a camera and a clipboard in her hand. “I booked it for 6.30 pm.” 

Changkyun glanced at Hyungwon who had been trying to not look _too_  disheveled before turning back to the desk to look at the clock. It was 6.29 pm. The tall man straightend his back looking at Changkyun for a quick second, a glint of something in his eyes that the brunette couldn´t quite grasp as he turned around to the girl with a pressed smile.  

“Yes, sorry. We´re finished here, we just have to pack everything.” the girl smiled with a nod and entered the room, clearly oblivious to what had just happened. The photography major closed the computer programs, shutting it down. Hyungwon didn’t talk. Changkyun didn´t either. He couldn´t. He´d have to wait until they would be in private again to get Hyungwon to tell him what the hell his intentions were. The brunette didn´t want to have his feelings hurt and played around with. That´s why he was mad. He was mad that the other wouldn´t straight up tell him what was going on. Sure, Changkyun hadn´t confessed or anything, but surely Hyungwon knew by now how he felt about him. He felt like he was just an experiment, a convenient make out buddy and that was something Changkyun absolutely didn´t want to be. Not for Hyungwon. Not for anyone.  

“I´m gonna go.” he mumbled, not having the force to talk anymore. He would get Hyungwon to spill the beans another time. Right now he just wanted to disappear and be alone. He walked over to his backpack, grabbed the camera and rushed past the girl and Hyungwon who stared at him in confusion. Changkyun saw how his hand twitched, wanting to grab the brunettes arm. But he didn´t, and he quickly left the media room desperately needing fresh air and something to calm down his nerves. Preferably burning hot alcohol.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m really sorry, please don´t hate me. I suffer too. °v°


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this took waay longer than expected. I´m sorry everyone, I hope you can forgive my lazy ass!!  
> Anyway, it´s a longer chapter and I finally finished writing it, damn.  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> [Thank you for more than 100 Kudos and thank you so much to everyone who keeps on commenting and giving me feedback, I appreciate you guys so much! Thanks! T-T <3]

 

 

Spilling the beans. That’s what he wanted Hyungwon to do. Changkyun wanted to know why he had grabbed onto him for dear life and why he had kissed him. Why the hell he had pushed Changkyun against the desk, willingly touching and letting the brunette _touch his dick_ in that small hot room. The younger had been confused and angry ever since it had happened a few days ago. If he could change the past he would. But not for what they did. But for not telling that girl to leave them alone for another few minutes to get Hyungwon to tell him what had been going on inside his head, since the taller had been going out of his way to not meet him. He was ignoring him. Ever since the photoshoot day he hadn’t seen Hyungwon anywhere. Not even at lunch and he hadn’t talked to anyone else of his friends. Maybe with the exception of Kihyun who was his roommate, but Changkyun still didn’t know anything about how he was doing or why he chose to ignore him this time. And he didn’t want to ask Kihyun. He really didn’t need someone else knowing about the shit that he had gotten himself into. It was embarrassing and annoying enough if only he and Hyungwon were involved. He didn’t plan to tell it to anyone, at least for the moment. The brunette could already imagine Jooheon freaking out about how he got a straight, introverted dude to make out with him _twice_. Not to mention how they actually got one step further, which Changkyun still couldn’t really believe himself. He had been completely sucked into the mood Hyungwon -and also himself- had created in a millisecond after just an innocent stare at full lips and bright eyes. He had to keep it to himself for now.

So he hadn’t seen or heard from the other in almost a week and now his nervousness was at his peak as he impatiently drummed his fingers on his thigh, sitting in the back of Minhyuks car and looking out of the window where Minhyuk, Jooheon and himself were waiting for Kihyun and Hyungwon to come downstairs. Minhyuks car -or more like his parents car- was big enough for all seven of them and they could even put their luggage in between them and they’d still have enough room to sit rather comfortably. They were leaving for their little vacation and it would be the first time he would see Hyungwon again. He didn’t know _how_ to feel. He was angry at him for ignoring him and of course for not telling him what had been going on with him. But he was also sad. Sad that he chose to not talk to him and sad that maybe the other saw him as some kind of experiment or one time thing, which Changkyun would rather not be. 

He felt his heart beating against his ribcage as the tall blond stepped out of the door behind the smaller pink haired man, pulling a big trolley behind him. Of course Hyungwon would have the biggest suitcase with him.

The brunette glanced at the two men coming closer to the parked car, but instead of waving at them -especially at  Hyungwon \- he shifted in his seat, clutching onto the bag on his lap. His nerves already on the brink of exhaustion.  Jooheon leaned over the younger, almost crushing him beneath his weight as he knocked on the window on  Changkyuns side to wave and grin at the two incoming men.  Kihyun chuckled as he waved and mouthed a  _ hello  _ at the two youngest in the backseat while the other basically didn’t even glance at them and just proceeded to put his trolley in the trunk. Thankfully  Jooheon didn’t seem to connect his strange behavior with  Changkyun -or he hadn´t notice it- so he just raised a brow and sat back onto his own seat, letting the brunette breath again.  Minhyuk had already opened the front passenger seat door to let  Kihyun settle down next to him, since the photography major loved being the GPS navigator. The redhead hadn’t been all that thrilled to have the somewhat  _ demanding  _ boy sitting next to him for the next three hours, but he didn’t want to cause any nagging from the other. 

“ Y ou’re finally here ! ”  Minhyuk chirped from behind the wheel, observing how the smaller man sat down next to him, closing the door and putting his own  bigger backpack in between his legs on the ground. 

Kihyun sighed, running his hand through his pink hair. “ Yeah, sorry about the delay but  Hyungwon still had to pack his huge amount of  cosmetics.”

“He knows we only have three days there right?”

“I know, but I still need my stuff. All of it. ”  Hyungwon mumbled as he opened the  door and sat down next to  Jooheon with a groan.  The younger giving him a loud slap on the slender thighs, making him jump in his seat. 

“You know there aren’t any girls there you  could impress right? Just us  manly men.”  Jooheon grinned at him, slapping him once again and earning a glare from the model.

“I don’t know if you all count as  _ manly men _ .  Hoseok and  Hyunwoo , but that’s it.”  Hyungwon fastened his seatbelt, ignoring the comment about the girls which  Changkyuns mind furiously wanted to interpret as something that had to do with the others sexuality. Which was of course complete nonsense. 

“Hey, I’m really manly!  Can’t you see all these  big  muscles?”  with an over the top pout on his face he flexed his muscles . The rest of them all snorting in unison at his not-so-visible muscles. 

“Honey, the only big muscle you have is-" 

“For the love of God, don’t you dare finish that sentence or I’m going to personally  kick you out of the car and run  you over !”  Kihyun slapped the now loudly laughing  driver, who  didn’t  even  try  to defend himself against the attack.  Hyungwon and  Changkyun groaned at the  forced new information about their friend. They really didn’t need to know that piece of information.

“If you always think about  pervy things it´s not my fault.”

“You sure as hell meant what I thought you meant, don´t even try to put this on me!”  Kihyun slapped the redhead on his thigh again with a disgusted grimace which made the other just laugh even louder. 

Changkyun glanced at his best friend with a small smile on his face.  Jooheons cheeks now burning red as he let his arms slump into his lap, adjusting his seatbelt with an incoherent mumbling. The brunettes gaze landed on the shifting boy next to his best friend whose own brown eyes met with him. He was low key glad he didn´t have the blue grey contact in this time. It would be even harder to keep his attention away from him. His body heated up at their shared glance and his insides felt like a mixture of fire and ice. He was frozen in place, but at the same time the all too familiar warm feeling inside his belly spread the fire up to his face and down his groin. Of course he had to remember the taste and sounds the taller had made in that small room a week ago. Curse his vivid imagination. 

Hyungwon looked away first, his jaw as tense as  Changkyuns . The brunette quickly sat down back into his seat, looking out of the window resting his chin in his hand. The pang of disappointment and sadness making him dread this vacation. Maybe he should have stayed at home if all he´d see of the taller would be the back of his head and eyes that would try to focus anywhere than on him. 

Sure,  Changkyun wanted to talk it out and settle whatever had to be settled between them but his pride also gnawed at him to show the other through his body language and behavior how much he detested this situation and that it wasn´t  Changkun that had made a mistake, but  Hyungwon . 

“Are you all ready to go?”  Minhyuk looked at the backseat passengers from his rearview mirror with a smile on his handsome face.

“Just drive.”  Kihyun mumbled from next to him, looking down on his phone where he´d already opened up google maps to be entirely sure that the design student had given the cars GPS the right address. Just to have a backup map if  _ something _ might go wrong. 

Jooheon flashed  Minhyuk a grin and nodded with a thumbs up, his cheeks still lightly colored in a pink tone. “Let´s go!”

“All right, let´s get the two buff dads and then we´re off to the lake house!” The redhead chuckled as he started the car again and with a quick and smooth motion got the car from out of the parking space and onto the empty street. They didn´t even pass the first intersection before  Jooheons loud rap music was on full blast, the white haired and  Minhyuk not waiting a second and singing the lyrics with as much enthusiasm as possible.  Kiyhun managed to not sing the refrain on the first chorus, but failed as it came again after a few seconds and joined in on the surprisingly harmonic singing.  Changkyun gave himself a push as he saw from the corner of his eyes that the tall man on the other window was already getting sleepy, his head resting against the cold window and quietly sang along to the melodic Drake song with his friends.

After a while they reached Hyunwoos and Hoseoks apartments. The couple put their backpacks in the trunk and slid on the two seats behind Jooheon, Hyungwon and Changkyun. Surely they didn´t mind having a little bit more of privacy and sitting next to each other. Minhyuk drove them through the busy streets, always attentive but still having fun and talking and singing with his passengers who were mostly either screaming through the songs or taking a quick nap. Even though the ones sleeping most of the time were Hyungwon, Hyunwoo and Hoseok leaving Changkyun, Jooheon and Minhyuk to annoy the shit out of Kiyhun until he had finally snapped and put on some ballads, turning the party into a _car-_ aoke session which was much tamer than the hip hop and rock song rave that had went on for about an hour. After approximately two and a half hours they were already driving through a more natural landscape, sometimes slowing down due to the uneven street that lead them into a beautiful forest. It wasn’t all filled with trees as there were a few bungalows and camps sparse throughout the green landscape. After another half an hour of driving on the rather bumpy road they had finally reached the big lake and the wooden summer cottage could already be seen from the other side of the glistering blue water. 

Except for Hyungwon-who was snoring and drooling on himself- everyone tried to take in as much as possible from the scenery, awing at every little tree and stone like kids who never had stepped outside their own house. Thankfully it had been sunny the whole day and the sun made the rather big lake shimmer in white and blue lights. It looked so inviting. Changkyun could have just stopped right there, taken his clothes off and jumped into the cool water. Surely they would go swimming soon. They always did, ever since the first time he came here with Jooheon and Minhyuk and they had played in the water until their feet had gotten wrinkly and the sun had set. It always felt like an outer body experience swimming and diving into the darkness of the lake with no sounds of honking cars and rushing crowds. Changkyun loved it here and now he was really glad he hadn’t changed his mind about coming here. Hyungwon ignoring him or not.

They finally reached the house. Minhyuk had parked right next to the entrance door so that they could easily get their luggage into their new home. The wooden cottage was big enough for them to comfortably live there, for it had four different bedrooms and two big bathrooms with a huge bathtub in both of them. The kitchen looked like it came straight out of a cooking show, even though all the furniture had been kept in a wooden and homely style. It could have been a good place to shoot a horror movie. Minhyuk surely wasn’t from a poor family and Changkyun was low key glad he had the opportunity to always come to such a beautiful house. 

After they all rushed to the small footbridge a few meters next to the cottage and let out all of their enthusiasm about the beautiful scenery and the oh-so fresh air, they got their luggage and stalked up the porch that reached almost all around the house entering their temporary home. Minhyuk began explaining the plan of the house and left the others up to themselves to choose which bedroom they wanted to sleep in and with whom. Jooheon and Changkyun basically ran upstairs to claim their familiar bedroom, throwing their backpacks on the ground and letting themselves fall into the big double bed, giggling as they rolled on the soft mattress. Minhyuk would sleep in the same room with them as they did since they had first slept there years ago. The sofa was still big enough for one of them to sleep in and not wake up with a sore back. The others didn’t hesitate much as it had been pretty clear who would sleep together in one room. Hoseok and Hyunwoo claimed the room downstairs and Kihyun and Hyungwon picked the other upstairs right across from Changkyun, Jooheon and Minyuks room. 

It didn’t take long for them to put all of their belongings in the wardrobes and fill the cupboards in the kitchen with food and drinks they had all collectively bought and brought along so that they didn’t have to go get groceries right after finally arriving at their destination. Minhyuks parents had thankfully a storage room filled with different long lasting eatable goods as well as beer and other drinks which they would certainly be drinking a lot during the next two nights. 

A fter having unpacked everything , they all met  downstairs  in the big living room where the two long brown sofas were facing  the TV.  Hyungwon ,  Hoseok and  Kihyun sitting there comfortably.

“Okay guys, since we  unpacked everything-"  Minhyuk bounced over towards the sofas with a huge grin on his face. “ - let’s  get refreshed!” 

With that he  motioned to the lake,  Jooheon and  Changkyun immediately  jumping up and down with him in excitement of doing their tradition  of swimming in the lake as soon as they had put away all their stuff.  Hoseok quickly joined in , throwing his arms around the two youngest and laugh-screaming with them. 

“Let’s go, let’s go!” Jooheon shouted, slipping away from under Hoseoks strong arms. He ran to the stairs, not waiting to hear if the others would have wanted to join as well. Changkyun laughed as he quickly ran after his best friend to get ready. 

“So the kids want to play.”  Kihyun snorted, looking over at  Hyunwoo who was sitting next to him with a  warm  smile on his face. 

“Yes, we should go too. I’d like to take a swim, it’s been so long since I went to a pool.”

“And a lake is even better than a pool, let’s go, let’s go!” Hoseok grinned, grabbing his boyfriend by the arm and tearing him off of the sofa. Hyunwoo chuckled as he let himself be tugged to their bedroom to change.

Minhyuk giggled as he stepped up to  Kihyun and  Hyungwon -who had been sitting on the armchair  with a small smile.  “You all have to join, it’s a tradition!”

Hyungwon glanced at his roommate that just sighed , getting up slowly to  Minhyuks excited squeals. “Yeah, yeah. I don’t mind getting  a bit of a refreshment after the long car ride.”

The redhead grinned and slapped the shorter mans back . “Perfect! Now go get ready, I don’t  wanna wait so long!” 

“You should get ready too, or you’ll be the last to get to the lake.”  Kihyun replied, already slipping away from  Minhyuk and heading to his own room.

“Oh honey, I’ve been ready since I left my house.”  The taller smirked, shoving down his pants a bit to show bathing trunks  underneath the blue material.  Kihyun grimaced but couldn’t hide the amused smile that creeped up on his face as he then turned and  walked upstairs. 

Minyuks dark eyes snapped back to the last person still sitting on the couch. “You don’t wanna join, or are you also already ready to go?” 

Hyungwon chuckled lowly, looking down at his lap before meeting the others  eyes again. “I ’ll come but I don’t want to get into the water.” 

Minyuk raised a brow, now letting himself  slump down on the couch next to the silver haired boy. “Why not? You can’t swim? Because I can’t either, but I still  go and have a good time playing in the water and being with the others !” 

Hyungwon shook his head and smiled at the other . “No, no, I can swim. I’ll join you guys next time, I just don’t want to get wet right now. To be honest I did my hair yesterday and I don’t want it to look shitty  so fast. ” 

Minhyuk snorted, before he flashed him a grin and patted his thigh. “Well okay, I understand that problem too well. You still gonna have fun even if you don’t get into the water, I promise!”

“I'm sure.”  The taller nodded and mirrored his smile , enjoying the warm company of his energetic friend.  They continued talking about absurd stuff mostly  Minhyuk brought up and waited until the others finished putting on their bathing  trunks before they all  straight up sprinted to the lake.

* * *

 

The sun  had been setting for some time now, the  orange  sky illuminating the dark lake in a beautiful  interplay of  color , surrounding the  green leaves of the trees making them shine even more than in the afternoon light. 

“So we have two boats and seven people, it’ll  be fair and square!”  Minhyuk grinned, already pushing one of the two small white pedal b oats they had just rented  into the water . His face contorting a bit as he struggled with handling it all by himself.

“How can it be fair and square if we are seven people? Can you explain how that works out in your mind?” Kihyun raised a brow, his arms crossed in front of his chest, not intending on helping the other out before they’d planned who would be joining whom on this small lake trip. 

The redhead rolled his eyes, but didn’t stop his pushing. Lucky for him Hyunwoo quickly helped him to get the boat further into the water, which resulted in the redhead to almost fall flat on his face with the sudden powerful push of the boat. Hoseok had walked up to the other and mirrored their action, Hyungwon helping -or more like trying to- the buff man.

“Sheesh Kihyunnie, don’t be such a stuck up!” Minhyuk teased him, knowing well enough that it would make the other mad.

“I am  _ not  _ stuck up.  It’s just humanly impossible to split seven people into two equal groups. ” As expected  Kihyun bit back, a frown on his face as he watched them finally  getting the boat into the right position for them to get going. 

With an obviously fake innocent pout on his face,  Minhyuk turned towards the shorter boy.  “Who said anything about two equal groups?”

Changkyun and Jooheon snorted as they watched the familiar bickering between the two of them in amusement. The brunette could swear he had seen Kihyuns eye twitch.

“You _just_ said-"

“ Does it  matter? Let’s go before our time runs out. We only have thirty minutes on these things.”  Hyungwon groaned, stretching out his limbs  with a pained face as if he’d just worked out for three hours and not just pretended to push a  tiny boat into a  lake.

Changkyuns eyes immediately focused on the man a few feet away from him, a glimpse of the smooth stomach catching his attention as Hyungwon kept stretching his arms over his head, causing the thin shirt to ride slightly over his abdomen. He slapped himself mentally before his mind drifted to the other slightly golden flashes of skin he had seen and held onto…and tasted.

_ Stop. _

“Anyway, it’s still fair and square because I count Hyunwoo and Hoseok as one, so now let’s get settled! Time is running out as Wonnie just said!” Minhyuk turned on his heels and almost jumped into the boat, making it wobble dangerously. Hoseok and Hyunwoo shared a glance before they softly smiled at each other, a pink shade decorating their cheeks. It was really adorable and Changkyun was glad his somewhat crush -if one could call it that- on Hoseok had died down. Somewhat. He still had eyes and would always appreciate gods work whenever he was near him. 

“That still doesn’t make any sense at all.” Changkyun could hear Kihyun grumbling behind him as he walked up to Minhyuks boat, before he was stopped by the redhead himself.

“No, no,  Kyunnie , you go on the other boat since  Ho ney is coming with me and you’re the  only one  left  who went on th ese thingies before!” 

The brunette turned his head to look at his best friend with raised brows.  Jooheon just shrugged and walked past him ,  getting into the boat as well. Much,  _ much  _ slower than  Minhyuk had though. 

“Okay, fine.” Changkyun took a turn and carefully stepped onto the platform of the white boat, trying not to slip in the first two seconds. He managed rather gracefully to sit down on the pedal seat. One of the two in front.

“Isn’t it a normal pedal boat?”  The oldest man whispered into his boyfriend’s ear,  clearly confused as to why it would be anymore difficult than other pedal boats that surely every single one of them had  rode at least once in their life . 

“ It is . Let’s just get on.”  Hoseok sighed  and pushed past the taller, following  Changkyun into the second boat. 

“Kihyun you should come with us!” Jooheon turned in the seat behind Minhyuk, grinning at the pink haired man.

“Why would I ever want to be on a boat with you two?”  he raised a brow, but  the slight smirk on his lips gave away his friendly  intention in his teasing . 

Jooheon shrugged, leaning back into his seat and crossing his legs.  “There should be at least one person who knows how to stay calm and be responsible.”

“Okay that’s a valid point. I can’t leave you to  Hyungwon ,  he’s the same as you.” 

“Hey!” Hyungwon mumbled while Minhyuk shouted at the small man at the same time. Kihyun couldn’t keep his chuckle and climbed onto the boat as well, sitting down next to Minhyuk to take the free pedal seat. Of course.

“So  Hyungwonnie is coming with us?”  Hoseok asked curiously, already  smiling brightly at the slender man who had been standing between the two boats for a while now. 

“ Yeah, I think you won’t sink as fast as  Mintanic over there.” 

Changkyun didn’t know if he should laugh or cry at that horrendous joke, so he settled with a strange sounding  snort which almost caused him to c hoke on air. He felt  Hyungwons gaze on him as he  cleared his throat again , giving the pedals underneath him a spin which caused the boat to slightly shift but it  thankfully didn’t cause anyone to fall.  Hyungwon climbed  on the seat behind  Hyunwoo who  had been shifting to find the most comfortable position on the pedal seat. 

“Is everyone settled now? ”  Minhyuks loud voice traveled over to the other group, everybody sitting rather comfortably  in their seats, ready to drift over the  beautiful lake.

“Yeah, let’s get going.” Hyunwoo gave the redhead a thumbs up.

“Get paddling boys!”  Jooheon laughed,  ruffling through  Minhyuks red hair as the four men on the paddle seats  started to get the boats  moving.

“You know, you should be the one doing this! Your legs are way stronger than mine!”  Minhyuk whined and tried to shake the younger off of him without any  success. 

“Too late, you sat down  there in the first place so now I’m just  gonna watch you.” The silver haired boy grinned.

The two boats quickly  reached the deeper waters, the shore already left smaller behind them.  They didn’t get to close to each other so that there won’t be no accidents but they’d still be in hearing reach. 

Changkyun could hear the slight bickering that had been going on between  Minhyuk and  Kihyun since the  beginning of the trip. It was really fun to watch these two argue since everyone knew they weren’t entirely serious  with their sometimes harsher words.  Jooheon would just chuckle and  sometimes thro w  a comment into their conversation-that  Changkyun couldn’t entirely catch from their boat-  and just enjoyed being attached to the older redhead. 

“I really don’t want to fall in there, the water was cold before and I don’t want to imagine how it is now that the sunlight isn’t heating it up anymore.” Hoseok pulled a face, gripping onto Hyunwoos bicep from his seat behind Changkyun and carefully looked down into the dark water as if there would have been something jumping out any moment now. 

“You w on't fall if you don’t stand up too  abruptly  or  do some other dumb thing.” The brunette talked back to him, not turning around in his seat and keeping the pace he and  Hyunwoo had set for their boat.  His eyes imprinting the beautiful scenery in his mind. 

“I’m still a bit nervous.” Hoseok slowly shifted in his seat to not get the boat to shake. It would take more than some dude shifting to get the boat to sway, but Changkyun found it a tiny bit entertaining to watch this muscled big man being afraid of falling into the pitch black water. 

Hyunwoo giggled quietly to himself at his nervously looking boyfriend. “Don’t worry, you can swim so even if you slip you  won’t drown.” 

“Thanks for the reassurance.” The other man  mumbled under his breath with a slight pout on his face. 

Changkyun snorted, sharing a glance with the bear like man next to him as they both tried holding back a chuckle. 

“It’s so beautiful isn’t it?”  the loud husky voice reaching their ears. 

Changkyun leaned forward to see Minhyuk grinning at them and pointing with his finger to the now almost vanished sun, just a few red and orange rays illuminating the otherwise dark blue sky. It really was beautiful. He knew this landscape by heart, but it was still a rather captivating image. Almost so relaxing to let all bad thoughts and feelings vanish.

“It really is, I should have bought my phone with me!”  Hoseok whined into  Changkyuns ear as he had fully turned around in his seat so that he could watch where the sun was setting behind the tall trees. 

“It would have been an amazing picture.” The brunette could hear the tallest mumbling under his breath. From where he had been sitting he could only make out the long thin fingers holding onto  Hyunwoos back seat.  Hyungwons eyes were surely sparkling  at the possible motive for a landscape photo.  He really wanted to turn around and see the orange shimmer reflect in his  big round  eyes. 

_ God _ that was  cringy . 

But damn how he wanted to  skip the whole drama and just freely stare into the others eyes. Stare at his cute round nose and at his plush lip with the best mole in existence of moles on  it.

“I can’t hear shit from here!”  Minhyuk got him back into reality  as  the other shouted  over to them. “ Jooheon get the rope, let’s get the boats closer.”

“Aye, aye, captain.” The other joked  and saluted the man in front of him , even if he couldn’t see the  gesture.

“It’s a bit slippery, be careful when you stand up!” Kihyun shouted back to him, not turning around and kept pedaling the small boat.

“I know, I know!” Jooheon responded in his usual whining when he was told something for the nth time. Understandably.

With careful but smooth motions he stood up from his seat behind  Minhyuk , holding onto the  backrest and  slowly stepping over to the  rope. 

“ Changkyunnie , stand up so you won’t miss the damn thing!” he shouted over to the other small pedal boat where the others were  waiting for anything to happen. 

The brunette raised his hand in understanding and got up from his seat with a groan, his hand tightly grabbing his own backrest to not slip and fall into the  water. It had happened a lot to him back in the day and it wasn’t all that fun if the water was cold and you had  just earlier bathed and changed into your expensive clothes.

Hyunwoo had stopped paddling as the youngest  got up from his seat, watching him carefully to make sure he’d be okay.

“What are you going to do with the rope?”  Hoseok also observed him, his hands already  held up to catch  Changkyun if he would fall. 

“We’re  gonna pull one boat to the other so we won’t crash if we paddled towards each other.” The brunette  concentrated on each step, a little bit of water had been distributed  over the  smooth white  surface. 

Hyungwon had been ultimately watching him too . The brunette wasn’t sure if it was because he was  kinda standing in front of him or if it was to make sure he wouldn’t fall. 

“ Changkyun , catch!”  Jooheon shouted at him, waiting for his best friend to steady himself and nod.  The older threw one end of the rope and luckily the brunette  caught it  easily. 

“Got it!” his deep voice  reverberated over  to  Jooheons boat. The white haired giving him a thumbs up before  mounting the rope onto the small handle in front of him. 

Changkyun stepped a little further to the  border  of the boat to  do the same as  Jooheon so that they could easily pull one of the boats closer to the other. As he was about to get on his knees to have a better acces s , he only heard  his shoes  squea king  and before he could do anything he already felt his foot slipping away from under him ,  making his stable  position crumble  and his body  uncontrollably falling  forward. Straight into  the water.  The only sound out his mouth was a startled gasp  as he could already feel the wetness clinging to his body and the dark surrounding him in a second.

“Be careful!” Hoseoks strong grip around him pulled him back into a straight position, not endangering him anymore of falling out of the boat. His clothes weren’t wet and he wouldn’t have to shiver the whole way back to the house.

“ Shit...thanks  hyung .” He  sighed in relief, happy that the strong muscle man had saved him from another  soaking experience.

Changkyun would tell him how impressed he was at how quick the older had managed to  grip him from where he had been sitting, if he didn’t catch huge brown eyes looking right back at him .

Hyungwon stared at him, his hand still hovering in the air between them where he had also tried to grab the brunettes arm to not let him fall into the water. It was the same gesture Hoseok was doing, but it had an _entirely_ different effect on him. Of course hope came back to him. Hope that the other would maybe like him and be willing to talk to him again.

Hyungwon sat back down on his seat, but didn’t look away from him. Hoseok raised a brow at their silent staring contest before he cleared his throat and released his grip around Changkyuns arm. “You’re welcome.”

“ Ya ,  Kyunnie ! Can we get back to work now?”  Jooheons voice  made him look away from the round eyes he had been staring at for too many times now and  he nodded slowly before kneeling  next to the handle and pulling the rope. Their boat began moving towards the other and after a few  minutes the two groups were  so close to each other that they could talk to each other without shouting and they could enjoy the  last sun rays together .

* * *

 

Changkyun had been doing great. No _amazing_ even at ignoring Hyungwons and his uncomfortable tension for the last couple of hours, thankful to all the distractions that had been keeping his mind off of the taller boy. But then they locked eyes for what felt like an eternity and he couldn’t even be mad at the other anymore. Or more like the thoughts about him being mad that Hyungwon had been so evasive had been pushed into the back of his mind and instead, he was now thinking of kissing his plump lips again. An hurrah to him. 

But he knew that what he had to _actually_ do was talk to the other boy. He had swallowed his stupid pride and asked Hyungwon after dinner that evening, if he could accompany him to the large straits on the front porch when everybody went to sleep. It didn’t take long for the others to one after another excuse themselves from the couch in the livingroom to go to their bedrooms. After all they had driven all the way here, went swimming and paddled for thirty minutes, so of course they would all be exhausted. Changkyun was too, but he had his priorities straight. And Hyungwon was a priority, if he liked it or not.

That’s how he  sat on the porch in front of the main entrance of the wooden house and stared into the night, before he heard the door click behind him and from the lazy shuffling of feet, he knew it was  Hyungwon who came up to him. The taller man sat down next to him, visibly nervous at what was about to come. 

But it wasn’t only him. If he could,  Changkyun would bury himself into the ground right now. He waited for a bit before he took a deep breath.

_ Let’s get this over with. _

“So-" The brunette started but was immediately cut off by the other.

“You don’t need to apologize again , it -"

“Trust me, I’m not here to apologize.”  Changkyun cut him off, a snort escaping his lips . “I don’t have anything to apologize for. Not this time.”

Hyungwon watched him, his face blank but his eyes intensely  trying to read the brunettes face. He slowly nodded , his voice so quiet that  Changkyun could have missed it if he wasn’t  observing  the other like a hawk. “Okay, you’re right I guess.”

The younger waited, letting the tension  flow around them like dark fog before speaking up again. “ You’ve been avoiding me.”

The statement hung in the air for a while,  Hyungwon glancing at him before returning his gaze on his boney fingers, fiddling with the  ripped skin next to his nails.  His tongue licking over his  lower lip before his teeth sunk down on it nervously. 

“Why?”  Changkyun asked , his voice as quiet as the others had been. His eyes fixed on  Hyungwon , as not to miss out on any twitch or  frown on the others face.

It took maybe a few seconds before the other answered, but for Changkyun it felt like hours had passed. “I just…you ran away after the…the photoshoot. I didn’t know how to approach you after what…happened.”

“I didn’t run away-" he stopped, reflecting on how it all played out and yes, he had indeed run away. “Okay maybe I did run away. But it was because I was mad.”

Hyungwon looked up at him, his brows furrowed in worry and  Changkyun almost didn’t want to continue and  look away to not see the shimmer of hurt on the others facial features. Almost. 

“I was mad that you didn’t tell that girl to wait for a couple more minutes. We were  kinda in an important  discussion there  and you  let it  just cut it off. I know maybe it’s not that big of a deal for you but for me it is. I don’t just make out with some random dude for the second time and even give him a  handjob . That’s not  how I  do shit .” 

Even in the dark he could see the dark color on the others cheeks. He was sure he didn’t look any different right now. 

“ I don’t know about you but I’m not someone who  likes being played with. I don’t want to be someone’s experiment or  bootycall .”

He made sure to stop his rant to properly look at  Hyungwon and his fidgeting body. He wanted them to finally talk it out and get over  all the stupid drama. It wasn’t good for his heart. 

Hyungwon kept biting down on his lip, not daring to look up and just  nervously playing with his fingers.  Changkyun sighed and ran a hand through his dark locks. He knew he had to take the initiative or they’d be awkward around each other for eternity and he surely didn’t have the strength for that.

“Okay, I’m just going to say it. I don’t like beating around the bush for too long. I kind of- no, I _like_ you and that’s why I did what I did. I think you already know that much.” He sighed, ignoring his burning cheeks and continuing before the other could intervene. “I don’t want to be rude or whatever but I assume that you aren’t gay, or interested in men. At least that’s what I heard and guessed from your reactions. But on the other hand, you made out with me _twice_ and you weren’t drunk, which is like the common reason for it to randomly happen, but you weren’t. Not the first time and not the second. Since I’m not an asshole and don’t do anything that my partner doesn’t want to, I asked you if you were okay with me-” he cleared his throat, nervous but highly proud of himself that he could talk so freely about his feelings. “-if you were okay with me touching you and you said yes. I don’t know if I’m like…the first dude you did these things with, but if I’m your sexual awakening or something, I’m honored and don’t have any problem with it. But as I said before, I don’t want to be an experiment. If you just want to try things without any feelings involved then I’m sorry but I’m not your guy.”

Hyungwon flinched at the comment and the sharp inhale  signalized  Changkyun that he had hit the nail on the head.

“Of course I don’t expect you to like me _in that way_ , but I would really appreciate it if you told me what has been going on with you. Also for our friendships sake.” He took a deep breath after his rant. His heart now thumping wildly in his chest and his eyes never leaving Hyungwons soft profile. 

The taller gulped visibly before he clasped his hand together and slowly turned towards  Changkyun , the big eyes  shy and nervous. “You’re not an experiment.”

Changkyun held back saying anything, seeing that the other had a much harder time gathering his thoughts than he had, so he waited for him to continue. 

“I understand that you’re mad at me for avoiding you after all that and I’m sorry. I truly am.  I didn’t  want to, but I just didn’t know how to talk to you or more like…I don’t know, I’m really confused right now. ”  Hyungwon shifted his gaze from the brunettes face to the lake and to his fingers before settling again on the others face. 

“ I don’t know wh y I let all that happen  and it’s really confusing. I don’t usually do  _ that _ .” 

“What do you mean with  _ that _ ?” 

Hyungwon cleared his throat and shifted on the  step . “I also don’t just make out with someone for the sake of it. Especially not with a guy.” 

“Ah.”

“ Yeah.” The taller glanced back down to his slim hands. “I’m not gay. I don’t like men. ”

Changkyun gulped heavily. He had predicted that sentence, but it still somehow hurt to hear it out of the others mouth.  He had to look away, fearing that the disappointment might be recognizable on his face.

“Usually.”

“Usually?” he whipped his head around just to meet Hyungwons dark eyes.

The taller quickly turned his head,  his face still as red as a tomato. “ Well, at least I thought I didn’t. I’m not  stupid enough to ignore what I  ehm …what I felt when we made out and  that’s why I’ve been so confused and also scared to be honest. I was  scared because it never felt like that before.”

“It?”  Changkyun knew what he was talking about, but he still wanted to hear everything out of  Hyungwons mouth. His brain was focused on nothing but  Hyungwon .

“ The touching. It felt really good and I still can’t believe I did it with you. You’re a guy and my friend .” The platinum haired  sighed, running his hand through his hair. 

“It did feel really good.”  Hyungwon turned his head at the brunettes mumbling , their eyes locking for the nth time that night.  The pink tongue darted over his lips again, before he pressed his lips together. 

“ It did.” The photography major  broke their eye contact again, the silence engulfing them for a few silent seconds.  “I really don’t know if I’m gay , or bi or whatever  or just…kind of attracted only to you. Because I am,  I’ve  come to  realize that. ”

Changkyun stared, not believing where this statement could potentially lead. 

“I really don’t see you as an experiment or some booty call type of thing. I’m not someone who’d do something like this and I’m -again- very sorry how I acted towards you. You deserved a bit more honesty from my part.”

The brunette nodded along to every word  Hyungwon had been saying, all his being focused only on the slender man next to him. 

“I may have  gotten too involved into the…the  _ moment  _ to really think about how what I was doing was  affecting you too so, I’m-"

“Please don’t apologize again.  I already forgave you the first time.”  Changkyun chuckled softly, glad that the dark fog of uncertainty around them had finally disappeared. 

“Sorry.”  Hyungwon grimaced as soon as he said it, before  they both giggled at their awkward conversation. The silence of the lake surrounded them again as their giggled died down and they would only hear  the distant sound of an owl , the  chirping of crickets and the  soft splashing of water on the shore. 

“So o…you’re attracted to me? Did I get that right?”  Changkyun slowly asked into the night.  Careful as not to scare the other away again.

Hyungwons face couldn’t get any shade  darker, his skin almost glowing in the red tint. “Well, yeah-yes. I guess, yes.  Yeah.  I wouldn’t have consented to all that if I didn’t.” 

The brunette couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips at hearing the other stumbling over his words. All the negative feelings had vanished after their emotional conversation.

“And I guess you’d be okay with me…with us doing more of the  _ things _ ?” he air quoted the last word  to tease the now embarrassed chuckling  senior. “If not, it’s okay. As I ’ve said before, I have basic human  decency to not push you into anything.” 

“No, no, I guess you could. I wouldn’t mind. ” The plump lips pressed together again.

“ You guess? I don’t want to scare you or-"

Hyungwon quickly shook his head, his silver hair getting messier due to the action. “No! Really I…I do like you, so you can  erm -“ he gulped and  Changkyun already had a stupidly giddy smile on his face. “ -you can do whatever.”  He mumbled embarrassed.

Changkyun chuckled again before he caught Hyungwons intense gaze again. “So it’s okay for me to keep liking you?”

The taller didn’t move, mirroring the stare of the other boy as he  swallowed. He barely opened his mouth, almost whispering.  “Yes, it’s okay.” 

“ Good. I don’t think it would have been easy to stop liking you.”  He felt his voice match  Hyungwons , softer and an octave deeper than usual.  He could feel the pull in his stomach and his whole being screaming at him to close the small distance between them to  claim the plump lips again. But he didn’t. Instead he stood up with a groan and stretched out his arms, looking down at  Hyungwon for the first time. 

“We should go to bed now. I’m mentally and physically exhausted.” He could see Hyungwons surprise.

The other stood up too, the disappointed  expression on his face evident even if he tried not to show it.  Changkyun held back another chuckle, too giddy with how everything played out. 

“Y-yeah, I guess we should go. It’s already late.”  Hyungwon cleared his throat at his crack in voice and he followed  Changkyun closely as they entered the house again.  The lights were still out since everybody had already gone to sleep. Or at least gone to their rooms.  They carefully headed up the stairs and reached their bedrooms , both stopping in front of their own door before turning around and facing each other again.  Hyungwons hand rested on the door handle, not daring to push it down just yet.

“Well then, good night.” The platinum haired whispered, his soft voice huskie due to the forced low volume. Their eyes met and after another second the brunette stepped forwards with two quick steps and finally closed the distance between them, kissing the plush lips he had missed so, _so_ so much. Hyungwon immediately pushed back, closing his eyes with a tiny whimper escaping his throat. They kissed softly but with enough emotion to fill up Changkyuns whole mind and body. After a few lingering moments of these sweet lips against his they parted again, Hyungwon chasing after the brunettes thinner but still beautiful lips before he reopened his eyes too. The adorable flush on the olders face made his heart skip a beat.

“Good night, hyung.” Changkyun smiled, his dimples deep on his red tinted cheeks and before he’d loose himself in Hyungwons whole being again, he turned around and opened the door carefully slipping inside and closing the it behind him. He was sure he had the dorkiest, biggest grin on his face right now and it was all just because of one boy right next door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the delay!! I hope this chapter was worth the wait lol  
> I´m always a bit afraid that this is all too rushed, but Idk, I hope it´s not and that it still has a good flow of events.  
> The next chapter won´t take that long again, I promise xD


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, next chapter! I´m proud of myself that I managed to finish it in one week  
> I don´t have much to say, just that the story is finally getting a bit more into a smutty territory (soon enough lol) and there´s also much, much, much more fluff huehue  
> I hope you guys enjoy and thank you as always for being so precious and sweet and taking the time to comment and review my story! It makes me really happy! <3  
> Okay that´s it,  
> now enjoy :^)

 

 

Holy fucking shit. He had actually confessed to Hyungwon and  the awful tension that had been between them finally vanished for good. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he had been. Hyungwon not only  didn’t mind Changkyun liking him, but he also felt the same.  A t least a bit .  As far as he had understood. The taller wasn´t into men  _ usually _ . That´s what he had told him and  Changkyun had already figured out that much, so that he would be the one to make the other question his sexuality was kind of...flattering even? 

There couldn´t have been a better outcome of last nights talk. They finally both knew what was going on in the others head and the brunette wouldn´t have to worry that much anymore. Well, he still had been giddy and shaking in euphoria almost the whole night after kissing  Hyungwons sweet lips again. He truly felt like a teenager again and it was messing with his head. Now that the misunderstandings and questions had been cleared out of the way, there was only the part left in which they´d be getting emotionally closer. And eventually -if  Changkyun wouldn´t die in excitement beforehand- physically closer. Even if they already did some rather R-rated things together, it still made him nervous to be thinking about how now it would have a different meaning with them knowing about each others feelings and it messed with his head and heart.

The brunette sat up in his bed –read sofa- as the sunlight had woken him up earlier this morning, blinding him through the blinds. His thoughts keeping him awake throughout the whole night didn´t help his sleepiness as he decided to finally get out of bed after laying there for maybe an hour or so, doing nothing and daydreaming about everything related to the tall slender man. He looked over to the double bed in the big bedroom but it was empty, the sheets all crumpled up and the slippers that had been thrown next to the bed were gone too. The brunette slowly got up from the comfortable sofa, stretching out his limbs and slipping into his shoes. He reached for the phone still charging on the small coffee table next to the sofa and checked the time. It wasn´t even ten yet. With a slight groan he got up and shuffled over to the door, opening it with a creak and slowly walking down the stairs. He would have been lying if he said he hadn´t eyed the door across from his own where the platinum haired boy was surely still sleeping in. If he hadn´t been already nervous enough by just looking at the door he would have slipped inside. But he was irritatingly giddy so he didn´t and quickly looked away from the closed door, stomping down the stairs and reaching the kitchen where he could hear talking and the rattling of tableware. 

“-and you have to keep a healthy balance between food and enough exercise, that´s the most important part.” he heard  Hoseok say. 

“I know, but I´m always too lazy to keep going to the gym. It´s not fun and I don´t like leaving the house  _ just  _ to go out and exercise.” his best friend whined, putting the plates down on the long table in the open living room. 

“Well, if you really want to get fitter you just have to do some kind of exercise or you won´t be able to get to your end goal, you know?”  Hoseok followed him, putting a glass next to every plate  Jooheon had put on the table. “And going to the gym is fun if you focus on how it makes your body stronger and healthier after just a few sessions. It´s rewarding!” 

Jooheon hummed at  Hoseok as he kept setting the table. As  Changkyun walked up to them he could see  Minhyuk and  Kihyun in the kitchen preparing their breakfast. His best friend noticed him first, his pout transforming into a smile.

“ Changkyunnie , you´re up so soon, how come?” he abruptly stopped in place, causing  Hoseok to almost bump into him. 

“The sun decided to burn my eyes to dust if I didn’t get up.”  He sighed and dragged himself to the kitchen counter, observing  his friends. 

“ Sheesh, understandable.”  Hoseok snorted,  walking around  Jooheon and continued setting the table.  Changkyun smiled and turned his attention to  Minhyuk and  Kihyun who were starting to bicker over  how hot the stove should be for eggs to be cooked well but not burned in a millisecond. He would not get involved in that discussion , no thank you.

He jumped when he felt a tight grip on his arm. “What-”

He was turned around until he was half embraced by a familiar arm around his neck. 

“I have to tell you something. If I hold it any longer I´m  gonna burst!” his best friend whisper-shouted in his ear, his eyes wider than usual and his lips pressed together with a red tint on his cheeks. 

Changkyun raised a brow as he leaned away from him a bit so he could focus on his face better. “If you have to go to the bathroom, I´m sorry but I won´t accompany you.”

Jooheon groaned, slapping his friends back as the other snorted at his own joke. “I´m being serious here, please  Kyun .” 

The brunette immediately stopped laughing as he saw the sour expression on the others face. “Oh- yes okay, sure. What do you want to tell me?”

Jooheon gave him a pressed smile before he turned his head to see if anyone had been listening in on them. When he was sure everyone was occupied elsewhere he held onto  Changkyun and looked at him, the slight blush back on his cheeks and ears. The brunette raised a brow in question, but he could already imagine what the thing was about that  Jooheon had been wanting to tell him. Not many  _ things _ made his best friend blush like this.

“Not here, let´s go somewhere more private.” before he could say anything he was being dragged out of the house. What was all this manhandling he had to endure this morning?

Jooheon pulled him down the porch to the parked car.  Changkyun observed his friend as he fiddled with the keys in his hands and opened the car. He turned to him and motioned him to get inside. The brunette looked at him with big eyes and  hesistated for a moment in confusion, before he sighed and climbed into the backseat.  Jooheon followed suit, closing the door behind him. They sat  infront of each other the brunette making himself comfortable and sitting on one of his leg, the other dangling over the seat. 

“Okay, what now?”  Changkyun waited for his friend to open his mouth and finally tell him whatever he felt he needed to do so secretly and hushed. 

“Thanks for coming with me.” he started with a sigh, mirroring the others position.

“I didn´t have any choice, did I?” the brunette snorted. He knew that  Jooheon knew he didn´t mind being dragged off somewhere if his friend had an urgent matter to discuss. They were best friends after all.

Jooheon shushed him, glancing at the ground before running a hand over his face and up through his messy white hair. It was obvious he was struggling to not just blurt everything out.

“Yesterday night, well, I talked with Min and well-” the older stumbled over his words, nervously playing with his hands as his dimply cheeks darkened.  Changkyun knew it would be about the redhead even before  Jooheon had opened his mouth. “-we talked about everything and I told him that I couldn´t keep being...you know?”

“You told him you don´t want to be fuckbuddies anymore?” the brunette slowly added, to get more out of his flushing friend. 

“Yeah...” he cleared his throat, glancing to the back window, his ears burning red right now.  Changkyun held back awing at his friend.

“And what did he say?” 

“We´re like-”  Jooheon took a long breath before he looked back at his friend with his eyes big and a shy smile on his lips. “we´re  kinda in a relationship now?”

Changkyuns eyes widened as he gaped at him. “Really? Like boyfriends and shit?”

Who else had had a resolving talk last night? Had it been the international day of having a serious discussion to finally get rid of the drama in your life or what?

“Yeah, I still can´t really believe it but yes, he told me he didn´t want to rush or scare me with his feelings so...I don´t know, he held back for my sake. Even though, you know, I pretty much liked him long enough already.”  Jooheon kept recounting as the smaller beamed at him.

“Oh my god, Honey! That´s awesome, I´m so happy for you!” the big smile on his face making the older giggle and blush even more –if that as even possible.

“Thanks.”  Jooheon chuckled, letting the other take his hands and squeeze them in reassurance.

“God, fucking finally! It was about time!”  Changkyun groaned, grinning at his friend. 

“Yeah, I´m so relieved, you can´t even imagine!” he sighed, letting his body slump forward and resting his head on the brunettes shoulder. After not saying anything for a moment he could hear  Jooehon mumbling against his neck. “He said he loved me since I first sang in front of him.”

He felt the warm affection for his friend in his chest. He really was so glad his Honey had finally found what he wanted with the redhead. “Wasn´t that like...two weeks after knowing him? When we were teens?”

Changkyun could  _ feel  _ Jooheons body burning up and it was adorable. “Y-yes. At the karaoke.”

“That´s really something.” He kept from squealing at the cute way he had been behaving in  Changkyuns arms.  Jooheon really deserved the nickname Honey. 

“So that means  Minhyuk is also one of us.” he grinned as the other leaned away again, groaning at his friend and slapping his chest lightly. 

“God damn it  Changkyun !” they laughed. The brunette ruffling the white mop of hair, making it even messier than it already was.

“Well he  _ is  _ dating you and you´re a dude as far as I can tell. So he at least has to like dick a tiny bit, after all you both already did-” a harder slap on his thigh made him hiss.

“I hate you, do you know that?”  Jooheon glared at him but quickly snorted and laughed along  Changkyun with pink cheeks.

“Let´s go back now. I don´t want my boyfriend to think I´m already cheating on him with my best friend.” he slid to the door and pushed down the door handle, stepping out to the street. 

“ Oof , that would be tragic.” the younger snorted and followed him out of the car. “Boyfriend. You’re  gonna call him  that all the time now, aren’t you?”

“You bet your ass I will!” Jooheon grinned brightly at him as he locked the car and they walked back to the house. 

“Ugh, disgusting.”  Changkyun snickered, bumping against his friend  in a teasing manner.

“Shut up, you’ll be  as disgusting as me once you finally  get  a dude  to be with you lazy ass.” 

They stumbled into the living room, shoving each other playfully. Just like two twelve year old kids.  Changkyun loved it. He loved  Jooheon . 

His laugh quickly died down as he locked eyes with familiar round ones and his  comfortable joy was quickly replaced with giddy warm nervousness. 

“What were you doing outside? I was just about to call you.” Kihyun walked past Hyungwon who was looking at the brunette with wide eyes, the pink tint immediately covering his tiny ears. The smaller of the two set down the last bowl of rice before motioning the two youngest to come join them at the breakfast table.

“Sorry, we were just talking a walk around the house.” Jooheon smiled not really that apologetically and walked over to the table, Changkyun following him as he tore away his eyes from Hyungwon after giving him a shy smile. There wasn’t any tension between them anymore, but it had been replaced with all these warm and fluffy feelings that the brunette didn’t know how to handle if there were more people around him than just him and the tall boy. He had to restrain himself to not just jump him and press his lips against his. Because he had permission to do that now. He was officially allowed to be romantic and sappy and he couldn’t help but constantly gaze over to the slim photography major. 

“Dig in guys, we’re  gonna go  to the town later!”  Minhyuk declared with a clap  and started taking a bit of everything that he and  Kihyun had cooked all morning.  The  others thanked them for the food as they all quickly filled their plates with different food. 

Jooheon had taken the free seat next to Minhyuk of course and the brunette could see how the redheads left hand was casually resting on Jooheons thigh, caressing him gently. A smile formed on Changkyuns lips as he looked away again, giving them their privacy back. It had been about time for them to sort things out. He wondered if anyone else already knew. 

As he took another slice of bread from the nice wooden serving plate,  he locked eyes with  Hyungwon again. They were sitting across from each other at one end of the table.  Changkyun swallowed before he slapped himself mentally and smiled. “ Soo…g ood morning.”

“ Good mo rning.”  Hyungwon smiled back, his  lips twitching at the corners as he glanced down on his plate, picking up a piece of fish before looking back up at the brunette. 

“How did you sleep? The beds here are comfortable right?” he said, not too loudly to let everyone here their small conversation. It wasn’t that hard  since  Minhyuk ,  Hoseok and  Jooheon were already loudly discussing what and where they were going to do and go later. There weren’t that many shops in the small town a few miles away from the  lake house, but it had everything one would need and also a bar and even  a small cinema. 

“I slept well, thanks. It’s even comfier than the bed I have at the dorm…which isn’t _that_ hard to outdo, but I’m still pleasantly surprised.” He chuckled as he chew on the piece of fish. “How about you?”

“Same, even though I sleep on the couch. But it’s better than the floor so I’m not complaining.” He shrugged,  shoving rice into his mouth.

“ Aren’t there enough beds  here  for you to be sleeping in one too?” 

“There are, but it’s been a tradition since forever that  Minhyukkie ,  Joohoney and I sleep in the same room . I’m not going to start to  corrupt the tradition just so that I can sleep in a room alone in a bed. That’s boring.”  Changkyun chewed on his food , observing how the other nodded with raised brows.

“Okay, that’s understandable.”  Hyungwon smirked before shoving another huge  piece of fish into his mouth. “Traditions shouldn’t  be broken or you’ll be cursed.” 

“Oh wow okay, now I definitely don’t  wanna change rooms.”  The brunette snorted. 

Hyungwon chuckled and as they shared glances their cheeks were burning up more and more. Changkyun would like to get rid of the butterflies in his stomach but he knew he couldn’t. He was in too deep and to be honest, the butterflies were part of all of this mess inside his brain so he would actually miss them flapping inside his belly, making him all warm whenever Hyungwon had been smiling at him. 

“By the way I bought my camera with me.” 

“You did?”  Changkyun l ooked up again. “Ah, well as  the  model student you are, I should have expected you to.” 

Hyungeon snorted. “ I’m not a model student, but yes you should have expected that nevertheless.”

“True that.”  The younger took a piece of bread from the plate.  “So you want to take some pictures of the lake?” 

“I think so, yes. It’s really beautiful here and I don’t have that many opportunities to photograph  a forest  let alone a lake without being disturbed by crying children and  screaming teenagers.” 

“There’s just six screaming college kids, but I think they will leave you in peace if you go and take some pictures.”

“I think so too, I have a feeling they are all really nice people.”  Hyungwon chuckled.

After a small comfortable silence in which they continued enjoying their breakfast, he heard Hyungwon clear his throat that immediately gained Changkyuns attention back. “Do you want to come with me?” 

“You want me to come with you?”

“Well,  yes that’s what I asked .” He  snorted before shyly smiling at the brunette.

“Of course I want t o." as he saw the raising eyebrows of the other and the flush on his face he quickly added-  “I mean, yeah. Sure, you still have to show me more tips and tricks and all that.. .”

He awkwardly stumbled over his own words as he felt his own body heat up in embarrassment .  Hyungwon nodded slowly, looking down at his plate and playing with his food. 

“Cool, cool. I’ll show you some  good angles to get a few solid shots. ” The taller was as awkward as him as his voice had been almost as quiet as a whisper.  Changkyun was so glad he wasn’t the only one making a fool out of himself. Even though he didn’t think  Hyungwon was making a fool out of himself. It was rather completely and utterly adorable and he would have melted in his seat by now if that weren’t physically impossible. 

“I´d like that.” the brunette nibbled on his lower lip before raising his voice again. Still not too loud to let everyone listen in on their conversation. “There is a nice spot not far from here, we could go by foot. It just takes about twenty minutes to get there.  Minhyuk ,  Jooheon and I went there a couple of times when we were younger to play and just chill. It´s like a small field surrounded by trees and it´s on some sort of tiny hill so you can look at the lake from there. I´m sure we´ll go all together one night to chill out for a bit and maybe drink some beer. But I think you´d like to take some pictures of the scenery, it´s really pretty.”

Changkyun glanced up to see  Hyungwons round eyes shimmering with something that made his heart clench. The taller smiled brightly at him. “That sounds like a really nice place to take some photos.”

The brunette gulped, feeling himself blush a bit at the others adorable enthusiasm. “It is.”

“Sound like a plan. We should go as soon as we have some time.” the thick lips stretched to a happy smile and the brunette couldn´t help the warmth of affection running through his whole body, making him all giddy.

“Just the two of us?” slipped out of  Changkyuns mouth before he could stop himself. Sure,  Hyungwon had already asked him if he wanted to come along but he still wanted to be sure and honestly, just hear the other say that he wanted only him to come again.

The photography major stared at him, before he let out a light chuckle and nodded at him, not once leaving the sharp dark eyes of the younger. This time more with a more confident tone than his earlier question. “Yes, just us two.”

The brunette nodded along, trying to contain his lips to shift to the dorkiest smile possible he knew he would have made at the confession.  Hyungwon could and had been making him blush and nervous too easily. It was kind of endearing.

Changkyuns attention suddenly shifted to the pink haired man sitting next to  Hyungwon who had stopped eating and talking a few moments ago.  Kihyun stared at them with wide eyes and a crocked brow. 

“ Holy shit.” the oldest of them mumbled under his breath, catching also  Hyungwons attention who turned his head to look at him with an irritated look.

“What?”  Hyungwon mumbled over his words, frowning at the blatant staring he had caught on to.  Changkyun glanced between the two roommates, not overseeing how  Kihyuns lips twitched as he stared at the taller, his eyebrows almost reaching up to his hairline before he looked back to  Changkyun for a second. The brunette could swear that he could see what the other was thinking in his mind at how he was observing them. Both  Kihyun and himself eyed  Hyungwon who now had a really dark shade of red on his cheeks, trying to hide is as best as possible as he stared down on the piece of bread left on his plate.

“Oh nothing, nothing ! Don’t worry about me . Keep  ehm …keep on talking.” The oldest cleared his throat as he  eyed them both once more before turning  his attention back to the other side of the table, even though they all knew he was still listening in on them. 

Changkyun gulped as he kept observing  Hyungwons obviously embarrassed shifting. Were they being too strange right now for  Kihyun to notice something had happened between the two, or had  Hyungwon told him anything about yesterday night?

The brunette shook off the questions rising up in his mind as he turned his attention back to the food in front of him, of which he still hadn´t eaten much of. He wouldn´t mind  Kihyun knowing since he was certain the small man wasn´t someone who would parade around their not really secret  secret . He would have minded before honestly. He wouldn´t have wanted anyone to know about how  Hyungwon had distanced himself from him after the “incident” in the media room. But right now, with all the talking they did and  Hyungwon actually having some kind of romantic feelings towards him, he didn´t mind. Hell, he´d most likely would tell  Jooheon in a heartbeat.  Changkyun wanted to share his happiness and giddiness with  _ someone _ . And who´d fit better than his long time best friend whom had butterflies in his stomach right this moment himself. After all  Jooheon hadn´t waited long to drag him outside and spill the beans of his newfound relationship with  Minhyuk , so why wouldn´t he do the same? Sure, he and  Hyungwon weren´t in a relationship like the redhead and his best friend were, but it was still worth telling him what was going on in the brunettes blossoming love life. 

As he just decided that he´d tell  Jooheon as soon as he would have the possibility today, he felt something brush over his crossed legs under the table. He jumped slightly from the sudden touch but sure enough his dark eyes shot up to meet the silver mop of hair in front of him.  Changkyuns body didn´t wait for him to catch up to what was happening, instead he felt himself heat up, his heartbeat quickening its pace. Another brush against his calf and he knew what was going on.  Hyungwon was slowly but confidently playing footsie under the table with him. The need to jump up from his seat and lean over to wrap his arms around the long body was hard to contain, but he resisted the temptation and instead uncrossed his legs and pressing lightly against the others foot. From the corner of his eyes he could see  Hyungwon stiffening before his lower lip disappeared under his teeth as the older tried to contain his smile. So this is how it would be now.  Changkyun didn´t mind at  _ all _ . They stayed like this for the rest of breakfast, casually grazing each other legs under the table without anyone catching up to their little display of affection. Both of them not brave enough to do anything more than that. Over the table they indulged themselves into the discussion about what they would all be doing throughout the day and  Changkyun would lie if he said he had listened to even ten percent of what had been said. His attention too focused on the skinny legs brushing against his. 

* * *

They had agreed to take a swim and refresh in the lake before they´d go out and visit the small town to stroll through the few stores. The sun was high up at noon, almost no clouds covering the clear blue tint of the sky and the temperature being just right to take a swim even though it was almost September. As always there was no one at the narrow shore except the seven college students. So there hadn´t been anyone disturbing their peace.

“Cannonball!”  Changkyun could barely get out of the way before  Minhyuk jumped into the water with his butt first. The water splashes hitting him in the face nevertheless and for a short minute he was blind, before he whipped the water drops off of his face with a groan. The redhead rose up from underneath the dark surface with a grin big on his handsome face, wiping the wet hair from his forehead.

“Out of the way, I´m next!” the shout came from the wooden footbridge behind them and  Changkyun quickly swam away from danger, not wanting to get smacked by the water again.  Minhyuk trailing behind him, walking through the water slowly with his feet just barely reaching the sandy ground. 

“Honey do some awesome tricks!” the redhead shouted up at the other who was stretching and preparing himself to jump into the refreshing water.  Hyungwon stood behind him with his arms crossed in front of his chest, watching the other with an unsure raised brow. He knew the younger would have not been able to do any tricks, let alone doing them gracefully. 

Jooheon gave his boyfriend a thumbs up, a confident grin on his face which made his dimples as deep as the lake itself. 

“Don´t do anything that´ll hurt you!”  Hoseok shouted, his hands cupped around his mouth like a megaphone. He sat on the sandy shore, only his stretched out legs getting smoothly caressed by the water.  Kihyun sat next to him on a blanket –which had been laid down securely far away enough from the water- with a worried frown on his face as he watched  Jooheon jump up and down to warm up his muscles. 

“I´m  gonna show you the quadruple-all-rounder-super-cannon-somersault!” he proudly shouted.

“That already sounds like broken limbs.”  Hyunwoo mumbled with a snort next to  Changkyun who had swam up next to him to see the jump from a safe distance.  Minhyuk trailing behind him, looking like a little kid stumbling through the water.

“The water isn´t all that deep, keep that in mind you idiot!”  Kihyun shouted over, shaking his head. 

“It´s  gonna be fine!”  Jooheon grinned confidently as he took another two steps back before running towards the water. All eyes were on him as he jumped with a loud cheer, spinning not even one time around his body and hitting the water ungracefully with his back. A joined “ ohh ” could be heard from all the others watching the awful jump, cringing at the pain they could all feel tickling down their spines. 

“Are you okay?”  Changkyun yelled over to the rising white head.  Jooheon had the answer already written on his face.

“It´s fine, it´s fine!” he pressed out but he couldn´t fool anyone and as he waddled closer to  Changkyun und  Hyunwoo he added with a pained tone. “It´s not fine, it burns!” 

“You´re such an idiot!” the brunette couldn´t help himself as he laughed at his best friends failed attempt to do an awesome trick.  Jooheon flipped him off as he walked past him and  Hyunwoo , who looked like a mixture of a concerned dad and someone who tried really hard to keep his laughter to himself. The contrary to  Hyungwon and  Hoseok who were both gasping for air through their loud laughter.  Changkyun looked at the platinum haired that was also walking towards the shore as best as he could in his hunched over laughter, stopping sometimes to grab his stomach and kneel down on the ground. The brunette knew this was his favorite sound in the world. 

The white haired boy reached the shore to sit down and wait until his pain would fade away, but  Kihyun had already waved him over to his blanket where the younger sat down obediently and waited for the other to do whatever he wanted to do.  Kihyun pulled a cooling pack out of his huge bag and wrapped it in a smaller blanket, motioning  Jooheon to turn his back to him so that he could put it on his red back. Before he could though, the cooling pack had been snatched out of his hand. The redhead –who had reached the shore as fast as lightning- knelt behind the younger and glanced at  Kihyuns frown. 

“I´m the one healing my boyfriend!”  Minhyuk stuck his tongue out, before he put the wrapped cooling pack onto the reddest part of  Jooheons back.  Changkyun stopped laughing as he pressed his lips together, his attention on the three men sitting on the blanket. A few seconds passed as everyone just stared at  Minhyuk and  Jooheon , taken aback by the sudden confession.

“Excuse me your what?”  Kihyun gaped at him before staring at  Jooheons profile. 

“My boyfriend.” the redhead announced once more, proudness oozing off of his expression as he kept on rubbing the cooling pack onto the now deep red faced younger one. Everyone looked at each other before an uproar echoed through the air. 

“Are you for real? Since when?”  Hoseok asked, his glistening eyes wide and a huge smile on his face.

“That´s sudden.”  Hyungwon had reached the group, wiping a tear out of the corner of his eye from his earlier laughter outbreak. 

“Tell them  Joohoney .”  Minhyuk grinned as he leaned onto his boyfriend, still paying attention to not hurt his back. 

Changkyun held back a chuckle as he could see his best friends nape getting the same color as his back and face. 

“Well  ehm , since yesterday to be honest.” he mumbled, clearly embarrassed by the sudden spotlight on him. It was adorable. 

“Congratulations you two!”  Hyunwoo smiled, patting  Jooheon on the head softly.

“Wow, congratulations!”  Hyungwon grinned down at them.

“I´m so happy for you two! Congrats, that´s beautiful!”   Hoseok quickly launching forward and wrapping his big arms around the new pair without hurting  Jooheon nor  Minhuyk in the process. The redhead giggled at the affection of his friends.

“Congrats guys, I´m proud of you!” the brunette ruffled both their hair, making a mess out of it as he smiled, relieved and happy for them. 

“Fucking finally!” to  everyones surprise  Kiyhun threw his arms in the air, rolling his eyes trying to keep his annoyed expression on his face but the smile that stretched his lips revealed his happiness for the two of them. “God, all of this secrecy which wasn´t even secret in the first place killed me!”

“Thanks!”  Minhuyks cheeks flushing in a pinkish color as he ginned up to his friends.  Jooheon groaned but quickly joined in in the shy chuckling that the redhead started doing.

“Sheesh, now it´s four people in love and us three.”  Kihyun sighed, running his hand through his hair, eyeing  Hyungwon and  Changkyun who exchanged glances both swallowing before looking into  Kihyuns smug face. 

Yes.  Kihyun knew.  There was no way he didn’t know with that smug face . 

Changkyun just nodded, trying not to be too suspicious. Though he felt Minhyuks smirk on his face too. He didn’t look at his friend but instead glanced at the tallest again that was nibbling on his lower lip. He would guess that Hyungwon hadn’t told Kihyun with how he was nervously glancing to his roommate and Changkyun. The brunette felt a small itch in his heart. Hyungwon liked him -at least a bit- but that still didn’t mean that he wanted someone other than himself and Changkyun to know what had been going on with them. The younger couldn’t even imagine if the other would be okay with telling their friends about their relationship, _if_ they would ever get to the point of calling themselves boyfriends.

So that meant that either himself and Hyungwon were really obvious or Kihyun was just really sharp.

“How long are you guys  gonna stand around me? I feel like a circus attraction .”  Jooheon whined as he finally looked up to them, the red tint  on his flesh  not that  dark anymore.

“Right, we should get back to the house if we want to  go to the town in daylight.”  Kihyun sighed again as he stood up from his blanket. The others nodded in agreement .

“Is your back all right again ,  babe ?”  Minhyuk caressed the white haired boys hair as they both got up from the blanket,  Jooheon now holding the cooling pack on his own , nodding.

“Oh my god, I’m going to puke.”  Kihyun groaned and the redhead glared at him with a pout.

“What? I’m not gonna hold back on expressing my love now!” 

“But why  babe ? That’s awful!”  the small man swung his bag around his shoulder .

“I can also call him baby boy if you prefer that.”  Minhyuk smirked as now not only  Kihyun , but also the five other guys groaned in unison at the nickname. 

“I will slap you both with raw fish if I ever hear one of you call the other _baby boy_ or _daddy_.” Changkyun supported Kihyuns hatred for the pet names. 

“I promise you that that won’t ever happen, or I will  y e et myself out of the window.”  Jooheon groaned as he hooked his arm  under his best friends, his other hand still clutching the cooling pack to his slightly less red back. 

“Thank you for that.” The youngest snorted.

Hoseok chuckled as he, Hyunwoo and Hyungwon began walking back towards the lake house. Changkyun and Jooheon waited for the other two frenemies before they all dragged themselves back to their temporary home.

“I’m happy you told everyone.” He whispered to his friend with a smile, not looking at him.

“Thanks, I am too. Even though I didn’t expect it so soon and unprepared, but I guess that’s what I get with  Minhyuk .” The other snorted as they continued walking  together  with linked arms. 

* * *

It was already six when they got back to the lake house after strolling through the small but beautiful town. They  had  bought a few small gifts like souvenirs or  food typical from that region of the country. There had been a market with fresh fish, cheese and flowers and as twentysomething  college students do, they  had  also walked through the different  stands stopping to  taste all kinds of offered food and drinks. It felt like they were all eighty and had lived on the countryside for all their lives.  And  Changkyun had loved it.

With heavy feet and tired backs they  had  scattered into different rooms.  Hoseok was the first to claim the bathroom downstairs, while  Kihyun would take the one upstairs.  Hyunwoo and  Minhyuk were in charge of setting everything up for their barbecue later that evening. They had all collectively agreed to have some good old meat  and grill outside like one should do when the weather was good . 

Changkyun took the opportunity to grab  Jooheon and confess about his own situation at hand. He didn’t know if he would get some time with only his friend today, so he figured: why wait? 

Before he reached his best friend who had already jumped on the couch and grabbed the remote to see what Netflix had to offer today, he felt something on his back.

Hyungwon tugged him by the hem of his shirt, making him stop in his track and turn around to the taller with raised brows. 

“Do you want to go take some pictures now before we eat dinner?”  Hyungwon asked him, his hand motioning to the door. 

“You mean to the hill?” he shot a quick glance back to Jooheon who was scrolling through different romcoms with his usual pouty lips. 

“Yes, that was my plan.”  Hyungwon looked at him expectantly .

“Is there  gonna be enough time? We need twenty minutes to go there.” the brunette responded, his heart already pumping his blood faster through his veins.

The taller bit down on his lower lip, nibbling on the plump flesh in concentration. “I won´t take that many pictures, so I think it´ll be fine.”

Changkyun nodded slowly, having to restrain himself to stare at the others voluptuous lips. “If you say so, then sure we can go.”

“Okay, perfect. That´s great!” he beamed as he quickly walked past the brunette. “I´m going to get my camera.”

“Yes, sure, yes. I´ll just...wait here.” he mumbled the last part as the other had already vanished from his sight. He took a long breath, running his hand through his dark hair. He shouldn´t be as nervous as he was but he couldn´t stop his mind to go to all the possible scenarios that could happen once he would be alone with  Hyungwon . He cursed his vivid imagination.

Jooheons grumble got him back to earth again and he whipped around in a second running towards the sofa and jumping right next to his friend, who let out a startled whimper. 

“What the heck,  Kyun ?”  his comically wide eyes staring at him. “Don’t scare me like that!”

“ Sorry.  Listen, I have to tell you something really important okay?”  Changkyun lowered his voice as he looked around the empty room before settling his attention back on  Jooheon .

The older frowned slightly. “What happened?”

“No, nothing bad don’t worry.”

“Okay?” he raised a brow, putting the remote on the coffee table in front of the couch.

“I know maybe it’s not the best timing, but I just have to tell you!”  his friend shifted, waiting for him to explain himself.  Changkyun got slightly more nervous as he saw that he had  Jooheons full attention now and there was no going back in telling him.  “It’s…it’s about  Hyungwon .”

“ Hyungwon ? What happened with him?” 

“Ah well, remember what I told you last time? About what happened between us? ” 

Jooheons eyes widened slightly and he lowered his voice as well to match  Changkyuns . “Yeah, the  make out at the party. I remember, why?”

Changkyun took a deep breath. “So, it kind of happened again? When we were taking the pictures together that one time, it got sliiightly out of hand.” 

Jooheon gaped at him as he continued to hurriedly explain everything as fast as possible. “And then yesterday we talked about it and I told him I liked him and basically I just confessed to him. I wouldn’t have thought that it would get anywhere, even though we made out twice and stuff, but he told me he had actually liked it too and that he had some sort of feelings for me, even though he isn’t gay or at least didn’t know until now. I know it’s all happening at the same time as your and Minhyuks revelation, but yeah. You told me about it first thing and I feel bad for not telling you for so long, you know?”

Changkyun had to take another breath after his rant , the other looking at him like he was some sort of ghost. The brunette cleared his throat, embarrassment overcoming him as he awkwardly scratched his reddening cheek.

“ So now I have like…green light to flirt with him I guess? I mean more things already happened but- now I’ll go with him to the hill and we’ll take pictures and I don’t know what will happen- "  He heard  Hyungwons lazy shuffling coming down the stairs. “Ah, shit, he’s coming. Okay never mind, I’ll tell you the details later okay?”

That’s when  the older snapped back into reality and slapped the others knee with a frown.

“Are you kidding me? You can’t just tell me that and go! I don’t even get how you got from that one kiss to all the talk about liking and confessing and whatever, I’m- I’m so confused! What’s with all the photos, I don’t understand! ”  Jooheon whisper shouted as the other got up from the sofa , wiggling out of his best friends grasp . “Why would you tell me now if you have like two seconds time?  Are you shitting me?  Changkyun ! You can’t just tell me all that shit and leave me with a hundred unanswered questions!”

Jooheon groaned as he watched his friend apologetically  bow a bit, his finger on his lips motioning him to shush.  “I’m sorry, I love you , I’ll explain everything later, I promise! I’m sorry for overwhelming you with this! ”

“God fucking-  You won’t get away so easily later, you hear me?” he whisper shouted back to him before he slumped back down on the sofa with a frown as the tallest came back into the living room with his camera between his hands and an innocent smile on his face. 

Hyungwon looked at the two with a raised brow, his smile fading a bit. “Did something happen?”

Jooheon glared at them both before turning his attention back to Netflix. 

The brunette shook his head, walking towards the  entrance and  chuckling nervously before opening the door.  “No, no, don’t worry about it. Let’s go! ”

Hyungwon stared at him with a slight frown  while he walked towards him and followed him out of the house. 

“Really it’s nothing.”  Changkyun gave him an honest smile and the others stiff shoulders relaxed a bit.

“ Okay.”  He mirrored the smile as they now stood on the porch next to each other, not moving a muscle. 

Changkyun cleared his throat after a few silent moments of just staring and standing like two idiots on the front entrance. “So, should we go?”

Hyungwon got out of his trance too and shook his head before letting out a small chuckle at their awkward situation.  “Yeah, let’s go before it gets too late.”

The brunette nodded and smiled  at him, turning on his heel and stepping down the porch towards their destination.  “Okay, just follow me!” 

“Aye, aye captain.”  Hyungwon chuckled as he strutted after the smaller boy before catching up to him easily so that they were walking side by side. 

Changkyun definitely had to apologize to his best friend later when they got back and he had to answer all the question he would shoot at him. He had been understandably confused, but if Changkyun hadn’t told him then, than he would surely just postponed it until forever and he didn’t want that. He wanted Jooheon to know as much about his life than he knew about Jooheon.

But that would be a problem for later- Changkyun . 

Now he  focused solemnly on one thing. And that was the slim boy walking next to him with the camera clutched between his hands and the  slightly pink tint on his tiny round ears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof guys, it´s finally getting somewhere!! There is so much confessing and talking in these chapters, it´s exhausting but fun to write and it needs to be done to get all the facts straight and get to a point of the story where everyone knows what the heck is going on lol  
> The next update won´t take long since there is going to be something that I´m REALLY looking forward to finally get on paper, so be ready huehuehue  
> (by the way just to clarify, Jooheons nickname in the story is "Honey" it´s not the pet name "honey". I wanted y´all to know that since I really don´t like pet names at all)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longer wait again, AH!   
> My exams had priority lol  
> But here you go, the update is here!  
> I changed up some things so the scene I wanted (and still really want) to write will come soon enough, or more like it´s there the next chapter huehue, hint hint, wink wink  
> I hope you enjoy and as always thank you for all your kind comments <3

 

They reached the  hill after approximately twenty minutes as  Changkyun had  said.  Thankfully  Hyungwon was even  more  unathletic than him , so his quiet wheezing wasn’t  _ that _ embarrassing. They got to the  point where mostly tall grass a n d some purple and blue flowers bloomed, surrounded by trees and a little further up  the top of the small hill where one could look down onto the lake. It really was a quiet and  beautiful  place  midst the tall and imposing trees. 

“Oh wow, it’s really pretty here !”  Hyungwon stepped up to him, his camera in his hands as he looked around the  field with big eyes. 

“I told you. I know the good places here.”  Changkyun s mirked  proudly, making the other snort at him.

“Sure, best tour guide. Five stars, would  recommend anytime.”  Hyungwon joked, chuckling at the  exaggerated bowing of the other.

“Well thank you good sir.”

“You’re so weird.” The taller laughed, hiding his beautiful smile behind his hand.  Changkyun would have loved to take it away and just stare at the  adorable dorky smile the other would always show when he laughed. 

“Okay so what are you going to take a picture of first? ” the brunette swayed on his heels as the other started working with his camera. Most likely setting up everything.

“I don’t know, let’s see what catches my eyes first.”  Hyungwon didn’t look up at him and  Changkyun had to really hold himself back to not say something along the lines as “ how  about me?” or “do I catch your eye?” .

So he didn’t say anything, just nibbling on his lower lip and as he observed the other standing next to him. 

“Wouldn’t Kihyun have liked to come as well?” the taller looked up at him with raised brows. “I mean, he’s a photography major too right?” 

Hyungwon continued fiddling with the  buttons as he  fixed his gaze on the camera again , a concentrated frown on his face.  “Ah, yeah.  I don’t think he bought his camera though, he just bought some papers for the color study exam but that’s it as far as I know.”

Changkyun just nodded as he sniffed and leaned over a bit more to see what the other was doing.  Hyungwon continued changing the setting until he  hummed  in satisfaction, glancing at the other with a smile. “Okay, all set. I’ll  hurry up.” 

“Don’t worry, they surely won’t kill us if we come a little bit too late.” The brunette shrugged and watched the other as he  looked around the place,  studying and observing what he would want to capture with his camera. When he fixed his gaze on  two bigger  trees that had their branches tangled into one another  - almost seeming like a bridge or two lovers holding onto each other \- he turned towards  Changkyun with a smile, motioning with a nod towards his first  image.

“I’ll try to get a good solo shot of these trees over there. It won’t be too hard to blend out all the other aspects  out of the way, I just make sure that they are the center of attention even though they won’t be the object in the middle of the photograph.” He started explaining and  Changkyun could already say that he  would be the only ever teacher he had a crush on.  Hyungwon motioned him to come closer as he himself was getting down on one knee, holding his camera up to his face and closing  his left eye. The brunette stood next to him, trying to imagine how the scene would look like through the others  viewfinder. The trees were different yes, but it still wouldn’t have been something that  caught his eye. He’d been here more than enough, but he didn’t really remember this tree. Or more like he didn’t notice it being there.  He could already feel the difference between him and  Hyungwon , who had been here for the first time and had already caught on to something  more interesting than the other branches and trees around them. 

The shutter clicked a view times before the taller pulled away from his camera and quickly looking through the last three photos.  “The most important thing you want to do is change up the perspective. Something that might  look dull can become something beautiful from another angle.” 

Changkyun nodded along, listening and not feeling the urge to say anything or disturb  Hyungwon during his work. He knew the other appreciated his behavior as he calmly continued taking the pictures . The brunette saw his body visibly relax.

Hyungwon stood up again, just to kneel down from another position. This time a little lower and more centered between the two trees. The shutter clicked. After a few shots and Changkyun standing and observing every move the other made, the taller got up turning to him.

“Now look here, I just got a little closer and got it a little bit more from underneath-" Hyungwon closed the distance, standing next to him and turning the camera as much so that Changkyun could see the images on the screen as well. He could feel the olders body heat, as it radiated from his body. Their arms brushing together slightly. Changkyun gulped as he tried to _not_ let the small touch bother him and he frowned, trying to concentrate solemnly on the photos. “-you can already see a huge difference. Not only from the perspective, but also the vibe and how the light comes into play from here is much more vibrant than the other pictures from before.” 

Hyungwon clicked back to the first pictures he had taken and yes, even Changkyun could tell how much of a difference only a small shift in position could make to a photograph. “Wow, it looks so much more…” 

“Vivid right?” he didn’t look but he could tell that  Hyungwon was smiling. 

“Yeah, vivid. Really vivid.”  Changkyun wouldn’t  say out loud that what he wanted to actually say had been  _ awesome _ . Yes,  _ awesome _ . 

“It’s all about trying out new perspectives. Look at something from where you wouldn’t usually look at it and you’ll most likely get a much more interesting and dynamic picture.”

Changkyun looked at him. It was hard to focus on his whole face since they were standing  _ really _ close to each other and of course his mind had to scream at him that it was way too close or not close enough.  He cleared his throat as he  forced himself to step away just a tiny bit .

“What are you going to photograph next? If we go up there-" he motioned to a higher point of the small hill. “ -you can see the lake and a bit of the forest on the other side.” 

“That’s a good idea. I wanted to get a few nice pics of the lake.”  Hyungwon smiled, tilting his camera to himself again. 

Changkyun nodded and waited a bit for the other to walk first, but  when he didn’t the brunette slowly strutted forward. The tall boy quick to follow him as they walked up the hill to get a good view of the lake.

“Oh!" Hyungwons eyes widened at the scenery. It wasn’t something he hadn’t seen before, but the way the green forest surrounded the sparkling dark lake with the light illuminating the soft waves on the surface was really beautiful. He was glad he had bought his camera with him.

“Right? I told you it’s nice!”  Changkyun grinned proudly at  Hyungwons fascinated face, as if he had been the one creating the landscape.

“It is…I regret I didn’t bought my other  lens, I could have taken better photos from this far.” The platinum haired mumbled the second part under his breath before he carefully  stalked over branches  and brushed to get to the perfect spot for his picture. 

“At least you brought your camera.” the brunettes sharp eyes didn’t leave  Hyungwons long back as he frown a bit. “I didn’t even think about  taking mine with me.”

“Well, I think I’m more directly involved with photography so I tend to think about it much more than you do.” The taller  said without turning to him. Instead he stopped and got down to one knew again, bringing the camera up to his face.

“Yeah, but I  _ am _ trying to get better so I could have at least thought about it.”  Changkyun stood a bit further away from the other to not interrupt him. 

“You could have done many things, but you didn’t and it’s not a bad thing.”  Hyungwon mumbled, his attention focused on the photographs he was taking. “ You can always take pictures with my camera if you want to. I don’t mind.” 

Changkyun licked his  rather dry lips and nibbled on them, trying to make them a bit  smoother. He shook his head even though the other couldn’t see him . “No, no, it’s okay. My fault for having too much on my mind.” 

“What did you have-"  Hyungwon stopped  mid sentence and mid picture. His finger halfway there to press the shutter button down. He snapped his head back, an apologetic look on his face and a light rose tint on his cheeks that caught  Changkyun off guard. “Sorry, I didn’t think before asking that.” 

Right. Obviously the other knew what  Changkyun had had in mind when they were packing and leaving for their small vacation.  It had been  Hyungwon . As always. 

The brunette chuckled embarrassed and ran his hand through his dark locks. “No, no , it’s okay.” 

Hyungwon smiled  shyly before he turned around again and proceeded to take the picture he had left  midway.  Changkyun watched him  work and did so in silence. But thankfully it wasn’t an awkward silence. It was rather interesting and comfortable watching the other take various different photographs of the beautiful landscape .  His small face contoured with a concentrated frown . The brunette observed him, now sitting down next to him, but not too close so that the other could move freely if he needed to. He hadn’t noticed the strong eyebrows the other had, or more like how his bone structure made them  more prominent on his side profile.  Changkyun wondered if others would have noticed this too, or if he was just strange like that. He enjoyed sitting there on the hill, with the sun warming up his body and the soft  waves of the water and brushes of the leaves reaching his  eardrums. There was a light wind  ruffling up the green leaves  and their hair.  Hyungwons silver hair. The younger noticed that the dark roots were becoming more prominent on the others  mop of hair. He wondered of he would dye it  silver again or go for another color. Surely he would look good in anything. Black, brown, blond, white  or even pink.  Changkyun watched him closer, how some soft strands almost reached  his upper lip. He imagined the silver turning into pink, or more like a shade of pink. Maybe a  rose  color. A light  rose . He gulped as he imagined the slim boy with a mop of  light pink hair on his head. It would look so soft and like cotton candy and the image of that made his heart flutter. 

Hyungwon would look so cute with rose hair.

Maybe he should tell him to change his hair color. No, that was stupid. Who was he even to tell him how to color his hair?

“You would look good with pink hair. ” He blurted out before he could stop himself.  The sound of the shutter clicked before  Hyungwon turned to him with wide eyes, a surprised look on his face.

“What?” 

“Nothing, nothing.”  Changkyun quickly  tried to  wave  his embarrassing outburst away. 

He  was a little scared that the other would be angry at him for suggesting to change his looks as if he  had a right to say something about that. 

But  Hyungwon caught himself and his surprise  changed into a shy grin. “You think I would look good with pink hair?” 

“So you heard me…” the smaller boy mumbled, as he fiddled with his fingers on his lap . 

“You want to see me with  Kihyuns hair color?”  Hyunwon had taken down his camera. It dangled on his long neck as he turned his body more towards the younger boy , enjoying how flustered the other was becoming. 

“No, not  Kihyuns pink.”  Changkyun knew he’d now have to  talk about the topic of his outburst, so he sighed and looked up at the others smirking face.  Hyungwon surely enjoyed having the upper hand. He told himself not to blush like a little schoolgirl and  continued talking. “Like a soft pink…a rose color, or something.”

“Like cotton candy hair?”  the dark brows rose up.

“Yes! Like cotton candy!” he immediately regretted his joyful  outburst as the other snorted and laughed at him for lighting up at some  imagined cotton candy hair. The warmth on his ears and cheeks coming back to haunt him. 

Hyungwons body - laugh  enveloping him in a shared joy. Hearing the slim man laugh was his favorite sound after all and it made him c rack and c huckle too.

“So I should color my hair?” 

“ Only if you want to. I just thought…I thought you would look cute with it.” He finished his thought, biting down on his lip for the nth time that evening  as he glanced up at the other again who’s laughter had died down again. 

“You think so?”  Hyungwon kept their eye contact steady as his smirk changed into a shyer smile before he got back to a sly smile .  Changkyun was still impressed how  confident the other could be at times. Well, he had too since he was kind of a part time model. 

“I don’t think I want to. At least for now.”

Changkyun was sure the other could see his surprise on his face. He was a bit taken aback by  the answer.  “Why…why not? I mean it’s your decision so I don’t-"

“Then I wouldn’t look like your flower anymore.” Hyungwon interrupted him, not breaking the intense eye contact. 

Changkyun gulped and he was sure even the guys back at the house would have heard it.  He felt his stomach turn around and he swears he could have puked up a thousand butterflies right now.  He chuckled nervously, running his hand through his hair as the taller got  cockier by the minute.  The brunette was truly impressed by the sudden  confidence of the other. 

“Sheesh, that was-" he snorted , his eyes never leaving the other who had now sat down across from him. “-really cheesy, you know?”

“I know, but  I’m not the one who took a picture of a flower and said it looked like me.”  The other dared to smirk at him.

“I didn’t exactly say it looked like _you_. I said it looked like your _hair_.” Changkyun tried to defend himself even though he didn’t really need too since he knew they both knew what he had meant with it. 

Hyungwon chuckled as he  eyed him,  before snapping his big eyes back at the brunettes long sharp ones. “Whatever you say.” 

Changkyun groaned, hiding his face  in his arms that he had rested on his knees , making the other laugh again at the adorable reaction. 

Now he was being the cute flustered one. 

The brunette missed how  Hyungwon was  watching him. A warm smile lingering on his face as his  round eyes  looked at him as if he was the most precious  being on the planet in that moment. He  took his plush lower lip between his teeth, holding back whatever his mind was telling him to do.  The slim man giggled before he finally looked away and down to the camera around his neck.

“We should get going before  Kihyun comes  to  search us with a rifle and a kni fe.”  Hyungwon stood up with a groan , stretching out his  lo ng limbs. 

Changkyun looked up from his hiding place, frowning slightly before sighing and giving up. They really should get going or else  Kihyun would be mad pissed at them for not coming on time to his home cooked food . Like a good mother should  be. 

He was a bit sad -or even disappointed- that they had to go right now. Right when he had begun to think something could develop into a more intimate territory. He really wasn’t against making out with Hyungwon on top of a hill with a beautiful scenery all around them. It screamed _romantic novel_ and who was he to not enjoy such a sappy cheesy moment if he could feel the fluffiest lips against his again. But he had to wait. He didn’t want to push Hyungwon. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” He stood up as well,  dusting off his pants as good as possible. 

Hyungwon walked past him but waited for the brunette to catch up so he could show him the way. Changkyun quickly walked up to him, giving him a sheepish smile before they turned towards the way they came from and started walking back to the lake house. Their arms brushing from time to time, but neither did anything to get further away or closer together. Let alone hold hands or something. He would have guessed Hyungwon would eventually take his hand since it had been him who had started playing footsie under the table this morning. But he didn’t and Changkyun had the feeling that a waterfall was running down his hands so he didn’t initiate anything either. Even if he’d really loved to take Hyungwons large but slim hand into his own.

They didn’t talk, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. If there had been silence between them this evening, it was only good silence. The one  you had with really good  friends when you just enjoyed the company and didn’t need to find a  topic to talk about  to fill an unnerving silent vibe. He was really,  _ really _ grateful that he could have that with  Hyungwon . Before they had gone on the trip, he hadn’t even been sure if he could even talk to the other normally anymore. But now he was glad that  he could and that the photography major  wanted to  spend time with  him  too.

And of course other things. Things a little more intimate and personal than just  _ talking _ .

The brunette was almost ninety percent sure that both of them had wanted something to happen. Something. Anything at all.  He wondered why it didn’t and he blamed it on  the way they were just having a peaceful time taking photos and enjoying the scenery. Yes , that had been it. It wasn’t  _ at all _ how nervous he  had felt and how he didn’t know how to make a move even though they had already crossed the line more times than one. 

After approximately another twenty minutes, the path became clearer and larger and the  pretty wooden lake house came into view. As well as  Minhyuks car and the  footbridge next to the building.

Hyunwoo was the first to notice them . The tall man standing a little  farther away from the lake house, currently flipping some steaks and sausages on the huge grill.  A concentrated pout on his face as he hissed at the warmth of the fire.  A pink apron with small red hearts around his waist, making the sight even more adorable. As they came towards the house, the man looked up and smiled at them with his  honest father-like smile.

“Welcome back. The first ones are almost done.” He motioned to the juicy steaks sizzling on the grill with the big fork. Right in that moment Changkyun felt his stomach growl and the hunger struck him. Good thing they had decided to come back now. 

“It looks so good!” the brunette whined, looking over Hyunwoos shoulder at the gorgeously and deliciously looking food. 

Hyunwoo chuckled, pressing  the fork  onto the  steak .  “You should go to the others, don’t worry I’ll manage here alone.” 

Hyungwon and  Changkyun nodded as they  left the oldest to his grilling. 

“There you are, where the heck did you just wander off to?”  Kihyun raised a brow, a huge bowl of rice salad in his hands that he set on the already full  table. 

“Sorry we went to go  take a few pics.”  Hyungwon scratched the back of his head as they both  walked up the porch to join their friends , his camera dangling around his neck.

“Ah, pics…sure you did.” Kihyun snorted, mumbling under his breath but Changkyun caught him either way and he felt himself blush at the other obviously knowing what was going on between them. Even though nothing happened out there. Sadly.

Changkyun could feel his best friends eyes boring into him and he grimaced when he met his gaze and gave him a lopsided smile.  Jooheons eyes disappeared even more as he glared at him. He surely was dying to know more about what  had happened and the brunette knew he’d get an earful of his friend nagging at him about his rushed  and completely unexpected confession earlier.  He wanted to tell him, but right now it would just be too obvious if he’d take his best friend out of everyone’s earshot.

“We’re going to eat outside?” the brunette  stopped on the porch, quickly  taking the attention off of him and  Hyungwon .

“Yeah, it’s such nice weather and it’s easier with the grill. So sit down.”  Hoseok waved at them and motioned them to come join them at the table. The newcomers sat down,  Changkyun next t o the smiling design major and  Hyungwon across from him. 

“The first ones are ready,  give me a plate please!”  Hyunwoo shouted over to the porch where they all were sitting at the long wooden table.

Kihyun handed Jooheon the big silver plate , making the other frown. But he stood up nevertheless walking over to Hyunwoo and waiting patiently for him to put the finished sausages and steaks on the plate. But nor before shooting Changkyun another expecting glare. The brunette just nodded slightly to let the other know that he was sorry and would as soon as possible explain everything. 

The moment didn’t come for a long while and Jooheon gave in glaring at him after a while of eating the deliciously juicy meat and some cooling salad. Changkyun was glad he could relax a bit under his best friends constant surveillance and get lost into talking about random stuff with all his friends. Hyunwoo joined them as Kihyun took his place in front of the grill so that the older could get some rest and meat in his rumbling stomach. Minhyuk and Jooheon were as always the loudest ones, cracking jokes here and there and almost making Hoseok choke on his beer after another crude dick-joke. 

Changkyun couldn’t help but notice all the glances he  caught and didn’t caught. All coming from the slim man sitting across from him . And occasionally  Jooheon , but that wasn’t important. He wasn’t as nervous as before when  Hyungwon would  stare at him, but it still made his heart flutter and he now really wished he would have just taken his hand or kissed him earlier. Maybe he’ll get another chance soon enough. That’s what he hoped for.

* * *

 

“ Which one?  _ The silence of the lambs _ or  _ Seven _ ?”  Hoseok held the remote in his hand, zapping back and forth between the cover screen of the two movies.  It had been a t en  minute discussion of which genre they would have wanted to watch and another twenty minutes until they  had finally  narrowed it down to two thriller movies. 

“ _Silence of the lambs_! Jodie is a queen and Hannibal Lecter is the best bad guy ever!” Minhyuk raised his arm as if he was still at school, sitting on the edge of the sofa and his eyes on literally everyone at once, trying to convince them for his choice.

“He isn’t even a bad guy.” Changkyun grabbed some of the sugar sweet popcorn, shoving them into his mouth.

“What? Of course he is! He even eats people!” the redhead gaped at him.

Changkyun shrugged, shifting on his seat and tugging his legs on the sofa.  “Yeah, but the main antagonist is still Buffalo Bill , he’s the  one Clarice has to find.”

“What?! But Hannibal is like one of the most recognized-"

“I say  _ Seven _ , it’s disturbing and  entertaining.”  Hyungwon threw into the crowd, stopping  Minhyuk to get too much into the discussion about Hannibal Lecter. 

“ Wonnie, don´t betray me!  So is  _ Silence of the lambs _ ! Just better!” the redhead whipped his head around to look at him from the couch. The taller had made himself comfortable on one of the big armchairs, while everyone except  Jooheon -who was sitting on the other armchair- had sat down on the huge sofa.

“I like  _ Seven  _ too, it’s a really interesting premise.”

“Why are we even watching movies we have already seen? Can’t we watch something new?” Hyunwoo asked from his place on the right end of the couch. His arm resting over the backrest behind Hoseoks head.

“No, what if the movie is crap and we wasted two hours where we could have instead watched something good?” Hoseok countered his boyfriend who just gave him an annoyed eyeroll as answer.

“I’m  gonna say it again;  in my opinion we should just watch something funny-"

“ Jooheon shut up, we already decided on the genre, let’s not get back to the old discussion or I swear I’ll throw the remote out of the window and we won’t watch anything at all.”  Changkyun threw a handful of popcorn on the  pouting white haired, who jumped a bit at the sudden attack. His frown deepened as he flipped his best friend off , just to get the same gesture back.

He still hadn’t gotten a chance to tell Jooheon everything in detail and so that the other would finally get what was going on. After eating their dinner -which took almost two hours of them sitting outside on the porch and eating and talking the whole time- they had all cleaned up the table together so that they could quickly sit down on the couch and watch a movie. Changkyun _had_ tried to find time and pull his best friend upstairs or outside where they could have talked in private, but the white haired boy had a leech on him. That leech was Minhyuk who didn’t let go of the boy for fear life, not leaving him out of sight either. So Jooheon had to wait. It’s not as if he couldn’t tell him later or tomorrow. Even though he _really_ wanted to talk to someone - _someone_ being his best friend- about all the butterflies in his stomach. 

“Okay, let’s play rock paper scissors.  Minhyukkie is  _ Silence of the lambs  _ and  Changkyunnie is  _ Seven _ . Whoever wins will be the movie we’ll watch, okay?”  Hoseok had finally enough and looked at them with a raised brow. The brunette nodded and the redhead  grunted with a pout. 

“Fine.” 

“ I’m not  gonna loose, I  wanna watch  _ Seven _ .”

He did loose. Of course he did.

Minhyuk beamed as he  cheered at his victory . “Yes! We’re  gonna watch Jodie being a queen!” 

Changkyun groaned and slumped back into his seat. It’s not that he really cared about the movie that much. He just wanted to rest a bit and get his mind off of things with a good plot.  Hoseok sighed in relief as he could finally press play on one of the movies, content that he could finally relax in his boyfriends arms.  

As the movie started everyone had taken their seat again, snuggling up to whoever happened to sit next to them. Kihyun had willingly left his place on the couch to  Jooheon , who -of course, how else could it have been- sat next to  Minhyuk who  lay  his long legs on the others lap.  The two boys snuggled up to each other, the redhead resting his head on the others shoulder while  Jooheon carefully gripped onto the lean leg on his lap, holding him in place.  Changkyun didn’t deny his longing to do the same with  Hyungwon and just walk over there, claiming his rightful place on the  tallers lap. But of course he wouldn’t do that. At least not now.

He took out his phone, minimizing the brightness to no t blind himself or disturb the others who were actually invested in the film.  He would watch it too, but he also knew the movie as well as his own mother so it wouldn´t hurt playing a bit on his phone.  As soon as he opened up his game, a message popped up and he raised his head with a frown, looking over to where  Jooheon was sitting. The other motioned him to loo k at his text and so he did.

 

** [ ** ** Honeybee, 10.38 pm] **

_ So _

_ I’m still fucking confused, bitch _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 10.38 pm] **

_ The movie is starting _

** [Honeybee, 10.38 pm] **

_ B o  _ _ i _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 10.38 pm] **

_ It me _

_ … _

_ You want me to do this over text? _

** [Honeybee,  ** ** 10.39 ** ** pm] **

_ At least I need a bit more information _

_ Or I won’t be able to sleep _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 10 ** **.39 ** ** pm] **

_ You care so much?? _

_ Omg honey, I think I’m in love with you ♡ _

** [Honeybee, 10.39 pm] **

_ Shut up _

_ Now tell me _

_ At least tell me where you both are at??  _

_ Are you like…dating??? Or what?? _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 10.39 pm] **

_ No we’re not dating _

_ We’re…Idk, flirting?? _

_ I don’t know what to call this _

** [Honeybee, 10.40 pm] **

_ Did you do  _ _ the deed?  _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 10.40 pm] **

_ No, we  _ _ didn’t do _ the deed

_ What are you three? Lol _

** [Honeybee, 10.40 pm] **

_I swear to_ _god_ _Imma_ _slap you_

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 10.41 ** ** pm] **

_ Sorry, sorry _

_ But no we didn’t do it _

_ As I said, we kissed twice, or more like we made out twice and _ _ I basically gave him a  _ _ handjob _ _ , so there’s that _

** [Honeybee, 10.41 pm] **

_ WHAT _

_Im_ _Changkyun_

_ What the heck even _

_ But wait, you told me you confessed? So you really like him? It’s not just a one time thing? _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 10.41 pm] **

_I don’t usually touch dicks I don’t_ _wanna_ _have in me or have around me_

** [Honeybee, 10.41 pm] **

_ Why are you like this _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 10.42  ** ** pm] **

_ Idk, ask my mom _

_ But seriously now. Yes, I think I really like him _

_ Like  _ really _ like him _

_ I told him yesterday night and he said he felt the same, or at least he was interested _

_ And I don’t want to fuck it up _ _ so I’m struggling _

_ I really  _ _ wanna _ _ do shit  _ _ with _ _ him, but I don’t  _ _ wanna _ _ push him _

** [Honeybee, 10.42 pm] **

_ Wow so romantic _

_ But I’m happy for you  _ _ Kyunnie _ _ and I’m happy he  _ _ kinda _ _ likes you back (??) _

_ I mean if he told you he  _ _ was interested, why do you need to hold back? _

_ It’s not as if you’re  _ _ gonna _ _ jump him and do things he doesn’t want to do _

_ A little kiss won’t hurt, I see the way he looks at you _ _. He’ll tell you no if he really isn’t into it, but I think he is. I don’t know how I couldn’t see it before honestly. You two are obvious once one pays attention lol _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 10.43 pm] **

_ Thanks Honey _

_ Are we really obvious?  _

_ Omg, that’s so embarrassing  _

_ I’m behaving like a kid around him, I feel like an idiot!! T-T _

** [Honeybee, 10.43 pm] **

_ Kinda _

_ Just do what your gut tells you to do _ _. Be honest with him and it’ll be alright _

_ He’s  _ _ whipped f _ _ or your gay ass ;) _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 10.44 pm] **

_ Hnngh _ _ okay _

_ Are you all up to date now? _

** [Honeybee, 10.44 pm] **

_I_ _kinda_ _k_ _now what’s going on now, so yes I guess_

_ You’re going to be fine  _ _ Kyunnie _

_ I’m on your side  _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 10.44 pm] **

_ This is so sappy but thanks and I love you _

_ I really do _ _ ♡ _

_ What would I do without you _

** [Honeybee, 10.45 pm] **

_ Probably  _ _ just about the same as you’re doing now _

_ But not as fun as with me  _ _ :^) _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 10.45 pm] **

_ True  _

 

He glanced up at his phone and smiled as his best friend grinned brightly, the dimples in his cheeks deep and his eyes just two small bows. He flashed him a quick thumbs up before putting away his phone and snuggling up to his slender boyfriend again. Changkyun chuckled slightly as he threw his phone on the couch next to him and rested back into the armrest. Before he focused in on the movie he glanced at the boy sitting on his right in the armchair. The long legs pulled up on the seat and his arms lazily wrapped around them. Hyungwon looked like a cat and ready to fall asleep any moment now. But that´s just how he looked most of the time. He’d changed into a pair of sweats and a simple black shirt but of course he still looked strikingly beautiful. His eyes were droopy and the constant pout on his lips was adorable as he watched how Jodie met Hannibal for the first time in his cell, a frown on his petite face. Changkyun whished they were alone right now, or at least somewhere a little more private. He wanted to do as Jooheon had suggested him. Do what his gut told him and right now his gut was telling him -or more like screaming at him- to go over there and kiss every little inch of Hyungwons cute face. And body, not gonna lie. 

He couldn’t though. Not right now. It was infuriating and annoying how he desperately wanted to do all those things the whole day but couldn’t because there were always people there or he  had been too shy. Where was his confidence from yesterday? Or from the day in the media room? Maybe a demon had taken over his body and he had just watched himself be confident and flirty. That had to be it.  He could have at least saved  Hyungwon a seat on the sofa next to him so that he could have had the access to the long fingers and big hand. It would have been nice to be domestic and just hold his hand, feeling the skinny fingers rap around his own.  Changkyun  would slap himself for being so stupid. He had been smoother when he didn´t have any green light from the other and would just dumbly follow his own instincts and thoughts. At least  Hyungwon  had changed into a bit of a  more confident and straight forward version of himself. It was  kinda  hot to imagine the tall and mostly unmotivated man get cocky and tease him. But he also loved the shy boy with pink cheeks and ears who would be too embarrassed to look him in the eyes. Ah yes, he liked both. He basically liked everything  Hyungwon did and that made him groan at himself for being so overly cheesy. 

As he kept staring at him, he felt himself drift off into his imaginary dreamland and only came back –or more like crashed back down- to reality when round eyes met his.  Changkyun immediately tensed and felt himself flush when he could see the others body shaking lightly due to the chuckle that was leaving  Hyungwons lips. The taller flashed him with the softest and warmest smile he had ever seen and  Changkyun  had to swallow down all his upcoming thoughts of jumping on him to kiss him silly as he gave him a smile back, surely much shyer than the other was used to. The youngest turned his attention back to the TV to not get even more flustered as he already was.  Hyungwon really had  huge power over him. For a bit he could still feel the lingering gaze of the tall man, but soon enough they were all paying attention to the movie. Even the brunettes mind could stop thinking about Hyungwon for a moment and he could enjoy the thrill of one of the best psychological thrillers ever.  

The brunette opened his eyes slowly, the ache in his back almost immediately hitting him. He groaned as he came back to his senses and realized that he had fallen asleep on the couch. He remembered watching the first few minutes of  _ Seven _  after they´d finished watching  _ Silence of the lambs.  _

He turned on the sofa, stretching out his body as much as he could with how  Minhyuk and  Jooheon were sleeping on the other side of the couch, all tangled up together. He felt something against his back and turned to sit up a bit to see what he had been sleeping on. But before he could see, the object slipped away. The phone fell to the ground with a loud thud, making Changkyun wince at the sound.

“Ah shit.” He cursed , still more of a whisper but he still froze to hear if anyone had been actually awake. 

“ Changkyun , are you awake?” the hushed voice next to him startled him a little as he had been used to the  silence of the TV buzzing. 

He turned  his head a little more and looked right at  Hyungwons darkened face. He  was crouching next to the couch so that  Changkyun would be the only one hearing him. The brunette rubbed his eyes.  “Yeah.”

Hyungwon observed him for a while before he glanced at the other dead-like bodies, checking if they were all asleep. 

“Do you like…want to take a walk or something? It’s so warm in here.” He turned his attention back to him, nibbling slightly on his plush lip.  The brunette stared at him in awe.  Hyungwons ears were already tinted red.

Changkyun looked around the dark living room, where everyone had fallen asleep. The movie flickering in the back only as a background noise.  Hoseok and  Hyunwoo were no where to be seen. They had most likely gone to their bedroom to sleep. Or do whatever.  Changkyun didn’t really want to think about that  _ too _ much.

“Now? Isn´t it like...3 am or something?” he whispered back, sitting up on the sofa as carefully as possible to not wake the two other boys sleeping there.

“It´s almost two. You don´t have to come, I just thought it would be...nice.” the brunette turned to  Hyungwon , who´s expression didn´t hide his disappointment and it tug at  Changkyuns heart. Why the heck would he say no to some alone time with the taller? That´s what he had wanted since yesterday evening. 

“No, I want to come. Yes, let´s go.” he quickly whispered back as the other looked at him with big eyes. The both stayed like this for a few seconds, both feeling the obvious tension that came crawling back between them.  Changkyun felt his own body heat up and he was already looking forward to this night date.

Hyungwon nodded slowly and stood up, carefully walking over to the front door.  Changkyun  followed him, checking again if  Jooheon ,  Minhyuk and Kihyun were truly asleep. The light snoring that accompanied the rhythmic breathing told him they were currently in dreamland. When they carefully closed the door behind them, he took a deep breath of the nicely cooling air brushing over his skin. The temperature was perfect for staying outside. It wasn´t too hot but it also wasn´t too cold and the light breeze was really pleasant. There were background noises of the forest around them, which you wouldn´t be able to hear in a crowded city and  Changkyun enjoyed that.

“Should we go to the footbridge?”  Hyungwon still talked in a lower voice and the  huskiness that came with it gave the brunette goosebumps. 

“I thought you wanted to take a walk?” the younger teased.

“I think the walk from here to the shore is enough.”  Hyungwon chuckled. “I just want to be able to  breathe again.”

“Ah right. Sure, let´s go.” Changkyun nodded with a smirk and followed the taller down the porch and over to the shore. During that small walk he tried his best to calm down his nerves who were wrecking his body and brain right now. He could feel his heart clenching and thumping loudly in his chest as he sat down next to  Hyungwon who had made himself comfortable on the edge of the footbridge, his long legs dangling down and his feet almost touching the water beneath him. The brunette mirrored him and of course his own feet didn´t even get near to the water surface. The soft splash of the waves hitting the shore were calming and the stars illuminating the lake were brightly glimmering in the dark blue sky. It could have been a scene straight out of a movie and  Changkyun felt like the main protagonist. 

“It´s much better out here.” Hyungwons soft voice broke the silence.

“It is. I didn´t realize how warm it was getting inside.” the brunette kept his eyes on the lake, observing the distant trees with their green leaves slowly dancing in the wind. 

“You were sleeping, so of course you didn´t.” the taller snorted and  Changkyun chuckled lightly.

“That´s true.” 

They fell into a comfortable silence again. Just as they had this morning on the hill.  Changkyun was glad they could both feel comfortable around each other after the drama and all the unknown feelings getting in their way of getting closer. He was glad  Hyungwon could be himself too. He could feel him not being anxious around him anymore that made the younger immensely happy. Now he could relax and just do whatever he felt like doing. Right now he just wanted to enjoy Hyungwons warmth next to him as their shoulders and thighs brushed lightly against each other. This was what it was all about, all these little moments they shared together. The brunette loved this. He loved sitting there next to him and look at the beautiful lake like in some shitty romance novel. He would enjoy it and burn it into his mind forever.

 “I want to take a swim.”  Hyungwons voice cut through his mind and  Changkyun whipped his head around in  surprise .

“What?” with big eyes he watched as the lanky boy got up in one swift motion and pulled the shirt over his head, exposing the smooth golden skin underneath it. The brunette swallowed hard, not believing his eyes as the other quickly got rid of his sweats and shoes as well, throwing all on a pile behind him and looking down at him.  Hyungwons whole face was flushed as he waited for the other to reacted to everything he had done in two seconds time.

“I´m going to swim.” they stared at each other. The brunette clearly struggling to keep up with how fast the other had just undressed and decided to take a swim at two in the morning.  Hyungwon  took a sharp breath as he nibbled on his lower lip. “You going to join me?”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m sorry for the cliffhanger, but I really wanted to cut right there. You´ll have to suffer for a bit now :3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am really really sorry for the delay guys! I hope you can forgive me with this chapter lol  
> I think I will need 2-3 more chapters to get to a nice and not rushed ending, so it´s going to be more than 15 ch in the end  
> Aaand Imma spoil and say that the rating will come into place in this chapter  
> Have fun huehue :3

„You going to join me?“

Changkyun stared at the half naked boy in front of him. There wasn’t much fat on his body and his long limbs would look funny if he hadn't had the proportions of a damn runway model. The short dark blue boxer shorts resting comfortably on his narrow hips and the brunette couldn’t resist glancing down for a millisecond to that area as well. He snapped his eyes back to the tallers flushed face, his lips still tightly pressed together as he held the others surprised gaze. Changkyun needed some time to actually grasp the situation that was happening in front of him. He wouldn’t have taken Hyungwon for someone that spontaneous.

“I-"  Before  the younger  could even say anything, the other turned away from him and after a few seconds of hearing naked feet  running on the  footbridge, a loud splash let him whip his head towards the lake where  Hyungwon had just jumped into.

Changkyun was still baffled when the other resurfaced out of the water, his silver hair sticking to his face that he combed back with his hand.  He stared as the other puffed out a breath and a  chuckle filled the silent night. 

“It's so cold , shit !” his chuckle evolved into a laugh as he drove underwater again and  Changkyun finally broke out of his  enchantment and let out a laugh. 

“Are you actually crazy?  Of course it’s cold, it’s almost September!” he leaned on his knees laughing , his feet still dangling down , not touching the water surface.  “It’s much colder than  in the afternoon, you dumbass.”

“Yeah, but I wanted to take a  swim. ”  The man  a few meters away from him  announced again,  holding himself up over water with a grin.

Changkyun chuckled .  Hyungwon observed him with a smile on his full lips . They held eye contact and the surrounding sounds of a calm forest and quiet waves  splashing softly on the  shore made the youngers heart beat twice as fast.  He gulped, nibbling on his lips as the other silently watched him while  holding himself up in the water with his  long limbs. 

“So…do you want to come in too? It’s not so cold after a while.” The platinum haired boy wasn’t loud but the sudden soft murmur that was Hyungwons voice reached Changkyuns ears and it made him shiver. He kept his eyes on the older man whose wet hair was almost neatly combed back.

The brunette took a deep breath, careful to not let the  taller  hear it. He nodded slowly, never leaving the  intense dark eyes of the other.  Hyungwon smiled at him as he got up from his seat on the footbridge and hesitantly stared undressing himself. He could feel the intense stare with which the other was following every single movement he was making. But it didn’t feel  uncomfortable. On the contrary.

Changkyun knew that this won’t be just a random swimming session. The way Hyungwon was fidgeting, biting his lips and longingly stare him down, he was sure that if he jumped into the lake there would be no turning back to being just friends. Of course they had already -kind of- established their feelings for each other and they already had some _good_ _times_ , but Changkyun was still getting unbelievably nervous at the thought of kissing and touching the other again. But this time he didn’t want to be the first to initiate anything, he wanted to see if Hyungwon would be ready enough to take the first step.

Changkyun threw his shirt and pants next to  Hyungwons clothes, not caring about wrinkles or dirt.  He looked down at himself and cursed, mentally slapping himself for his chosen  boxer shorts-

“I like the avocado shorts. Really fancy.” He heard  Hyungwon chuckle behind himself and he turned around to the lake  with a sigh.

“Thank you .” He stepped up to the edge of the footbridge, looking down at the other who had swam  a bit farther back. 

Why did he have to have his pink shorts with the tiny avocados on _today_? 

“Okay, here I go.” He cleared his throat, taking a step back before jumping into the water. The cold slapped him across his face and  his whole body. The darkness of the lake surrounded him for a few seconds before he dove back up to the surface. With an exaggerated gasp he wiped the hair from his forehead , his eyes searching  Hyungwon who was laughing at the others  shocked face. 

“Holy fuck, it’s so fucking cold!” Changkyun groaned out, the coldness of the water stinging his flesh. He could already feel his jaw clenching, his teeth itching. “This was an awful idea!” 

Hyungwons laugh was music to his ears, even if he was currently shivering  in a cold ass lake in his stupid avocado shorts. He swam up to the other  to try and get warmer by moving. Thankfully he did warm up, at least a  little. 

“Why did you want to do that at two in the morning?” he whined as he reached the other who was still giggling.

“I don’t know, I felt like it.”  Hyungwon smiled , his cheeks slightly pink.  Changkyun couldn’t exactly pinpoint whether it was due to the cold or if he had swam up  _ too _ close  to the other boy. 

“At least it’s getting a little bit warmer now.” The brunette sighed, dipping his head underwater and running his hand through his dark locks as he came up again.  Hyungwon giggled again  as they fell into  a comfortable  silence.

They stayed like that for a while, just swimming a bit  from left to right. Or more like letting themselves be swept away by the small waves.  Changkyun had to admit that it was indeed really nice and relaxing, especially with the  beautifully  peaceful scenery  around them.  The forest was dark, circling around the big lake and their leaves quietly dancing in the wind. The moon shone brightly  in the night sky , only disappearing for a few moments when small clouds covered the thin bright slit.  There was no  unnatural sound in the air, only waves, leaves, the wind and  the  chirping of crickets could be heard . It was as if they were the only ones there.

Changkyuns body had adjusted to the temperature and he didn’t feel like the water was stabbing through his flesh anymore. Maybe he had just gotten numb. The brunette could have almost forgotten that he was swimming alone at night with the boy he longed for. Almost. He turned back to where he heard Hyungwon swimming up next to him, feeling his body heat and realizing how close the other had gotten. The close proximity and his thumping heart came back to him as his senses focused on the other body again. He breathed in a sharp breath. He could now barely stand on his toes, feeling the small stones and the soft sand under his feet as the photography major stopped not even an arm length in front if him. Changkyun knew that the other was now standing comfortably on the ground as he was much bigger than him. He could feel how the air between them shifted in a heart beat into something hot and electrifying.

“Hey.” Changkyun looked up at him, his ears ringing and mind going a hundred miles an hour at Hyungwons serious and determined expression. His big eyes were focused on his own and the adorable flush on his cheeks and ears contrasted the golden skin. The silver hair almost looking white as half of his small round face was being illuminated by the moonlight. Changkyun didn’t dare move and he would have screamed if that wouldn’t have been completely insane to do. He was so giddy and happy that Hyungwon had really to come up to him and the expression he had was evidence enough that there was a heated intention behind the tallers eyes.

“Hi.” The other breathed out, the hot breath making Changkyun shiver. Hyungwons eyes flickered down to his tightly pressed lips before he looked up at him again almost as if he was only waiting for some kind of consenting motion. Changkyun didn’t think twice about his small step closer to the taller man and he almost didn’t believe that it was actually Hyungwon doing the first step and aching to kiss him. So he let his eyes fall on the slightly open plump lips before meeting the others gaze.

Hyungwon didn’t need more and closed the distance, kissing him softly. The brunette immediately melted and sighed against the others cold but still soft lips and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the thick flesh moving against his own.

Fuck, how he had missed this.

He felt Hyungwon breathe in before he got even closer until their bodies were touching. Changkyun didn’t waste a second before wrapping his arms around the tallers neck, their kiss deepening. He felt Hyungwons large hands carefully and almost anxiously sliding over his hips. The brunette broke the kiss to get some air, before he crashed his lips against the others again, a tiny gasp escaping the other. Hyungwon seemed to take it as a reassurance of some kind as he finally gripped onto Changkyuns hips, holding him tighter against his lean frame. 

The brunette could melt against him as he felt his body heating up. The feeling of  Hyungwons naked  limbs against his own was amazing and the water surrounding them was almost too  disturbing. He wanted to be as close as possible to the other boy. 

Their kiss got hungrier when Hyungwon took the initiative and licked Changkyuns thin lip. He immediately opened up his mouth and as soon as he did, the others tongue was already exploring the warmth of his mouth. A needy groan made the brunettes toes curl and he pushed back, their tongues battling for dominance. Changkyun loved the taste, the smell and the feeling of having Hyungwon pressed up against him. He couldn’t have enough of him and his already clouded mind urged him to feel _more_. He ran his fingers through the silver hair, the strands feeling heavier due to their wetness as he gripped onto them, earning another growl from the other that went straight to his groin. He broke the kiss again, after nibbling on the others thick lower lip.

“Wait. We’re going to drown if we stay here.” He whispered against his lips, the breath hot against his cold flesh. Hyungwon leaned his forehead against his, panting slightly as his lips had already a darker shade of red on them. 

“Yeah…yeah, you’re right.”  He huffed, the lust and want obvious in his voice. 

Changkyun pushed his hips forward, brushing his already g rowing length against  Hyungwons and he was strangely happy that the other had been as turned on by the kiss as he was. The taller whined at the sudden friction, making the brunette smirk. “Let’s go to the shore, we can continue there.” 

“Okay.”  Hyungwons round eyes  flickered as the younger licked his lips,  his fingers still combing through the others hair.  He pulled him back into a heated kiss, holding him by his small face and slowly taking steps backwards towards the shore, especially towards the bigger flatter  rocks next to the footbridge.  They didn’t stop kissing and if they did, only for a few seconds to get some air into their lungs before attacking their mouths again. 

As  Changkyuns back hit one of the bigger rocks, he stopped and pulled away.  Hyungwon looked at him through hooded eyes, his  hands still tightly gripping onto his slender  hips.  The younger heaved himself up on the rock, opening up his legs and  pulling  Hyungwon up to him by his neck so that he was standing in between  Changkyuns long legs.  “ Kiss me .” 

The older didn’t wait and with a needy whine closed the distance, licking into the  brunettes hot mouth.  Changkyun wrapped his legs around the others waist, to get him so close that he could feel his skin against his.  Hyungwon hissed as the brunette grinded lightly, brushing up to his half hard erection. A moan escaped both men as they kept on grinding their groins against each other.  Changkyun was sure that his lips were a deep shade of red right now but he really didn’t give a shit. The neediness of  Hyungwon was making him hotter. It turned him on immensely every time the slim man would moan and whimper into his mouth, his dick responding to every little sound and movement. They kept kissing, each kiss getting hotter and sloppier and both boys bodies heating up at their exploring touches and grinding hips. The brunette wanted and needed more. He wanted to taste more and hear even more sounds coming from the older student. He gave a last bite on the plump lips before pulling away.  Changkyun held onto  Hyungwons shoulders, pushing him away slightly, hopping down from where he was sitting so that he could stand between the rock and the slim man. With a quick motion he spun them around, trapping the photography major in between himself and the rock. 

“Get up there.” he pecked the older who was looking at him with wide eyes. He nodded towards the rock and  Hyungwon did as he said, sitting on the slippery surface as  Changkyun stood between his long slim legs. The brunette smiled at him, pushing him softly by his chest to make him lay down and the older did.  Hyungwon leaned on his elbows, looking at the other with a raised brow. Realization hit him as the brunette positioned himself so that he held onto the lean thighs spread out in front of him and pulled down the boxer shorts sticking to  Hyungwons skin so that his half hard erection was hit by the light breeze around them. 

“What are you doing?”  Hyungwon whispered out, even though they both knew what  Changkyun would most likely do in this position. His cheeks getting even redder as the other stoked his thighs slowly but firmly. The brunette looked up at the other, whose eyes were bigger than usual and he gave him a smirk and brushed one of his hands down the inner side of the  tallers thighs, feeling  Hyungwons muscles tense up under his touch.

“I think we both know what I´m about to do.” he grinned again, leaning down more and kissing just under  Hyungwons hipbone. He heard the other hiss and since he had green light, he didn´t hold back anymore and kissed down to the side of his dick and down to his sensitive inner thigh, loving how he could feel the tense clenching and unclenching of  Hyungwons muscles. He kept on caressing his legs, stomach and pelvis with his hands and mouth, sometimes nibbling or licking the warm body under him and enjoying the small sounds of approval of the platinum haired man . He teased him a bit more until long fingers grabbed onto his hair and made him look up.  Changkyun almost choked on his own spit as he saw the expression on the others face.  Hyungwon bit on his swollen red lip as he cupped the youngers cheek with one hand, stroking over his pinkish cheeks down to his slightly open mouth. He didn´t say anything but the look in his eyes basically screamed at  Changkyun and a shiver ran down his spine. He opened his lips a bit more, taking the long finger into his mouth. They didn´t break their eye contact as the younger sheepishly licked the digit, closing his lips around it and starting to suck on it.  Hyungwon visibly shivered, keeping his dark eyes on the young man sucking and licking his finger. The brunette moaned, his hands grabbing onto the  tallers thighs, digging his nails into the flesh at which  Hyungwon let out a hiss before a broken whimper escaped his lips. The slender boy took his finger out of  Changkyuns hot mouth, the spit shining on the whole length of the long digit. 

“Changkyun...please.” the brunette shivered at the lust filled voice and he leaned down giving Hyungwons hard dick a quick peck on the tip, making the other sharply breathe out at the sudden touch. Changkyun finally grabbed onto the heavy erection, stroking it a few times before leaning in and licking the tip, sliding his tongue over the slit and tasting the bitter precum. He felt the shudder running through Hyungwons whole body as he licked all the way down his shaft. The low moan of the taller sounded like music to his ears. The slim man leaned back onto his elbows, his head thrown back and a frown on his face. After a few more teasing licks, the brunette sucked at the head before wrapping his mouth around Hyungwon. Another groan from above him made him take him a bit deeper before he started sucking him off. Hyungwons big hand rested on Changkyuns head, gripping into the dark strands of hair, occasionally pulling on them. The quicker breathing and small whimpers and moans escaping the others lips turned the brunette on even more. Changkyun hadn’t sucked off that many people and he wouldn’t say that he was really good at it per se, but seeing Hyungwons reaction to every single harder suck or longer lick made him strangely proud of his blowjob skills. He hollowed his cheeks as he tried getting him deeper into his mouth, only once coughing slightly as he felt the leaking tip against his throat. Hyungwon cursed and moaned at the same time when the younger kept stroking him with his long fingers, pumping in the same rhythm as he was sucking him. The brunette felt the other getting closer as his body was slowly tensing up and the breathing got quicker. The erection twitching under his tongue.

Hyungwon brushed the few bangs out of the  brunettes face, making the other lick up his dick before releasing him with an obscene pop and looking up to the handsome man staring at him.  The older boy breathed heavily, sweat had formed on his forehead as he licked his lips at the sight of the physics major between his legs with a shine of  pre cum and spit  on his red swollen lips.

“You don’t know how many times I jacked off to you after what we did last time.” the soft voice saying such things made the brunette swallow hard. His mind quickly created the vision of  Hyungwon stroking himself in his room, his eyes shut close and him moaning his name.  Changkyun couldn´t help but groan at the revelation. 

“Fuck. You really did?”  Hyungwon nodded, his hand resting on the dark locks of the boy in front of him, staring down at him with lust clouded eyes.

“Yeah, I imagined  you doing all kind of things to me. I couldn’t forget the feeling. ”

Changkyun stared at him, his own erection painfully throbbing in his boxer shorts and asking for attention.  “Fuck. Shit,  Hyungwon .” 

The silver haired man bit his lip, not breaking eye contact.  “ I couldn’t  forget you .” 

Changkyun felt  another tug at his hair and he didn’t resist as the other pulled him upwards , pressing his soft lips against his and kissing him.  Th e brunette moaned at the feeling of his lips and  Hyungwons tongue licking into  him , tasting his own  flavor in  Changkyuns hot mouth.

“Should I do it  too?” the big hand slid down the  smallers body until he cupped  Changkyuns member, still painfully hard and still covered by his boxer shorts.

“You don´t have to.” he whispered against the others mouth before pulling away a bit to focus on his handsome features.

“But-”  Hyungwon nibbled on his lip, gazing into his eyes with a glint in them that made  Changkyun loose his mind. “I want to get you off too.”

The brunette had to keep himself from jumping the other. “I still didn’t get  _ you _ off though .”

Before the photography major could say anything, Changkyun kissed him again, his tongue rolling into his mouth making both men groan in unison. He sucked on his lip, before slipping down to suck another mark onto the delicate neck and collarbones. Hyungwon wrapped his arms around him, his nails digging into Changkyuns broad shoulders as the smaller boy kissed and licked his way down to the leaking member, kissing the head before taking it back into his warm mouth again. He hummed and chuckled lightly as a loud groan interrupted the silence of the night. The brunette stroked the part of the erection he couldn’t fit into his mouth as he kept sucking and licking Hyungwons dick, the taller leaning completely on the rock with his head thrown back and shut eyes. Changkyun knew he would cum any second now as the grip on his shoulders was getting tighter and Hyungwons hips started thrusting forward. The brunette held the waist down to keep the older from getting too deep down his throat, not stopping his movements. 

“Fuck…Changkyun-" another shaky moan made the brunette speed up and lick from his balls to his tip, pushing down hard on the slit. Hyungwons body shivered as he grit his teeth in a silent whimper, grabbing onto the dark locks once again. “Shit, I’m gonna\- I’m cumming!”

Changkyun felt the t u gging on his hair, but he didn’t want to let go and  so  Hyungwon came into his mouth within seconds with a  high pitched moan, his back arched up from the cold rock and his whole body shaking due to the release.  The brunette closed his eyes as he swallowed down the hot cum,  trying not to cough and get every single drop. He didn’t know why, but he really wanted to  swallow everything.

Hyungwon stayed with his back arched and his head thrown back all while  Changkyun lazily sucked him  off his high until the taller could finally open his eyes again and look down as the brunette let go from his  dick. He licked the rest of the  release from his lips before standing up, still between  Hyungwons legs. The silver haired was still panting as he got up on his elbows again, looking at the younger with his deer eyes.

“You…you swallowed it.”  Hyungwon gulped as he  whipped his forehead and sat up facing the other boy who was running a hand through his hair.

“Yes, I did. I wanted to.” Changkyun looked at him and came closer again, his hands on the slender but broad shoulders of the older boy. He slid them up, tracing the red marks on his neck and cupped his small face. 

“You didn’t have to.”  Hyungwon stared at him, his eyes still clouded with lust and  Changkyun guessed he was looking the same.  The brunette leaned forward, giving him a  lingering  kiss before pulling slightly away again. 

“As I said. I  _ wanted  _ to. I wanted to taste all of you.” He  whispered, his breath hot on  Hyungwons plump lips.  His thumbs brushed over the pink cheeks, caressing the  soft skin. 

The  tallers hands came  t o rest upon  Changkyuns , sliding his fingers  over the others. “I want to do  it too.”

“You want to suck me off?” the brunette smiled  softly, even though they were both still very much aroused and  hot. 

“Yeah, I want to make you feel good too.” Hyungwon took a deep breath before he grabbed onto Changkyuns hands and closed the distance between them again, licking over the brunettes lips before sucking and lightly biting down on his lip. He pulled away again and his usually sleepy voice filled with a husky undertone made Changkyun shiver. “I want to see you cum too.”

The younger gulped as  he stared into the others dark eyes, getting sucked into them. He licked over the lip  were he could feel the sting of  Hyungwons bite. “ I have another idea but…only if you’re okay with it.”

He felt the other tense  and  Changkyun knew what the other was thinking. But there was no way he would fuck him tonight.  Hyungwon surely didn’t even finger himself once in his life, so that would not happen tonight.  He wouldn’t have a problem with  Hyungwon fucking him, but he wanted to not rush anything. At least not  _ too  _ much.

“We won’t be doing _that_ , don’t worry. Do you trust me?” he started again and Hyungwons body seemed to relax a bit and the older nodded, gripping more onto Changkyuns hands that were still caressing his face. He gave him a smile and a quick peck to reassure him. He turned the taller by his shoulders, carefully making him slightly bend over on the big rock. He placed himself right behind him, running his hand through the silver hair and kissing Hyungwons long nape. He felt the slim man shudder as he pulled his head back with his eyes closed, giving the brunette more access to his neck. Changkyuns hands slid down from Hyungwons soft wet hair to his shoulders, down to wrap around his ribcage and brush over the hardened nipples. The older let out a small whimper as he brushed over the nubs again and again. The brunette kept his head buried in Hyungwons neck, sucking, licking and biting the soft flesh. He slid his hands further down after pinching the slightly redder nipples one last time, brushing over the flat stomach and down to his hardening dick. 

“ W onnie , you’re so beautiful.” he brushed over the  member and kissed his shoulder blade again. The taller shivered at the touch and the cute nickname  Changkyun had never really used before.

“Do you like me calling you by your nickname?” he chuckled and  slowly bend him over some more, until  Hyungwons chest was touching the slippery rock.

“I don’t know, maybe. It’s strange when you call me like that.” Hyungwon whispered out, his head resting on his arms as Changkyun was hovering over him and kissing down his spine. The younger chuckled again before pressing his groin against the other thigh. Hyungwon whimpered slightly as Changkyun shivered with the feeling of touching the soft skin with his painfully hard dick. The brunette wrapped one arm around the others waist, making the other jump lightly as he carefully brushed over the still very wet length and gave it a few stokes. He heard Hyungwons low moans and he felt the member coming to life again as he kept pumping him lazily. Changkyun could listen to the small whimpers and silent moans forever. He pulled his hand away, sliding over his hipbone to his lower back and spreading his fingers out on the flat surface. The brunette brushed over the back and down to the small but firm butt, stroking and grabbing onto it.

“Are you going to...?”  Hyungwon whispered out, his eyes lidded and his breath hot as he turned his head to look back at him.  Changkyun bit down on his lip at the incredibly arousing sight before him. He wouldn´t have thought anyone could look  _ this  _ hot and disheveled, but  Hyungwon sure did and it made him crazy that it was him getting the older so messed up. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t do anything there.” He kissed Hyungwons shoulder blade in reassurance, before sliding further down and stroking his thighs, softly grabbing onto them. “You’ll just have to keep these tight for me.” 

Hyungwon whipped his head around, a deep red flush on his cheeks. “You’re going to…to fuck my thighs?” he  almost whispered out the last part, getting even redder at the imagination. 

“If you let me.”  Changkyuns expression was soft and caring. If he felt uncomfortable with  it he would immediately stop and  Hyungwon knew it, but he didn’t shake his head. He bit down on his plush lip before turning his head back and leaning over even more on the cold rock, his arms crossing so that he could lean onto the soft flesh.  Changkyun almost squealed in surprise as  Hyungwon pushed his ass back onto him, slowly grinding on the brunette. The youngers dick brushing over  Hyungwons rim, making the  younger hiss out in pleasure.

He bit his lip, already  looking forward to the day he’ll finally know how it would feel like to be inside the beautiful model.  Right now he  grabbed onto  Hyungwons ass cheeks, kneading them again before sliding down and  spreading  his thighs a bit more. He had once done this too, but that time he had been on the receiving end. It still felt amazing and he imagined that  doing it would be heaven as well. 

Due to the water surrounding them and the sweat that  was already between  Hyungwons legs, he could easily slip between the tight thighs. But the brunette still  spit in his hand before grabbing his own erection and stroking it a few times until  he was slick enough to not hurt himself or  Hyungwon in the process. 

“Are you ready?”  Changkyun leaned over,  giving him a small peck on the long nape. The taller shivered at the touch, his head buried in his arms as he nodded softly.

“Yeah,  you can do it.” He almost couldn’t hear the photography major  whispering hotly against his arms. The brunette gave him another reassuring kiss  on his bony shoulder, before he spread the thighs a bit  more and slowly slid his length  between the warm and wet legs. 

“Keep them tight.” He huffed out as he pushed more until his hips were resting against Hyungwons butt. The older hissed out at the feeling of having Changkyuns hard erection rubbing right underneath his rim and balls. 

Hyungwon shuddered and whimpered as the brunette gripped onto  his thighs, the short nails digging into the flesh as he started slowly pulling out of the hot  embrace of  Hyungwons slim legs.  Changkyun couldn’t hold back a moan when he slid almost all the way out before thrusting forward again, the heat and tightness feeling unbelievably good. 

“God,  Hyungwon . This already feels so good, shit.”  he panted out and slowly but steady started to thrust into the tightness.

“Fuck.” the boy underneath him bit his lip, his eyes closed and buried in his crossed arms. He could feel how the youngers hard member slipped between his thighs and he shivered each time it brushed against his backside and own growing erection. Who would have thought he´d once be getting almost fucked by a  dude. Surely not him. 

Changkyun let go of  Hyungwons thighs, grabbing onto the slim waist and caressing the bony hips with his fingers. After sliding out of the warmth again, he pushed forward, his eyes never leaving how his dick would disappear right beneath the  olders entrance. He couldn´t help himself and started to thrust in a faster pace, imagining how it would feel to be inside the beautiful man.  Changkyun  groaned at the feeling and  Hyungwons  tiny moans were getting to his head. He could feel himself get closer to his own release.

The brunette bit his lip at the faster pace. Even though they weren´t having penetrating sex, it still surely felt like it. He was actually having sex with Hyungwon. Before he could say whatever was on his clouded mind, the slim man hissed out at Changkyuns faster pace. “It´s so strange.”

“What is?” he immediately slowed down at  Hyungwons whimper. He could feel his own heartbeat thumping loudly against his chest and his own pants were heavy and erratic. 

“No no, you don´t need to stop. It´s just-” Hyungwon buried his face more into his arms before clearing his throat, the small round ears a flaming red color. “-I never did this before. It just a new feeling.”

Changkyun was glad it wasn´t anything bad. He smiled, looking at the silver messy mop of hair underneath him. “Is it...is it a good feeling?” 

The brunette leaned forward, his hands still gripping onto the others hips as he whispered into  Hyungwons ears, slightly nibbling on them. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from the other boy.  Hyungwon gulped and  bit on his lip to not let out another shaky moan at  Changkyuns teasing. “Yeah, it is and you´re not even...inside me.” 

A hot flush overcame  Changkyun at  Hyungwons words, making his mind even messier than it already was. This boy would kill him one day. 

He groaned deeply. “Hyungwon, you can´t say things like that.”

“What things?”  Hyungwon  finally turned his head again, looking at him with heavy, heavy eyelids and one of the most deadly and hot expressions  Changkyun had ever seen in his life. 

The brunette leaned forward, capturing  Hyungwons wet lips between his own. The platinum haired boy moaned into the kiss and  Changkyun took this opportunity to continue fucking the slender thighs. Their kiss was sloppy and they had to break their connection after a few more kisses before  Hyungwons neck would snap.  Changkyuns thrusts were getting harder, making the older slide over the rock again and again. The brunette gripped onto the bony hips as if his life depended on it, his body lowering over  Hyungwons , his head resting between the shoulder blades as his hot breath on the sweaty body gave the taller goosebumps. He slid one hand underneath them, brushing over  Hyungwons  -now hard again- length, pumping it a few times before sliding over the slit and pressing down, making the other boy moan out loudly. 

“Wonnie, I´m  gonna cum soon!”  Changkyun breathed out, licking the salty flesh in front of him and keeping up his fast pace.  Hyungwon hissed again at the rough tongue and nickname, the brunettes hand stroking him in the same pace as he was fucking him. The older groaned as he turned his head back and the adorable whine got  his knees weak. Hyungwon bit on his lip, locking eyes with  Changkyun who had  leaned up again so that the other could turn around.

“I want to see you,  Changkyun -"  the younger couldn´t believe what he heard. It was straight out of his fantasies.  Hyungwon  didn´t break their eye contact as he gave in into his own needs, looking so  disheveled  that  Changkyun would love to burn that image in his brain forever.  “I want to see you cum . ” 

If he didn´t die now it would be a miracle. 

Changkyun  blushed deeply and groaned at Hyungwons boldness, which made him only harder and even closer to release.  “Okay, turn- turn around.” 

He pulled away panting, already missing the warmth of  Hyungwons thighs. The photography major himself was also breathing heavily, his rosy cheeks and neck looking both adorable and hot. He turned around and stood squished between the rock and the younger man.  Changkyuns eyes locked on the red spots on  Hyungwons belly that came from the harsher thrusts that had the slim  mans body brushing up against the rough rock. He felt a bit bad about it, but he quickly focused on other things like  Hyungwons  expression that had basically  _ written _  on it that  he wanted to touch and be touched as soon as possible or his hard on that was already leaking precum again. The brunette licked his lips and quickly rushed forward, locking their lips and soon enough moaning into  Hyungwons mouth. 

“ Changkyun , please-”  Hyungwon  panted out, his hands gripping onto the  brunettes hair, holding his face up so that he could reach the taller  boys lips. 

He nodded as he quickly got hold of  Hyungwons legs again, heaving him up and with a small surprised squeak, the older wrapped his legs around  Changkyuns waist. The brunette locked him between himself and the rock, staring straight into  Hyungwons dark deer eyes. “Hold on tight.”

The other bit his lip as  Changkyun slipped one hand between them and grabbed onto both their leaking erections, holding them together and rubbing the slickness over them. Both boys moaned at the familiar sensation.

“Who would have thought I´d be doing this with you again.”  Changkyun chuckled shortly, before holding back another moan as  Hyungwon wrapped his arms around his shoulders and thrusted up into the brunettes hand, the friction between them making him shudder. 

“I´m glad we´re doing this now.”  Hyungwon  leaned forward, crashing against his lips and  Changkyun took it as an invitation to continue getting them off, his hand sliding over their erections and pumping them faster and faster, feeling himself and the photography major both almost reaching their limit. Their kiss was eager and their tongues were brushing over each other. Teeth were nibbling on plush lips and lips were getting sucked and licked. The silver haired man pulled away first at another hard stroke. 

“Oh shit!”  Hyungwon cursed out. The loud moan made  Changkyun shiver and he groaned into the others neck, biting down there and leaving another angry red mark.

He had to take back what he had thought before.  Hyungwons laugh wasn´t the best sound in the world.  Sure he loved it, but the needy whimpers and moans that the taller hushed out were too good to be true and he would be okay with hearing only that for the rest of his life.

They were already at their limit, both panting and moaning messes.  Hyungwon hang onto  Changkyun for dear life, his face blissed out as he grinded into the touch. 

“Hyung-” the younger groaned, his low voice even lower as he pulled away, resting his forehead against the others. “ Hyungwon , I-” 

Hyungwon gave him another heated kiss, his hands sliding over  Changkyuns back. “Me too.”

The brunette held his breath as he thrusted up and stoked them for a few more seconds before he felt his whole body shiver and his vision becoming white, the hot feeling in his stomach running through him as he came into his own hand. Hyungwon followed not even a second later, biting harshly down his lip and throwing his head back in pleasure. Their breathing was ragged as they came down from their high, panting into each others embrace. Hyungwon leaned forward, kissing him without any rush, just kissing him lovingly and Changkyun _melted_. The taller pulled away and smiled at him with pink cheeks.

“ Hyungwon ...that was...amazing.”  Changkyun breathed out, letting go of their now oversensitive members. He carefully let the older boy down, whose legs were slightly shaking.  Hyungwon  leaned against the familiar rock, holding himself up and running a hand through his locks. The big eyes met his and he really looked like he had been thoroughly fucked, much to  Changkyuns pride.

“I wanted to, I don´t know, make out when I came out here but-”  Hyungwon let out an embarrassed snort looking up at him. “-I didn´t expect it to escalate that quickly.”

Changkyun  felt fear coming up and he took a tiny step back, but not leaving their comfortable bubble. “I´m sorry, I thought-”

“No, god, please don´t say sorry.”  Hyungwon interrupted him quickly, taking his clean hand in his own. The brunette blushed at the small gesture, even though they had just made out and got each other off. “I wanted it, I really did. I mean, I was the one initiating it so...don´t say you´re sorry.” 

“Okay, good. I´m glad.” He exhaled in relief. The small adorable smile on the taller  boys face made him all giddy inside, that he almost forgot that they were standing in front of each other naked and with  cum in his hand. 

“Maybe we should go back now, don´t you think?”  Hyungwon  chuckled lightly, scratching his neck where the deep red marks were still glowing on his skin. 

“Ah, yes. It  _ is _  late.”  Changkyun watched as the other pulled up his boxer shorts and mirrored him after wiping his hand in the water so that it wasn’t covered in cum. The heat between them shifted into something else, something  more tame and soft and warm. 

“I wouldn´t have thought you´d be so...straightforward.”  Changkyun stepped away from the rock and walked up to the shore until he was not standing in water anymore. 

“Yeah, well I like to surprise people.” the taller snorted, but  Changkyun knew he was surely blushing again. 

“I really am surprised.” the brunette smiled as he waited for the other to catch up to him. 

“Good.”  Hyungwon followed him with a teasing smirk and after a few more giggles and shy but confident glances they walked over to the footbridge to get their discarded clothes. It was a bit colder now that they were wet and not pressed against each other anymore to heat themselves up. They still didn´t bother putting the clothes on since they would be changing into pajamas either way and started walking back to the lake house. They walked right next to each other, their arms brushing like they had earlier today –or more like yesterday. The brunette would love to just stay a little longer, but now his exhaustion had caught up to him and he really needed some good old sleep.

“ Changkyun .” the brunette stopped in his tracks, turning to the taller next to him and almost jumped when he felt the now really familiar plush lips against his own.  Hyungwons long fingers resting lightly on his cheek as he moved his lips against him.  Changkyun quickly kissed back and felt his whole body becoming warmer, the tingling reaching from his ears to his toes. It was a chaste  kiss, a delicate kiss and it could easily be his favorite of the night. 

After a few moments  Hyungwon  pulled away again, a huge smile on his lips as he looked him into his sharp dark eyes. “Thanks for coming and taking a swim with me.” 

Changkyun stared. He could get used to this confident and straightforward  Hyungwon . He cleared his throat, the warmth back on his cheeks where the  tallers  fingers had been. “Sure.”

Hyungwon chuckled turning around and walked up to the porch, the brunette following him quickly with a fast beating heart. They stopped on the front door, glancing at each other again and holding back a laugh before they opened the door and silently walked inside the wooden lake house. Their arms brushed against each other and warmed up their bodies.  Jooheon and  Minhyuk  were still sound asleep and cuddled up on the couch while the TV was flickering in the background. He was lowkey glad they weren´t awake since the shore isn´t far from the house and  Hyungwons and his moans weren´t always the most silent ones. While trying not to wake anyone up they got upstairs before stopping once again in front of the bathroom. The hallway was dark and there was silence throughout the whole house. Hyungwon opened the bathroom door, turning towards the younger boy. “We should take a shower.”

“Yes-”  Changkyun  gulped but didn´t dare look away from his big eyes and the obvious intention behind them. His body was heating up already. “-we should.” 

“Then let´s go.” the platinum haired man grabbed him by his arm, pulling him inside the bathroom before silently closing the door behind them and quickly discarding of their clothes before they were standing under the hot shower stream kissing until the warmth made them too dizzy and they had to get out and part for this night as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, I hoped you enjoyed it and even if I took sooo long to write it all, it was fun to finally write some good old smut lol  
> I try and upload the next chpters quicker but I won´t promise anything anymore, I don´t want you guys to have false hopes haha  
> I´m sorry again for taking so long, I hope you can forgive my idiot self, I love y´all! <3
> 
> (btw I went to their concert on wednesday and it´s been one of the best concerts ever and I´m still shooked and I can´t believe I´ve actually seen them from up close, we really stan god damn talent and the best boys, honestly <3)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not dead, I was just reeeally uninspired xD  
> Sorry it took so long guys, but here it is! The next chapter, hallelujah!  
> This is such a "hyungkyun talk about stuff" chapter and I hope you enjoy it!  
> And I am glad y´all liked the earlier chapter, huehue, we´re all nasty people lol  
> Have fun!

 

 

Changkyun woke up to warm sunrays shining on his face signalizing that it was time for him to get up. He felt like a protagonist in a teeny drama movie and he loved it. He could still feel  Hyungwons plush lips moving against his own and every millimeter of skin he had touched with his long skinny fingers burned pleasantly. He would love to just giggle like a little schoolgirl and wrap his blanket around his body to relish in the amazing memories of last night.  So he did and he was glad that  Minhyuk and  Jooheon seemed to have slept on the couch the whole night. It would be a tiny bit embarrassing for him if they´d see how giddy he was being. Not only giddy, but strangely he felt confident  _ as fuck _ after having touched  Hyungwon in more than one way. He didn´t even feel an ounce of shame in having basically fucked the slender thighs and given the other a much needed and wanted blowjob. Only pride filled his chest as he thought about it, why would he be ashamed? But he still couldn´t believe that the other wanted him as much –or at least a bit- as he wanted him. To think that it had been  Hyungwon to drag him into the shower after their  _ very heavy  _ petting session in the lake and kissing him under the hot stream until he couldn´t feel his own lips anymore, barely holding onto his consciousness with all the heat surrounding them. He had loved it and he sure as hell had loved how straightforward the other could be, which he had honestly not expected, at least not in those amounts. It was really hot and  Changkyun shivered just thinking about how the other would look like pushing him down on his bed and-

Okay this would have to be enough dirty thoughts this morning.

The brunette sighed, ordering his thoughts again as he turned back on his back and stared at the white wall. The last day had arrived. The last day to enjoy their small vacation at the beautiful and peaceful lake house.  Changkyun was sure they would all take a last swim before packing up and driving back to their grey and dull dorms. He was already looking forward to that, especially seeing how gracefully  Hyungwon looked surrounded by water and the golden light shining down on his honey like skin. Before his mind could drift off again he got up from the bed, untangling his limbs from the blanket he had giggled into earlier and put on his socks. With a small jump he got up and shuffled over to the door, not bothering with the still closed curtains. The brunette peaked into the other rooms on the corridor, but they were all empty or closed. At least  Hyungwons and  Kihyuns were closed and he guessed that the slim man was still happily snoring in his bed. For a short moment he stopped in front of his room, contemplating if he should slip inside and get into his bed. But he decided against it. He had learned that  Hyungwon could be rather groggy if someone would wake him up before noon or before he woke up by himself. And maybe it was a tad creepy to just slip next to him.  So he let him be and continued to walk down the stairs, whistling some song he had stuck in his head for whatever reason. 

The music playing in the background of the big living space was surely  Hoseoks or  Minhyuks , since cute ballads weren´t really  Jooheons playlist choices. He saw the muscly man outside with  Minhyuk by the car, talking about something  Changkyun couldn´t hear. There were already some things packed into the car, most likely everything they wouldn´t need on their last day here. The brunette walked past the sofas and headed towards the kitchen, hearing clattering and a coffee machine whirring. As he entered the kitchen,  Hyunwoo almost walked into him. The big guy excused himself and wished him a small good morning before walking past him and disappearing into the living room.  Changkyun snorted and turned to the other boy standing in the kitchen as always.

“Good morning, did you sleep well?”  Kihyun greeted him but before he could answer, the slightly smaller boy shoved some bowls into his hands. “Put these on the table, thanks!”

“Morning to you too.”  Changkyun nodded as the other was already back at the stove, stirring something and adding salt and pepper into the mix.  Kihyun really was like a mother and the brunette truly appreciated it even though the others nagging could be a bit annoying at times. But he knew that the pink haired man meant well.  Changkyun turned on his heels and walked over to the almost set table, putting down the bowls and making sure they were –kind of- neatly in front of every chair. A slap on his back made him turn around and he glared into the dimply adorable face of his best friend.

“Sup  Changkyunnie , slept well?”  Jooheon grinned at him and he gave him a crooked smile back. 

“ Yeah I did, what about you? Is your back killing you for sleeping on the sofa?” he leaned against the table.

His best friend laughed, slapping him jokingly on the arm. “No, it doesn´t. It was much more comfortable than I had anticipated. And  Minyhuk kept me warm too.”

“I imagine he kept you  _ really  _ warm.”  Changkyun joked, smirking at his friends flushing face.  Jooheon groaned but his low laugh interrupted his growl.

“I hate  you, you know?”

“I know, I love you too Honeybee!” the brunette cooed, pinching his friends dimpled cheeks which made the other giggle. They shoved each other teasingly, like the two little kids they were.

“Why didn´t you wake us up when you went to bed yesterday, you dick?”  Jooheon grabbed the youngers wrists to make him stop punching him. 

“You two looked cozy. Didn´t want to wake you up.” he grinned. The  white haired boy rolled his eyes. 

“You know, I said it was surprisingly comfortable but that doesn´t mean it was as comfortable as the fluffy bed upstairs, you know?”

“At least your back doesn´t hurt and you still slept like a baby, so don´t whine.” he teased and shook off  Jooheons hands with minimal effort. His friend snorted and rolled his eyes again, walking next to him and leaning on the table as well, his arms crossed in front of his chest. 

“But still.”

“Okay  you big baby.” he snorted, bumping his shoulder into his friends side.

Jooheon glanced at him and a smirk developed on his plump lips. “ Hyungwon didn´t wake us up either. You two are a mean couple you know that?” 

Changkyun whipped his head around with huge eyes and a blush instantly forming on his cheeks. He frowned as the other began to laugh at the surprised expression of his younger friend. 

“We´re not a couple.” he whispered, looking around the room, but no one was near or paying them any attention. 

“I know but it´s fun to tease you since you do that to me all the time too.”  Jooheon grinned at the  brunettes frown. 

He sighed, holding back a smile at the teasing exchange. “Fine. I can´t say anything about that.”

“Good, because I´d have to slap you.”  Jooheons grin got even bigger and his dimples were so deep,  Changkyun could build a house in them and live there if he wanted to. This time it was the brunettes turn to roll his eyes.

“Can someone go wake up  Hyungwon and get the other to come inside? Breakfast is ready.”  Kihyuns voice came out of the kitchen and the two friends sighed, knowing that it would have to be their job to get everyone gathered at the table.

“Yes mom!”  Jooheon yelled back into the kitchen and the  olders groan made them both  giggle . 

“Go wake up your boyfriend, I´ll get the others.” the white haired man teased, giving the smaller a light smack on his back before he proceeded to walk outside and leaving  Changkyun to himself. 

He sighed, scratching his belly as he pushed himself off of the table and dragged himself to the stairs. So now he actually had to wake up  Hyungwon before he woke up by himself. He hoped that the taller wouldn´t be too annoyed with him seen as how their relationship was right now. He guessed  Hyungwon wouldn´t mind too much to wake up to some snuggling, right? Before he could get to the first floor though, someone came up to him. 

“ Changkyun .” the brunette raised his brows as he turned around to the taller man calling out to him, stopping on the first steps.

“What´s up  Hyunwoo ?” the older gave him one of his small shy smiles as he came to a stop in front of him.

“I know it´s not only your fault and maybe I shouldn´t say anything, but...”  Hyunwoo cleared his throat and looked around them to make sure no one else was listening in on their conversation.  Changkyun cocked a brow. “you know...I got up yesterday night to get something to drink and I  ehm -”

The brunettes heart stopped and he cringed, already dreading what was surely going to come out of the oldest mouth.  Hyunwoo leaned more into him and lowered his voice to keep their privacy.

“I heard some noises from outside and well...I realized it had to be you and  Hyungwon since all the others were  _ inside  _ the house. I didn´t mean to eavesdrop but the forest at night is really,  _ really  _ silent and you two weren´t holding back that much either.” 

Changkyun just stared at the taller man, his face surely as red as a tomato. He cursed himself for not making sure they were fooling around somewhere much more  _ private _ than the shore right  _ in front _ of the lake house. He´d thought it had been far enough from the lake house, but apparently it hadn´t. 

“Next time please be more careful where you enjoy yourselves, okay? You never know who is walking around.”  Hyunwoo let out a sigh, scratching the back of his head as he looked away from the bashful younger man. 

Changkyun would like to die right about now, thank you.

“Oh-well, y-yeah, sure. I´m really sorry!” the brunette had never felt more embarrassed and felt his whole body on fire. And this time it wasn´t because he was turned on. 

Hyunwoo gave him another of his fatherly smiles as he patted the smaller boys shoulder. “It´s okay. It´s just some advice from someone who...also had similar problems when he was younger.”

Changkyun gaped at the confession causing the other to chuckle with rosy cheeks. “Thankfully it was only me who heard you guys. It would have been bad if it had been a family or children.”

He wasn´t exactly sure if children would walk around in a dark forest at three in the morning, but  Hyunwoo still had a valid point. 

The younger mumbled another apology with a red face. The muscular man patting his shoulder and after giving a pat on his head, chuckled and turned around to walk over to the breakfast table. With another small groan to himself,  Changkyun took two steps at once to disappear into the safety of the second floor. Wow, it had been their first time getting it on and they had already fucked up and made someone uncomfortable.  Changkyun really had to think a bit more about where and when he touched the other, or more like he had to control his own impulses much,  _ much _ better when he was around  Hyungwon . Starting from now. 

He stood in front of the closed door and sighed, gulping down his embarrassment and knocked lightly on the door in a rhythmic beat. The brunette didn´t wait for an answer since his knocking hadn´t been that loud and he was sure that the tall man was still fast asleep under his covers. He slipped inside the barely lit room and closed the door behind himself. He didn´t have much time to wake the other up since  Kihyun had already prepared everything and he guessed that all his other friends were gathering at the big table to finally get some food into their systems.  Changkyun slowly and carefully walked over to the bed with a lump of covers on it. He could barely see anything, only a light orange light illuminating the room from behind the blinds. He stepped up to the bed, the tall figure underneath the white blankets wasn´t moving. He could only barely see the soft movements of his steady breathing and the exhales were almost inaudible.  Hyungwon was turned towards him, one hand underneath the pillow and the other disappearing under the covers. His mouth was slightly opened and his face had a soft frown on it, but the softness of his small face still remained and  Changkyun could stare at it for hours. He could feel the smile that had formed on his face and even if he wanted to, he couldn´t stop himself from cooing at the sight of the sleeping boy in front of him. The brunette squatted so that he was almost at eye level with the man and stared at him. He really didn´t want to wake him up right now, he was too cute sleeping like a baby. 

Changkyun giggled softly as he reached up to Hyungwons silver hair and carefully brushed his fingers through the soft locks. He let his hands run through the mop of hair, massaging his scalp a bit and reaching down to the tiny round ears, slightly pinching them and running his thumb over the helix. Of course Hyungwon didn´t react at all. Changkyun had heard from Hoseok and Kihyun that the model was really difficult to wake up and they needed more than one attempt to actually get him to leave the deep land of his dreams. The brunette pursed his lips, slipping his hand from the silver hair down to Hyungwons face. He had already burned his facial features into his brain, but he hadn´t had a chance before to see him so up close and have the time to study each and every mole, scar and uneven skin texture. Changkyuns dark eyes slid from the perfectly shaped and prominent eyebrows down to his closed round eyes he loved staring into. The tiny mole on his eyelid was adorable and he felt a sudden need to photograph it, or more like make it the highlight of the face in a portrait shot. Maybe he should when they got back. He looked further down to the tiny nose –another mole- and at last fixed his gaze on his favorite part of Hyungwons face. His beautifully shaped lips. The lips he had now tasted more than once. They were a bit dryer than usual but Changkyun still found them beautiful. And kissable. Especially his lower lip with his favorite dark spot on it. He frowned a bit. Maybe he had a thing for moles. Or at least for Hyungwons moles. The brunette shrugged off his –maybe- new discovered love for the dark spots and brushed his fingers over the plush lips, dedicating his whole thoughts and attention to them. He had an idea and a craving and after some contemplations he just went for it and leaned over, giving the other a tiny peck. He didn´t want to wake Hyungwon up like everyone else and since he was the only one allowed to kiss him –as much as Changkyun was aware of- he could get advantage of their relationship and wake him up with soft smooches. If the lazy boy would even wake up from such a thing. Thankfully it seemed to work as he pressed another kiss into the corner of his mouth.

Hyungwon stirred after a few seconds of the warmth on his lips and with a groan he –barely- opened one eye, needing some time to focus on the person in front of him who was still attached to his lips with a smile. His breathing hitched but he didn´t pull away and instead closed his eye again after knowing it was  Changkyun kissing him, letting the kiss linger for a few more moments and pushing slightly against  Changkyuns thinner lips. The brunette chuckled and pulled away before giving him another quick peck and grinning at the other, his cheeks as warm as his chest.  Hyungwon frowned with a low groan, but a smile was forming on his face as he turned to lay on his back and put his arms over his face.

“You kissed me.” his voice groggy and low and  Changkyun had to really hold himself back and  _ not _ shiver at the sound of it. The older boy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stayed in that position for the time being.

“Your observation skills amaze me.” he chuckled and licked his lips, his gaze still on  Hyungwons adorable sleepy face.

“Shut up...it´s too early to tease me.”  Changkyun snorted as he got up from his squatting, his knees already hurting. He sat on the bed, making  Hyungwon groan again as he pushed him over so that he could sit next to him with crossed legs.

“It´s not early and  Kihyun ordered me to get you out of bed.” he poked  Hyungwons stomach through the thin blanket covering the long body.

The platinum haired boy sighed, letting his arms fall on his sides. “I´m still tired though.” 

“It´s already past eleven and  Kihyun will kill me  _ and _ you if we don´t come down in the next couple of minutes.”  Changkyun observed him, wishing he could lay down and snuggle up to his warm boney body.

“Okay good it´s eleven, but-” he groaned and turned his head around with rosy cheeks and still puffy eyes, making the brunettes eyebrows raise in question. “- _ Kihyun _ wasn´t up until five am making out in a cold ass lake.” 

Changkyun blushed as he snorted and couldn´t hold back his laughter at  Hyungwons surprising jab. The taller chuckled as he turned his head back to look at the ceiling, his hands sliding through his silver hair. 

“I would have  _ not _ expected you saying that so bluntly.” the brunette calmed himself down again and chuckled with the other. 

“Well...I already told you yesterday that I like to surprise people.” he mumbled, his eyes closed as he stretched out his body, arching his back and moaning at the cracking limbs.

“I like this confidence.”  Changkyun snorted and  Hyungwon stretched his arms out in front of him, turning his head towards him with a smirk and red ears. 

“I know.” The photography major got up with a groan after having cracked almost every bone and muscle in his body and sat up, his head hanging low.  Changkyun pressed his lips together, looking at the hands in his lap bashfully. “You made me talk so much and it´s not even three pm.”

“You said like two words, but okay.” the younger giggled, patting the hunched over student on his back encouragingly. “I would have let you sleep, but you know who´s got the pants on in this house...and everywhere else for that matter.” 

Hyungwon laughed, pushing back his bangs as he turned on his bed, facing the other. “ Kihyun sure has everyone under control.”

Changkyun nodded with a smile on his face. “He sure does. We should get going or he´ll personally decapitate us.”

“I hate his authority sometimes.” The other boy groaned once again, yawning as he clumsily pulled the covers off of himself.  Changkyun stood up from the bed so that the other could get off as well. The younger waited for him to finally move his body more and observed him with an amused smile putting one foot after the other on the ground, wiggling his toes and frowning at the colder floor beneath his feet. He pushed himself off the bed and after wobbling around he finally stood next to  Changkyun , all hunched over and sleepy as always. The brunette snorted and got himself a light smack on the head. 

“Now that you´re awake let´s head down, I´m really hungry and craving some good  ol´pancakes .”  Changkyun turned to the door, opening it and waiting for  Hyungwon to put on his adorably dorky grey slippers before he dragged his body over to him. 

“How American of you.”  Hyungwon snorted as he followed the younger out of the room.

“Boston still lives inside my heart.” he slapped his own chest two times before holding up a peace sign. The taller laughed and rolled his eyes at the exaggerated gesture. They walked out of the room towards the stairs,  Hyungwon closing the door behind them and following the physics major down the stairs. Before they reached the living room though the brunette stopped and whipped around standing two stairs beneath  Hyungwon , reaching up to his stomach. If they got downstairs to the  others he´d have to wait an eternity to get to kiss and touch the other again and he already missed having the photography major near him and the small peck from earlier couldn´t satisfy him for the next hours.  So he decided it wouldn´t hurt to steal another kiss from him. The taller jumped a bit in surprise as  Changkyun skipped up the stairs dividing them and had to  _ really _ stand on his tippy toes to reach the other boy. As quick as he had turned  around he pressed his lips against  Hyungwons , this time grabbing onto his biceps and leaning into him. The taller whimpered in surprise before his mind finally caught up to what was happening and he quickly kissed back, moving his lips against  Changkyuns . The brunette giggled into the kiss as he felt the older boy turning his head slightly to deepen the kiss. Thankfully the music was still playing or the others would have already heard them.  Hyungwon stumbled sideways until he hit his back onto the wall, the younger trapping him with his arms.  Changkyun pulled back, a sly smile on his face before he lunged forward again. The platinum haired  mans hands grabbed the dark strands, brushing his fingers through them as he lowly grumbled into the kiss.  Changkyun could melt and stay like this forever. 

After another amazing few seconds they both pulled away with flushed faces and shiny lips. The brunette grinned brightly as he gave him another peck. “You know, I like your lips and that tiny mole on them.” 

Hyungwon snorted, his face flushing even a darker red. “Yeah, I  kinda got that.” 

Changkyun giggled again –which was happening  _ much  _ too often nowadays- and pulled away from him, freeing him from his arm prison. He stepped away, turning away and walking down the rest of the stairs. 

“I like kissing you too,  you huge nerd.”  Hyungwon mumbled, touching his lower lip where the dark spot had been ever since he was a little baby. He quickly followed the other down the stairs and before he turned to the  kitchen he slapped his cheeks, trying to calm down and not appear as if he had just made out with his friend again. Thankfully no one noticed or at least didn´t say anything if they did and  Hyungwon sighed in relief as  Kihyun began nagging at  Changkyun that he should have woken him up faster since the eggs were already cold.

* * *

“Did you pack everything? Don´t forget your toothbrushes!”  Hoseok yelled to the guys upstairs. They got back from their last swim  an hour ago and started packing up all their things. Changkyuns hair was still a bit wet, a waterdrop occasionally running down his neck and face which had a welcome cooling effect since it was a warmer day. They would be driving back in two hours top since they all would like to get back at a reasonable time where they could still unpack everything and maybe also study or relax at home before going to bed a little earlier and be ready and fit enough to get to class the next morning. 

“Already packed it!” Jooheon rolled his eyes, yelling to the older man downstairs. Changkyun snorted at him since his voice sounded equally annoyed as mockingly. The younger had already finished packing twenty minutes ago since he didn´t bring much to begin with. On the contrary to Jooheon and Minhyuk who were sloppily folding their shirts and pants to fit them into the suitcases. The red head was currently trying to shut his suitcase, sitting on it and zipping it up slowly, centimeter by centimeter. The brunette had to hold back a snort as he recalled one of the Mr Bean skits he had watched with his parents back when he was younger. 

“ Changkyunnie , can you help me zip it all the way around? It doesn´t work if I do it by myself.”  Minhyuk whined, sitting hunched over on the suitcase looking like a small child with his signature pout on his face. The brunette nodded and jumped off of  Jooheons side of the bed, walking around it.

“Sure, where´s the zipper?” he looked at the suitcase, trying to find where Minhyuk had to stop closing up the case. 

“Here. I´m  gonna press down on it and you have to close it off quickly. But pay attention to not hurt my babies!” the older warned, shifting on his bag and observing the other carefully who was slightly hunching over him.

Changkyun cocked a brow, glancing up at him. “Your babies?”

“Yes, my babies.” the redhead groaned, rolling his eyes.

“You mean your clothes?” he smirked, knowing that it would annoy the design major. 

“Aish  Kyunnie ! Yes, pay attention to my clothes!” he whined with another pout and  Changkyun snorted, just nodding at the other as the redhead pressed his whole bodyweight on the left side of the suitcase. The younger grabbed the small zipper and pulled it all the way around until  Minhyuks bag was entirely shut close.

“Okay, done.” the brunette stood up again, already walking back to his own claimed place on  Jooheons side of the bed. His best friend had put his last things into his bag as well, closing it up and wiping some dirt off of the brown bag. 

“Thanks Kyunnie!” Minhyuk jumped off of the suitcase, pulling it off the bed with a groan. The brunette knew it wasn´t _that_  heavy, but he also knew how weak the slender man was. Or at least pretended to be. 

Jooheon glanced at the youngest. “Why are you here by the way? You finished packing already, you could go chill a bit until we go.”

Changkyun and  Minhyuk snorted at the same time. “Why? Do you not want me here with you? Am I disturbing something?” 

The  white haired boy frowned. “No, that´s not- I didn´t mean that, it´s just that you could relax before we have to get back to the dorms.”

The brunette hummed mockingly which made the other groan and focus his attention back on his bag. Minhyuk put his suitcase on the ground next to the door before joining Changkyun on  Jooheons side of the bed. “Sheesh Honey, I wouldn´t have thought you´d be the type to replace your best friend with your boyfriend so quickly.”

“Yes, how could you Honey! I am so shocked!” the brunette exaggerated a gasp, his hand clutching onto his chest. The redhead chuckling next to him.

The music student groaned loudly. “Can you guys stop please? Don´t you have somewhere to be?”

“I want to be right here with you, baby.”  Minhyuk wiggled his eyebrows with a big grin on his face, watching as the other blushed on his dimpled cheeks.

“Well, I will go just as you want me to.”  Changkyun sighed, jumping off of the bed and walking past Jooheon, tapping him on his back. “It was nice being your best friend for the time being.”

“Oh my-” the white haired yelled out an annoyed groan. “I´m going to slap you!”

“Later, baby. You can slap me later-”  Changkyun ruffled  Jooheons hair, kissing his nape which made the other jump and whine and Minhyuk laugh out loud. “-on my booty.”

“ Changkyun !” before his friend could really punch the smaller boy, he slipped away and out of the room just turning around to send another flying kiss to the  white haired man whose cheeks were painted pink. He giggled as he ran away from his friend, passing the other rooms upstairs. The brunette walked downstairs, humming a melody to himself and taking two steps at once and jumping off the fourth step on the end. As he entered the living room a sweaty  Hoseok rushed right past him, the white muscle shirt clutching onto his body which made  Changkyun  flustered for a second. The  black haired man stopped and flashed him a gorgeous smile. 

“Ah,  Changkyunnie ! Do you have some time to help me maybe?” he asked and even if the brunette had something to do, he would have dropped everything to help his beautiful friend in need.

“Sure thing,  hyung .” he smiled and  Hoseok grinned a him, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the kitchen.

“Great! We need to clean all the stuff in the kitchen.”  Changkyun sighed. Now he surely couldn´t have time to relax.

Changkyun had done everything he had needed to do. He had helped Kihyun and Hoseok washing and putting all the cutlery and plates back into their designated cupboards and had put his baggage into Minhyuks car trunk. So he had officially some time left to do whatever he wanted until they would all pack up and leave this beautiful place again. He could have jumped on the couch and watch something for the remaining time or taken a walk around the lake, but he had already made other plans. He wanted to ask Hyungwon out for a date. Yes, he really did. This place and everything that had occurred here in the time being had given him courage and confidence to take this…whatever their relationship was called right now, to another level. A level where he could maybe get to hold Hyungwons hand in his own and walk them home on a dark night, talking about everything anything. Yes, that’s how sappy he wanted it to be. Or at least it would be kind of nice to get to know the other better and finally have some sort of label on their relationship. Not that he wanted to pop the question of being boyfriends -at least not now and not before having had a proper date yet- he just wanted Hyungwon and himself to know what the hell was going on between them. Changkyun knew how the other felt about him and their _situation_ and the brunette had also made clear what he wanted out of this, but that would be even clearer after asking him out. Everyone could make out and have sex. Just taking Jooheon and Minhyuks earlier stage of their relationship as “friends with benefits” as an example. And Changkyun surely didn’t want that. Surely he had appreciated their making out _immensly_ , but he didn’t want to only have a physical sort of relationship. Basically he just wanted to call Hyungwon his and he wanted Hyungwon to call him his. And that goal could only be reached by going out and getting to know each other better and on a more emotional level. At least that’s what Changkyuns beliefs were and that’s how we would do it.

He found who he was looking for sitting outside on the porch on one of the surprisingly comfortable chairs. His attention on the peaceful landscape in front of him.  Changkyun stared at him, still not grasping how in the hell he had managed to get someone like  Hyungwon to like him. He shook his head as  h e stepped on the porch and walked over to the chair  rright next to  Hyungwons .

“Hey.” he  plopped himself down, looking at the lake shimmering under the sun after sliding his sharp eyes over the  tallers soft features once again.

“Hi.”  Hyungwon turned his head towards him with a smile before  letting his eyes drift over the lake again.  Changkyun huffed out a breath, pulling  one knee up on the chair and embracing it with his arms, chin leaning on it.

“You know, since it’s our last few minutes here I wanted to ask you something.” He began, his voice low but softly spoken into the wind. Hyungwon kept his gaze on the scenery leaning back into his chair, his legs spread out in front of him, crossed by the ankles. 

“You can only ask me this _something_ here?” the older chuckled as they both watched how a crow was picking on something next to the shore, it’s sharp eyes ascertaining what exactly it was, if it was edible or not.

Changkyun snorted, his hand running through his dark locks. “Well, I could ask you this anytime and anywhere else but I don’t know, this place  got us  _ much _ closer than the few weeks back in college so I might as well continue this good luck streak here and right now .” 

Hyungwon giggled softly, his hands playing with the rim of the light sweater he had on. He turned his head with his thick lips stretched into a smirk. Changkyun mirrored his giggling as he put down his foot from the chair and adjusted his seating position, facing the other with a soft rosy tone on his face. He took a rather deep breath before opening his mouth again.

“I don´t know if you want to, I don´t know-” he pressed his lips together, his eyes on  Hyungwons that were looking at him expectantly. “-date? Or like...go on a date when we get back, not just making out but go out on a real date. Like go to the movies or get a coffee or something along those lines. With me.”

“Wow that are some really  _ innovative  _ ideas for a date.”  Hyungwons deer eyes stared at him before he broke out in a laugh, holding his hand in front of his mouth as always. Before  Changkyuns heart could drop even more, he smiled at him with rosy cheeks. “But yeah, I´d like to go see a movie with you.”

The brunette nodded slowly, looking down at his fidgeting hands as he could feel his heart thumping loudly in his chest. 

“I wouldn’ t  have thought you’d ask me out .”

Changkyun raised his brow, a surprised frown on his face.  “Why would you think that?”

“I don’t know, we just  kinda …made everything in reverse. Usually you ask someone out  _ before _ you shove your tongue down their throat.” The taller boy shrugged.

“I-I didn’t shove my tongue down you throat.” Hyungwon raised his brows, his grimace an unbelieving mocking one which made Changkyun groan and blush.

“Okay  _ maybe  _ I did. But that was  not planned like that.” 

The taller chuckled, seemingly invested in seeing the other being so shy for a change.

“ Sheesh, this confidence is really something I have to get used to.” 

“You already know that I like teasing you back. I’m not going to stand there and let  _ me _ be the one stuttering and blushing like an idiot all the time.”  Hyungwon grinned at him, with a pink blush on his  cheeks .

Changkyun rolled his eyes but couldn’t hold back his smile. “ Okay that’s fair.”

“See?” The photography major faced the landscape again, his deep chuckle still making the brunette all giddy inside. Changkyun left his eyes lingering on the other, taking his profile in for the nth time already. He would never get tired of it. 

“ I have to say I’m somehow impressed that you accepted my invitation right away. I mean, you never went out with a dude before and  you don’t seem to be weirded out by me asking you out.”

“Why the hell would I be weirded out by that?”

Changkyun shrugged, honestly not knowing an answer to that question. “I don’t know. Because you were never asked out by a man before ? ”

“And that’s you? A man?” Hyungwon turned his attention back to him again, his big eyes having that playful glint in them. Changkyun frowned blowing a raspberry at him which made the other laugh.

“I _ am _ a man!” 

“Okay sure.”  Hyungwon chuckled, before resting his head on his hand and leaning his weight onto the armchair. “How do you know you’re the first  _ man _ to ask me out?”

Changkyun ignored the jab at him and shrugged again, a tightening feeling making his way into his stomach.  He met the others amused gaze. “ Well…am I not?”

The brunette could see how the other tried hard to not laugh at his face as he pressed his  thick lips together, his eyes shining in amusement. “Maybe. Maybe not.”

Changkyun frowned . This conversation was not turning out how he wanted it t o. Thankfully the platinum haired had mercy on him and simply shook his head with a low chuckle, holding the laughter back that came creeping up into his  throat.  The brunette groaned, throwing his head back and hating his mind for coming to conclusions and  imaginations that were completely  off and surely never even happened in the slightest.

Why would he  get jealous of a hypothetical dude asking his not - e ven- boyfriend out?

They stayed like this for a while laughing softly until there were only small giggles filling the comfortable silence on their porch. Changkyun was somehow glad and maybe also proud that he had been the first _man_ to ever ask such a gorgeous human as Hyungwon out. How he was the first was a mystery to him since his senior was breathtakingly beautiful and there were surely enough gay men in their surroundings that wouldn’t mind hitting on him and getting to know the boy better. But apparently they were all cowards. Or blind.

“ And why would I be weirded out by you asking me out and  not you literally  touching me all over and kissing me whenever you can ?”  Hyungwon mentioned again, his voice a tad huskier as he said it so softly it almost went over  Changkyuns head. The brunette felt himself flush, his head still thrown back and his eyes staring at the wooden ceiling above him.

“I don’t know. I have insecurities.” The younger breathed out.  Hyungwon snickered  softly, fixing his gaze on the big stones near the shore.

“ Understandable.” He sighed out. 

Changkyun pulled his head up again since there was too much blood rushing into his  brain, making him almost dizzy. He let his eyes wander over the lake and the soft shining waves on it, the trees surrounding the dark blue water were softly dancing in the wind.  He focused in on the big stones decorating the shore, especially the ones next to the footbridge where he would  have an amazing memory for all eternity.  Not only did the images from yesterday night come back, but also words from a certain huge teddy bear.

“I have to tell you another thing, which is maybe not exactly good? But it´s nothing  _ too  _ bad.”  He started.

Hyungwon turned his attention back on him, his arms crossed in front of his chest and his long legs resting pressed against his chest in the chair. He looked small like this. “What is it?”

“ Hyunwoo may or may not have...heard us yesterday night.” he felt himself blush again at the embarrassing situation earlier this morning. “You know...at the lake.”

He didn’t see it, but knew that the  tallers eyes were surely all the way round right now.  “He heard us?! Oh my god, I´m going to die!”

Hyungwon groaned, burying his face in his hands, his ears flaming red. Changkyun laughed, he had already -kind of, but not really- dealt with the embarrassment earlier.

“Yeah, that´s what I thought too. But at least it wasn´t  Minhyuk or he would have made a whole scene about it.”  He kept on chuckling at the image of the redhead shouting at him in a mix of shock and absolute  joy. The whole world would have known about their little escapade if  Minhyuk would have been in  Hyunwoos place.

“He really heard us?”  Hyungwon glanced at him from in between his fingers and  Changkyun gave him a crooked apologizing smile.

“Yes, he did.” The older groaned deeply as he covered his face again in frustration.

“Oh my god! I  w on’t  ever be able to look him in the eyes anymore! ”

“Ah,  you’ll be  alright. I stared right into his cute small eyes as he said it and I didn’t immediately die. At least not  on the outside.”  He snorted, recollecting  Hyunwoos own small rosy blush as he had told him. Just like a father would tell his own son about the  birds and the bees for the first time. He surely felt like the deeply embarrassed and uncomfortable son in that moment.

“Next time we’re not  gonna do any of that outside or anywhere where people could be within hearing range!”  Hyungwon whined,  wiping his hands down his face and letting them fall lazily on both sides of the armchair in exhaustion.

Changkyun felt himself flush a little, his heartrate picking up speed again. “Next time?”

Hyungwon stopped his  on going groaning,  pressing his lips together as his eyes widened before he recollected himself and cleared his throat, pinching his small nose.  “Well…”

Changkyun took the opportunity of the taller being embarrassed and a sly smile spread on his lips, even though his heart was thumping loudly in his chest with all the visual images his brain was flashing at him.  “I’ll make sure we’ll be all alone. Or at least I’ll  just  keep you quiet.”

He could see the shiver running through Hyungwons long body and the redness on his ears and neck made the brunette cocky again. Finally the dynamic where he had the upper hand. “I’m already looking forward to next time then.” 

It took a few more seconds before  Hyungwon turned to face him again with reddish painted cheeks. He  clicked his tongue, his dark eyes set on him. “Let’s see how the date goes, first.” 

Changkyun bursted out laughing and after getting a playful slap from the other on his arm, Hyungwon joined in on his laughter as always moving with his entire body which the brunette loved immensely. He really couldn’t wait to get home and search for a movie he knew Hyungwon would enjoy seeing, as cliché as the date idea was.

They were interrupted as they heard voices and the car engine being started,  Kihyuns small body appearing around the corner.  “There you are. Let´s go guys, we´re going back.” 

They looked between each other before they both stood up with a long groan. Kihyun rolling his eyes at their exaggerated old men behavior. He turned around and disappeared behind the corner again.  Changkyun waited for the other to reach him before they walked to the car, standing rather closely together and the brunette wished he could just hold  Hyungwons  big hand in his own. But he still wasn´t sure if the older was comfortable enough for their friends to know about what was going on between them, even though some of them already knew or were having their suspicions. He had to wait until they alone again or at least until him and  Hyungwon had gone on a few dates to ask him about it. 

The others were all getting into the car, the luggage all neatly stored in the trunk.  Minhyuk  was on the  drivers seat and Kihyun next to him while  Jooheon ,  Hoseok and  Hyunwoo were getting seated next to each other on the backseats, leaving the two smaller seats on the further back to  Hyungwon and  Changkyun . They looked at each other, the slim boy shyly smiling at him before opening the door. The brunette cleared his throat, hoping that he wasn´t blushing. As they opened the back door to get inside, Minhyuk looked at him with a sly smirk on his face through the front mirror. “Get in the back you two!”

Changkyun glared at him and got inside the car as well, closing the door behind him. The others were already discussing which bag of chips they would open up first as  Minhyuk started slowly driving backwards out of the parking spot. The brunette would miss the lake house and the peaceful relaxation that came with it. He was ripped from his thoughts as he felt a hand wrap around his own and he glanced down.  Hyungwons long fingers brushing over the back of his hand before slipping in between his own fingers.  Changkyun  looked up at the taller but his head was turned to look outside. The brunette could still see the round pink ears and he smiled to himself, turning over his hand and interlocking their fingers which earned him a soft squeeze from the older boy. Maybe it wasn´t just this place that was beautiful, but also the time he could spend with  Hyungwon now. He was already looking forward to get back and take him out on that cliché date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! As you maybe read out of there, I wanted to and will focus now much more on developing the "emotional" part of the relationship since I think it still needs a few cute situations, huehue  
> As always, I´ll be happy to hear your opinion, I´ll see you in the next mess of a chapter lol


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I´m really sorry for taking so long. Tbh I had a huge writers blog and it was awful, thankfully I´m back and my motivation is too, so now I can sit down and properly write again!  
> I hope y´all still know what happened up until now lol  
> If you do then I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> As I said before, this is super fluffy and I was fangirling the whole time while I was writing it haha, so I hope you will too  
> Okay now I´ll leave you to it. I´d love to hear from you lovely people, since your comments make my day, really T-T  
> Have fun!

 

** [GUN, 8.34 am] **

_ Game night on Friday _ _ , _ _ bitches _

_ We  _ _ gon _ _ play  _ _ CoD _

_ Get ready to get WRECKED _ _!! _

** [ ** ** Sunshineboy ** ** , 8.42 am] **

_ Let’s see about that _

** [ ** ** Honeybee ** ** , 8.56 am] **

_I’m not_ _gonna_ _get wrecked by a_ _2 year old_ _like you_

** [ ** ** Sunshineboy ** ** ,  ** ** 9.06 am] **

_ You tell him, baby!! _

_ ((I’m the only one who can wreck him)) _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 9.10 am] **

_ We can still read it even if you put it in  _ _ brackets _

** [GUN,  ** ** 9.13 am] **

_ I am HURT _

_ And disgusted _

** [ ** ** Sunshineboy ** ** , 9.14 am] **

_ Sorry  _ _ Kyunniiiie _ _ , can you forgive me? _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 9.16 am] **

_ I don’t know, I’ll have to think about it _

** [ ** ** Honeybee, 9.16 am] **

_ Ughhh _ _ why do you always have to say stuff like that??  _

_ I’m going to bury myself _

** [ ** ** Sunshineboy ** ** , 9.20 am] **

_I know a place you can bury yourself_ _in_ _*smirk*_

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 9.22 am] **

_ Did you just write  _ _ * _ smirk * _? _

** [GUN, 9.26 am] **

_ Okay, I’ll go bleach my eyes now _

_ Bye _

** [Honeybee, 9.27 am] **

_ I´m coming with you _

** [ ** ** Sunshineboy ** ** , 9.27 am] **

_ Yes _ _ I did _

_ See you at  _ _ lunch  _ _ ; _ _ * _

** [GUN, 9.31 am] **

_ No _

_ - _

** [ ** ** Sunshineboy ** ** ,  ** ** 9.56 am] **

_ Btw  _ _ Kyunnie _

_ Is your boyfriend coming too? _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 9.58 am] **

_ At least you have the decency to write privately _

_ If you are talking about  _ _ Hyungwon _ _ ,  _ _ I don’t know, I still haven’t asked him _

_ And he is NOT my boyfriend for the hundredth time _

** [ ** ** Sunshineboy ** ** , 10.02 am] **

_ Yeah, yeah, whatever _

_ So _ _ is your  _ not-boyfriend  _ coming on Friday? _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** ,  ** ** 10.06 am] **

_ I _

_ Don’t  _

_ K _ _ now _

_ I have to ask my FRIEND later _

** [ ** ** Sunshineboy ** ** , 10.10 am] **

_ God damn it  _ _ Kyunnie _ _!! _

_ You told me your date went well! _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 10.13 am] **

_ First of all, I didn’t tell you shit, you just  _ _ happened to bump into us at the way back _ _ and  _ _ overwhelmed us with so many questions that I basically had  _ _ to tell you the truth to get you to stop babbling, so that’s that _

_ And second of all,  _ _ even if we went on a date, that’s doesn’t mean he is my boyfriend _

** [ ** ** Sunshineboy ** ** , 10.17 am] **

_ Aisssh _ __

_ Okay  _ _ okay _ _ , whatever you say _

_ I’m still hyped that you two are bonding more _

_ Like two  _ _ smol _ _ puppies falling in love <3 _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 10.20 am] **

_ Omg, I am going to vomit  _

** [ ** ** Sunshineboy ** ** , 10.21 am] **

_ Don’t be so dramatic _

_ But you should ask him!! _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 10.22 am] **

_ I know and I will _

_ You’re worse than  _ _ Jooheon _

** [ ** ** Sunshineboy ** ** , 10.24 am] **

_ I’m still mad that you both didn’t tell me earlier, I’m hurt T-T _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 10.28 am] **

_ What should I have told you? _

_ We’re not even together or anything, we’re just…seeing where things go _

** [ ** ** Sunshineboy ** ** ,  ** ** 10.30 am] **

_ That’s called dating, honey _

_ And that’s what you could have told me!! I’m your  _ _ bestest _ _ friend!! _

_ Hyungwon _ _ didn’t tell me anything either!! _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 10.32 am] **

_ It’s not and we are NOT dating _

_ You’re not,  _ _ Jooheon _ _ is _

_ Why in the hell should he tell you? _

_ I’m sure he didn’t tell anyone about  _ _ anything.. _

** [ ** ** Sunshineboy ** ** , 10.33 am] **

_ R _ _ uuuude _

_Ohh_ _Kyunnie_ _, am I_ _sensing_ _some_ _disappointment because he didn’t_ _fanboy_ _about you to anyone?_

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 10.42 am] **

_ …. _

** [ ** ** Sunshineboy ** ** , 10.4 ** ** 4 am] **

_ Nooo _ _ don’t  _ _ goooo _ _!!!  _ _ I’m sorry  _ _ Kyunnie _ _ , forgive me!!! _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 10.46 am] **

_ I have to go either way, we’re doing group projects _

** [ ** ** Sunshineboy ** ** , 10.46 am] **

_ Uuuggh _ _ fine _

_ But I’m still going to get my information!!! _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 10.48 am] **

_ Yeah, yeah, sure _

The group project was a lie. He really didn´t have any nerve left to talk about his “love life” with his Hyung. It already took Changkyun _everything_ to not fall asleep on the desk. He had gone to sleep way too late and had to get up at an ungodly early time as seven am. It didn´t help that he had to reaccustom himself to his college schedule again and get his body to work at eight am and get tired at eleven pm. After he had come back home on Sunday he had still been way to excited to go to sleep early and that had fucked up his whole rhythm. It hadn´t been better on Monday, or Tuesday or even Wednesday. Now he was just kind of worn out and he didn´t even do anything for his courses either. He had a few essays and researches due to next week and he should get started with them soon or he´ll be looking at two to three all-nighters of intense studying. Maybe he´ll get started later today if he wouldn´t fall asleep on his bed again.

So yes, he was tired and he´d rather sleep in his kind of comfortable bed and not on the desk at his cosmology course. This time it hadn´t been because of his usual Netflix binge watching but because he had spent the whole evening with  Hyungwon . They had gone out and watched a movie together, just as  Changkyun had proposed a few days ago at the lake house and they had had a good time, really. They had met up  after classes, meeting up in front of the huge cinema where many young people had been hanging out since on  Wednesdays they had a special discount for students. This time  the younger paid for their popcorn and coke  –after fighting off  Hyungwons attempts on giving the cashier his money-  and even spend some extra money for gummy bears he didn´t eat. The movie was rather entertaining and funny which gave him so much more memories of  Hyungwon laughing out loud at funny –and sometimes unfunny- jokes. After the movie they  had strolled through the neighborhood and went to eat at a small but very delicious ramen shop for which  Hyungwon had thankfully paid this time around. That´s also where  Minhyuk had bumped into them and started asking questions and yeah, he basically had to tell him they were on a date or the redhead would have continued to try to convince them to do something all three together. The look on  Minhyuks face was not helping  Changkyuns embarrassment and with a wink he had left them alone, much to  Hyungwons amusement at the brunettes painful groaning, even though the taller himself had been furiously blushing as well by getting caught  on a date  by their loud friend. 

They had talked the whole time, sharing stories from when they were younger or joking about their embarrassing mistakes and slip-ups in college. Changkyun got to know that Hyungwon called Hoseok “bunny” sometimes, which now that he had said it was a rather fitting nickname for the adorable muscle man. The brunette had even shared his first kiss experience with a guy from his middle school which had been absolutely unspectacular and awkward. Hyungwon had also told him that Kihyun had interrogated him right after they had come back to their dorms on Sunday and he had to explain to him what had been going on between him and the physics major since the sly boy had caught on on their weird vibe. With a blush he had recapitulated what he had told Kihyun and thankfully, the taller had only told the older about the one making out at the party and left the rest to the pink haired mans imagination. Changkyun had laughed at Hyungwons guilty look and had quickly admitted that Minhyuk and Jooheon also knew about them which made the taller groan in embarrassment. He left out Hoseok and Hyunwoo who seemed to have already caught on way back for some reason or another, the latter surely being hunted by the images –or more like sounds- of them fucking in a lake. The only one left was Gunhee who didn´t know about anything for now. Basically all of their friends now knew there was something going on between them and Changkyun knew that Hyungwon didn´t mind. Or at least he didn´t mind it more than the brunette did, thankfully.

All in  all they really,  _ really _ had a good time together and  Changkyun would love to do it again every single day.  Go on dates and spend his time with the slim boy who had somehow managed to make his mind and soul only think around him.  The only thing that kind of got to him and made him toss and turn in bed all goddamn night was that nothing had happened. Nothing. Not even a small kiss or anything along those lines. They had hold hands for a bit during the movie and that was it and  Changkyun really, honestly didn´t know why they didn´t even hug or  _ kiss _ . They had done so much more before so why not at an actual date? 

It had been driving him crazy all night and even now he was still thinking about it. Surely he was making way too much of a deal out of it. Maybe Hyungwon just wanted to take it slow and that was of course okay with the brunette. He wasn´t an asshole. But it still bugged him since there had been no physical contact whatsoever since they have been back from their short trip. And they would have had opportunities to do _something_. He wasn´t talking about sleeping together, but something along the lines of holding hands or kissing –yeah, he was sappy all right- would make him _extremely_ happy. Changkyun knew it had nothing to do with Hyungwons feelings for him or him regretting what they had talked about at the lake house. He knew the tall boy liked him and wanted to try this whole _dating thing_ out. But there was this small tiny voice in his head that whispered all the “what if”s to him and it made the younger a little bit insecure. It didn´t help that he had begun to notice all the people around Hyungwon. Sure he knew he was popular for his looks even though the model didn´t want any extra attention, but Changkyun never really looked at _how many_ people were batting their eyelashes at him and whisper between each other how hot he looked. The brunette didn´t want to feel like this, but he had to confess to himself that he was being indeed jealous. Jealousy wasn´t something he liked feeling and he had considered himself someone who didn´t have a problem with it. Up until now. Hyungwon wasn´t even his boyfriend or anything, but it still felt annoying when the tall man flashed his charismatic smile at other people than himself. Jooheon had even had to snap him out of his mindset at lunch yesterday when a really gorgeous girl had asked the tall photography major something about their upcoming project for whatever course –Changkyun had been too busy glaring at her to pay close attention- playing with her hair as she had leaned over the table slightly, her hand on Hyungwons shoulder. Since when was he the jealous kind?

Changkyun sighed, doodling patterns onto his book cover. He knew it was stupid to think about such things, but he couldn´t help it.  Those kind of thoughts liked to mess with him and annoy him until he ended up listening to them and he really didn´t want that to happen.  He was sure it was because they were in a phase of their relationship that was swimming in unknown waters, where none of them knew exactly where they were standing and when and if it would evolve into something else, something much deeper or just go stay there on unknown grounds.  Changkyun -and his heart especially- would appreciate it if he would know how this would develop rather sooner than later. Preferably much,  _ much _ sooner. Like yesterday perhaps.

He sighed again, his eyes shifted to his phone next to his book where the screen had lit up and a message shined brightly on his lock screen, demanding his attention. He turned the phone towards him and opened up the message from a certain tall photography major and he felt himself smile, his heart jumping in joy at the name. Wow, he really was just like a teenager in love. 

_ In love _ _. _

He shoved this  thought quickly back to wherever  i t came from.

** [ ** ** Hyungwon ** ** , 11.27 am] **

_ Hey, do you want to grab a coffee again later? _

_ I´m heading over to the café since I have two free periods in the afternoon _

_ If you want to come, I´ll come get you _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 11.29 am] **

_ Sure, I´d love to! _

_ You don´t have to get me, we can meet there since I´ll be on the other side of campus _

** [ ** ** Hyungwon ** ** , 11.30 am] **

_ Okay, then we´ll meet there _

_ Do you remember the way? _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 11.30 am] **

_Yes, I have a wonderful sense of direction ;_ _)_

** [ ** ** Hyungwon ** ** , 11.31 am] **

_ Kihyun _ _ told me something different  _ _ : P _

** [Kyunnie,11.31 am] **

_ Well... _ _ Kihyun _ _ doesn´t know shit _

** [ ** ** Hyungwon ** ** , 11.33 am] **

_ Okay lol _

_ So _ _ you won´t get lost?  _

_ Are you sure you don´t want me to get you? _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 11.35 am] **

_ Yes mom, I´m sure _

** [ ** ** Hyungwon ** ** , 11.35 am] **

_ Okay then, see you later son _

_ I´ll be there around 4.30 _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 11.36 am] **

_ Yeah, see you then _

_ I´m glad we have another  _ _ date, _ _ it means you enjoyed it last time _

** [ ** ** Hyungwon ** ** , 11.38 am] **

_ Did I? _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 11.39 am] **

_ … _

** [ ** ** Hyungwon ** ** , 11.39 am] **

_ I´m joking, you know I had fun _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 11.40 am] **

_ Do I? _

** [ ** ** Hyungwon ** ** , 11.40 am] **

_ … _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 11.41 am] **

_ Hey, don´t copy me! _

** [ ** ** Hyungwon ** ** , 11.46 am] **

_ You´re an idiot if you think I didn´t enjoy myself _

_ Okay,  _ _ gotta _ _ go, we´re taking a little trip outside _

_ See you  _ _ emoboy _

** [ ** ** Kyunnie ** ** , 11.50 am] **

_ Hm _ _ fine _

_ See  _ _ ya _

_ Emoboy _ _?? Why?? _

After waiting for another few minutes for another reply, he sighed putting his phone on the table again and staring down at the now black screen. That conversation was exactly what could fight his nonsense thoughts. The way Hyungwon behaved and talked with him. He asked him out and Changkyun _knew_ that the beautiful man liked him as much as he liked him. He just had to push back those jealousy and anxiety ridden thoughts to fully enjoy this whole… _thing_ that was happening between them. Maybe it would help if he had the courage to change their relationship into something more stable and serious so that he wouldn’t be so annoyingly restless all the time. It was really stressing him out. He knew there were far more difficult _relationship problems_ -if one could call it that- but his strange thought process was still valid enough. At least for him. He was thankful he didn’t have to deal with something like Minhyuks and Jooheons journey. Liking each other for a long time, then becoming fuckbuddies and _then_ finally getting together and have the nerve to confess to each other. He really admired his friends for their courage. Those kind of relationships often could go into a whole different direction, leaving one or both parties heartbroken and hurt. 

Changkyuns attention snapped back into reality when  some idiot in the front seat accidentally pushed his book down his table, causing a loud  sound and getting all the  barely awake students to jump in their seats. The brunette being one of them. He sighed as he pushed his phone further away from himself and grabbed his pen again. He opened up the book -now the cover filled with tiny doodles-  and  fiddles with the pages until he got to the  right page. Pushing all his  thoughts about  Hyungwon away , he  tried focusing on the lesson even though he had already  missed half of it. It wouldn’t be good for his heart to keep on thinking about the  slender boy for whom he  was seriously  _ whipped _ . 

Changkyun straightened his back and began writing down whatever the prof had written on the black board earlier. He knew he still had to ask his fellow students about some more notes or at least some quick recap of what the heck their teacher had been talking about the last forty five minutes and he was already dreading talking to some people he barely even spend time with. Sometimes he cursed himself of being so introverted. But only sometimes. After maybe ten minutes of concentration his mind reminded him of a loud, beautiful laugh, the lanky body shaking in laughter and he was back at daydreaming about the damned photography major with his silver hair that reminded him of a beautiful flower and his heart couldn’t help but thump against his chest when the sound of laughter evolved into another sound that he would love to hear again and this time on a much more private location than a cold ass lake.

* * *

 

The bell rang and immediately everyone started packing up their stuff, the professor trying to get the last few sentences of his lesson to the students but quickly gave up with a sigh after the first had already left the hall.  Changkyun packed up his things as well, looking at his phone and checking the time. He still had twenty minutes left until he would meet up with  Hyungwon . His brain was mushed after the eight hours of lectures and a surprise quiz in his applied physics course. He stood up from his seat and dragged himself over to the doors where he let some girls through before he exited the lecture hall as well.

Before he could let himself be drawn into the mass of moving students, he felt a grip on his arm that pulled him to the side.  Changkyun didn´t really fight against it since it surely wouldn´t be a murderer coming to kill him –at least he hoped it wasn´t. It had to be one of the few people he would bother to spend his time with and talk to. As he had thought he turned his head and looked straight into the friendly dimpled face of his best friend.  Jooheon grinned at him as he let go of his arm so that the other could face him. 

“What are you doing here?” the brunette adjusted his bag that had slightly slipped down his shoulder.

“The prof had to leave earlier so we didn´t have to stay either. I thought I´d come get my best friend in the whole universe.” he grinned even brighter.

Changkyun snorted but couldn´t hold back a smile at his  friends antics. “What did you eat? Did you take some kind of friendliness drug or something?” 

“No, silly. I´m just in a very good mood.” the taller hummed, swinging an arm over the  brunettes shoulder and started walking out of the building, somehow managing to not bump into anyone even if they were walking like two conjoined twins.  Changkyun let himself be dragged around, leaning a bit into the warmth of his friend. It wasn´t so bad being smaller than most of his friends sometimes. But he was still  lowkey happy that there was one person he knew – Kihyun \- who was smaller than him. Not that it mattered.

“Okay, how come you´re being this  _ extra _ happy?”  Changkyun smirked. “Did something good happen?” 

Jooheon blushed slightly but still grinned proudly as he kept his gaze on the street. “Well, you could just say that things have been  _ amazing  _ with  Minhyuk so yeah, I´m quite happy now!”

The brunette chuckled, slightly pushing into the other in a teasing manner. “Ah man, couples are so sappy and disgusting.”

Jooheon snorted as he slapped him on the shoulder. “Says the dude that has a huge ass crush on  Hyungwon and was giddy like a little school girl just because you two kissed.”

“Hey, let me live!” the brunette groaned.

“You´re the one who teases me!”  Changkyun rolled his eyes, still chuckling.

“ Oh by the way, I told  Gunhee about  Minhyuk and I and he was quite shocked.”

The younger raised his brows, turning his head to look at his  friends profile. “Really? Why?”

“He thought we were already together beforehand but didn´t tell anyone.”  Jooheon clicked his tongue at the brunettes sudden burst of laughter and he slapped him again.

“Ouch, I´ll have a bruise tomorrow if you keep hitting the same place over and over again!”  Changkyun rubbed his shoulder where the other had punched him.

“I don´t care, you keep laughing at me!”  Jooheon whined, leaning his  whole body weight on the smaller boy, making him groan in exertion.

“I´m not laughing at you, I just find it funny that  Gunhee told you. Because to be honest, we all  kinda thought you two were having the  hots for each other. And you did, obviously.”  Changkyun entangled himself from  Jooheons death grip and they finally walked down the street like normal people and not some drunk idiots. The  white haired man groaned and mumbled to himself, his round cheeks slightly tinted pink.

“Yeah okay...I know that we were obvious.” he glanced at the smaller boy before looking forward again. “At least we were pretty good at hiding our random fucking.”

Changkyun gasped exaggeratedly. “Honey! What foul language!”

The other snorted. “But it´s the truth, even you didn´t know until...well, you know.”

“Yeah, I think I won´t  _ ever _ be able to forget it.” he shuddered, making a grimace which earned him another slap on the arm. At least on the other this time. They continued down the street before a thought hit him again and he looked down at his phone.

“Okay, I  gotta go.” he adjusted his bag, his hands hiding inside the pocket of his jacket.

“ Uhh , you got a date or something?”  Jooheon knowingly smirked at him and the brunette just rolled his eyes.

“You know, you and your boyfriend are the actual worst.”

Jooheon laughed, punching his friend jokingly on the shoulder at which the younger chuckled but made no attempt at doing the same. “I´m really sorry for you that  Minhyukkie knows now too.”

“Yeah, he won´t  _ ever _ shut up about it and we´re not even together.”

“At least he won´t tell anyone if you don´t want him to.”  Jooheon watched his friend and  Changkyun could see the burning behind his eyes and he sighed, motioning with his hand to get the other to spill the obvious question he wanted to ask. The  white haired boy giggled, his dimples popping before he stepped forward and leaned into the other, his voice low.

“I´m sure  Minhyukkie will ask me about you two, does he already know about...you know?”  Changkyun pulled away slightly to give him a hard stare, his eyebrow raised. 

Jooheon groaned before leaning in again so that no one could hear them –even though no one would be interested enough to actually listen in on them. “Does he know about  y´all making out and shit?”

The brunette had to hold back a laugh. He pulled back again, patting  Jooheons chest and looking up at his friends irritated face, his mouth slightly opened and his brows furrowed.  Changkyun smirked. “Not to the extend you know, but he knows we made out at the party.”

“Ah yeah, right.” The older slowly nodded his head in understanding, analyzing his friend which made the latter snort in amusement. The brunette looked down at his phone again. He had five minutes left.

“Okay now I  gotta go or I´ll be late. Sorry Honey, I´ll see you later?”

“ Of course you will, we live together.”  Changkyun stared him down before groaning and fist bumping his friend. 

“Yeah, yeah. See  ya !” they split up,  Jooheons eyes on him for a while before he turned and strolled to his next course. 

Changkyun put his phone inside his jacket and walked to the café with quick steps. Even though his sense of direction was really shitty, he thankfully still remembered the way to the adorable place where  Hyungwon had taken him. It was kind of funny that they would meet in a place where they had been once when they  haven ´t even had been friends yet. And now they were...something.  _ Dating _ as  Minhyuk had called it and as he had almost admitted to himself. They were on their second official date so all of this should count as  _ dating.  _ At least je guessed it was a date.  He pouted his lips as he waited for the traffic light to turn green, thinking back to his sleepless night and the annoying thoughts that kept occupying his mind. Maybe he should ask  Hyungwon about it? Why they didn´t even kiss at the end of their date. Or maybe that would be off putting and would just irritate the other man, maybe he really wanted to take it slow from now on.  Changkyun huffed as he crossed the street with the green light. He could live with that. He could wait and take one...or ten steps back from where they had last stopped at the lake. Yeah, definitely. He could do that. He  _ had _ to if that´s what  Hyungwon wanted.

He almost didn´t notice the intersection where he had to take a turn. With a jump back he got back on the right track and could already see  Hyungwons lanky figure as he walked around the corner.  Of course he was stylish as always. His grey coat reaching to his knees, a  black jeans underneath it and from what he could see from this distance he had another grey turtleneck on.  Changkyun already felt underdressed with his shirt and bomber jacket and his  run down chucks and they were just going to a café.

The small coffee shop was still as adorable and neatly decorated with flowers as it had been in his memories. Two small silver tables with each two chairs carefully placed around them had been placed in front of the windows of the café. There was a bucket of flowers on the tables and the pretty card with the tidy handwritten menu on the back had been carefully placed underneath the pots. The two nicely cut bushes were not as green as last time they were here but they still looked nice.

Changkyun quickened his steps as the slender figure standing in front of the café was getting bigger and closer to him. He could already feel his nervousness washing over him. But it was wrapped with anticipation and every single good emotion he could ever feel in his small body. He licked his lips and ran a hand through his hair, just to make sure everything was as it should be. He hopped the last few meters, raising his hand in a wave to get the others attention, even if he was looking down at his phone. The motion thankfully caught  Hyungwons attention as he looked up from the screen with his usual slightly frowning face. 

“Hey, I’m sorry am I late?” the brunette looked down at his phone as he reached the other.

Hyungwon turned towards him, immediately shutting off his phone and  focusing his attention on him. With a shy smile he  shook his head, chuckling lightly. “No, no, don’t worry. I’m just a little too early.”

Changkyun stopped in front of him,  a  sly smile on his face as he snorted. “Aren’t you usually the one who comes late?” 

The taller rolled his eyes but laughed at the -very true- comment. “Shut up.”

They stood there for a few seconds before  Hyungwon motioned  to the entrance with praise brows as if to ask if  Changkyun was ready to go and  they  entered the small café.  The brunette cursed himself for not  at least hugging him as a greeting.  It was a date after all -was n’t it?  A bell rang as they opened the door. There were a handful of people sitting at the  small black  tables and a couple was standing in line, giving up their order to the blonde employee . The coffee odor immediately filled his nose and he took  a long  breath, inhaling all  o f the other flavors that were  floating in the little coffee shop.  They walked up to the counter , the brunette already taking his jacket off.

“We´ll sit down right?” Changkyun leaned into the other a little and Hyungwon didn´t move away as they came to a halt right behind the couple.

“Yeah, let´s sit inside though or I will freeze to death.” the older crossed his arms in front of his chest, observing the people in front of them.

The brunette snorted , placing his jacket over his arm . “I didn´t know you were so delicate.”

Hyungwon huffed and  Changkyun couldn´t help but smile. “I am not  _ delicate _ , I just don´t like freezing my ass off.”

“It´s still twenty degrees outside.”  Hyungwon shot him a glare and the brunette held up his  hands in defense. “Okay, okay, it´s freezing cold outside you´re right, we should  _ absolutely  _ stay inside.”

The taller groaned and faced the front again. “Sometimes I really don´t like you.”

He observed Hyungwons profile, which he -if he could- would be able to draw with his eyes closed. The thick lips were pointed to a pout which made his cheeks rounder and his chin scrunch up. Changkyun had to really hold back his stupid grin for what he was about to say. He lowered his voice, a smirk on his lips. “Good thing that wasn´t the case on Saturday or that would have been awkward.” 

He glanced at the slim boy and was disgustingly proud of himself that he managed once again to tint his cheeks a sweet and shining red.  Hyungwon kept his gaze fixed on the red hair of the girl in front of him , his voice low so that no one except  Changkyun could hear him. “Yeah well, I guess I lied and just like you all the time.”

Changkyun had definitely not expected this kind of answer and he had to quickly brush off his shocked expression. He felt himself blush and looked away, watching as the couple had finally finished ordering and it was their turn. Hyungwon really had grown _too_ comfortable around him. He could flip their dynamic in a second. Changkyun could feel the other slightly giggling at his success at making the younger blush too. Didn’t he realize what he had just said? It was basically a confession. At least to Changkyuns naïve soul it was.

“What can I get you guys today?” the girl behind the counter smiled at them. Her blond hair falling gracefully over her shoulders. She was really pretty with her big eyes and plump lips. She had definitely noticed the good looking man next to Changkyun, which immediately made his stomach turn. Her eyes lingering a few seconds too long on the tall boy. The brunette tried not to frown and distracted himself with the purpose of their date. Getting a coffee.

They both looked up at the menu as if they didn´t already know what drinks were written on the black board. Hyungwon hummed, the girl watching him attentively. Changkyun cleared his throat as he looked from her face back to the menu.

“I think I´ll get a chai latte again, but this time with hazelnut.” he thought out loud, his arms crossing in front of his chest.  Hyungwon glanced at him with a smile and a nod.

“Good choice, I think you will like it.” Changkyun mirrored his smile, his eyes grazing the girls that were still observing the model too intensely. He licked his dry lips to calm himself down and not be too paranoid.

He turned his attention to the girl, trying his best to not look in any way hostile towards her. She quickly averted her eyes from  Hyungwon and gave  Changkyun another small smile.  “Okay, I’ll take a hazelnut chai please and-"

The brunette turned to the other.  “ -an i ced coffee?”  Hyungwon looked at him and he met his gaze,  raising a brow in question.

“Oh … yeah.” his eyes widened in surprise, obviously no t having thought that  Changkyun had remembered his order from last time. Or any other time he would go to a café, but the brunette couldn´t know that. “Thank you.”

He smiled and turned back to the girl who was watching their little exchange with  interest. “A hazelnut chai and an iced coffee, please.”

“Okay .”  She nodded and tipped the order into the computer . “Is that all or do you want something to eat too? We have a variety of cakes and sandwiches.” 

Changkyun looked over to the displayed food. He didn’t have a huge lunch today but he wasn’t hungry either. He shook his head, glancing at Hyungwon who shook his head too.

“No thank you, just the two drinks.” He continued, but the  girls eyes were already on  Hyungwon as he smiled at her with a bright charming smile and took out his wallet. 

“I’ll pay cash.”  he  felt himself frown, but quickly slapped himself internally for being jealous again for no good reason. He didn’t even have the time to take out his own wallet before  Hyungwon already asked the total sum and paid the cashier.

The employee turned to get their drinks as they waited at the counter.  Changkyun leaned on the counter, turning his body towards  Hyungwon who was putting away his wallet again.

“You don´t always have to pay, I can pay too or we can split the bill, you know.” the brunette mumbled, his arms crossed in front of his chest.  Hyungwon looked at him with raised brows before he smiled at him, his cheeks seeming even rounder than before. 

“I know, but I was faster this time.” he smirked and  Changkyun  rolled his eyes at  that. “I don´t mind paying.”

The younger boy sighed, looking into the others big dark eyes that had their usual shine in them which h absolutely adored. “Fine, but next time it´s my turn again. I hope you know that.”

Hyungwon giggled, mirroring the other and leaning on the counter. “Sure, sure. Let´s go to a really fancy restaurant next time then.”

The brunette snorted and reached out to lightly push  Hyungwon , whose body swayed much farther back than anyone else would have with that push. He was just like a paper doll. “If it´s as fancy as Mc Donalds, I´m in.”

They both chuckled but were interrupted by the blonde cashier giving them their order on a tray. With a bright smile she gave it to Hyungwon –of course she did- and the tall man took it with a bright smile of his own, thanking her in the process.  Changkyun  mumbled a thanks, his sharp eyes boring into her face that had a tint of red on her cheeks. Well, who wouldn´t be flustered with someone like  Hyungwon  smiling at  them.

The two boys walked away from the counter, their drinks on the brown tray.  They sat down on a small table next to the window, a little bit further away from the counter than the other seats. They placed their drinks on the table and put their jackets over the chairs. Hyungwon much more neatly than  Changkyun who threw his bomber jacket half way off the chair. With a sigh the older sat down and instantly grabbed his glass of iced coffee, taking a sip from it and humming happily at the bitter but refreshing taste. The brunette chuckled, the warm feeling he had whenever he was with  Hyungwon returned to him again. He didn’t know someone could look this content with only a sip of coffee.

Before he could take a sip of his latte and taste the sweet flavor of hazelnut on his tongue , he saw something in the corner of his eyes and  a n uncomfortable pu ll quickly spread out  in his chest. He pressed his lips together , putting the glass back down on the table.

“Are you going to call her?” he asked with a low voice, his eyes fixed  o n  Hyungwon who looked up at him with raised brows. The confusion clearly written on  his face.

“What? Who should I call?” Changkyun kept staring at him, then sighed.

“The cashier, the blond girl. She left her number on your napkin.” He pointed towards the neatly handwritten number on the triangular folded napkin next to the glass. Hyungwon followed his finger and stared at the dark ink. The brunette observed him and it took maybe one entire minute before the slim boy looked up again, his eyes wide. Obviously he hadn’t expected this at all. Changkyun wondered if he was even aware of how many people were actually flirting with him. He snorted, leaning back in his seat.

“You’re really oblivious at times, aren’t you?” Hyungwon gaped at him, still clearly confused as to why there was a phone number on his white napkin. It was almost funny if Changkyun hadn’t been busy battling his jealousy right now. It was still a girl’s number and he could never compete with a girl. He’d lose for sure.

_ Thank you _ _ , _ _ brain. _

“Why would she write her number on it?”  he mumbled under his breath,  letting his fingers glide over  the writing.

“She was clearly into  you, or at least she seemed interested.” Changkyun shrugged.

He looked at the brunette, his eyes bigger than usual.  “Really? I didn’t notice…” 

“Well, I did and now you have her number, congratulations.” He snorted again, resting his chin on his hand.

Hyungwon looked from him to the napkin and back up, a frown on his handsome face . “I hate it when this happens.”

Changkyun couldn’t help but laugh. “ So it happens a lot? You getting random  numbers written on napkins?”

“Not always napkins…and it doesn’t happen  _ that _ often. I ignore it most of the times.”  this time it was the older who shrugged. The brunette was somehow impressed that there were so many people noticing him, even though no one ever initiated anything. At least that was what he had heard. The girl was being brave, he had to at least admit that.

Changkyun cleared his throat, observing him.  “So what are you going to do this time?”

Hyungwon looked up at him, his frown deepening. “What do you mean?”

“Are you going to call her or not?”

“Why…why would I call her?”  he frowned, his mouth indicating a pout.

“I don’t know. I mean if you think she’s cute you should call her.”  the younger played with his own drink, sliding his finger up and down the cold glass.

Hyungwon didn’t say anything for a while and just kept staring at him.  Changkyuns heart beating against his ribcage as he began fiddling with his fingers.  The other was making him nervous , he  couldn’t tell  what was going on inside that  boys mind.

After what felt like an eternity  Hyungwon cracked a smile, pressing his lips together  to keep his laughter at bay.  “Could it be…”

Changkyun glanced up at him from beneath his eyelashes.  This wasn´t the reaction he had been expecting.  “What?”

The photography major leaned forward a little, pushing the napkin away from himself and crossing his arms on the table. His eyes seemed to glister a bit, observing Changkyun intently. “Are you being jealous right now?”

“What? No.” he murmured lowly , a familiar warmth already spreading in his cheeks. Hyungwon grinned brightly which irritated the hell out of the physics major. How did he manage to get the upper hand again?

The brunette looked down at his own fingers, playing with a piece of dead skin next to his nail. He was embarrassed but also glad that the other wasn´t being irritated or annoyed at his obvious jealousy.  Changkyun glanced up after a few moments of silence between them and looked right into  Hyungwons gorgeous face. His cheeks were on fire as he could  _ see _  the feelings of adoration on the tall  mans lineaments.

Damn, he had really made himself crazy over nothing.

Hyungwons smile was big and he was slightly nibbling on his plump lower lip as he held  Changkyuns gaze. His hands were slightly twitching, not sure if he should or shouldn´t reach out to the brunettes fiddling ones. He licked over his lip before he began speaking in a low tone again.  “Why would I call her when I’m currently dating you?”

“You-"  Changkyun couldn´t help but stare like an  idiot.  “-dating?”

Hyungwons round cheeks were getting redder by the minute and he flicked his gaze down before meeting the others eyes again. He was adorable and  Changkyun wished he could just lean over and kiss all over his beautiful face. But  of course he couldn´t, they were still outside in broad daylight.  “Well, yeah. I mean that’s what we’re doing, right?” 

“Oh  eh m , yeah, sure yes. We’re dating.” He cleared his throat, his cheeks burning. It was a completely different thing hearing that out of  Hyungwons own mouth and it made him as nervous as a damn teenager.  He could swear his heart was about to rip out of his chest. 

Hyungwon snorted, but there was a slight tint of insecurity in his brown eyes.  “You don’t sound that convinced.”

“What? No! I mean, we  _ are  _ dating it’s just-"  Changkyun quickly reached forward, giving the big hand a reassuring squeeze before retracting it again. But  Hyungwon  quickly held onto him and the brunette could die in this moment and still be thankful.  “-hearing that from you is like making it a hundred percent official. We never said it  _ out loud. _ ”

He saw his shoulders relax again and his long fingers wrapped around his hand, lightly stroking over his knuckles.  Hyungwon giggled, making  Changkyun even redder. “And here I thought  _ you _ were the confident one.”

The brunette groaned as he flipped his hand so that their fingers could intertwine. “I thought I was, but you´re a  _ real  _ competition now.”

Hyungwon snorted, looking down at their joined hands and after a while of silence he giggled and .  “I’m not going to call her,  Changkyun .” 

He smiled softly and if he could, the brunette would have melted right then and there.  Their eyes met again and  Changkyun bit down onto his lip. This was so cheesy, but it felt so good. He nodded slightly and with a low mumble he gave  Hyungwons hand another squeeze before pulling away –even though absolutely unwillingly- since they were still in a café. “Okay.”

The slim boy smiled and  Changkyun was sure his cheeks had to hurt like hell after stretching them so much this whole time. They silently went back to drinking their coffees and trying not to show just  _ how  _ giddy they were feeling inside their heads. The brunette couldn´t believe how stupid he had been to think that  Hyungwon  wasn´t that into him just because they didn´t  _ kiss _  on their date yesterday. He really was an insecure idiot and  Jooheon would surely make fun of him if he knew.  Changkyun cleared his throat as he eyed his drink, the air between him and the other boy was warm and he felt so good he could jump up and dance or run around the blog a few times. He looked up at the other who was mouthing at his straw, his plump lips wrapped around the paper straw shining lightly in a reddish shimmer. They looked so kissable and  Changkyun would love nothing more than to do just that right about now. Like always to be honest, but he pushed that thought away for now.

He straightened his back, taking his glass and pulling the straw towards himself. “You down for game night on Friday? We´re going to play Call of Duty.”

Hyungwon looked up with a questioning expression on his face , playing with his drink and tapping on the glass.  His ears were still red and the younger had to hold back a smile at that.  “Call of Duty?”

Changkyun nodded, sipping on his drink that by the way tasted really damn delicious. The hazelnut flavor was an amazing touch to the whole latte thingy. “Yeah, you never heard of it?”

The taller shook his head, looking down at the brown liquid. “No, no, of course I´ve heard of it. I´m just-”

Changkyun looked at him curiously, waiting for the older to finish his train of thoughts. He kept nipping on the straw as  Hyungwon glanced up at him before looking away and running his fingers through his hair. “Am I not disturbing you guys? It´s like a ritual for you and I´m not that good at videogames.” 

The brunette waited until  Hyungwons eyes met his again and he let go of the straw, licking the tiny bit of foam off of his lip. “Well, now you are a part of the ritual. You  gotta live with that now.”

Hyungwon stared at him as the other took another sip of his latte, completely unbothered. The older looked down again, his fingers fumbling around with the glass. “Oh, okay.”

Changkyun glanced up and snorted, resting his face in his hand and smiled. “Yup, that´s your live now. You´re  gonna have to come every  F riday or at least play with us once a month." 

The models mouth stretched to a smile and he looked up with his shining dark eyes. “I think I can live with that.”

“Good, because now that we´re dating I intent on integrating you into my whole wonderful nerdy life.” he grinned brightly and to his satisfaction it was  Hyungwon who blushed this time. The older giggled as he tried to cover his face with his hands, groaning at  Changkyuns  high laughter.

“See? Now I´m the confident one again.” he teased and took another sip of his chai latte, eyes never leaving the man in front of him. 

Hyungwon sighed. He spread his fingers and looked at  Changkyun in between them. The brunette could sense the smile underneath his hands as his deer eyes crumpled lightly. “Yes, you are. I really like you being confident, but I also like you being shy and cute. I guess I just like  _ you _ . ”

The brunette stared as he flushed deeply, putting down his drink. He had to process those words for a few seconds before he threw his head back with a loud groan, causing a few people and the girl behind the register to look at him. He looked at her from upside down and couldn´t help put smirk at her. She looked rather irritated but before he could see any more reactions he turned back to Hyungwon, sitting down properly again and staring at him, nibbling on his lower lip. Changkyun sighed before he chuckled, his whole body tingling and feeling warm. “Good to know.”

Hyungwon  raised his brows and the younger laughed.  Changkyun beamed at him before leaning forward in his seat and over the small table, catching the other off guard as he quickly closed the distance between them, pecking his lips before sitting down again with a huge smile on his face. The taller couldn´t help but gape at him with a blush on his face. 

“I like you too.”  Changkyun giggled as he observed  Hyungwon  pressing his fingers on his lips and looking around to see if anyone had seen the two boys kiss. The brunette couldn´t help himself to look back for a second at the girl who had obviously seen them, a blush on her face as well as she quickly averted her eyes and began washing some dishes. The brunette felt proud and he turned around to look at his favorite view of  Hyungwon being flustered.

_ Too bad for you girl whose name I don´t know, but this beautiful man is mine. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this development!! See you all in the next (and final!!!) chapter! Thank you as always for your interest in reading this <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, here it is, the last chapter!  
> I really hope you will enjoy how I concluded this whole mess  
> It´s 12k this time, so it´s basically 2 chapter in one haha  
> I don´t want to keep you from reading, so have fun and let me know what you think!
> 
> [plus there will be an extra chapter coming soon, so look out for that ;)]

 

 

“You got everything ready? Did you put enough coke in the fridge?” the loud voice of his brunette roommate made him look up from the floor where he was plugging in all the controllers that were needed. Changkyun didn’t look up and started up the Playstation.  

“Yeah, just take out one bottle at a time or it’ll get warm too soon!” he screamed back. Minhyuk behind him giggling on the sofa with a big bowl of chips in his lap. He had already his cat headphones on which Jooheon had bought him for his last birthday.  

It was Friday night and the boys had already set up everything for another game night. All the blankets and cushions laying on the sofa and carpet, as always. A mattress laying in front of it. Snacks and drinks neatly put on the coffee table they had rearranged to the side of the couch. The pizza was also already cooking inside their small oven. Minhyuk and Hyungwon were both joining the three roommates, just like they had done once before. They would both be sleeping over at their dorm room, this time Hyungwon had bought his own pajamas, prepared to spend the night there. Of course Minhyuk had his own pair of pajamas ready to go in Jooheons room. Like always, as if he was part of their dorm. He really was honestly, even more now after he finally got together with the white haired boy. It wasn’t a nuisance for Changkyun, he liked spending time with the loud redhead and if he didn’t want to be around the couple anymore, he would just go back into his bedroom and do his own thing or go to sleep.  

The doorbell rang and Changkyuns heart stopped beating for a second there. There was only one person missing for now. Minhyuk jumped up from the couch and ran over to the door before the brunette could even lay down the controller and get up to do it himself.  

Changkyun was nervous. Not like he had been when him and Hyungwon hadn’t had more than a friendship going on. It was different. They were _dating_ and things could maybe happen when they were together and the slim boy was sleeping over. Thankfully -but also kind of not- Gunhee and the other two would be staying with them the whole time. Or at least would be in the same apartment, which meant…absolutely no _heavy touching_ if he didn’t want to embarrass himself or break the “no fucking in the dorm" rule.  

He heard Minhyuks loud and Hyungwons low voice as the redhead led the other inside their apartment. After a few moments he saw the tall man enter and he turned around. Gunhee waved at him from the kitchen to greet him and Jooheon walked over to him to give him a _bro hug_. As his best friend liked to call it.  

“You know the drill, sit down wherever, grab yourself a drink, the pizza is already in the oven!” Jooheon grinned and patted his shoulder before disappearing into the kitchen again. Hyungwon nodded with a smile. 

“Do you see what a wonderful husband he would be? I´m so lucky!” Minhyuk singed, back hugging the younger who snorted. His cat headphones dangling around his neck now. 

“Sure, yes if you want to eat frozen pizza your whole life, he´s the dream.” the redhead smacked his friend and let go of him but not before squeezing him once more, almost pressing all the air out of the poor boys lungs. 

Minhyuk ran towards the kitchen with a pout on his face. “Jooheonie, did you hear what mean Wonnie said?” 

The brunette could only hear the faint “No and I don´t care.” of his best friend. As he disappeared Hyungwon put his things down onto the floor and came to sit next to Changkyun. A smile on his face as the other looked up and greeted him with a quick and small peck after making sure the others weren´t there. Not that he minded, but he didn´t know if Hyungwon did.  

“Welcome to game night number eight thousand.” he chuckled and put down the controller. The photography majors ears flushing at the new greeting. Changkyun thought it was about time to get more smooches for himself and hell if he wouldn´t get one each time they´d see each other now. He had set up everything and they could start as soon as the game had loaded the content. 

“Thanks, I´m a rookie so go easy on me.” the taller smiled and Changkyun gave him the thumbs up. 

“Don´t worry, I´ll take care of you.” he grinned and shuffled backwards until his back hit the couch and he patted the spot next to him, looking at the other boy who crawled over to him and with a groan came to sit down.  

“I´m happy you came. You´re gonna get better with time, so you should just join us every game night now.” a bright grin on his face. 

Hyungwon sighed, putting his arms back onto the sofa and stretching them out. His right arm coming around behind the brunette. “Yeah, I guess I will get on your nerves a little bit more in the future.” 

“Good.” Changkyun chuckled. Before he could get more into the conversation their friends came into the room. Minhyuk ran up to the couch and with a bounce landed on the sofa right behind them, almost crushing Hyungwons arm. Jooheon sat next to him –of course- but not before giving everyone a plate. Gunhee came in with a big serving plate with six pizza on it. They all were different and after some discussion and handing around the different pizza, they all got enough slices to still their hunger. Changkyun managed to snatch the most salami ones, which made him even happier than the delicious food made him already. 

Minhyuk and Gunhee were the first players. They would all take turns as always, playing in Co-op or just taking on a map and shooting everybody without the split screen. The game started and they all began to stare at the bright TV, more than often chiming in and yelling out where an enemy was standing or where to get cover. Most of the times that irritated the player and made him yell back which caused him to get shot by a twelve year old kid behind a controller sitting in a basement somewhere in the world. 

“It´s nice that we have another player now! Hyungwon even though you suck you can still come over whenever!” Gunhee didn´t look up from the TV, frowning in concentration. Changkyun snorted while Jooheon and Hyungwon laughed at the really peculiar invitation.  

“Thanks, Gunhee. I´ll take your word on that.” the taller nodded in a thanks, amused by the other boy. He hadn´t talked that much to Gunhee until now, but he was looking forward to getting to know Changkyuns roommate better. 

“Boy, you´re like two percent better than him, you have no right to talk like that!” Jooheon teased, smacking the dark haired mans head which made the other cuss out. Minhyuk groaned at Gunhee to get his head back in the game and the endless yelling and cursing continued throughout the game, only pausing at times when the players were changing or someone had to go pee. Changkyun got to play two rounds with Hyungwon and tried his best to keep by his side and get him killed as little as possible. They had a good time as always and after three hours of continuous shooting they changed to a more relaxing activity, watching movies. They quickly agreed to a series and decided to watch _Rick and_ _Morty_ which everyone of them liked. Changkyun had been surprised that Hyungwon had not only agreed, but seen the hilarious show more than once. They made themselves comfortable on the sofa and on the matres, wrapped in blankets and cuddling with pillows –or in Jooheon and Minhyuks case, each other- as they joked and laughed about and with the two main protagonists. It didn´t take that much longer before they all kinda started drifting off to sleep and before they did Minhyuk grabbed the remote and put on one of Gunhees and his favorite dramas. Changkyun was too sleepy to argue against it and just settled for a groan, pulling up his blanket further up before his eyes gave up completely and engulfed him in a comfortable slumber. 

 

He opened his eyes slowly, his neck screaming at him from the uncomfortable position in which he had drifted off to sleep. Changkyun groaned as he shifted to sit up, messaging his stiff neck and shoulders before sliding down the rest of the sofa and laying down on the mattress in front of it. He had slept sitting against the couch, his head thrown back onto Jooheons thigh. Of course his friends leg was really damn comfortable considering his very toned thighs, but it still wasn’t _as_ comfortable as laying down properly. 

Changkyun looked up at the sofa where he could only make out the soft snoring of his best friend and his boyfriend, cuddled together. Another reason for him to get down onto the mattress and not up on the couch. He pulled up his blanket and snuggled into it, reaching for a pillow somewhere on the carpet. He carefully grabbed something but quickly pulled his arms away as that _something_ moved.  

“Oh shit!” he hissed out under his breath, afraid that he might have woken someone up. He didn’t remember who had been laying where before he had drifted to sleep.  

“Changkyun?”  

Of course. 

“Hyungwon? Did I wake you up? I’m sorry if I did, I just wanted a pillow.” He whispered towards the shape that he now knew was the photography major. 

He heard a soft chuckle, before he was jumping in surprise at a pillow hitting his chest. “Here you go. Don’t worry, I wasn’t really sleeping.”  

“Ah, okay. Thanks.” He mumbled back, slipping the pillow under his head. 

“Did Gunhee go to his room?” 

Hyungwon shifted. Changkyun guessed that he was turning around to look at something. “No, he’s asleep on the armchair. I don’t know how he can sleep like this, but he is.” 

Changkyun snorted. “You’re the one to talk. You sleep everywhere.” 

“That’s not… okay maybe.” Hyungwon chuckled, still keeping his voice down. Changkyun joined him, trying not to laugh too loudly. After calming down and a few moments of a comfortable silence, he sighed. 

“We´re the only ones awake again, isn´t that funny?” the brunette mumbled, looking up at the ceiling.  

“Oh yes, hilarious.” Hyungwon snorted, rolling away in time to not get hit by Changkyun.  

The brunette shifted a bit, pulling his blanket up to his chest and laying his arms over it. They stayed like this for a while, just silently laying next to each other and looking up at the dark ceiling. 

“So I have a question...” Changkyun fiddled with his fingers.  

“Already? What is it?” Hyungwon chuckled softly. 

“I don´t know if it was my imagination or if I should even say this now, but-” he cleared his throat, turning his body towards Hyungwon in his blanket cocoon. “-you didn´t seem to, I don´t know, want to kiss me back at the cinema.”  

Hyungwon stared at him and he continued feeling the burning in his cheeks. “I mean, I know that we’re dating now and everything but it threw me off. I don’t even know why I’m saying this, but I just wanted to ask...why?” 

“Why what?” the other said quickly and Changkyun gulped feeling like an idiot for asking such a question.  

“Why didn’t you kiss me at the end?” 

“You could have kissed me too if that is what you wanted to do.” 

“I know!” he whined, pulling the blanket over his face a bit more, regretting to have restarted the whole discussion. “But it felt like you didn’t want me to…” 

Hyungwons eyes bored into him and the brunette knew he was taken aback. The older kept staring at him incredulously before his whole face softened in one second and he let out a laugh, quickly turning his head to check if someone had heard him. “That´s so dumb, Changkyun.” 

“Hey! It´s not, I couldn´t sleep the whole night because of it!” the brunette frowned, but was really glad that the other wasn’t annoyed. 

Hyungwon giggled, finding Changkyuns pouting incredibly adorable. “You couldn´t sleep? Did it make you that insecure?” 

Changkyun groaned, hiding his face behind the blanket. “Yes, it did. Don’t laugh at me! I knew I shouldn’t have asked anymore!” 

The older held his hand on his mouth, clearly trying not to laugh out loud but Changkyun could still hear the muffled sounds behind his hand.  

“Of course I wanted to kiss you. I didn’t, because I wanted to test myself. Or more like I wanted to see if we were developing into some kind of only physical relationship…or something? I don’t even know, I just wanted to see if I could hold myself back for one evening.” Hyungwon rumbled on and Changkyuns brain was working hard to process everything the other was saying. 

“We did kind of do everything in reverse so…you know, just to make sure.” He added with a low voice and the brunette almost hadn’t heard him. 

It was dark but thanks to the small lights sparse in the room their faces were illuminated enough that Changkyun could see how Hyungwon had become red, both men staring at each other. For a few seconds there was nothing, just the soft breathing and occasional snoring of their friends until the younger broke the silence with a laugh, the other quickly putting his large hand on his thin lips to keep his voice down. Changkyuns laughter died down pretty quickly and he gently took Hyungwons hand off his own mouth, squeezing it and brushing his fingers over his back hand with a smile on his face. “Okay that was as dumb as what I thought.” 

The other groaned embarrassed, keeping his hand still in between them so that Changkyun could caress his hand. “Yeah, I know.” 

“Wow.” The brunette held back another laughter, his eyes fixed in the others. “We really should communicate more or we’ll have _a lot_ of embarrassing discussions later on.”  

“Oh my god, I am so embarrassed!” Hyungwon covered his face, his hands slipping away from Changkyuns caressing fingers as he lay on his back, groaning into his hands. 

“My whole sleepless night was worth nothing, how amazing is that.” He giggled, putting up his arm under his head and turning on his back as well. “Why are we so stupid?” 

Another muffled groan. “I don’t know. It’s awful.” 

“I can’t believe we managed to actually date.” Changkyun chuckled, looking at the other next to him. 

“Yeah, it’s a miracle.” He sighed out, letting his long arms drop on his sides.  

“It really is…I wouldn’t have thought that that would ever happen.” Changkyun mumbled, his eyes staying on the wall above. 

He snorted. “You didn’t?” 

“Did you?” he asked incredulously and looked at the others profile.  

Hyungwon laughed before covering his mouth again to not wake the others. His laughter dissolving into a soft giggle. “No. I wouldn’t have thought that I’d be laying here one night with a boy next to me that I kissed several times already to be honest.”  

Changkyun chuckled. “Yeah okay, for you that’s even more unimaginable than for my gay ass.” 

The two boys both laughed, still trying to keep as quiet as possible.  

“I’m glad though.” Hyungwons soft low voice whispered. 

“You are? Why?”  

“I don’t know. That it’s you, I guess.” He could hear the covers rustling as the other shrugged. 

“If I would kiss a man, I would have kissed you.” 

Changkyun huffed out. “And you did. I feel honored.” 

Hyungwon hummed. “You’re not someone that is forcing me to be something I am not or forcing me to think about myself in an uncomfortable way… do you know what I mean?”  

He turned, this time looking at Changkyuns profile which was by the way just breathtakingly sharp and beautiful. “I already told you once, at least kinda, but I don’t have to think about my own sexuality too much. You just accept me saying that I like you and that it doesn’t mean I turned gay or something like that, you know?” 

The brunette smiled, but held back a laughter to not make the other possibly uncomfortable. “I mean it would be awesome if I could, but no one has the power to turn someone gay. But I understand what you mean. If you’re comfortable with not labeling yourself, you shouldn’t. I don’t care as long as you like me as much as I like you too. And if someday you decide to, then good for you and if not, good for you too.” 

Hyungwon laughed, turning around whole to face the younger man. “See? That’s what I mean. You don’t give a shit and I really appreciate it. I like that about you.”  

Changkyun flushed, glancing at the others somehow illuminated frame. “Thanks, I’m glad you think so highly of me.” 

“Don’t flatter yourself _too_ much, Im Changkyun. You’re still a tiny nerd.” The taller chuckled. 

The brunette slapped his mouth shut with his hand as he laughed out loud. They both froze up for a moment to wait and hear if they had woken up their friends. Thankfully they didn’t. 

“Sheesh, back to the teasing I see.” Changkyun turned towards the other, still with a low giggle filling up the silence. 

“That’s our dynamic.” Hyungwon smirked and Changkyun beamed at the other man. He was so fucking lucky to date someone like him. He really was.  

“That’s true.” They fell back into silence, bodies turned towards each other and staring at their half darkened frames. Changkyun could feel the air around them changing as he bit his lip and shifted closer towards the other. Hyungwons breathing stopped as he inhaled as the brunette was so close to him that their knees were touching. It didn’t take much longer before the physics major let also their lips touch. The kiss was brief and soft, but it was just what Changkyun had needed after another of their deeper conversations. He giggled lowly as Hyungwon reached out and pecked him once again before laying back down to look at the handsome boy.  

“Let’s sleep now, or I won’t function tomorrow.” The brunette whispered between them and Hyungwon nodded. 

“Good night, Hyungwon.” He put his arm under the pillow, snuggling into his warm blanket. Hyungwons body heat warming him up even more even though only their legs were brushing against each other. 

“Good night, Changkyun.” The older giggled and it didn’t take long before both their breathing slowed down and they soon joined in on Jooheons and Gunhees snoring.  

 

* * *

 

**[** **Wonnie** **, 17.02 pm]**  

_I was wondering if you wanted to come over later_  

_Maybe we can watch a movie or something_  

 

**[** **Kyunnie** **, 17.04 pm]**  

_Sure, sounds good!_  

 

**[** **Wonnie** **, 17.05 pm]**  

_You can come whenever you like_  

_Kihyun_ _won´t home, he´ll go out at 8_  

_He´ll be back something around 11_  

 

**[** **Kyunnie** **, 17.05 pm]**  

_Oh_  

_Okay then_  

 

**[** **Wonnie** **, 17.06 pm]**  

_I didn´t mean anything weird by that_  

_I just wanted you to know that he´ll be gone_  

 

**[** **Kyunnie** **, 17.07 pm]**  

_Sure_ _sure_  

 

**[** **Wonnie** **, 17.09 pm]**  

_…_  

 

**[** **Kyunnie** **, 17.10 pm]**  

_I´ll be there around 8 then_  

 

**[** **Wonnie** **, 17.11 pm]**  

_You can come earlier too if you want_  

 

**[** **Kyunnie** **, 17.13 pm]**  

_Mmm, nah_  

_I´ll be there when_ _Kihyun´s_ _gone_  

 

**[** **Wonnie** **, 17.15 pm]**  

_...okay_  

 

**[** **Kyunnie** **, 17.15 pm]**  

_For no particular reason of course_  

_Like you telling me that he´ll be gone later_  

 

**[** **Wonnie** **, 17.18 pm]**  

_You know what, maybe you shouldn´t come_  

 

**[** **Kyunnie** **, 17.18 pm]**  

_Too late_  

 

**[** **Wonnie** **, 17.20 pm]**  

_Fine_  

 

**[** **Kyunnie** **, 17.21 pm]**  

_See you later :)_  

 

**[** **Wonnie** **, 17.22 pm]**  

_Sure_  

_See you_  

 

* * *

 

Changkyun knocked on the door. A girl on the other side of the hallway looked at him shortly before she proceeded to open her own dorm room and slipped inside. The brunette turned his head back to the closed down in front of him as he heard a soft voice behind it and some shuffling. He cleared his throat and straightened his back, just to make sure he didn´t look like a sack of potatoes. He had tried calming himself down the whole way from his dorm to Hyungwon and Kihyuns. After that message he was sure their relationship would lead to somewhere much more _interesting_ and that made him nervous as fuck. At least he thought it was meant in a kind of “Netflix and chill" sort of way so he couldn’t keep his excitement down. The shuffling was getting louder and he took a long breath before he put on a smile on his face and forced his brain to shut down all the nervousness and giddiness he felt. 

Hyungwon opened the door to his apartment. Black baggy joggers and a plain white shirt on, his hair a messy mob on his head. He didn’t have any makeup on, his moles and tiny spots visible for him to admire. The slender boy looked at him with a smile, his big eyes shining as he stepped away from the door to let the younger inside. He looked adorable and Changkyun couldn’t help but grin at him with a wide smile. 

“Hey there sunshine.” 

“Hey. Welcome to my humble home.” The tall man snorted, closing the door behind them and leaning against the wall of his small corridor, watching Changkyun put his jacket on one of the free hooks and kicking off his shoes into the corner.  

He turned around to the taller as he finished, wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans. His mind was working like crazy, fighting with and against his body heat and heartbeat. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn´t be able to sort out his thoughts as they kept mixing together and slapping his inner self repeatedly in the face. Hyungwons eyes met his and he could tell the other was as fidgety as himself. Changkyun licked over his lips before straightening his posture with a sigh. The brunette took a look around the room –at least as far as he could see into the small living room- before turning his attention back to the older mans small face.  

“Is Kihyun gone already?” he hadn´t seen Kihyuns shoes on the floor where the others were somehow neatly put, so he already knew the answer but asked him anyway. After a few seconds of them standing in the quiet hallway -only a few voices of some other students outside and the softly playing Lo-fi music coming from Hyungwons room- the other reacted to him and Changkyun was delighted to see the forthcoming confidence in the others body language. 

“Yes, he left ten minutes ago.” Hyungwon snorted with a smile tugging at his lips, cocking his eyebrow and a pink shimmer tinting his cheekbones. He quickly licked his lips before clearing his throat.  

“Why? Are you planning to do something?” 

Changkyun needed a second before he could react to the others _obvious_ flirting and he felt the mood change in a millisecond. He had to admit that they were always pretty good with changing the air around them. Getting it from a normal conversation to a heated war zone in a few looks and subtle –or not so subtle- body language. The brunettes eyes glistered as he chuckled deeply, walking closer to the other boy who was still leaning on the wall with one leg bend against it. “Hm, maybe. What do you think I have planned, Wonnie?” 

Hyungwon pressed his lips together, straightening his back as the other came slowly closer to him. He huffed as he put his hands behind his back, fiddling with his fingers but his attention never leaving the smaller man who had now closed the distance between them and was standing directly in front of him, his socked toes almost touching Hyungwons own.  

“I don´t know-” the silver haired boys gaze shifted to a darker, more dangerous one and if Changkyun hadn´t been intrigued already, he certainly was now. “-you tell me.” 

The brunette was sure that If he wanted to, he could actually _grab_ the tension between them. He was so glad Kihyun wouldn´t be here for the next few hours and he knew Hyungwon was too by the way the other had jumped on him the first few seconds he had been here. Not that he was complaining. Not even in the slightest. Changkyun licked over his lips as he put his hands on Hyungwons slender hips, stepping closer as he cocked his head with a grin on his face. The taller boy observed him intensely, his big eyes boring into him and the brunette could feel how the other shifted his body, pushing his hips more into his hands and gravitating more onto the other. This made Changkyuns heartbeat go to overdrive and he squeezed his fingers into the soft material of Hyungwons shirt. He pushed his leg slightly in between him to minimize the distance between their warm bodies even more. He felt long fingers shyly sliding over his arms before settling on his wrists and grabbing onto them carefully, the thumbs circling over his wrist softly. Hyungwon pressed his lips together as he kept his eyes fixed on the physics major, boring into them as if he was searching for another universe in those dark brown sharp orbs. The taller really liked the brunettes eyes as much as Changkyun loved the older ones big deer eyes. 

Changkyun chuckled and pulled the other closer, a playful smirk on his face. “So you just invited me over to fuck?” 

Hyungwon groaned and slapped his arm, clicking his tongue with a blush on his face. He squeezed his fingernails into Changkyuns arms, but not as much as too hurt him just to discipline the cocky younger a bit. “I did not! Don’t say it like that!” 

“Hm fine, so-" the brunette bit his lip, holding back another snicker as he let go of the other, stepping away a bit. “-you don’t want me to do anything like this, right?” 

As quickly as he got away he was back in Hyungwons embrace, the older pulling him onto him by the belt loops on his dark jeans. “Don’t tease me.” 

“But it’s fun.” The younger hummed lowly, nibbling on his lower lip as he stared at the plush lips just a few inches away from him. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears and the hot flush quickly spreading through his whole body. This wasn´t anything new per se, but this was the first time they knew exactly what was going on between them and they didn´t have to think about any awful consequences about anything they would be doing. Changkyun gulped as he stared at Hyungwons small mole on his lip. He loved it. He loved this and he loved everything that was happening right now. He knew this had been some kind of booty-call, but he didn´t mind one bit since he wanted this as much as the older boy seemed to want this. And they were dating so it wasn´t really a booty-call. As least that´s as much as he knew about the slang of today´s youth. 

Hyungwons already darkened eyes flickered down to his lips, licking over his own as he could see Changkyuns eyes following the red tip. The taller slowed down his movements before he put his tongue where it actually belonged. Their eyes met and the younger had the weird need to scream again.  

“Are you gonna kiss me now or do I have to?” the brunette snorted at the others teasing and with a sly smile he looked up into his eyes. Their gazes boring into each other and they both knew where all of this would eventually be headed.   

“Sheesh, so aggressive, Wonnie.” The younger huffed out, his deep voice making the other shiver. Changkyun could feel it under his fingertips as he slid his fingers just a little beneath the white shirt of the taller boy, the softness of the warm skin giving him flashbacks to the time at the lake. It has been way too long since he had last touched the smooth surface. A whole week. 

Hyungwon groaned lowly at the nickname and before he could defend himself he was already kissing him. He hummed against Changkyuns thinner lips as they slowly moved against his own. The warmth spread through them and every little part of skin that was touching was burning hotly. Even through their clothes. 

Hyungwon caressed Changkyuns slender arms, running his fingers from his wrists up to his forearms and biceps and down to his hands again that were softly grabbing onto his hips. The taller leaned back against the wall taking the other with him and Changkyun complied, leaning onto his thin frame and kissing him ever so softly. He could feel the photography major sigh as he turned his head a bit, mouthing at Hyungwons full lower lip. The brunette could do this forever and never get tired of it. It felt as if he was kissing clouds. The softest clouds in this whole atmosphere.  

It was Hyungwon that licked over his lips asking him to open up his mouth to let the softness of the kiss evolve into something more heated and Changkyun wasn´t even thinking about hesitating as he parted his lips slightly. He moaned lowly as he felt the hot tongue brush over his own and he immediately kissed back, pushing his body more onto Hyungwons. He let his hands roam more under his shirt, sliding over his toned stomach and feeling the warm skin underneath shivering under his touch. He felt big hands leaving his arms and wrapping around his shoulders and after a few moments his hair was being caressed, long fingers brushing through his dark locks. Changkyun hummed at the feeling, the kiss and the roaming hands turning him on already and he pushed his leg further between Hyungwons legs. The latter inhaling sharply and the brunette could feel that the silver haired boy was feeling the same as him. He broke the kiss, licking over his warm lips and only moving so far away that he could look at Hyungwons whole face without crossing his eyes. The plump lips already a little bit swollen. 

“ _Watching a movie_ my ass.” he snorted and Hyungwon slapped him again, groaning at Changkyun quoting his text from this afternoon. 

“I hate you, did you know that?”  

“Hm, no, I don’t think I noticed.” The smaller boy grinned, having the time of his life as he wrapped his arms closer around Hyungwons middle and pressed another kiss onto his plush, red lips. He pushed his hips against the silver haired mans and grinded into him. Both moaned into the kiss, the feeling of their half hard erections pressing and rubbing up against each other, making them even hotter.  

Changkyun let his tongue slide over Hyungwons jaw and down to his neck, tasting the salty hotness and closing his lips around it before sucking and licking at the soft flesh. The taller mans grip on his hair tightened as he bit on his lip to suppress a loud moan. The brunette kept grinding his groin onto Hyungwon, who was as eager as him to feel the friction. Changkyun licked and bit down his neck and jugular to his shoulders and collarbones, leaving a trail of dark spots on the honey skin. One hand left Hyungwons smooth and lean upper body to wander down, slipping inside his sweatpants and grabbing the hard cock between their bodies. Changkyun pulled away for a second with raised brows, his lip shimmering. 

“You’re not wearing underwear?” Hyungwon looked down at him and bit his lip before nodding slowly. 

“I thought I wouldn’t need it.” He breathed out. 

Changkyun felt a shiver run down his spine. This boy is going to kill him. “Fuck.” 

Immediately he attached himself onto Hyungwons lips, their kiss rather sloppy and hot than sensual and slow. But that’s exactly what Changkyun needed right now and it seemed that Hyungwon did too. He ran his fingers up and down his erection, teasing him before wrapping his hand around it and tugging at it a few times. The older groaned at the feeling, throwing his head back against the wall. Changkyun didn’t even wait a second before attacking his neck again. Hyungwons hand was tightly grabbing onto the dark strands of hair, whilst the other had now found a way down to the brunettes plump ass, stroking it before grabbing onto the thick flesh and pushing them closer. The brunette had a bit of difficulty getting the other off from this position, but he still kept sliding his fingers up and down his dick and thumbing at the head. He felt a tight pull on his hair and he winced slightly at the pain, looking up at the other boy. 

“L-Let´s go to my room.” he huffed out and Changkyun could only nod weakly. Hyungwon freed himself from his embrace and took him by the hand, quickly rushing through the living room and into his own bedroom where the music was still playing softly. Thank god it wasn´t RnB or it would rile him on even more. 

Hyungwon let go of his hand just to walk over the window and pull the brown curtains close. Changkyun didn´t even have time to fully take in the others room before they were attached by their mouths again. He didn´t know who had started it again, but he really didn´t care. He let himself be engulfed by the feeling of having Hyungwons thick lips moving hungrily against his own and the little sighs and moans that escaped him were making him even hotter. They stumbled over to the bed -which was thankfully a bit bigger than Changkyuns- both getting rid of their shirts. It was hot as fuck for the brunette to help Hyungwon out of his shirt, pulling it up and over him and tossing it to the ground. The lean body on full display for him to fawn over. Or more like drool over.  

Hyungwon pushed him onto the bed and stood in front of him. His face flushed and his neck a mess. Changkyun gulped as he looked up at the other boy. He darted back a bit more and the taller was quickly seated on top of him, his legs on both of his sides. Their eyes met and Changkyun couldn’t help a tiny whimper escaping his lips as Hyungwon moved his hips, grinding onto the brunettes own hard erection. The silver haired man wrapped his arms around him running his hands from his hair down his spine, not shying away from scratching him lightly which made Changkyun shudder. 

The younger rested his hands on Hyungwons thighs, gripping them tightly. He couldn’t really focus but he could see the darker color in front of him and without another thought he ran his tongue on the dark flesh. The stuttered moan he could hear and feel under his tongue made him growl as he wrapped his lips around Hyungwons nipple and sucked. He sucked and licked and bit on it and he felt it getting harder and the grunting and moaning escaping Hyungwon were getting harsher and louder. He played with his other nipple, twisting it slightly before pulling on it until it was beginning to swell up. All the while Hyungwons body never stopped moving. He kept circling his hips thrusting down and Changkyun moaned against the dark nubs. He was so hard it was beginning to hurt. 

“Holy shit, you’re so sensitive.” He groaned. 

He pulled away and gripped onto Hyungwons hips, making him stop moving and looked up at him. He gulped as he saw the disheveled expression the other had and he nodded towards the bed. “Lay down there, it’ll be easier.”  

Hyungwon nodded and got up from his lap, the hardness in both their pants obvious. Changkyun shuffled back onto the bed as the other crawled further to the middle as well. The brunette took advantage of the short break and pulled off his pants and boxers, struggling a little bit with the tightness of his jeans but managed to pull everything off and carelessly toss it on the ground somewhere. Hyungwon stared at him and Changkyun felt himself blush. 

“Do you… maybe wanna take those off too?” he pointed to the grey sweatpants stick attached to Hyungwons lean body. 

“Yeah.” He mumbled and slowly pulled off his sweats, his erection springing free immediately and Changkyuns mouth watered at the sight. What was he, a sex obsessed demon or something? 

The pants landed somewhere on the ground as well and Changkyun turned to look at the other again. The room wasn’t bright, the only light source being the lamps in the living room which lit up enough for him to see. He bit his lip as he came closer to the other, reaching out and slowly pushing him down on the bed. He could hear Hyungwons breath hitching as he lay down and looked up at him, his eyes still dazed and half lidded. Changkyun smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him. It quickly evolved into a heated kiss again and the brunette let himself lay down onto the other, still holding himself up with one arm to not crush him. His hand cupped Hyungwons erection, continuing where he had left off before. He stroke him teasingly slow and the photography major growled into his mouth, pushing up his hips to get more friction. 

“You look so pretty, I don’t even know what to do with myself.” Changkyun broke their kiss and breathed onto Hyungwons unbelievably red kissed lips.  

The older boy huffed out a dark chuckle, a moan following immediately after as a rather hard tuck at his dick made him jolt. Hyungwon nibbled on his lip. “Then… just do it to me instead.” 

Changkyun shivered and crushed their lips together. He wrapped his hand tighter around Hyungwons dick, his own brushing against the slim thigh. They both groaned at the contact as he stroked him, varying between tugging hard and just letting his fingertips ghost over the twitching member. 

“Shit… Changkyun.” A soft sigh against his ear was enough to make him feel tingly all over. Hyungwons hand caressed Changkyuns chest and after letting his hands slide down the whole upper body he brushed his fingers over the dark nubs. The brunette moaned, his head dropping onto Hyungwons shoulder as the other pulled at them an began rubbing and playing with them. 

“You said I’m sensitive, but you’re not much better.” Hyungwon chuckled lowly and Changkyun could only whine at the others teasing. But he still had the upper hand and he increased the velocity of his hands stroking the silver haired. He heard faint cussing and he smiled proudly against Hyungwons shoulder.  

“Now who’s talking?” he sucked another hickey into the flesh and the other hissed. He grinded his hips more, the friction between himself and Hyungwons thigh wasn’t the best he could have right now but it did his job for now. Changkyun stroked the other a bit longer before he slid his fingers down his shaft and lower to his balls. He was sure this is where they where headed tonight but he still didn’t want to startle the other. 

Changkyun stopped as his hand wandered lower between Hyungwons ass cheeks and he could feel the other tensing underneath him as he softly slid his fingers over his rim. He retreated his hand and looked up at him. “Do you...?” 

Hyungwon stared at him, his cheeks deeply flushed. The brunette inhaled sharply before leaning a bit farther, holding his own weight up on his hand next to Hyungwons head. It took a moment before the taller cleared his throat, his fingers playing with the skin on his marked up neck which made Changkyun gulp.  

“If you don´t feel comfortable we don´t have to do it now.” he began, his voice low. Hyungwon looked at him with wide eyes and he could see his thoughts written on his forehead. They both didn´t want to stop at just kissing and touching. With a slight blush Changkyun cleared his throat and added with a smaller voice. “Or if you want you can fuck me, I don´t really care about that.” 

The silver haired boy inhaled sharply. “Really?” 

“Yeah, I don´t care as long as it´s with you.” they both stilled and stared at each other and if Changkyun had more confidence he would laugh at the situation. But he didn´t and so he felt his face light up on fire as the music was the only sound filling the room for a moment. 

“Okay.” Hyungwon whispered, almost unhearable. 

“Okay? So you´re going to top?” the brunette asked again just to be sure and he was already moving to get up and reverse their positions but a hand gripped his forearm before he could go anywhere and he cocked a surprised brow at the other.  

“I...” Hyungwon pressed his lips together and Changkyun smiled a bit at his nervous but dark expression. The taller heaved himself up slightly, leaning back on his elbows so that they were at eye level.  

“It´s really okay, don´t worry." the brunette nodded to get the other to continue to speak as he saw him fidgeting.  

“I actually bottomed as much as I topped, which wasn´t much but it still counts.” he snorted and kept rambling at the others intense gaze. 

“I really have no preference, we can do whatever you prefer. I´m okay with you topping, really. It actually feels good. Different, but _really_ good. It´s been quite a while since I have...you know, played with that part of my body but it´s gonna be okay. I just need enough preparation and you don´t even need to worry about that, I can do that if you don´t want to do it. Truthfully, I think I have a bit more practice than you for that kind of thing so there really is no problem in-” 

Hyungwon inhaled sharply before closing the distance between them and kissing him, shutting the rambling boy up at once. As they parted again, Changkyun couldn´t help but stare at the beautiful boy in front of him. Hyungwon nibbled on his lip, shifting slightly on the bed. 

“I... want you to do it.” he flicked his eyes up at Changkyuns and the burning behind those dark eyes made the brunette almost moan. “I want you to fuck me.” 

“Holy shit Hyungwon. You can´t just say that.” he groaned out, eyes now locked on the bitten plush lips. 

“You said it too and it´s what I want.” he leaned forward again, this time not kissing but licking Chankyuns upper lip before closing his mouth around it and sucking on it. He let go, his eyes dark and lustful. Their faces only inches apart. The brunette felt like pudding. A really, _really_ turned on pudding.  

“Okay.” he whispered hotly against Hyungwons lips and they kissed again. Tongues quickly licking into warm mouths and tasting each others soft flesh. 

They parted again and Changkyun pressed his lips together. “Do you have lube and a condom?” 

Hyungwon nodded weakly, turning towards the bedside table –of course it would be there- and pulled out some lube and after rumoring around for a bit also a condom. He put them onto the bed next to them and his eyes flickered from the needed items to the sharp eyes of the younger. Changkyun smiled at him. He grabbed the lube and opened the lid, pouring the cold liquid onto his fingers all the while Hyungwon lay back down on the bed, his hands gripping onto the sheets on his sides as he followed every little motion of the other. 

“You tell me if it hurts, okay?” Changkyun leaned down giving him a peck, his fingers almost dripping with lube. He slid down the lean body, stroking Hyungwons erection a few times again before reaching further down. He felt the silver haired mans tension as he slid over his rim. 

“You have to relax a little for me. It’ll be a bit strange but it won’t hurt, I promise.” He said, leaning down and giving the other another soft kiss before licking into his mouth again and soon enough they were devouring each other again, Hyungwons tension dissolving. Changkyun took advantage of it and after circling him a few times, pushed a first finger inside. Hyungwon breathed in sharply, but tried not to be too tense. It would feel better if he relaxed and after adjusting to the finger slowly pushing into him he nodded, his forehead resting against the brunettes. Changkyun took it as an indication to move and so he did. He began opening him up with his ring finger, making sure not to go too fast. Hyungwon had his arms wrapped around his shoulders, whimpering lowly into his neck. The brunette wanted to be as close as possible to the other boy. After he felt the other beginning to loosen, he carefully slipped another finger inside him, distracting him with a lick behind Hyungwons round ear and playing with his earlobe which the other seemed to enjoy very much. If Changkyun could base that off the low groan that left the others lips. He let the older get used to the thickness inside him. 

“I feel like a pillow princess.” Hyungwon huffed out a laugh, followed by a small hum after Changkyun began moving his fingers.  

Changkyun chuckled. “You can be a pillow princess now, princess Chae.”  

The slim man snorted and the brunette gave him a kiss on his neck. “I have a better idea.” 

Hyungwon let go from his shoulders and slid his hands down Changkyuns lean chest until he reached the hardness between the brunettes legs, tugging at it and giving it a harsh stroke. The younger moaned at having friction and warmth on his dick after having grinded against Hyungwons thigh for the last few minutes like a horny dog. 

“See? Better idea.” Hyungwon smirked and Changkyun nodded, looking at him though hooded eyes. 

“Yeah, wonderful idea. I also have a nice idea.” as he said it he crooked his fingers and made the other jolt. A sly smile spread on his face as he increased the pace, fingering him open faster and making sure he would find Hyungwons spot. He knew he did after the older wasn´t able to hold back a loud whiny moan.  

“Changkyun, I- shit.” He kept the pace and Hyungwon tried to match his thrusts to him stroking the brunette. They both were already getting closer and before they would get off with only a hand job and fingering, Changkyun pulled out his fingers again and pulled away Hyungwons hand from his throbbing erection. He looked down in between the silver haired legs and gulped. The lotion made his pink rim shimmer. He couldn´t wait to feel the warmth around him. 

“Are you ready?” he asked him with a breathy voice, his mind clouded and his whole body on fire.  

Hyungwon licked over his lips with a nod. “Yeah, I want you. Now.” 

Changkyun almost whimpered at the low voice and he complied. He grabbed onto Hyungwons slim thighs, pushing them apart a bit more to settle himself in between them. He stroked the flesh underneath him and took a hold on his dick. He knew it wouldn´t take much longer until he would cum. Neither for Hyungwon. His own erection laying on his stomach and leaking precum, making his lower abdomen sparkle with the clear liquid. Changkyun grabbed the condom, put it on himself and poured some more lube on his cock. The brunette carefully let his tip touch the wet rim and a shiver ran down his spine as he pushed in slowly, his eyes switching between the spreading hole and Hyungwons face to see if he would be alright. The photography major whimpered, his face contorting a bit but he motioned the other to continue pushing inside. So he did, carefully. After a few moments he was completely buried inside the tall boy and Changkyun felt like he had entered heaven. It was _tight_  and hot and slippery. He had never felt better than right now.  

Hyungwon put his arms around his waist, looking up at him through a faded gaze. He was turned on as Changkyun was and that made the youngers dick twitch. The older sighed. “Move.” 

Changkyun didn´t need anything else and he pulled out slowly before pushing in again. Both men moaning at the feeling of tightness and wetness. Hyungwon grabbed more onto his hips. Pushing him more into him and the brunette started thrusting into him in a steady pace. His legs wrapping around Changkyun and the younger moaned as he snapped his hips a bit more forcefully. The silver haired slid his hands from his hips over his lower back and down to his ass, squeezing his ass cheeks and whimpering into Changkyuns neck as the younger lay down lower on him, propping himself up on his forearms resting on both sides of Hyungwons face. They moved together, the older grinding and circling his hips up to meet Changkyuns faster and harder thrusts until they couldn´t tell who was the one setting the pace anymore.  

The sounds of skin slapping on skin and their breathy moans filled the room and Changkyun was glad that they were the only ones at home right now or he wouldn´t be able to hear Hyungwons low and needy whimpers. The younger mouthed at Hyungwons ear and neck, biting and sucking on the skin there which riled the other up even more and letting him lose his rhythm for a second. The silver haired took revenge as he let his hands roam over his back, scratching him lightly with his fingernails. A low moan coming from the man on top of him as he fucked into him faster, the bed already squeaking at the weight and movement. Changkyun loved the way Hyungwon would grind his hips up to meet him and gave him the possibility to hit him much deeper. He kept hitting his spot which would make the slender boy bit down on his lips almost to the point to draw blood. 

“Hyung, you’re so tight. It feels so good!” He growled out, his head resting on Hyungwons bony shoulder as he shuddered.  

“Changkyun, fuck-” a loud moan escaped the older and the brunette glanced up at him with a sly smile. 

“Do you like me calling you hyung, hyung?” he huffed out, biting at Hyungwons jaw and making the other cuss out again. 

“Shut up!” Changkyun pushed himself inside him in one quick thrust and the other almost choked on a moan. He snapped his hips and fucked him until Hyungwons was only mumbling under his breath between his moans and whimpers, reaching his arm down and stroking him in the same rhythm. The silver haired cursed as he thrusted into the youngers warm hand. Changkyun felt himself come closer and he knew Hyungwon would be at his limit soon too. 

He pulled out quickly, his breathing hard and his dark eyes half lidded as he looked down at Hyungwon. The sight itself could make him cum right then and there. The tall man was splayed out in front of him, his arms gripping onto the pillow under his head as he huffed, the sweat glistering on his skin, running down from his neck to his collarbones. He could see the goosebumps on the lean chest, the dark nipples hard and perky and Changkyun craved to bite them again. He had bitten and sucked enough, since Hyungwons whole neck and shoulder were covered in red, wet spots and his nipples were shining in his spit as well. He had other plans as he lay down the tallers legs, sitting back on his heels. The other cocked a brow at him in confusion, still fazed because of the harsher fucking. 

“Turn around.” He ordered and Hyungwon pressed his lips together as he sat up, just to turn around and lay back down onto his stomach without question. 

Hyungwon didn’t need instructions as he pushed his chest onto the mattress and raised his hips into the air, the brunette almost drooling at the spread out legs and ass in front of him. He licked over his lips as he kneeled behind him, gripping onto his hips and aligning himself with his entrance. Without waiting much longer he teased the pink hole before pushing inside slowly, the hot walls tightening around him immediately as Hyungwon hummed into the pillow, his eyes shut closed. As the younger was buried inside him again he didn´t wait long to pull out again and snap his hips. 

“S-Shit, hyung!” he fucked into him without holding back anymore, getting sucked into the hotness and warmth of both Hyungwon and the room, gripping tightly onto the bony hips. The taller became a moaning mess. From this angle he was hitting him right with every thrust and Hyungwon didn´t hold back his voice _at all_. Changkyun wouldn´t have thought him to be vocal at all but he was glad he could hear the high pitched moans and the low groans as he gripped onto the sheets under his chest so that he wouldn´t get scrapes on his delicate skin from the rather harsh movements. His head was turned to the side, his silver hair sticking to his forehead and the sweat running down his nape. The shine on his long back made Changkyun bit his lip and he ran his hands over the honey colored skin up to the broad shoulders. His thrusts became erratic as he pushed the other down by the shoulders, the other whimpering under him. 

“Changkyun, I´m gonna-” he moaned loudly, his voice breaking in rhythm with the brunettes thrusts. “I can´t-” 

The younger let go of the broad shoulder and gripped onto Hyungwons hips again, pulling them onto his lap. “Me too. I´m cumming, Wonnie.” 

The older nodded, a hand reaching his erection to stroke himself to Changkyuns fucking. The bed squeaked and if there would have been neighbors they would surely as hell heard them. They breathed together, moved together and after a few more erratic motions came at almost the same time. Changkyun inside Hyungwon and Hyungwon into his own hand. The brunette pulled out after getting back to his senses from his hard release, his breathing heavy and his mind completely blank. He let himself fall next to Hyungwon who was in the same condition as him, breathing heavily into the pillow and laying flat on his stomach not caring about the cum on his stomach. Changkyun pulled off the condom, getting rid of it in the trash can next to the bed. He lay back down, feeling rather unattractive with all the sweat, cum and lube on his body. 

“So, a hyung complex, huh?” Changkyun teased, turning his head and watching the other slowly turn onto his back. Like a little turtle.  

“Oh god!” Hyungwon sighed out, pressing his hands onto his face and groaning into them. His ears red. “I _don´t_  have a hyung-complex! It was just in the heat of the moment.” 

Changkyun laughed at the cute reaction. He snuggled up to the other, resting his head onto Hyungwons shoulder and swinging one leg over the others. The taller groaned before chuckling and grabbing onto Changkyuns long leg and adjusting the position so it would be comfortable for them both. His long arm wrapping around the smaller boy and caressing his hair, sliding his long fingers through the now wet strands. “We´re disgusting. I don´t even know if it´s sweat or something else.” 

“I think it´s a healthy mixture of everything.” Changkyun giggled and Hyungwon hummed. They lay there for a bit, just resting and relishing in the after glow. 

“Can I call you my boyfriend now?” Changkyun grinned, looking up at the other. Hyungwons eyes widened before a small tucked on his face. 

“Of course, we´re dating after all.” the taller chuckled, a blush forming on his face as the other leaned up over him, looking down at him with a soft smile. 

“Good. Cause after this there is no way I won´t be introducing you as my awesome boyfriend.” he poked his nose and the mole on his thick lip. 

Hyungwon laughed. “You´re so sappy!” 

The taller took Changkyuns face in his hands and pulled him down until their lips touched and kissed him softly. So softly as if they hadn´t just fucked until the bed almost gave in. And Changkyun melted. Hyungwon pulled away again and beamed –the brunette was sure he was too- with his beautiful smile lighting up his face. “Let´s go take a shower now, I want to get rid of all this... stickiness.”  

Changkyun laughed and nodded, standing up after Hyungwon and following him to the bathroom. The taller needing a minute before his legs were stable enough and Changkyun wouldn´t deny that he was kinda proud of himself to be the reason for the others weak legs.  

Hyungwon put blankets on the basin before stepping into the shower. “Next time I won´t be the one with shaking legs.”  

“Okay, looking forward to _my_ shaking legs then.” he smirked and slapped the flat butt in front of him before turning on the shower and letting himself be wrapped in hot fog, his arms already wrapped around the lean man that he was so whipped for. 

 

* * *

 

**[** **Sunshineboy** **, 3.44 pm]**  

_7.30 at the diner_  

_Don´t forget to bring your date ;)_  

 

**[** **Kyunnie** **, 3.57 pm]**  

_Yeah, yeah_  

_See you later_  

 

 

Changkyun couldn´t help but stare as the tall man walked up to him with his hands in his pockets and a shy smile on his face. He was dressed in white pants and a soft blue sweater, his coat hanging over his shoulders. They were meeting in front of the entrance to their campus since Hyungwon didn´t know the exact way to the diner where they would meet all their friends soon and he had asked Changkyun if they could meet somewhere to get to their destination together. The others were most likely already there sitting in their usual booth.  

As Hyungwon came to a halt in front of him, he giggled at the youngers expression of pure wonder and shock. The brunette looked from his handsome face up to the fluffy mop on his head. It wasn´t that silver color anymore that reminded him of a flower. It was a soft bubblegum pink and it looked ravishing on him. It also looked a bit shorter. Changkyun closed his mouth as he was afraid that he had been drooling too much over the look change. 

“Your hair.” he blurted out without even greeting the other first like a normal person. “It´s so beautiful!” 

“Thank you!” the taller beamed, a proud grin on his face as he pushed his hair back which fell into place immediately after. It looked so unbelievably soft, Changkyun held himself back to reach out and run his hands through those pink strands. 

“When did you change it?” the brunette tore his gaze from the pink hair and looked at the other. He just now noticed the slight pinkish tone under and over his big eyes. He looked so damn soft. 

“Yesterday. Kihyun actually dyed it for me and it´s his hair dye too, he had some left over.“ he tucked a wild strand behind his round ear and Changkyun could cry at the adorable gesture. Even though it was a completely normal thing to do. But it was Chae Hyungwon who was doing it so Changkyun couldn´t help fussing over it. 

“It looks so good. You look like a cloud, or cotton candy.” he kept on mumbling, not realizing Hyungwon stepping closer to him with his huge beautiful smile lighting up his face. 

“You can be so sappy, do you know that?” he giggled and leaned down reaching Changkyuns lips and leaving a soft kiss on them. He pulled away after a bit, a smile now tugging at both of their lips. 

“Yeah I know, but I can´t help it. Especially not if it comes to you.” Hyungwon groaned but fell into laughter just as quickly. 

“Oh god, please let´s not be _that_ couple!” he laughed and Changkyun chuckled along his loud and cute laughter. 

“Only sometimes. Maybe to piss off Gunhee and the others a bit.” he smirked and the taller slapped his arm.  

“You´re horrible!” the photography major giggled. “By the way, we should get going. They´re there already right?” 

Changkyun nodded, looking up at the other who had walked up next to him as they started walking towards the diner. They walked for a bit before they both gravitated more towards each other. Hyungwon slipped his hand in between Changkyuns and interlocked their fingers, a soft smile on his face. The brunette looked up at him and mirrored his smile, gripping on tighter.  

“You look really good too by the way.” Hyungwon said and the younger nibbled on his lip to not giggle like a little kid.  

“Thanks.” They walked the five minutes to the diner while talking about their day and what courses they had to survive today. Soon enough they reached the entrance of the welcoming restaurant and Changkyun stopped after getting up the few stairs to the entrance, looking back at the boy next to him.  

“Do you want to keep holding hands or-”  

“If you´re going to ask me if I want to tell the others, then yes. I´m not ashamed of this-” he motioned between them with a chuckle. “I don´t mind them knowing about us.”  

Changkyun pressed his lips together, his face was beaming and if he could he would kiss the other right then and there. “Okay. Me neither.”  

They laughed at their sudden sappy silence. Changkyun pushed the door open and they walked inside the well visited diner. The brunette took another deep breath before they walked around the counter towards their usual booth. As always their friends were sitting there, laughing and talking about whatever came to their minds. Hoseok and Hyunwoo sitting together at the end of the long couch while Minhyuk, Jooheon and Kihyun were sitting on the left side of the table. Gunhee across from them on the right, sipping his coke. They had only ordered their drinks until now, waiting for Hyungwon and Changkyun to arrive before getting something to eat. 

The couple reached the table and the brunette couldn´t help but be proud of holding Hyungwons big hand in his own. His _boyfriends_ hand. He beamed but he could see from the corner of his eye that the taller was too. He felt so happy, it was almost unbearable.  

Their friends looked up as they noticed their arrival and greeted them all in a muddle. But after a few seconds of the greeting each other, the eyes wandered all towards their own, interlaced with each other. 

“Oh my god.” Gunhee gaped at their hands before staring at the two boys sitting down on the seat next to him.  

A loud squeak next to him made Changkyun look towards the redhead and his best friend. Minhyuk was clapping enthusiastically, a huge grin on his face. “It´s happening!” 

“More like it already happened.” Kihyun snorted and continued to sip on his coke. The brunette guessed that Hyungwon had already told the pink haired man about their newly developed relationship.  

“Are you two together?” Hoseoks happy beaming face made the younger flush a bit and he gripped on tighter at the photography majors hand. 

“Yeah...I can say I have a model as a boyfriend now.” he joked and Hyungwon groaned. 

“This is so cute!” Minhyuk whined, leaning back onto Jooheon who smiled proudly at Changkyun and gave him a thumbs up. 

“Congrats you two, you make a nice couple!” Changkyun snorted and let go of Hyungwons hand who was blushing at their friends enthusiasm.  

“Thanks.” the brunette sheepishly answered, getting rid of his jacket and putting it behind him. 

“How and when and why? I want all the details! I wanna know everything!” Minhyuk beamed, leaning onto the table with his face in his hands. Jooheon patted his boyfriends back, motioning him to sit back down properly and leave the new couple alone. 

“You already know most of it and it´s not that big of a deal.” Changkyun snorted and Hyungwon chuckled next to him. 

“It´s not fun if we spoil all the details.” the pink haired man smirked at the other, causing Minhyuk to pout as he always did.  

“I have to say that I had some kind of feeling about you two, but I wouldn´t have thought you would end up dating. Wonnie never seemed interested in dating.” Hoseok seemed as curious as Minhyuk, his face radiating pure happiness. Changkyun had a soft spot for the muscular man but he was glad it had evolved into something like a really, _really_ cute brotherly love. He smiled brightly. “But I´m so glad you found each other! Congratulations!” 

“Well maybe I wasn´t interested because no one was interesting enough.” Hyungwon shrugged. He had pulled off his jacket as well and was resting his arms crossed on the table slightly red tinted cheeks. 

“So Changkyunnie is interesting enough? That´s so sappy, I will vomit.” Kihyun huffed out, but the smile on his face showed that he was indeed happy for his friends.  

The brunette grinned at him proudly. “I guess I am.” 

“Wow nice, so now I´m the only single guy here. Great.” Gunhee groaned, covering his face in his hands and slumping onto the table dramatically. 

“I´m here too.” Kihyun raised his hand and their gazes locked for a minute when the younger looked up before the pink haired eyes widened and he made a disgusted face which made the whole table roar up in laughter. 

“Oh god no! I didn´t mean it like that!” he defended himself and Gunhee raised a brow at him, a pout in his face. 

“Now you broke my poor heart.” the dark haired boy let himself fall backwards against the seat, holding his hands over his heart in a painful expression. Kihyun groaned with slightly pink cheeks, hiding his face in his hands. 

“Shut up, you´re not even gay.” he mumbled at the actor across from him. 

“That´s your only problem?” Changkyun laughed, causing his senior to get even redder, clicking his tongue. It took a few long –for Kihyun, painful- moments of them laughing loudly, cackling and teasing the strict photography major. Gunhee having the time of his life teasing the smallest of their little but amazing group. 

“Okay now, enough fun. Let´s eat, I´m starving!” Gunhee clapped once and started giving out all the menus available. They all agreed and began choosing what to fill their belly with this evening. 

Changkyun took one of the menus too and leaned to Hyungwon to let him look inside it as well. There weren´t enough for them all so some of them had to share a menu.  

“Hey, we can get the menu for two now.” he grinned at Hyungwon and earned himself a groan from his other friends. The taller laughed, leaning away from him with a sigh before leaning against him again, still softly giggling. 

“I feel challenged now. There´s no way you two will be cringier than us!” Minhyuk declared with a teasing grin as he wrapped his long arms around Jooheon who sighed, wanting only to look at the menu in peace. 

Changkyun snorted but before he could say anything Hyungwon had an arm around him too, a smirk on his face as he stared down the redhead. “Fine. Challenge accepted.”  

“I wanna quit this whole friendship right now.” Kihyun groaned and Gunhee hummed in agreement. Hyunwoo and Hoseok chuckling under their breath behind their menu. 

“You´re so gonna lose, there is no way-” the redhead started smugly, but Hyungwon cut him off as he grabbed Changkyuns chin and turned it towards him. The brunettes eyes widened but he didn´t pull away when the other leaned in and kissed him. His soft plush lips feeling like heaven and Changkyun pressed back before the kiss ended after a few seconds. Hyungwon looked at him and the younger could swear that he could actually see a whole universe in those beautiful big deer eyes. 

“Thank you for being my boyfriend, Changkyun.” he smiled softly and the brunette didn´t even know what to say and just kept staring at Hyungwon, nodding slowly. How in the hell did he deserve someone like him? 

Minhyuk clicked his tongue. “Oh, come on! Even though that was cute as fuck, it was only a small little kiss! I´ll show you how to kiss _properly_!” 

The redhead grinned darkly and proceeded to grab Jooheons face, but before this could become too explicit for a family friendly restaurant he was being slapped and tugged back from an angry Kihyun.  

“God fucking damn it, Minhyuk! I will call the police if you don´t stop!” he groaned out as the other whined at being handled so harshly.  

“This competition isn´t over though! Remember that Honey and I will crush you with sappiness!” Jooheon sighed at his partner being a kid, but that´s just who he loved, right? 

Changkyun had found his voice back as he teared his eyes from his boyfriend and smirked at the redhead. “Bring it on!” 

The table was a mess of giggles, yelling and laughter and Changkyun couldn´t wish for anything better. All of this made him happy and life didn´t seem as boring as before. Just because of a few newly added friends and one more than special person in his heart. It was truly sappy, but he didn´t care. He didn´t really care at all. 

If you would have told Im Changkyun a couple of months ago that he would be having a _couple-off_ with Minhyuk and Jooheon, he would have laughed in your face. But that´s just how life is, sometimes it´s boring and eventless and sometimes everything happens so quickly and you can´t even remember how you got where you are standing at right now. And Changkyun would never _ever_ switch with anybody else. He was more than happy to be able to hold his boyfriend´s hand in his now. Chae Hyungwons bony but warm hand. 

 

**[Kyunnie]**

_Now this is what I call cute af boyfriends_

 

 

 

 

 

 

[THE END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It´s actually the end. The story is finished and I can´t believe it. It´s been, what? like 7 month or something? That´s really, wow. I don´t even know what to say. First of all I am so so grateful to all of you that have sticked around with me this whole time. Thank you for having read this story. Thank you for having been so patient with me and thank you for liking and commenting this. It means the world to me that I can see you enjoying this fanfic and taking your time to comment on each chapter and leaving a feedback. I´m so damn happy to have completed this finally and I hope you all also enjoyed this last chapter. It has been a looong ride, but this fic showed me again how much I love writing and I will keep posting stories of our amazing and beautiful boys! So, thank you again for all of your lovely support, I wouldn´t have dreamed that there would be so many lovely people enjoying this and if I could I would give you all a hug! Okay now, I don´t want this to be longer than the actual story lol, so THANK YOU GUYS and maybe see you soon in another fic and if not I hope you will enjoy one of the many other wonderful stories on this website!! Byee!! <3
> 
> [selfpromo ahead löl: you can find me on instagram @_minsgaybebe_ , come and say hello! <3]


End file.
